I'm Here For You
by Danni0204
Summary: Alex and Maggie's life as they raise their daughter and consider adding to their family. Is Kara's new friendship going to turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Alex gave a big stretch as she turned around in the bed, smiling as she watched her wife sleeping. She brought her hand up and moved some hair that was in front of her face. "Maggie," Alex whispered softly. "Maggie, babe." Alex shook Maggie's shoulder, trying to wake her.

"Five years," Maggie sounded annoyed as she kept her eyes closed. "We've been together for 5 years and married for 3 and you still think it's okay to wake me up." Maggie muttered, turning onto her side, so she had her back to Alex.

"Babe," Alex moved closer to her, draping her arm over her and finding the rim of her sleep shorts as she moved her hair with her other hand and kissed her neck. "You still want to go back to sleep?" Alex questioned as her hand slid down under Maggie's panties.

"Well if you woke me up for sex why didn't you say so?" Maggie questioned as she turned around and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. "Mmm, wait," Maggie pulled back. "What time is it?" Maggie questioned.

Alex glanced around to the clock on her bedside table. "Just after 6," Alex told her. "We have almost an hour, don't worry," Alex said before she pulled Maggie back into a kiss, her hand going back between her wife's legs, teasing her as the kiss intensified.

"Ah damn." Maggie muttered as she pulled back, the sounds of babbles from the baby monitor filling the room.

"Shh, it's okay," Alex kissed Maggie again. "She's not crying," Alex argued. "She's just chilling, she's fine," Alex told her wife. "We can keep going." Alex pulled Maggie back into a kiss as the babbles got louder.

"No," Maggie stifled a laugh as she pulled herself away, taking Alex's hand out from her shorts. "Alex, I'm not going to have sex with you while we can hear our daughter babbling away from the other room."

"Well we can switch the monitor off." Alex suggested. Their sex life had been a little sparse lately, their daughter all of a sudden not settling at night and waking up several times during. She'd slept brilliantly ever since she was born but in the last couple of months, all that seemed to change.

"Alex," Maggie gave a little laugh as got out of the bed and walked through to the nursery. "Hey pretty lady," Maggie cooed as she looked into the cot. Riley gave Maggie the biggest of smiles as she waved her arms excitedly. Maggie picked her up and softly kissed her temple. "Now, sweet pea, you are still supposed to be sleeping. You usually wake up at 7," Maggie told her as she started to walk back through to her bedroom. "Mummy and me need some adult time but your little boycott of sleep isn't making it easy for us," Maggie said. "No, it's not," Maggie cooed and Riley babbled in response. "Are you just excited?" Maggie questioned. "Are you an excited little birthday girl?" Maggie tickled Riley's side, Riley giving a giggle as she buried her head against Maggie as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Where is my birthday girl?" Alex held her hands out and Maggie passed Riley down to Alex as she got back in the bed. "I can't believe she is one already," Alex said, kissing Riley's temple a few times before sitting her down in the middle of her and Maggie. "Why you growing up so fast?" Alex questioned, running her hand over Riley's chestnut brown hair, trying to pat it down a little, it sticking up in all directions. "Mumma and me want you to stay a little cutie baby forever," Alex cooed before looking round to Maggie. "We have a one year old," Alex widened her eyes. "Is she even our baby anymore?" Alex wondered. "Do we have a toddler now?" Alex questioned.

"Nah she is still our baby," Maggie rubbed Riley's back. "She is always going to be our baby."

"But she is growing up," Alex pouted sadly. "She's almost walking." Alex widened her eyes again, looking back up to Maggie.

"Well we could always have another one," Maggie suggested. "We want her to have a brother or sister, right?" Maggie said, Alex looking a bit surprised by Maggie's suggestion.

"Maggie," Alex shook her head. "I am not ready," Alex told her. Riley's pregnancy was a really hard one for Alex. She was sick from the day she found out she was pregnant to the day that Riley was born. She'd been admitted to hospital on 4 separate occasions because of her sickness and then the birth also didn't go smoothly, and after 56 hours and the threat of a C-section, Riley was finally delivered by the help of forceps. "I know we got this beautiful little girl from it all but it was an awful experience for me and I'm not ready to deal with being pregnant again."

"Yeah, I know that," Maggie told her. "I thought that I could have this baby." Maggie said. She had been thinking about it for a few months now but was waiting for the right time and Riley was still young as well.

"You?" Alex looked shocked.

"Yeah, is it really such a shock?" Maggie questioned.

"Well you said that you didn't want to be pregnant, that I was the one who could have the children," Alex said, rubbing the back of her head as she spoke. "If you want to then sure, we can talk about this some more, but I just didn't think it was what you wanted."

"I can change my mind, can I not?" Maggie asked.

"Of course." Alex replied reaching out to grab Riley who was crawling over to the end of the bed. She sat her back down in between the two of them, Riley grinning up at her as she shook excitedly.

"See, the way she looks at you, I want that." Maggie confessed.

"She looks at you in the very same way." Alex told her.

"I know but," Maggie pursed her lips. "And I don't want this to come out sounding wrong because I love you so much and Riley, I could not love her anymore if I tried and we have your Mum and Kara, but I…I want a little piece of me. I want that connection," Maggie was scared to look at Alex. She was scared of her reaction. She didn't want her thinking she didn't love Riley or think of her as her own because she did, of course she did but she just wanted a biological child. She didn't have anything to do with her family, with her parents and she was an only child so she had no siblings either. "The joy that Riley brings to me, I want to bring that to you by giving you a child."

Alex gave her a little smile as she rubbed her arm. "I get you," Alex said, Maggie smiled in response. "But Riley has stopped sleeping through the night," Alex exhaled. "You think it's the right time?"

Maggie shrugged. "We have the whole getting pregnant time and then 9 months of a pregnancy to sort that out," Maggie told her. "We should talk about it. Not today because it's Riley's birthday but soon," Maggie said and Alex nodded, of course wanting Riley to have a sibling or two. "What time is your Mum's flight getting in again?"

"Not till 10," Alex answered, holding her hands out as Riley had pushed herself up to standing on the bed. She grabbed onto Alex's hands, giving her a grin, showing off some teeth. Riley lifted her foot up, letting it rest in the air. "Are you going to start walking today?" Alex questioned. Riley would often push herself up to standing but would then just stay upright for a moment then sit back down again.

"Mmm baaa." Riley babbled as she put her foot back on the bed before she sat down again, looking at Maggie and grinning.

"You could say Mumma today," Maggie cooed. "Say Mumma."

"Mmm mmm." Riley babbled.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "She's going to say Mummy first."

"Haha, no chance," Maggie gave a little laugh. "We all know Mumma is easier for a baby to say than Mummy."

"Mmm," Alex looked unsure. "Riley, say Mummy."

Riley smiled, some sounds coming from her mouth, the little girl looking like she was trying really hard to say something. "Hi….hi." Riley clapped her hands. Hi being her first word. She could also say Ta for thank you and would say 'rara' for her little comforter which she loved and usually always had with her, which was a little yellow duck.

"Grandma is coming to see you today," Maggie told her daughter, Riley looking back round to her with a smile on her face. "And Auntie Kara is coming too," Maggie said. They were having a barbeque for Riley's first birthday. It was only going to be the three of them, and Kara and Eliza, of course Riley being too little to know it was her birthday and she wouldn't remember anything anyways, but they wanted to do a little something to mark the special day. Riley gave an excited sounding squeal as Maggie yawned. She was working late the night before and because of Riley getting up in the night and then Alex waking her up early, she hadn't had much sleep. "So sleepy." Maggie yawned again.

Alex stifled a laugh as she got out of the bed. "And you want to have another baby," Alex muttered as she lifted Riley into her arms. "C'mon sweet pea," Alex said. "We will let Mumma have another little sleep. We'll go have some Mummy and Riley time down the stairs." Alex said, Maggie giving Alex a smile of thanks as she lay back down in the bed, watching as Alex and Riley left the room before she closed her eyes to hopefully get some more sleep.

* * *

Kara had met Lena at Noonan's for some brunch. They'd been friends for a short time, only around a month. They'd met when Kara had to go to L-Corp on a reporting story. They clicked right away and had been hanging out ever since. "So," Lena took a drink of her smoothie. "I've got some tickets to this art show thingy that's on this afternoon," Lena told her. "I know it's late notice but I wondered if you fancied accompanying me?" Lena questioned, looking up at Kara as she waited on an answer.

"I can't," Kara shook her head. "Got a barbeque at my sisters for my niece's birthday," Kara told her before taking a drink of her smoothie. "Sorry."

"Ah it's okay," Lena would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. She really liked Kara. She liked her more than a friend should. "As I said, it was late notice."

"You didn't pay for them though, did you?" Kara wondered.

"No," Lena shook her head. "Benefits of being a CEO. I get stuff sent to me all the time."

"Ah well, the next time then, count me in for something." Kara smiled at her and Lena felt her stomach flutter.

"Sure thing," Lena replied with a smile. "And I'm sure a birthday party will be fun."

"I guess so," Kara answered. "It's her first birthday," Kara informed her friend. "So, I'm pretty sure she won't know what's going on but I get to be a big kid and play with her and her toys," Kara laughed and Lena joined in. "And I can't wait to see her little face when I give her her present."

"Oh yeah?" Lena questioned. "What did you get her?"

"A little trampoline, some books, some clothes, a ball pit and a big drum," Kara widened her eyes. "She's going to love it."

"You bought a one year old a big drum?" Lena questioned. "Her Mum and Dad are going to love that." Lena quipped.

"They will," Kara answered, not picking up on Lena's sarcasm. "And her Mums. My sister is married to another woman." Kara searched for Lena's reaction, because, well, unfortunately there were people who didn't approve of her sister's lifestyle but Lena didn't react at all.

Lena felt herself relax a little. She hadn't told Kara that she was a lesbian yet but at least she wouldn't be bothered by it once she did tell her. It wasn't that she was ashamed or not out yet, but it had just never come up. "So," Lena cleared her throat. "Your sister is all loved up and married. How about you?" Lena asked. "You seeing anyone at the minute?"

"No," Kara shook her head. "I'm to busy being…." Kara trailed off. Lena didn't know she was Supergirl and Kara felt it best not to tell her. "Reporting and such," Kara said. "How about you?" Kara wondered, feeling like she should return the question and of course, wanting to get to know her friend better.

"Also single," Lena answered. "But I only moved here 7 weeks ago so I've not really been looking. It was better to get settled in first and I guess, make some friends although people hear I am a Luthor and well….you're the only friend I've made so far."

"You are nothing like your mother or brother," Kara sounded angry that people could judge Lena solely on who her family were. Lena gave her an appreciative smile. "So, I guess there was no one keeping you in Metropolis?"

"More like someone drove me away from Metropolis," Lena exhaled sadly as she played with her bare ring finger. "I was engaged but uhm….they liked to sleep with other people."

"Oh, Lena, I'm sorry," Kara gave her an empathetic smile. "But shame on them. You are gorgeous. He must have been crazy."

Lena pursed her lips at the use of 'he' as she felt a glow in her stomach at Kara saying she was gorgeous. Sure, a girl saying that about another woman didn't have to mean anything other than a compliment but Lena hoped that there was more to it than that. "Uhm, yeah you know it happened on more than one occasion. I tried to forgive the first. I did forgive the first time but when it happened again, I…" Lena trailed off shaking her head. "We had to be over," Lena told her. "But, it wasn't a he. I eh…I was engaged to another woman."

"Oh okay," Kara said, Lena relaxing at having told her. Maybe the fact she liked her so much was why she hadn't found the right moment but she didn't need to be worried. Kara didn't seem fazed by it at all. "Man or woman it sucks to be cheated on," Kara told her friend. "Was it recent?"

"It was about 6 months ago," Lena told her. "I tried to stay for my company – or well it was my brothers at the time – but that was going out of business after what Lex did and my Mum's influence there, I….I couldn't really save it, so I thought why not a fresh start for everything in my life. And also everywhere there just reminded me of her. So, I took a gamble and moved here and started up a new company, a new name, and I…it's good. It's going good."

"Well I am glad of that," Kara told her. "And I wish every success on L-Corp." Kara said, holding up her smoothie glass. Lena did the same and the clicked glasses together before they took a drink. Lena smiling to herself as she looked at Kara, her heart once again fluttering.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me when people take the time to leave something. This chapter is pretty Sanvers heavy, but don't worry Lena and Kara will get stuff soon. Good things come to those who wait... :)**

* * *

Kara was bouncing on the little trampoline she'd bought for Riley. "She is going to break that with her super strength," Alex said, watching as Kara was jumping up and down as Riley sat on the grass, looking up at her and watching with wide eyes as she held a yellow ball from the ball pit that Kara had also bought her in her hands. "Kara, you are supposed to let Riley bounce on it not make her watch you." Alex shouted over to her sister from the decking where she was sitting with Maggie and Eliza.

"I'm just showing her what to do." Kara answered back.

"You've been showing her for like 10 minutes," Maggie laughed. "I think she gets it." Kara frowned at her sister-in-law before she jumped off and took a moment to regulate her breath before she picked Riley up and put her on the trampoline. She took the yellow ball from her, throwing it across the garden, it landing back in the ball pit. Riley put her hands on the handle and started jumping up and down, a big grin on her face as she did so. Maggie grabbed the camera and ran over to take some pictures.

"I can't believe she is one already," Eliza said, reaching for her juice and taking a drink. "Seems like just yesterday I was coming to the hospital to see her after she was born."

"Tell me about it." Alex agreed with her mother.

"Aww you remember how little she was?" Eliza reminisced.

"She didn't seem that little when I was trying to give birth to her," Alex muttered and Eliza gave a little laugh. "But yeah, I….I miss her being that small. Don't get me wrong I love the stage she is at now. She's learning new things every day and she's got this great little personality, but, she's not my baby anymore."

"Of course she is," Eliza said. "You are still my baby," Eliza told her. "Your child never stops being your baby, no matter how old they get."

"That's what Maggie said too," Alex said, a smile on her face as she watched Maggie with their daughter. She'd scooped her up into her arms and they were posing for photos, Kara clicking away on the camera. Alex continued to watch Maggie with Riley, Maggie currently tickling Riley's sides, Riley giggling in delight as Kara kept clicking away. "It's just….time is so precious. It flies by."

"Sounds like you are getting broody for number 2." Eliza said, sounding a little hopeful. She'd love to have more grandchildren.

"Not yet," Alex shook her head. "For me, at least," Alex mumbled as she looked back up to Maggie, who had put Riley in her ball pit, Alex laughing as she noticed Kara was sitting in it with her, Maggie now having the camera in her hand and was taking pictures of Kara with her niece. "God, she is such a child." Alex laughed.

"And that is the same girl who keeps the city safe from aliens terrorising the place." Eliza laughed, watching as Kara was juggling with some of the balls, Riley following the blue one as it moved round her hands, a big grin on her face, her eyes all wide in amazement.

"At least she is a fun Auntie," Alex said before she stood up. "I'm going to get this barbeque started." Alex said, walking over to the end of the decking, where the barbeque was. She struck some matches, lighting the coals, before walking into the kitchen and going over to the fridge, opening it up and looking for the plates that the burgers, sausages and kebabs were on. As she reached in to pick up the first plate, she felt hands going around her waist, jumping a little in fright.

"You going to do the barbequing?" Maggie murmured, mocking shock. Alex closed the fridge door and turned around, her head titling to the side slightly.

"I can barbeque." Alex said, wrapping her arms around her wife and pulling her into her, so their bodies pressed together.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be a barbeque unless the food was a little burned." Maggie gave a cheeky grin. She was the cook in the relationship, Alex usually burning whatever she tried to make, her cooking skills less than desirable.

"Shut up," Alex slapped Maggie's bum. "How about you get the salad prepared then get Riley's lunch sorted." Alex told her, pushing her wife back and turning back around to open the fridge again, getting out the plates with the food on so they were ready to go on the barbeque once it was hot enough for the food.

* * *

Kara was holding onto Riley, kissing her temple over and over. "I've had the best time at your little party little petal," Kara kissed her niece again. "Aww Auntie Kara needs to go home now though. I miss you already."

"You can have her for the night if you want." Alex said, half jokingly. Maggie's ears perked up from close by where she was talking with Eliza, hearing Alex was possibly getting rid of their daughter for the night, allowing them some time to reconnect.

"Really?" Kara questioned and Alex nodded, maybe a little to enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," Alex replied. "Although then you probably won't think she is your cutie little petal," Alex told her. "She is currently a little monster who boycotts sleep, leaving it rather hard for her mummies to find some time…." Alex trailed off, raising her eyebrows, hoping that Kara would get what she was saying. "It's been a while."

"Ah," Kara nodded, understandingly. "You need me to take Eliza off your hands as well then?" Kara questioned. Eliza was supposed to be staying at Alex and Maggie's house for a few days.

"Oh God, yeah," Alex rubbed her forehead. "I didn't think about that."

"It's fine," Kara gave a little laugh. "Hey Eliza," Kara shouted over to her. "You and little miss 'I'm going to boycott sleep so my Mummies can't have sex' are going to come stay at my loft tonight so they are able to get it on." Kara said, Maggie and Alex both going a red with embarrassment.

"Kara." Alex scolded her sister.

"Oh my Rao, I'm pretty sure she knows you two have sex." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Kara, you don't want that image of your daughter in your head." Eliza held her hands out, suggesting the conversation stop.

"I'll go pack her some stuff." Maggie said, using any excuse to get out of the room.

"Yes," Eliza cleared her throat. "I'll go get my stuff as well." Eliza also made an exit from the room.

Alex shook her head at her sister who was standing there with a smirk on her face before she took her daughter in her arms. "Well sweat pea, I hope you stay up all night for Auntie Kara for that," Alex told her. "Give her hell, little one." Alex said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Riley smiled at her mother. "Mmmm mu…." Riley said.

"Yeah, clever girl," Alex ran her hand over her soft chestnut locks. "You are getting close to saying Mummy huh?" Alex smiled as Riley's little hand rested on her cheek. "That's what we need to say first, remember that one okay?" Alex told her, Riley staring intently at her mother, like she was listening very hard on her every word.

Eliza came back into the living room first, her little suitcase staying by the door. She hadn't really unpacked anything, so, it didn't take her long to grab her things, but Maggie wasn't far behind. She handed the bag with Riley's things in to Kara, before she took Riley from Alex, giving her a kiss and cuddle. "You have fun at Auntie Kara's," Maggie said as everyone walked down to the front door. Alex and Maggie kissed Riley a few more times before handing her to Kara. "Thanks for this Kara."

"No problem," Kara said. "We'll have a great night wont we petal?" Kara looked down to Riley who was trying to get Kara's glasses off of her. "As I'm sure your Mummies will too." Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively at them as Alex struck her sister on her upper arm.

"Get away," Alex muttered and Kara laughed before she, Eliza and Riley left the house. Maggie closed door and locked it up before looking around to Alex, the pair of them both with the look that they wanted to instantly get it on. "So," Alex brushed her hands together as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen, Maggie following behind her. "We can either clear up or we could talk about the whole having a second baby thing," Alex said. "Or option 3 -"

"Option 3," Maggie said. "I choose option 3." Maggie told her, before even knowing what it was.

"You don't know what option 3 is." Alex laughed, seeing Maggie was very eager now they were alone and had a chance to make love to one another without any interruption.

"Well I know what I want it to be." Maggie murmured as she pulled Alex by the waist, their bodies pressing against each other's as their lips crashed together.

"Mmm, babe," Alex pulled back. "It's only early evening," Alex said. "Don't you want to wait till tonight?"

"Tonight?" Maggie questioned. "Tonight we can have round 2." Maggie said before she pulled Alex back into a kiss as they made their way out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

* * *

Alex was tracing light circles over Maggie's stomach, her head resting in the crook of Maggie's neck. Maggie had fallen asleep afterwards, but Alex hadn't, thoughts of the morning conversation heavily on her mind. She loved Maggie so much and if Maggie was ready and wanting to have a child, could she really deny her of that? She did want to have more children. She wanted Riley to have at least one brother or sister to grow up with, but she just wasn't sure she wanted another so soon. She heard Maggie stirring, before she felt her hand brushing through her hair. "That's tickly."

"Are you sure you want your stomach to swell?" Alex questioned, looking up to Maggie as Maggie looked downwards.

Maggie looked a little confused before she nodded, getting what Alex had meant. "I really do." Maggie told her.

"Potentially, we could have two under two." Alex told her, her lips pursing.

"I'm sure we will be able to manage," Maggie told her. "Riley is an easy baby. Despite not sleeping right now, but we have time for that to sort itself out," Maggie said. "And it'll be nice for Riley to have a playmate so close in age," Maggie argued. "You were an only child for a long time," Maggie reminded her. "And you hated it, right?"

"Yeah." Alex couldn't deny that she wished she had had a little brother or sister when she was growing up.

"And I am an only child and it's crappy," Maggie told her. "I don't want her to feel alone," Maggie said. "I want her to have someone she can go bitch to about us because we didn't let her go to that party that her all time crush was throwing because his parents were out of town and there would be alcohol there despite them being underage." Maggie screwed her face up at the scenario she'd created but Alex just laughed at her.

"What mean parents she is going to have," Alex murmured. "Sounds like she is going to need at least one sibling to back her up, eh?" Alex traced another circle on Maggie's stomach. "Okay," Alex took a deep breath. "Why not?" Alex questioned. They wanted to have at least one more so why not now. "Let's do this, let's try and get pregnant again." Alex said, looking back up to Maggie, who had a grin on her face.

* * *

Kara was pacing the floor, holding Riley in her arms as she rubbed her back. "Shhh, shhh, little petal," Kara spoke softly, trying to calm her down. "It's sleepy time," Kara paced back and forth, still rubbing Riley's back. She'd stayed over at her place before so it wasn't like it was a strange place for her but, of course that was when she went out like a light, but Riley now fought her sleep every chance she got. "You won't miss anything exciting," Kara told her. "Me and Grandma are going to have some potstickers and some pizza, that's all," Kara said. "Well potstickers are very wonderful which I'll get you hooked on when you are older," Kara told her, still pacing back and forth. "Cos I'll share my potstickers with you little one." Kara said, rubbing Riley's back again. She looked over to the door and she heard it opening, Eliza returning with the food.

"What are you doing to her?" Eliza said, walking over to the table and putting the food down, before going over to Kara, taking Riley into her arms. "I could hear her crying from the elevator," Eliza scolded. "Come and see grandma." Eliza said, Riley cuddling into her as she rubbed her back soothingly. Riley cries lessened as Kara ran over to the table, opening up the potstickers container.

"Ohh potstickers," Kara sang, clearly excited for some potstickers. She looked down to her phone as it started ringing, seeing Lena was calling her. She felt herself smiling before she answered the call. "Lena, hey, what's…" Kara trailed off, hearing voices in the background and Lena sounding distressed.

"Everything okay?" Eliza questioned as she saw the look on Kara's face as she was pacing the room with Riley whose cries were lessening even more.

"I need to go," Kara said, putting the rest of the potsticker in her mouth before she took her glasses off and revealed her Supergirl costume. "Do not eat the potstickers." Kara warned her mother before she picked another one up and flew out of the window, heading downtown to get to L-Corp. She saw a figure falling from the balcony and swooped down, seeing it was Lena. She caught her in her arms and gently flew down to the sidewalk, placing Lena down.

"Supergirl," Lena smiled, her heart thumping at what had just happened. "Thank God you were around."

"I was with Kara Danvers when you called her," Supergirl said. "You go home and stay safe," Supergirl told her. "Who's up there? What do they want?"

Lena shook her head. "Someone who works with my Mum, I think. They are after some records," Lena said, her hand on her chest as her heart rate regulated. Supergirl looked back up in the direction of the building. "Go home," She told her again. Kara could see the look on Lena's face. She looked scared. She knew she would have to go see her after she'd finished being Supergirl. "I'll go deal with them." Supergirl said before she flew off, leaving Lena watching as a smile formed on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara rang the doorbell, wondering what her place looked like. She'd been once, but never actually got inside the place. She'd met her there but they were already running late so Lena didn't invite her in. "Kara," Lena sounded pleased to see her. "Come in, please," Lena opened the door further and held her hand into her apartment, Kara walking in and looking around the place. It was very modern, the furnishings either black or white and there was a lot of glass. She saw a bottle of scotch on the coffee table and a glass with lipstick marks on it. Lena saw Kara staring at the bottle. "You want a drink?"

"No, it's okay thanks," Kara said. "I uhm…" Kara rubbed the back of her head as they walked over to the couch, taking a seat.

"Supergirl said she was with you when I was thrown to what I thought was my death," Lena said. "I didn't realise you knew her. Are you close?"

"Uhm," Kara pursed her lips, pushing her glasses back up her face. "She's an acquaintance." Kara told her.

"Well I owe her big time, she saved my life," Lena said, picking up the glass and taking a drink. "You too. I mean, if you didn't send her to me," Lena exhaled. "I owe you big too."

"No, you don't," Kara leaned forward and put her hand on Lena's arm, Lena feeling a tingly sensation shoot through her at Kara's touch. "That's what friends are for," Kara said with a smile. Lena smiled at her before she finished her drink and poured herself another glass. "Didn't have you down as a scotch drinker," Kara said, looking to the bottle again. "I thought you'd be more fine wine or champagne." Kara gave a little laugh.

"Usually I am," Lena told her. "I got into scotch because an ex," Lena pursed her lips. "She'd only have scotch or beer at her place so whenever I went around there it had to be one or the other." Lena said, before taking a drink.

"What, she wouldn't buy wine for you?" Kara wondered.

"She did, sometimes," Lena said. "But it was kind of complicated because I was…." Lena trailed off. "Ah, you don't want to hear all that," Lena shook her head. "Uhm, thanks for coming around here tonight."

"It's okay," Kara smiled at her, once again rubbing her arm, Lena once again feeling tingly as she also felt butterflies in her stomach. "You must have been terrified. Especially being chucked off that balcony."

"It wasn't the best feeling I'll give you that," Lena managed a little laugh, Kara making her feel at ease by simply being there next to her. "You don't happen to know if Supergirl got them, do you?"

"Yeah," Kara answered. "Sorry, I should have told you that," Kara laughed at herself. "They have been apprehended."

"Good," Lena gave a sigh of relief. "Now I just need to wait for mother dearest to come and have a go at me," Lena exhaled. "Always fun being a Luthor."

"Well Supergirl has your back." Kara said, giving her friend smile.

Lena took another drink. "That's good to know because my Mother is not really a woman you want to mess with." Lena said, Kara pursing her lips and nodding, of course knowing all about Lillian Luthor and Cadmus.

"Yeah, well neither is Supergirl," Kara said. "You mess with her family and friends then there will be trouble for you." Kara almost sounded angry.

"You sure you are just an acquaintance?" Lena questioned. "You seem to know a lot about her and how she feels."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kara nodded.

"Okay then," Lena put her glass down on the coffee table and looked around to Kara. "So, like I said, I'm often getting things sent to me," Lena told her. "I've got 4 tickets to the ballet," Lena said. "The Russian Ballet Company are doing a production of Hansel and Gretel at the National Theatre. If you fancied coming."

"Uhm," Kara pursed her lips. "Sure, why not. I've never been to a ballet before."

"They are actually surprisingly good," Lena told her friend. "And, I have 4 tickets so I thought maybe your sister and her wife could come too," Lena suggested. "It would be nice to meet them. You talk about your sister a lot," Lena said. "And I could meet more people here in the city."

"I can ask them," Kara said. "But I think they'd rather go to the baseball than the ballet," Kara laughed. "But I'll ask and let you know," Kara told her. "When is it?"

"On Friday night," Lena told her. "Starts at 7pm."

"Okay cool, well like I said I will ask them and let you know," Kara told her. "But no matter what they say we should still go," Kara said and Lena smiled as she nodded. "Cool. It's a date." Kara smiled, Lena feeling a glow in her stomach at Kara using the term 'date'.

* * *

Maggie walked into Kara's loft, hearing Riley before she saw her. "Aww sweet pea, what's all this racket?" Maggie said taking Riley into her arms, Eliza giving a sigh of relief, Maggie seeing her mother-in-law looked rather exasperated. As soon as Riley was in Maggie's arms, she stopped crying.

"She has hardly stopped that since she came over here yesterday." Eliza looked shattered.

"I'm sorry," Maggie was rubbing Riley's back as she was cuddled into her. "Riley Sawyer-Danvers," Maggie looked down to her daughter, but Riley's little head was buried into her t-shirt. "What you doing making all that noise for Grandma and Auntie Kara?" Maggie rubbed Riley's back again and Riley lifted her head up, giving Maggie a smile.

"Hi." Riley waved, giving a big grin.

"Don't get all cute now little one," Eliza said walking closer to her and tickling her side, Riley giving a giggle as she hid herself against Maggie again. "Alex at work already?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Is Kara not around or has Riley drove her out of the place?" Maggie gave a little laugh.

"She is at work as well," Eliza said. "Although I am not sure if she is Superheroing or reporting," Eliza told Maggie. "You have time for a coffee?" Eliza questioned.

"Have you ever known me to say no to a coffee?" Maggie questioned, Eliza walking over to the kitchen to get them made as Maggie walked over to the couch, taking a seat and putting Riley down next to her. Riley gave a little grump before crawling up onto Maggie's knee.

"Why are you being so clingy sweet pea?" Maggie questioned as she ran her hand over Riley's hair. Riley gave another little grump as she rubbed her hands over her eyes. "You are tired huh?" Maggie cuddled Riley into her. "That's what you get for crying all night," Maggie told her as she gently rocked back and forth, Riley always falling asleep to the soothing motion. "That's why we sleep at night time," Maggie softly kissed the top of Riley's head before looking up to Eliza in the kitchen. "I wish you would have called us if she was so bad." Maggie felt awful for putting her on Kara and Eliza all night.

"Well Kara didn't want to disturb your night of reconnecting with Alex," Eliza murmured as she stirred some milk into one of the coffee cups before walking over, placing Maggie's black one down on the coffee table then took a seat on the arm chair. "And I don't really want to know about that part of your lives but it is important that you two have time together, so, I…" Eliza stopped talking.

"I know what you are saying, it's okay," Maggie said, seeing Eliza looked uncomfortable. Maggie reached forward and picked up her coffee, taking a drink. "So, you have any plans while you are here?" Maggie questioned.

"I just plan on spending my time with my granddaughter," Eliza told her, glancing down at Riley who had fallen asleep in Maggie's arms. "Don't often get to see her so need to make the most of it when I am around." Eliza said.

"Are you coming back to stay with me and Alex?" Maggie wondered.

"It'll just stay here with Kara," Eliza answered. "Moving here and there and back and…" Eliza shook her head. "But I would like to take Riley swimming at one point when I am here." Eliza said.

"Yeah sure, she loves the water," Maggie answered. "You could actually take her tomorrow morning if you wanted because Al and I have an appointment." Maggie said, before pursing her lips, wondering if she should have said anything.

"Oh, I hope all is okay?" Eliza looked to her daughter-in-law, a little intrigued.

"Yeah," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Uhm…." Maggie pursed her lips before letting a puff of air escape them. "We are going to try to get pregnant again," Maggie said, Eliza giving a squeal of surprise, Riley jumping in fright in Maggie's arms, the sounds of cries filling the room again. "Shhh, it's okay sweet pea, go back to sleep." Maggie rubbed Riley's back and the cries quickly stopped and she went back to sleep, all snuggled up in her arms.

"Sorry," Eliza apologised for waking Riley up. "But uhm, that's good. That's brilliant," Eliza grinned. "Is Alex carrying again?" Eliza wondered.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to this time." Maggie took a deep breath. As much as she wanted this, she was pretty nervous, especially after seeing what Alex went through when she was pregnant.

"Oh Maggie, congratulations." Eliza tried her best to contain her excitement.

"I'm not pregnant yet," Maggie laughed. "I'm hoping soon you can say that to me though." Maggie said, Eliza giving her a smile. Maggie was a brilliant mother to Riley and she knew this new baby would be lucky to have both Maggie and Alex as parents.

* * *

Alex walked into the house, finding Maggie and Riley in the living room. Riley was banging on the drum that Kara had bought her for her birthday. "Hey." Alex leaned down over the couch and kissed Maggie's cheek before going over to her daughter, Riley stopping the drumming and holding her hands in the air.

"Mu hi." Riley grinned as Alex picked her up.

"Hi baby girl," Alex kissed her daughter's temple. "You have a fun day with Mumma?" Alex kissed her a few more times before she put her back on the floor, Riley picking up the plastic drumstick and hitting it against the drum again as Alex went over to the couch and took a seat next to Maggie.

"We went to the swings with Grandma today didn't we sweet pea?" Maggie questioned as Riley continued to bang the drum.

"Ah wow sounds like you had a nice day," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod. "God, that drumming is annoying." Alex muttered.

Maggie scoffed. "You've only been home a minute," Maggie said. "She's been drumming for like….no joke, an hour. It's driving me crazy." Maggie sounded exasperated as she rubbed her cheeks.

"Well you could play with her yourself." Alex suggested.

"I tried that," Maggie retorted. "We had the building blocks out, we had her little jigsaw out, her shape sorter thingy," Maggie screwed her face up. "But she just screams and screams until she gets to drum."

"Oh well we might have a little Rockstar on our hands," Alex said before she glanced at her watch. "Don't you need to leave?" Alex questioned.

"I did about 10 minutes ago yeah." Maggie murmured.

"Sorry," Alex pursed her lips. "I got caught up in the lab."

"Hmm," Maggie raised her eyebrows as she stood up. "There's some lasagne made for your dinner," Maggie said as Alex stood up from the couch, walking Maggie out of the living room and down the hall to the front door. "Heat it in the oven at gas mark 4 for 40 minutes." Maggie instructed her.

"Yes Mum." Alex did a salute and Maggie jabbed her finger into Alex's side as she scowled at her before they both chuckled.

"Riley has been fed," Maggie told her as she put her boots on that were sitting by the front door. "Although she is still not a fan of broccoli. She threw all that on the floor," Maggie said and Alex laughed. "Anyways, I really need to get a move on and get to work," Maggie sounded less than enthusiastic about going. "I hate working back shift." Maggie murmured as she lifted her car keys off the hook. Whenever Maggie worked backshift, she only saw Alex for about 5 minutes that day. Alex would already be at work when she got up with Riley and as soon as Alex got home from work, Maggie needed to leave and when Maggie came in from work, it was the middle of night so Alex was in bed. Alex didn't usually sleep well until Maggie got home, but they were both still tired as it was the middle of the night and Maggie had just worked a long shift, so they didn't really feel like talking.

"I know but you gotta work," Alex shrugged. "And I've got tomorrow morning off so we can go to the clinic and see about getting you knocked up," Alex said as she pulled Maggie closer to her by her waist. She paused for a moment, the sounds of drumming still coming from the living room so she knew Riley was okay. "And we can have lunch after," Alex promised her. "I'll tell J'onn something came up and I won't go into work."

"You'll bunk off for me?" Maggie sounded surprised.

"Anything for time with my wifey," Alex said, pulling Maggie even closer to her so their bodies were pressed together. She placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Go to work, and be safe," Alex told her, Maggie giving a nod in response as she left the house. Alex walked back down to the living room and over to Riley, picking her up and taking the drumstick from her hand, throwing it to the floor. Riley gave out an ear piercing squeal before she started crying. "Sorry sweet pea, I know you are loving making all that racket but it's time for your bath." Alex said as she walked out of the room and made her way up the stairs, Riley still screaming in her arms.

* * *

Lena walked over to the table, putting down the two glasses, pushing one over to Kara. "Lena did you bring me to a gay bar?" Kara questioned.

"Sorry, it's the only bar I know," Lena said as Kara picked up the wine glass and took a drink. "We can go somewhere else if its making you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay," Kara answered as she ran her hand up and down the stem of the glass and looked around the room. "You looking to pick someone up?" Kara questioned. "Need me to be your wing-girl?" Kara joked, a grin on her face. Lena laughed before smiling. She loved Kara's cute little grin. She shook her head before taking a drink of her wine. "Really? No one in the city caught your eye yet?" Kara questioned and Lena looked downwards, looking shy, which was silly because that was a dead giveaway. "Oooh there is someone," "Kara teased as she clapped her hands together. "Who is she?"

"Uh," Lena felt her heart beating faster as her hands got all sweaty. "You won't know her. I…she…." Lena shook her head. She wanted so badly to tell Kara that she liked her, but she didn't have any reason to suspect that Kara was into girls and she didn't want to lose her as a friend. Right now, she needed a friend and being friends with Kara was better than nothing at all.

"Hey, I know a lot of people," Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "I might be very best friends with her," Kara said, looking at Lena with a cheeky look on her face. "I could set you two up and you could begin the greatest love affair of your life," Kara told her. "But if you don't want to tell me," Kara pouted, mocking offence. "You want deprive this girl of a chance to be with you and all your hotness then…." Kara held her hands out to the side. "Fine. What can I do about it." Kara shrugged, looking across the table into Lena's mesmerising green eyes. She couldn't deny the butterflies that she felt in her stomach whenever she was with Lena.

Lena took a deep breath. "It's…"

Kara's ears perked up as she heard a call for help. People shouting. People sounding destressed. "You know what," Kara held her finger out in front of her. "Hold that thought. I need to go. There's somewhere I have to be." Kara said before she shot up and walked away quickly, not giving Lena a chance to say anything back to her. Lena sighed as Kara walked out of sight before she picked up her wine and downed it in one before she walked out of the bar herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Are people enjoying this story? Do you want me to continue with it? Reviews are appreciated. ;)**

* * *

Alex was in the nursery, changing Riley's nappy when she heard the doorbell ring before hearing her mother's voice in the house. "I'm up here," Alex shouted as she looked across the room to the doorway. She heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs as she did up the tabs on the nappy, Riley holding her duck comforter in her hands as she babbled away to herself. "Hey," Alex smiled at her mother as she walked into the room. "Look who's came to visit you, Riles." Alex cooed at her daughter but Riley was too interested in her comforter to care about anything else.

"She almost ready?" Eliza wondered.

"Ready for what?" Alex questioned as she put the little yellow shorts back onto her daughter.

"I'm taking her swimming today," Eliza told her daughter. "Didn't Maggie tell you?" Eliza questioned.

"Uhm no," Alex shook her head. "But I hardly saw her yesterday. She was straight out to work as soon as I got home and she didn't get home till 3am so she's still in bed," Alex said, lifting Riley up and into her arms. "Uhm…swimming costume and swim nappies are in that drawer," Alex pointed across the room and Eliza walked over and opened it up, taking out what she needed. Alex opened the drawer under the changing table and pulled out a towel. "Oh, Riley you going to go swimming with Grandma today?" Alex questioned, Riley smiling back at her mother as she spoke to her.

"Yeah, she is," Eliza smiled as she walked over to Alex, who had put the towel into the nappy bag. She also put in some lotion, instructing her mother to put it on her after swimming. Eliza put the swim nappy and her costume into the bag before she took Riley into her arms. "We will go swimming and Mummy and Mumma will go get pregnant." Eliza said, Alex widening her eyes as she looked up to her mother.

"What? Mum that is not what is happening today," Alex told her. "How did you even know?" Alex was surprised her mother even seemed to know of the plans.

"Maggie mentioned it yesterday," Eliza told her. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that was what she meant when she said you had an appointment."

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head, feeling a little annoyed that Maggie had told Eliza of their plans. "Well no, I mean we need to go to the bank to -"

"Is it expensive to do artificial insemination?" Eliza wondered.

"I don't mean the money bank," Alex shook her head. "It costs some money but that's not…." Alex clicked her tongue. "I mean the sperm bank," Alex spoke quietly, very aware she was talking to her mother about sperm. "We need to pick our sperm. One that will make the baby have a chance to look like both of us, or look like Riley," Alex said. "But that's after Maggie needs to get a physical exam at the doctors to see if she is all okay and that she can get pregnant," Alex exhaled. "Then we'd need to wait till Maggie is ovulating," Alex stopped talking, her hands going onto her hips. "I can't believe she told you."

"Aww, she is excited." Eliza said, defending Maggie in her absence.

"I know she is, but still, she…." Alex trailed off before glancing at her watch. "We are going to be late if she doesn't get up soon," Alex mumbled. "Go enjoy your day with Riley." Alex said and Eliza nodded before she left the house, Alex going through to get Maggie up for their appointment.

* * *

Kara knocked on the door before she walked into her office, seeing Lena was standing up from her desk. "Kara Danvers," Lena couldn't help but smile. "Not that it's never not nice to see you but what is this visit in aid of?" Lena wondered.

"My boss found out about what happened here the other night and she apparently thinks there is some kind of exciting story to tell from it," Kara said, her nose scrunching up, not seeing that there was much to tell. "So, I'm here as a reporter."

"Well even so it's always a pleasure to see you," Lena said as she walked closer to her Kara. "Come and take a seat." Lena put her hand onto Kara's arm, gesturing for her to come over to the couch in her office. Kara felt a tingling sensation jolt through her as she felt a glow in her stomach.

"Uhm," Kara adjusted her glasses as she took a seat. She cleared her throat before talking. "I'm sorry about last night," Kara said. She felt really rude for just up and leaving the way she did. "I just had to -"

"It's fine," Lena tried her best not to look or sound annoyed at the night abruptly ending. "We'll just have to go out again sometime." Lena murmured.

"Yes," Kara banged her hand on the couch, maybe sounding a little too enthusiastic. "Let's do that. Tonight. If you are free, we can go out tonight. Drinks on me all night and I will get who that crush of yours is out of you tonight." Kara said, raising her eyebrows as she gave Lena that grin that she so loved.

"Drinks tonight sounds good," Lena smiled. "And we don't need to go to the gay bar if it made you uncomfortable." Lena told her, because of course she didn't want to do anything to make Kara feel uncomfortable.

"Nah," Kara shook her head. "It's cool by me. A bar is a bar," Kara said. "And hey, at least there, there are no sleazy drunk guys trying to get their hands on you," Kara joked. "Or at least for me. I mean, I guess there will be drunk girls trying to get with you. I mean, not even drunk," Kara said. "I didn't mean that someone would have to be drunk before getting with you, I…I mean you are…." Kara stopped talking, feeling like she was starting to babble.

Lena laughed. "Oh Kara, you make me laugh." Lena leaned forward resting her hand on Kara's thigh. Kara looked down for a moment. There it was again. That feeling. She looked back up, meeting with Lena's gaze, their eyes locking together.

"Uhm," Kara cleared her throat as she broke eye contact. "So, uhm, Cat wants a story. And what Cat wants, Cat gets," Kara raised her eyebrows, opening up her reporters pad as Lena pursed her lips, exhaling sadly. "So, if you don't mind." Kara said, looking back up to Lena, getting something down so she could report back to Cat.

* * *

As she said she would, Alex had gone out for lunch with Maggie after their appointments. "You alright?" Maggie questioned. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Fine." Alex gave a little shrug as she picked the menu up to decide what she wanted to eat.

"Al," Maggie tilted her head to the side. "If you don't want another baby then -"

"I do want this, Maggie," Alex assured her. "I just….you told my Mum." Alex put the menu down and looked to her wife, Maggie seeing she looked annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry, it just came out," Maggie told her. "But what's the harm in her knowing that we are trying to get pregnant?" Maggie questioned. "She's your Mother. She is going to be the baby's Grandmother," Maggie argued. "Surely it's not that big of a deal?"

"I suppose not, no," Alex sighed. "Just…it would have been nice to tell her together." Alex murmured as she picked up her water and took a drink.

"Well, I'm sorry," Maggie told her. "And hey, we can tell her together when I am pregnant," Maggie suggested, Alex giving a little nod in response. Maggie's tests were all very positive and they'd booked to go ahead with the insemination the next week when Maggie was ovulating. "I can't actually believe that it might be so soon," Maggie let a puff on air escape her lips. "This is happening faster than I thought."

"Well we can wait till next month or even more after if you are not ready." Alex told her. She knew how hard pregnancy could be so she didn't want Maggie rushing into it if she didn't feel fully ready.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I am ready. I want this, it's just…well you felt nervous when you were going through this, right?"

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded. "But when that test said pregnant I felt so happy. It felt so right," Alex smiled. "But then I felt like shit for the next 9 months," Alex stifled a laugh. "God, I hope you don't get as sick as I did."

"I'd take it though," Maggie said. "Surely Riley was worth it?"

"Goes without saying," Alex replied. "But still, it was horrible and it would be worse this time because we have Riley to raise. You don't want a 1-year-old annoying you when you are sick."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Maggie said. "And I'm not even pregnant yet, so….let's hold off on all that chat until then." Maggie couldn't help but give a little smile, her hand going onto her stomach. She only hoped that soon enough, she would be pregnant.

* * *

Kara propped Lena up against her as they walked out of the club. "Why do we have to leave so soon?" Lena pouted sadly, trying to turn herself around and get back in the club. "Are you not having fun with me?" Kara reached out and grabbed her again, her arm scooping around her front and grazing her breasts. "You touched my boobs." Lena grinned, looking around to Kara.

"Sorry," Kara felt embarrassed but Lena didn't mind that kind of close contact at all. "But c'mon, I think you've had enough to drink," Kara said. "Let me take you home."

"You want to take me home?" Lena grinned. "Okay, Kara Danvers. You can take me home," Lena said, trying to walk herself but she stumbled into Kara, Kara keeping a grip around her friend. "You know you've had the same amount to drink as me. How come you are not falling about all over the place?"

"Guess I can just handle my drink better." Kara mumbled.

"You are such a cool person," Lena said as they continued to walk the short distance to Lena's apartment. "I wish…I wish you could have been a lesbian. That would be nice. Be real nice." Lena slurred.

Kara cleared her throat, thinking that it was probably just the drink talking. There was no way that someone like Lena would like a girl like her. And anyways Kara was straight. She was into guys. She always had been into guys so what did it matter anyways. "Hey it's Arthur." Lena pointed to the doorman at her building as she ran off, sliding out from Kara's grip. Kara saw her, talking to Arthur, the older man looking a little disturbed.

Kara picked up her pace, chasing after her friend. "Sorry," Kara apologised to the man. "She's uhm…a bit intoxicated."

"So I see," Arthur said. "You make sure she drinks plenty of water." Arthur said he opened the door, Kara giving him a nod in response as she led Lena over to the elevator. Kara hit the button to take them to the 15th floor.

"You got your keys?" Kara questioned. Lena tried to focus her eyes as she opened her clutch and fished her keys out, dropping them on the floor before she could hand them to Kara. Kara leaned down and picked them up, before leading Lena out of the elevator and down to her apartment. She opened the door and walked in, Lena going in behind her. Kara walked over to the kitchen, going to get her a glass of water as Lena staggered down to her bedroom. She kicked her shoes off before she tried to get her dress off but she was struggling with the zip at the back. Kara walked into the room, finding her with her dress half up her body, still trying to pull it off anyways. Kara put the glass of water down on her bedside table and turned back to face her.

"Kara," Lena shouted. "Are you there, I need help. I can't see." Lena had pulled the dress right up over her head, but because of the zip, it wasn't going over.

"I'm here," Kara pulled the dress back down her body before she pulled the zip down and Lena slipped out of the dress. Kara didn't know where to look, Lena standing there in only her bra and panties. "You should have a drink," Kara reached for the water and handed it out for Lena to take, but Lena pushed it away and turned around to face Kara.

"I don't want water," Lena told her. "I…" Lena took a deep breath. "I want…" Lena said as she cupped her hand over Kara's cheek. "I want…" Lena pulled her hand away, bringing it to her mouth as she gagged before she ran off to the bathroom, Kara hearing her as she threw up.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena woke up, her head pounding as soon as she lifted it off the pillow. Her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara. She spotted the glass by her bedside and frowned, seeing it was empty. She got out of bed and walked out of the room and down the hall, stopping in fright and putting her hand on her chest as she heard someone in the kitchen. "Hello?" Lena spoke cautiously.

"Morning." Lena relaxed as she heard Kara's voice before she walked the rest of the way down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Coffee. It's black and strong," Kara said as she handed Lena the mug. "Drink it." Kara instructed and Lena did as she was told, taking a drink.

"Oooh, that is strong." Lena said.

"It'll do you good," Kara told her, Lena looking her up and down and seeing she was in the same clothes as the night before. "Uhm…." Lena rubbed the back of her head. "What happened last night?" Lena questioned. Had something happened with Kara and she couldn't even remember it?

"You got pretty drunk so I brought you home and put you bed," Kara said. "I stayed on the couch, uhm, just in case you…" Kara trailed off, rubbing the back of her head as she spoke.

Lena gave a little smile. Kara cared about her. "Well, thank you."

"You think you can stomach anything?" Kara questioned. Lena shook her head as she put her hand over her mouth.

"The thought of eating right now makes me want to throw up." Lena told her friend as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. Kara stayed at the kitchen side and leaned herself against it, facing Lena.

"I would ask if it was okay if I made myself something but I'm afraid the smell might make you want to throw up too." Kara said, resisting the urge to laugh, because Lena didn't look in the best of health and she didn't know what a hangover felt like so she felt it wasn't her place to tease her.

"You can eat something if you want too," Lena said before she took a drink of the coffee Kara had made her. Kara gave her a smile before she noticed a photo frame from the corner of her eye. She turned to look it, seeing a young girl, no more than 4 with a woman, her arms wrapped lovingly around the girl as she kissed her temple. Lena saw Kara's gaze on the photo. "That's my Mum," Lena told her. Kara screwed her face up, looking confused. Lillian Luthor was her mother and that was not Lillian in the picture. "My biological Mum." Lena added as she saw the look plastered on Kara's face.

"Oh, I…I didn't…I thought…." Kara sounded a bit gobsmacked by the revelation.

"What?" Lena laughed. "You took the fact that I am a lesbian in your stride but the fact that Lillian adopted me shocks you?"

"I just, I…." Kara shrugged, lost for words. She cleared her throat. "I didn't know. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Lena gave a little laugh. "She uhm, my Mum had an affair with my Dad…with Lillian's husband. Anyways, when I was 4 my Mum died and my Dad brought me to live with him and Lillian and Lex," Lena explained. "I think she was pretty pissed at first but I don't really remember much about it," Lena exhaled, as she glanced at the picture again. "I miss her. Or at least, the idea of her. I don't remember much about her."

"I understand how you feel." Kara murmured. She missed her parents every day. She loved Alex and Eliza so much, but it didn't stop her wishing that her parents were still in her life.

"You do?" Lena questioned, screwing her face up in confusion.

"Yeah," Kara told her. "I'm adopted too," Kara said, feeling herself opening up to her friend. This wasn't ever something she talked about. "When I was 12, my parents died," Kara said. "The Danvers' adopted me."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry about your parents," Lena said, feeling bad that Kara had lost both her parents at such a young age. "What happened?" Lena questioned, before seeing the look on Kara face, like she didn't want to talk about it in that much detail. "You don't need to tell me. Sorry. It's not my business."

"It's okay," Kara answered, taking a moment. "It was car crash," Kara bit her lip. She felt bad that she had to lie a little, but she needed to protect her identity and she needed to protect Alex and Eliza as well. "Uhm, so yeah, the Danvers' took me in. Didn't you ever wonder why I usually refer to her as Eliza and not Mum?"

"I never really thought about it to be honest," Lena shrugged. "Some people these days do call their parents by their first name." Lena said before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, I suppose," Kara exhaled as silence hit them for a moment. Lena looked up at Kara, her blue eyes looking a little sad. Lena leaned forward and put her hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kara gave her a smile of thanks, their eyes locking together. Kara felt a fluttering in her stomach as she felt the gap between her and Lena getting smaller, not sure if she was moving or if Lena was moving or if they were both moving forward. The sounds of Kara's phone ringing caused her to pull back, looking down to it as it sat on the breakfast bar. "Ah shit," Kara mumbled seeing what time it was and seeing who was calling her. "It's Cat. I have to go, I….I'm sorry." Kara wasn't really sure what she was apologising for but she said it anyways. She picked up her phone and ran over to the door, grabbing her bag on the way out. Lena let out a cry of frustration before holding her head in her hands and sighing.

* * *

"Seriously, you are letting her play with that bloody drum again?" Alex moaned as she walked into the living room. Riley grinning away as she was banging the drumstick down onto the drum, Maggie sitting next to her, using her fingers as she hit the drum as well.

"She likes it," Maggie furrowed her eyebrows. "How would you like it if I told you not to play with your favourite toy?" Maggie said, looking up to her wife.

"Well you would never tell me that because you, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers, are my favourite thing to play with." Alex said as she raised her eyebrows and sat down opposite them, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

"How was work?" Maggie questioned, Alex having just returned from her shift.

"Quiet," Alex answered. "So, I did some target practise and a lot of sparring."

"Like you need to do target practise," Maggie laughed, knowing Alex had some pretty impressive gun skills. "More like you just wanted to fire some shots." Maggie said.

"Well yeah," Alex laughed. "How was your day?" Alex questioned, glancing down at Riley who was still banging away on the drum.

"It was fun," Maggie answered. "Grandma and I took Riley the petting zoo and she had a blast, didn't you sweet pea?" Maggie cooed, Riley looking up to her with a grin. "She loved seeing the animals. Especially the goats. She was laughing hysterically at them."

"Aww I can't believe you went there without me." Alex pouted sadly. She hated missing fun days out with Maggie and their daughter.

"I did try to tell Eliza but she was rather insistent," Maggie said. "But, I have loads of pictures and some videos," Maggie told her. "Oh, and she took some steps today." Maggie sounded thrilled but played it down because she knew Alex would be mad for missing it.

"What?" Alex screeched, causing Riley to jump in fright. "Please tell me you got that on video?" Alex said as she took Riley into her arms, comforting her from her fright.

"No, I didn't," Maggie told her as Riley started banging the drum again from Alex's knee. "But she was playing in the sandpit that was at the playpark at the farm and she stood up and took a couple of steps then fell down again."

"I can't believe I missed my baby's first steps," Alex sounded crushed. "Baby girl, you are supposed to wait on Mummy to see you doing that," Alex said, looking down to Riley who was still banging her drum. "Seriously, Maggie?" Alex sounded annoyed at her wife.

"It's not my fault," Maggie held her hands out to the side. "I can't control her. And it was only couple of steps. Let's try her now, see if she will do it again." Maggie said, shuffling herself back a little as she moved the drum out of the way and took the drumstick from her hand. Riley gave a sad pout before her bottom lip trembled.

"Go get it then." Alex said, lifting Riley up so she was standing, her hands around her waist, steadying her on her feet. When she was sure that Riley was balanced she let go of her.

"Come to Mumma," Maggie said, holding her hands out. Riley gave her a smile and clapped her hands. "Come on sweet pea," Maggie cooed. Riley lifted her foot up and moved it forward before she fell to the ground. Alex lifted her back up and encouraged her to try again and walk to her Mumma. "Come and get your drum." Maggie waved the drumstick in front of her and Riley reached out for it. She gave an angry sounding squeal before taking a step forward. She swayed slightly, Alex bringing her hands out close to her but not quite touching her, just being there just in case.

"Mu." Riley held her hand out in front of her before she took another step.

"Go baby." Alex screeched, holding her hand on her chest, feeling proud as her baby girl was taking steps. Riley took three more steps before she fell into Maggie, both Maggie and Alex cheering as Maggie wrapped her arms around Riley.

"Good job baby." Maggie cheered, tickling Riley's sides as she giggled.

"Aww, come back to Mummy, Riley," Alex beamed. "Come on then," Alex held her hands out as Maggie lifted Riley to her feet, steadying her before letting go. Riley gave Alex a grin as she took some unsteady steps but made her way into Alex's arms. Alex cheered as she lifted Riley up high above her head, Riley giggling. "Move further away," Alex told Maggie. She shuffled back ever so slightly and Alex put Riley on the floor again. "Go get Mumma." Alex said letting go of Riley, Riley holding her hands out in front of her, a grin on her face as she started walking towards Maggie.

* * *

Kara and Eliza had gone over to Alex and Maggie's place for dinner. It was Eliza's last night in National City as she was flying back to Midvale the next morning. "I'm sad that Riley is in bed," Eliza said before taking a drink of her wine. "Would have been nice to get some more cuddles with her before I have to leave."

"I can go wake her up." Kara said.

"No, you won't," Alex glared at her sister from across the table. "It's after 8.30 and she is one year old. She should be in bed," Kara frowned, of course she loved it when she got to be a big kid and play with Riley. "And Riley will be coming with me when I drive you to the airport in the morning so you can smother her with cuddles then." Alex said as she took a drink of her beer.

"Well that's good to know," Eliza gave a little smile before taking another bite of her dinner. "Oh and I never did ask you how it went yesterday," Eliza said, looking to Maggie. "All okay?" Eliza questioned, before she bit her lip, thinking that maybe because Maggie hadn't said anything that all wasn't okay.

"What was yesterday?" Kara questioned. "What was happening?" Kara looked from Maggie to Eliza to Alex and then back to Maggie.

Maggie pursed her lips before looking to Alex, as if she was seeking permission to tell Kara. Alex gave a little nod as she took a drink of her beer. "We are going to try for another baby." Maggie told her, Kara giving an ear-piercing squeal of excitement.

"Shh." Alex warned her sister, her eyes shifting upwards. Riley was a light sleeper, like her.

"Sorry," Kara whispered. "I'm just excited, Alex. You are going to have another baby."

"Why did they both just assume that you will be having this baby?" Maggie sounded a little offended as she looked to her wife. "Am I not motherly?" Maggie wondered.

Alex gave a little shrug. "Ask them not me."

Maggie looked back around to Kara and Eliza, a puzzled expression on her face. "I uhm…" Kara rubbed the back of her head. "I guess just because she had Riley, I just assumed. Sorry," Kara apologised to her sister-in-law. "But those eyes and dimples on a baby, oh my Rao, my future niece or nephew is going to be so adorable," Kara shrieked. "And by the way, name suggestion; Kara Junior." Kara grinned.

"Uhm, just like we told you when Al was pregnant, thanks for the suggestion but no," Maggie shook her head as Kara scowled at her. Kara had suggested Kara Junior when Alex was expecting. They didn't even know if Alex was having a girl, Alex wanting it to be a surprise after she gave birth, but Kara was insistent on Kara Junior either way, even suggesting they could call their son KJ for short. "And to answer your question, Eliza," Maggie said, looking back to her mother-in-law. "Everything went good. We are going in next week for the insemination." Maggie said, sounding both excited and nervous.

"Well I hope it all goes well for you." Eliza smiled at her daughter-in-law before she took another of her wine.

* * *

Kara had just got into bed when she heard her phone beep. She smiled when she read that she had one new message from Lena. _Hope your boss wasn't too mad you were late today. Sorry if I got you in trouble!_ Lena had toyed with the idea of texting Kara all day, and eventually did it, even if i was getting pretty late. She would hate to think that she'd got Kara in trouble at her work because she had stayed over in her apartment and stayed to make sure that she was okay, so she wanted to make sure Kara hadn't got in to much trouble for it.

Kara felt herself smiling as she replied. _Don't worry, Cat needs me too much to be annoyed at me for too long. How are you feeling now?_ Kara's smile grew larger as she waited on a reply.

 _After about a gallon of water and 10 Advil's, I am feeling fine._ Lena replied. Kara was about to type back but she saw three little dots so knew Lena was typing again. _Not sure I will go drinking with you again in a hurry though. Still don't understand how you seemed perfectly sober. You'll have to tell me your secret….haha._ Kara felt a little flutter in her heart.

 _But then it wouldn't be as fun._ Kara typed, adding the emoji that was not only winking but also sticking its tongue out.

 _One day, Kara Danvers. One day you will enlighten me._ Lena replied, adding the emoji that was sticking out its tongue.

 _Okay, you can think that, Luthor._ Kara typed back. She hovered her hand over the send button. Were these text's getting flirty? She deleted the text before she started typing again, then deleted that one as well. She gave a little sigh before she retyped her first response. _Okay, you can think that, Luthor._ Kara hit the send button before she could change her mind again. She didn't think that Lena would respond so she put her phone down on the bedside table and lay down to sleep, but she soon heard her phone buzzing again. She picked her phone up, seeing Lena had text her.

 _Going to be out of town for a couple of days as I have some work stuff on in Metropolis but I'll see you Friday for the ballet? You still up for that?_ Kara read the text, and she felt a little saddened that she wouldn't get to see Lena for a few days.

 _Of course. Looking forward to it. X_ Kara had sent the text before she realised she'd even left a kiss. Of course, it wasn't that big of a deal, people leave X's on texts all time. She left them when she texted Alex and Maggie, and even when she texted Winn she'd give him X's but sending it to Lena felt different for some reason.

 _Great. Me too. X_ Was Lena's quick reply. Kara felt her heart jump. "I really need to talk to Alex." Kara mumbled before she put her phone down and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was in the bathroom, doing the finishing touches to her make-up. Alex had left Riley sitting on the floor, playing with her comforter but Riley had pushed herself up to standing and unsteadily walked over to the toilet and was currently pulling at the toilet roll, all the paper falling to the floor. Alex put some lip gloss onto her lips before smacking them together. She checked herself out in the mirror before zipping shut her make-up bag and turning around. "Oh Riley, no sweet pea," Alex threw her make-up bag into the wicker basket that sat on the shelving unit before running over to her daughter. She scooped her up from her underarms as she tickled her. "You cheeky monkey," Alex said as Riley giggled, arching herself away from her mother. "Let's get out of here and see if Mumma is ready," Alex said, holding Riley against her as she walked out of the en-suite and into the master bedroom, Maggie sitting at the dresser, straightening her hair. "I love it when you wear your hair straight." Alex told her. It wasn't often that Maggie straightened her hair, but Alex always thought she really suited it. Not that she didn't like her with the wave to her hair either. She loved Maggie's hair full stop. She loved playing with it, which usually made Maggie sleepy for some reason.

Maggie looked into the mirror and gave Alex a smile, seeing she was standing behind her. "I haven't straightened it in ages and had time to kill so thought why not," Maggie said as Alex put Riley down on the floor. Riley walked unsteadily over to the bed and tried to climb up onto it. "Although, I still can't believe you said we'd go to the ballet," Maggie sighed, sounding less than impressed with their evening plans. She moved the straighteners through her hair once more, before resting them on the dresser top and picked up her hairbrush, running it through her dark, luscious locks. "It's our first date night in months and it's to the friggen ballet."

"Oh, shut up," Alex hit her on the back of the shoulder. "You never know, you might enjoy it."

"Yeah and pigs might fly," Maggie muttered. "Seriously Danvers, the friggen ballet." Maggie shook her head, clearly not looking forward to the ballet one bit.

"Oh c'mon," Alex sighed. "We are getting to have a night out, aren't we?" Alex questioned. "And after the show we are going out for dinner and drinks with Kara and uhm…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Her friend," Alex felt bad for referring to her as her friend but her name escaped her at that precise moment. "Lisa? Lola? Lana?" Alex scratched the back of her head.

Maggie gave a little shrug, indicating she didn't know her name either. "I could just stay with Riley longer and meet you at the restaurant later?" Maggie turned herself around in the stool and looked up to Alex, a pleading look on her face.

"It's not really a date night if you are not there, is it?" Alex questioned before they both looked down to Riley who had walked over to the dresser and was reaching up, trying to get the hair straighteners.

"No, no, sweet pea, they are burny, burny," Maggie picked the straighteners up and switched them off, keeping a hold of them in her hand as Alex pulled Riley away. Now that she was walking, she tried to get into everything. "And it's not a date night because, A – I would never take you on a date to the ballet, and, B – We are with your sister and her new friend."

"You are the one who first said it was a date night," Alex retorted. "And it still can be even if we are with Kara and her friend. We are going out. The baby is saying at home. It's a date night," Alex concluded as the doorbell rang. "Babysitter is here," Alex said. Aubree, the seventeen year old who lived across the street from them would occasionally babysit Riley for them when they needed her too. "C'mon Riley let's go. Aubree is here. You like Aubree huh?" Alex cooed at her daughter as she left the room with her, Maggie having one more huff to herself about going to the ballet before she picked up her phone from the dresser and left the room.

* * *

Kara met Lena outside the theatre. It was the first time they'd seen each other since their moment. Maybe it was a near kiss, Kara couldn't be sure but she was both nervous and excited to see her again. "Hey." Lena smiled, opening her arms out and enveloping Kara in a hug.

"Hey," Kara replied as she pulled back, taking a deep breath as she felt a flutter at Lena's touch. "How was Metropolis?"

"Oh, it was…" Lena trailed off as she shook her head. "A waste of time. And to make it worse, I bumped into Hannah." Lena sighed.

"Hannah?" Kara questioned. "Oh, was she the cheating ex-fiancée?"

"Got it in one," Lena nodded. "I mean of all the restaurants downtown alone we had to end up being in the same one," Lena shook her head. "Ah I…to make it worse she was with her. The second girl she cheated on me with," Lena sounded angry and upset and Kara wondered if maybe Lena still wasn't over Hannah. Or maybe it was just because she'd bumped into her so it all came back to her. "But, she's not worth it, so…" Lena shook her hands out in front of her, like she was trying to shake out all thoughts of Hannah. "She's out of my thoughts," Lena mustered a weak smile. "Anything exciting happen in National City when I was gone?"

"Not really." Kara shook her head.

"What so there's been no heroics from Supergirl?" Lena questioned.

"No," Kara shook her head, wondering why Lena had asked about Supergirl. "Well, she stopped a bank robbery and helped at a 5-car pile-up but apart from that," Kara shook her head. "Been pretty quiet on the alien front this whole week."

"Well I suppose that's a good thing for the city." Lena mused and Kara gave a little nod, because no matter how much she loved being Supergirl and helping to keep National City safe, it was always a good day when no aliens attacked.

"Yeah," Kara answered. "So, uhm…." Kara took a deep breath. She needed to ask her. She needed to know if something was about to happen the other morning at her place before Cat called her. "About- "

"Hey, sorry we are a little late," Alex said as she gave her sister a hug. "The little one was having a grump." Alex said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, she not happy her Mummies were going out and leaving her?" Kara questioned.

"I was talking about this one." Alex nudged into Maggie and Kara gave a little laugh as Maggie glared up at her wife.

"You must be Alex," Lena held her hand out. "I'm Lena." Lena said she shook Alex's hand before she looked down to Maggie, the pair of them looking at little shocked to see the other.

"This is my sister in law, Maggie." Kara said, not seeing the look on either of their faces.

"Margaret Sawyer," Lena said, her eyes widening. "I haven't seen you in almost…8 years, is it?" Lena questioned as she pulled Maggie into a hug. Both Lena and Maggie used to live in Metropolis.

"About that, yeah." Maggie nodded as she felt Alex's and Kara's eyes on her.

"You two know each other?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah," Lena nodded. "We were friends back in Metropolis," Lena said. "And then there was that period of time where we were more that friends." Lena gave Maggie a knowing look.

"You two used to date?" Alex sounded shocked and Kara looked it. If Lena and Maggie used to date, what did that mean for her? She was pretty sure she liked her as more than a friend but if she'd dated her sister-in-law could they still be together in that way?

"No," Maggie shook her head and Kara felt herself relaxing a little. "There was a short period of time where I guess you'd say we were friends with benefits," Maggie answered. "But then we both met other people," Maggie said. "But we were good friends. It's a shame we lost touch when I moved here." Maggie had been transferred to National City 8 years ago, and although they kept in touch at first, their work and personal lives soon took over and they'd lost touch altogether.

"Ah but now I'm friends with your wife's sister and that I live here in National City, I'm sure we can start hanging out again," Lena said. She was actually happy that she knew someone else in the city. "Get some double dates going."

"I mean, we'd have to see," Alex said, wrapping her hands around Maggie's arm, holding her close to her, like she was marking her authority over Maggie. "We have a young daughter so it's not always easy for us to get nights out," Alex said. Maggie looking up at her, knowing Alex had been freaked out by the fact she and Lena had slept together. "But anyways, shouldn't we be getting inside? Ballet will be starting soon." Alex murmured.

"I don't mind if we miss it." Maggie muttered.

Kara gave a little laugh because she knew Maggie especially would not have been looking forward to the ballet. "Alex is right though. We should go in." Kara said as she started to walk inside, Lena following behind her, then Alex and Maggie following behind them.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had stayed for one drink after dinner but had then called it a night, both of them wanting to get home to Riley. She would be in bed of course, but neither of them liked being out till really late anymore. They'd thanked and paid Aubree, who had told them – to their surprise – that Riley had fell asleep right away and hadn't woken up all night. They both changed into their pyjamas, or at least Maggie was in Alex's orange 'Hello Sunshine' t-shirt, something she'd claimed as her own long, long ago. It was old, faded and tatty looking now, but Maggie still wore it to sleep in. She was also wearing a pair of black sleep shorts. Alex was wearing navy blue sleep shorts and an old grey NCPD t-shirt of Maggie's. Alex was sitting on the couch, looking through Netflix to find something to watch. "When did we turn into such an old married couple?" Maggie questioned as she walked into the living room, two bottles of beer in her hand. She sat down on the couch next to her wife as she handed her one of the bottles.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned before taking a drink of her beer.

"Well we had a sitter, we were out having a good time," Maggie said, Alex raising her eyebrows at the fact that Maggie actually seemed to enjoy the ballet. "It's just after 10pm and we are home and in our pjs. I feel like we missed an opportunity here," Maggie took a swig of the beer. "You know, it was our first night out in ages."

"I'd rather be home drinking beers with you in our pj's." Alex told her wife. Maggie pursed her lips, looking into her wife's hazel eyes.

"Are you sure you wanting to come home had nothing to do with us hanging out with Lena?" Maggie questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke before biting her lip as she waited on a response.

"It might have freaked me out a bit," Alex sighed, not making eye contact with her wife. "But I mean, would you like it if we were hanging out with someone I'd previously slept with?" Alex questioned.

"Well, to be totally honest babe, it probably wouldn't bother me one bit," Maggie told her. "I mean, your exes are men and you are not into sleeping with men so I wouldn't feel threatened," Maggie said. "And also, I trust you. I wish you could trust me." Maggie sounded a little hurt as she bowed her head down.

"I do trust you, Maggie," Alex told her. "When did I ever say that I didn't trust you?" Alex was shocked that Maggie had come to this conclusion.

"You didn't like us hanging out with Lena because I've slept with her a handful of times," Maggie retorted. "That's all it was, Al. We were just friends having some fun. There were never any feelings. Not in that way," Maggie assured her as she put her hand on Alex's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to be worried. I love you. I love Riley. We are going to have another baby. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that."

"I know, sorry," Alex felt the need to apologise to her wife. She saw no indications from either of them that they wanted anything to ever happen. "And anyways, I think that she is trying to get into Kara's pants." Alex said, Maggie giving a little laugh before she nodded, agreeing with her wife.

"You saw it too?" Maggie asked.

"The heart eyes she kept giving her over dinner?" Alex questioned. "I'd have to be blind not to see it," Alex said. It was plainly obvious to Alex that Lena liked Kara and Alex wondered if Kara had picked up on it or if she was totally oblivious to it all. "But it could all end badly, I mean, Kara isn't gay."

"I know," Maggie said. "But then, you didn't think you were gay until you met me." Maggie told her.

"Yeah but as you said, I didn't like being with men," Alex said, not really wanting to be reminded about those times of her life. "But Kara does. She has talked to me enough about guys," Alex stifled a laugh. "It is kind of a shame thought because they would make an awfully attractive couple." Alex murmured before taking a swig of her beer.

"Oh, so you think Lena Luthor is attractive, do you?" Maggie raised her eyebrows, teasing her wife.

"Well she's no Maggie Sawyer-Danvers," Alex told her with a grin. "Now she is the most gorgeous woman in all the worlds." Alex told her before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oh is she?" Maggie questioned as she pulled back. "See, I heard that that was Alex Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie murmured before she pulled Alex in for another kiss, this one getting more passionate, their tongues quickly fighting for space in each other's mouths. Maggie pulled back for a moment, taking Alex's beer from her hand and putting it down on the coffee table, along with hers. She turned back around and was taken by surprise as Alex pulled her on top of her so she was straddling over her wife. She wrapped her arms around her neck as they kissed, softly at first before it grew a little in passion.

Maggie pulled back at the sounds of Riley's cries filling the room. "How much did you know that was going to happen?" Maggie sighed as she rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Honestly, it's like she has some weird 6th sense about it. It's always when we try to get some adult time." Alex sighed as she nudged Maggie's waist and Maggie got off from straddling over her.

"I'll go," Maggie said, seeing as she was already on her feet. "You find something for us to watch." Maggie told her before she disappeared out of the living room.

* * *

"So, you are not going to go drinking with me anytime soon, right?" Kara teased as she handed Lena her wine before sitting down at the seat opposite her at the table. They'd found a quiet little jazz bar close to the restaurant where they'd had dinner with Alex and Maggie after the ballet.

Lena gave a little laugh. "Well looks like you twisted my arm." Lena said before she took a drink.

Kara smiled at her beauty, before she nervously ran her hand up and down the stem of her wine glass. "Lena, I…" Kara paused for a moment. "So, you and Maggie, huh?" Kara said, chickening out about asking her what she really wanted.

"Ah yeah." Lena answered.

"How did you guys become friends?" Kara wondered. Maggie was 4 years older than Lena, so Kara wondered how their paths had happened to cross.

"One Christmas we both got jobs in a department store at Santa's grotto," Lena said. "We were Santa's elves."

Kara burst out laughing. "Oh Rao, that is so funny."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "You pray to Rao?" Lena questioned, Kara trying to hide her shock at the mistake she had just made.

"No, uhm," Kara ran her hand up and down the stem of her wine glass again. "Supergirl says it a lot so I've got it from her," Kara cleared her throat. "Anyways, Maggie I can see as an elf because she is short but you are too tall for an elf.

"Well they must have loved me because I got a job there," Lena said. "Then Maggie and I started hanging out."

"Banging you mean?" Kara laughed.

"Not right away," Lena shook her head. "We were friends for a good year and a half before that happened," Lena told her. "Maggie was a big help for me before that though, she uhm, she helped me comes to terms with my sexuality."

"Were you late to figuring it out?" Kara questioned.

"Uhm," Lena pursed her lips. "I was 17 when I knew myself. I was 18 when I met Maggie and she knew right away as soon as I met her. She has some gaydar," Lena laughed. "But coming out to family and friends and feeling comfortable with it." Lena exhaled.

"I get you," Kara told her. "I don't mean I know what it's like to come out but I was there for my sister when she came out and I know how hard it was for her." Kara said.

Lena gave her a smile. "Your sister seems really nice," Lena said. "Even if she was a little off with me because I've slept with her wife." Lena gave a little laugh.

"Ah she'll get over that," Kara assured her. Lena smiled at her before talking a drink of her wine. "So, anyways," Kara took a deep breath. "Did we have a moment before you went off to Metropolis?" Kara was surprised at how easily she managed to say it.

Lena widened her eyes as she bit her lip, feeling her heart beating in her chest. "Yeah, I uhm…I felt like we did." Lena said, feeling nervous for what Kara was going to say in response.

Kara took a deep breath and Lena saw that she was shaking with nerves. "I like you, Lena," Kara told her, giving a shy smile as Lena smiled softly at her. "But I'm straight. I've always liked guys. I do like guys, I…" Kara exhaled taking a big gulp of her wine, even if it wouldn't really have an effect on her, but she knew people drank for courage. "I've never had these kinds of feelings for another woman before and I…." Kara trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I should go." Kara said as she stood up and started to leave the bar.

"No, Kara," Lena chased after her and grabbed hold of her wrist, Kara turning back around to face her. "I really, really like you," Lena told her, seeing Kara's big blue eyes were filling with tears. "And I -"

"No," Kara pulled her hand away. "I need some time to figure this out," Kara told her. "Please, I just….I need time." Kara said before she turned around and ran from the bar.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since Kara had walked out of the pub after confessing that she liked Lena. She had left National City and had gone back to Midvale, saying she needed a break and wanted to spend some time with Eliza. Alex was worried about her sister for up and leaving but she knew that when Kara wanted too, she'd come back and she'd talk to her.

Alex was eating her breakfast, watching Riley who was in her highchair feeding herself some banana porridge. Maggie walked into kitchen and Alex knew immediately that something was wrong with her. She looked like a bear with a sore head. She walked heavy footed over to the cupboard and took out a bowl, slamming the cupboard door shut, loud enough to make Riley jump in fright. "What's wrong?" Alex wondered. It was only just after 7am so Alex didn't know what could have gotten Maggie in such a mood already.

"I just got my period." Maggie said as she slammed the bowl down onto the worktop and reached for the cereal.

"Right but that's…" Alex trailed off, her eyes widening. Maggie had been inseminated 10 days beforehand, but the fact that she'd just got her period obviously meant that it hadn't worked. She wasn't pregnant. "Oh," Alex stood to her feet and walked across to Maggie, wrapping her arms around her from behind as she placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. "It was only our first try," Alex spoke softly. "It was more than likely that we'd need to try more than once." Alex said, trying not to sound too much like she'd expected this anyways because of course she wanted Maggie to get pregnant but knew getting pregnant could take some time.

"I felt really positive about it though." Maggie murmured as she turned around to face Alex, Alex keeping her hands around her, and now rubbing the small of her back. Disappointment flush in Maggie's eyes.

"I know," Alex told her, continuing to rub her back. "But remember it took me 3 tries to get pregnant with Riley," Alex reminded her. "So, when you are ready too, we just try again. Next month, the month after," Alex told her. "We will get pregnant, Maggie." Alex assured her.

"Yeah." Maggie answered, feeling her eyes gloss over with tears. "God, this is stupid. It's not like I miscarried, I just didn't get pregnant." Maggie wiped her hand under her eyes.

"But we want this," Alex told her. "And I know why this is so important to you," Alex said, lightly rubbing her cheek. "And hey, in a few months' time when you are chucking up and getting fat ankles and need to pee all the time, and are always so uncomfortable you are probably going to have different thoughts."

Maggie managed a little laugh. "Well good job I've got a loving, caring wife to help me through it." Maggie murmured and Alex raised her eyebrows before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead, her hands caressing her back once again.

"Well how about you come and join this loving, caring wife you speak of and of course your amazing little girl and have some breakfast before we both need to go to work?" Alex gave a little frown. She loved the DEO, but these days, she'd find herself not taking on as much hours, preferring to be at home with Maggie and their daughter. She never thought she'd see the day when she preferred something over work, but then she met Maggie and her plans on what she wanted in life changed.

"Yes." Maggie gave nod as Alex stepped back, letting Maggie get her breakfast prepared as she walked back over to the table, laughing at Riley who seemed to be getting more of the porridge over herself that in her mouth.

"Think Mummy is going to need to give you a little help huh?" Alex questioned, Riley smiling at her as she spoke. Alex picked up the second spoon, knowing better than to take the one from Riley's hand before she fed her daughter some of her breakfast.

* * *

Alex pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. She opened the back passenger door and lifted Riley out of her car seat. Riley went to day care when both her and Maggie were working. They both felt guilty about it, but they needed to work and it would be good for Riley to have contact with other babies. She walked up to the front door and let herself in, walking down to the living room, jumping in fright at seeing someone in the room. "Jesus, Kara," Alex put her hand on her chest. "I gave you a key for emergencies." Alex said as she put Riley down, Riley walking over to her toybox, picking up the drum that was sitting on the top before she looked frustrated, Riley knowing that the drumstick was missing.

"Mu Mu," Riley looked up to Alex, Alex knowing exactly what she wanted. Alex sighed as she walked over to the fireplace and took the drumstick off from the top of it handing it down to Riley. Riley grinned before sitting down and starting to bang her drum.

"You alright?" Alex knew it was a silly thing to ask because she knew there was something on Kara's mind but asked it anyways.

Kara shook her head as Alex walked over to the couch and sat down close to her sister. Alex put her hand onto Kara's thigh, rubbing it gently, waiting for Kara to talk. "How did you know, when you knew, that it was what was meant for you?"

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "God Kara, you may as well be speaking Kryptonese here," Alex exhaled, not having a clue what her sister was talking about. "Can you be a bit more specific?"

Kara took a deep breath. "When you met Maggie," Kara pursed her lips as she made eye contact with her sister. "How did you know that you liked her more than as a friend?"

Alex could see the look on Kara's face. She looked scared, she looked confused, she looked nervous. Alex moved a little closer to her sister. "I uhm…." Alex didn't have to try hard to remember about that time of her life. The time everything seemed to slip into place, when everything finally felt right for her. "I thought about her a lot. I would get this cheesy grin on my face and my heart would flutter every time she texted me or called me. Whenever she touched me - accidental or on purpose - I would feel tingles and flutters. Just being around her felt so right, I….and she was God damn beautiful," Alex said. "It just felt so right being around her. I'd never felt as comfortable around anyone before meeting her."

Kara took a deep breath as Alex saw a tear rolling out from under her glasses. "I feel like that about her." Kara told her sister.

"Lena?" Alex questioned as she rubbed her sisters back in comfort. She was pretty sure this was about Lena but she wanted to hear it from Kara.

Kara nodded. "I'm pretty sure that she likes me in that way," Kara said, sniffing back. "I know she does because she told me but I…" Kara trailed off, Alex continuing to rub her back. "I've never been into another woman before. I like guys, I still like guys."

"Look," Alex took a breath. "Take away the fact you've always like guys. Take away the fact that Lena is a woman," Alex told her. "You like her and she likes you, right?" Alex questioned and Kara gave a shy nod. "So, stop avoiding her. Go talk to her and maybe go on a date. See how things go. Just let things happen naturally." Alex told her.

"What if there's a kiss?" Kara looked away shyly.

Alex stifled a laugh. "Then if you liked it, kiss her again," Alex replied. "And if there was nothing there then at least you tried," Alex said. "I think you really want too," Alex rubbed her back again, speaking softly. "And I understand how you are feeling because I've been there. So will Lena have," Alex said. "So, it's not like she won't be considerate of that."

Kara took a deep breath. "Just a date, right?"

"Just a date." Alex repeated before she pulled her sister a hug, feeling Kara's chest taking deep breaths against her.

"Rao, that drumming is annoying." Kara said as she pulled back from the hug.

"You bought her it," Alex mumbled, the pair of them glancing over at Riley. "It is all she will play with right now. So, Maggie and I thank you for that." Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara gave a little chuckle. "I bet she will play with Auntie Kara." Kara said as she got off the couch and crawled across the floor to Riley, Alex smiling as she watched her sister with her daughter and only hoped that things worked out the way that Kara wanted them too.

* * *

Maggie came out of the police station and crossed the road, heading for the bakery. "Sorry," Maggie said as she bumped into someone, her mind still on the case she was working on. "Lena." Maggie looked up to see she'd bumped into her.

"Maggie," Lena smiled at her old friend. "How are you?"

"Just busy with work. What about you?" Maggie returned the question.

"Yeah, just the same," Lena smiled weakly. "Uhm…do you know how Kara is?" Lena questioned. She did as Kara had requested as had given her time, but it had been two weeks and she was beginning to lose hope of even still being friends with her.

"Honestly, no I don't," Maggie answered, her head shaking ever so slightly. "She's gone out of town."

"Ah God I drove her out of town," Lena sounded bad. "I…" Lena pursed her lips. "She told me that she liked me and I told her that I liked her too and then she freaked out and left." Lena said, Maggie glancing at her watch. She didn't really have time for this. She was only supposed to go out to grab some doughnuts and cakes so they had a snack to eat with their coffees as they worked on a case.

Maggie was a little surprised to hear Kara liked Lena. Not because Lena wasn't attractive but she'd never suspected that Kara was into women and she was usually right about that. She had pretty good instincts. "She's probably scared and confused," Maggie said. "She's been known to take her time to admit her feelings," Maggie remembered how long it had taken Kara to admit she felt something for James. "And you are a woman, she'll be freaked."

Lena pursed her lips. "She told me she was straight, but that she likes me. She said she likes me. I…." Lena trailed off, looking at Maggie as if she was supposed to tell her what to do. "Do I reach out to her again? Do I keep giving her space?"

"Look, Kara will come back and she'll talk to Alex about this and she will talk to you, either way, she will talk, Lena," Maggie told her. "She has a heart of gold and the last thing that she would want to do is to just stop talking to you completely." Maggie said, Lena exhaling as she gave a little nod.

"So, I just have to keep waiting?" Lena questioned and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Yeah, I mean, until Kara comes back what else can you do?" Maggie asked.

"Fair point," Lena sighed. "Anyways, sorry are you still working?" Lena said as she saw Maggie glancing at her watch once again.

"Just on the cake run." Maggie nodded as she gestured to the bakery a few shops down the street.

"Well I will let you get back to that then and thanks for the chat." Lena gave her an appreciative smile.

"Not really sure I was much help." Maggie retorted.

"You were," Lena still had the smile on her face. "Uhm, hopefully see you around soon." Lena said before walked away, Maggie watching her for a moment before she walked over to the bakery to get the snacks.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex was reading a book, clearly waiting up for her. "Hey, you finally made it home." Alex smiled as Maggie started undressing as she made her way over to her side of the bed, and grabbed her pyjamas from under her pillow.

"I know, sorry," Maggie was supposed to finish work at 7pm but it was almost midnight. "But we were really getting somewhere with a case so we stayed back. Really got some breakthroughs," Maggie said as she unclipped her bra and pulled it from her body before putting her sleep t-shirt on. "And I called you and said I'd be late home."

"I know," Alex answered, watching as Maggie made her way over to the en-suite. She left the door open so she could continue her talk with Alex. "But I had to make my own dinner. It wasn't good." Alex said as Maggie laughed she ran a make-up wipe over her face.

"Ah okay so you didn't want me home on time because I am your loving wife. You wanted me home so I could make you dinner." Maggie said as she put some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and started to clean her teeth.

"Well you are just such a great cook, babe," Alex told her teasingly. "But no, I hate when we hardly get to see each other because of work." Alex said, a sad pout on her face, waiting a moment for a reply as Maggie was still cleaning her teeth.

"Well we could both quit," Maggie suggested as she spat into the sink before rinsing her mouth out. Alex laughed and looked up to the door but Maggie couldn't be seen, Alex figuring she was around the corner using the toilet. "Make Riley go out and get a job," Maggie joked as Alex heard the toilet flush before she saw Maggie again, washing her hands. "Spend our days in bed." Maggie said as she switched off the bathroom light and walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers, moving closer to her wife and leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Not really sure Riley would be able to do much in terms of work right now." Alex laughed.

"She could be a drummer." Maggie joked and Alex laughed again.

"Hey, Kara came home today," Alex told her wife. "She left because she was freaking out about having feelings for Lena."

"Mmm, I bumped into Lena," Maggie said. "She told me about their situation," Maggie informed her. "What did you tell her to do?" Maggie wondered.

"I didn't tell her to do anything," Alex said. "I suggested she go out on a date with Lena and see what happens," Alex told her wife, Maggie giving a little nod, as if she agreed with Alex's suggestion. "Why? What did Lena say to you?"

"They admitted they liked each other then Kara freaked out and left," Maggie said. "I told her that Kara would eventually come back and talk to her, so, I guess we will just need to watch this space, huh?" Maggie said and Alex gave a little nod, watching Maggie as she gave a yawn.

"I guess so," Alex murmured before she yawned. "Anyways, lets get some sleep." Alex said, Maggie nodding in agreement. She had had an extra-long day at work and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Great idea," Maggie said as Alex switched off the side light. "Goodnight babe, I love you." Maggie told her.

"I love you too." Alex replied before the pair of them lay down to sleep.

* * *

Kara took a deep breath as she stood outside of Lena's apartment. She knew it was the middle of the night. She knew this could have waited until the morning but she didn't really want to wait any longer. She was psyched up to do this now, so it was going to have to be now. It didn't matter to her that it was almost 2am. She took another deep breath before she rang the doorbell then banged on the door. She rang the doorbell again before hearing footsteps from inside.

Lena looked through the peephole, her heart jumping at seeing it was Kara at the other side. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. "Kara," Lena said, seeing Kara look her up and down. Lena was wearing a short, silky red nightdress. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry," Kara said, still staring at the sight of her in that nightdress. "Uhm…."

"Come in." Lena realised she hadn't invited Kara in. Kara walked slowly into the apartment.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this at this hour but I left because I was freaking out because I liked a girl," Kara started. "I went home to Eliza's for two weeks because I was….it really threw me. I never expected this to ever happen. For me dating a woman wouldn't ever be an option, you know, I…." Kara was playing with her hands as she nervously paced back and forth. "And I was lying in bed just now and I couldn't sleep and I was tossing and turning and I couldn't stop thinking about you and I just had to come and see you and -"

"Kara." Lena stepped forward, her hands going onto Kara's arm, making her stand still. There it was again, that feeling inside of her.

"No please," Kara looked up to Lena, their eyes locking together. "I…I want to ask you if you want to go out on a date," Kara said. "Like a proper date, not just us hanging out. Like a proper date date, but I don't know how to ask you."

"Well, you kinda just did," Lena grinned. "And I would love to go out on a date date with you." Lena said, Kara getting a smile on her face.

"Good," Kara felt her heart beating within her chest. "Uhm, tomorrow night?" Kara questioned and Lena gave a little nod.

"Yeah, that works for me." Lena told her, pinching her wrist to make sure that this wasn't just a dream.

"So, I mean," Kara suddenly looked confused. "How does it work?" Kara questioned. "Usually the guy picks the girl up and plans the date. That's always been my experience anyways but we are both women and I…" Kara trailed off as she ran her hand over her forehead.

Lena bit her lip so she didn't laugh. "I will plan the date. I will pick you up." Lena told her. Of course she was nervous for her first date with Kara but she knew Kara would be a million times more nervous so she want to take some pressure off for her.

"Okay." Kara smiled nervously.

"So, I'll text you the details tomorrow, yeah?" Lena questioned and Kara nodded as her lips were pursed and she was still playing nervously with her hands.

"Yes," Kara answered before starting to walk over the door. Lena followed after her, and opened the door for her. Kara took a deep breath before she turned around to face Lena again, their eyes locking together. Lena leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on Kara's cheek, before looking up into her big, blue eyes. Kara gave her a smile. "I uhm….I'll see you tomorrow." Kara said before she left the apartment, Lena closing the door and locking it, before leaning her forehead against it, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

|Alex and Maggie both had the day off work and had decided to take Riley to the zoo, Riley loving all things animals. Maggie was pushing the buggy, Alex walking close to her, her hands wrapped around Maggie's arm. "Do you think we should get Riley a pet?" Maggie questioned. "Given how much she loves animals?"

"Maybe a goldfish." Alex answered.

"Seriously, that's all you'd get her?" Maggie questioned. She was thinking something more like a dog or a guinea pig or a rabbit.

"Right now, when she is only 1 year old and won't be able to look after a pet? Yes," Alex replied. "And we are trying to get pregnant. I think Riley and a second baby will keep us busy enough. We both have such busy jobs it's already hard enough. We don't need to be adding a pet into the mix," Alex continued. "One day when we are done having children and they are old enough to help care for it then we can get our little Maltese puppy, Gertrude though." Alex told her wife.

"For the millionth time, we are not calling our future dog Gertrude," Maggie retorted. "And we are getting a Golden Retriever," Maggie told her, glancing up at her, a grin on her face. "But I guess you are right about it not being the most ideal time," Maggie sighed. She had a dog growing up and he really was her best friend. She was glad to have him, the dog bringing her some joy in her otherwise hard, lonely life and she wanted Riley to have the same joy that her dog brought her, but she had to admit maybe she was a little young right now. "And anyways, we should wait till she is older so she can vote like me on getting Golden Retriever."

"Ah no, no, no," Alex shook her head. "She will totally take Mummy's side," Alex teased her wife. "Or we will end up getting two dogs." Alex laughed, half-jokingly.

"A minute ago we weren't getting a dog and now we are getting two?" Maggie laughed as they came to a stop at the penguins. "What do you think about that little lady?" Maggie asked as she unclipped Riley from the buggy and lifted her up so she could see better. "You want two doggies?"

"Oh…oh…." Riley widened her eyes as she watched the penguins, her little hand pointing out to them. Alex watched Maggie with their daughter, a smile forming on her face as Maggie placed some kisses on Riley's cheek. She really hoped that the next try at getting pregnant would work for Maggie. "That's a penguin. Do you want a penguin? I think she wants a penguin." Maggie said, looking up at Alex who was laughing at her wife.

"Right yeah. I'll just jump over the fencing and pick her the one she wants, will I?" Alex joked.

"Get the little one, it's so cute," Maggie cooed. "Isn't it sweet pea?" Maggie kissed Riley's cheek a few times again before she hugged her close to her, Alex once again smiling as she watched Maggie interacting with their daughter.

"What's that look for?" Maggie said as she caught her wife's glance.

"I just love watching you with her," Alex told her. "You are this tough, badass, takes no crap cop, then with her you are just…." Alex exhaled dreamily. "It's so sweet to see," Maggie smiled up at her wife. "You are definitely going to be the pushover parent." Alex murmured as she stepped a little closer to her wife, pulling a funny face at Riley, making her giggle.

"Oh yeah because you are such a hard ass parent." Maggie muttered and Alex chuckled. They both loved days like this. Hanging out as a family, not worrying about alien invasions or criminals, just getting to spend quality time together.

"Well one of us is going to have to be, right?" Alex gave a cheeky grin before she moved slightly so she was standing behind Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her and Riley, the family standing there watching the penguins for a little longer.

* * *

Kara was pacing the floor, playing with her hands. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Kara spoke under her breath. She looked up as there was a knock at the door, before Alex walked in, Maggie following with a sound asleep Riley in her arms. "Finally, you are here," Maggie walked over to the couch and put Riley down gently so as to not wake her. Riley stirred for a moment before she settled again, keeping a grip of her duck comforter. Alex could see how wound up her sister was. Kara had called Alex that morning and told her that she had a date with Lena and that she needed her to come over beforehand. Kara was worried about everything and anything for the date that evening. "Maggie, you are here too, that's great."

"Yeah we've been at the zoo all day so we just came straight from there." Maggie told her.

"Is this okay to wear?" Kara questioned. Alex and Maggie looked her up and down. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue blouse and a pair of blue flat shoes to match.

"If that's what you feel comfortable in." Alex told her and Maggie nodded, agreeing with her wife.

"Yeah but Lena is always so smart," Kara sounded worried that she was underdressed. "She's probably going to turn up in a cocktail dress and look at me in this," Kara looked down on herself as she pointed to her blouse. "I should change, right? I need to change." Kara sighed as she started pacing the room again, her hand rubbing her forehead.

"Kara," Maggie walked over to her and put her hands onto Kara's arms, rubbing them gently. "Look at me," Maggie told her. Kara slowly met with Maggie's gaze. "Deep breath in," Maggie said and Kara did as she was told, taking a deep breath in. "And…..let it go," Maggie told her, Kara slowly realising her breath. "And deep breath in," Maggie said again. "And out," Maggie did the action along with her. "Okay?" Maggie asked and Kara bit her lip, nodding shyly. "You look lovely," Maggie told her. "You don't need to change," Maggie assured her. "Doesn't she not?" Maggie looked across to her wife, her face suggesting that Alex also tell her she was fine in what she was wearing.

"No," Alex shook her head. "You do look lovely," Alex told her. "And I don't think Lena will care too much about what you are wearing anyways," Alex said. "She'll be more interested in getting to know you more and ensuring that you have a good night."

"How good a night?" Kara suddenly looked panicked again. "Oh Rao do you think she is going to be expecting us to -"

"No," Maggie cut Kara off, knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. "Al just means that she'll want the night to go well so there can be a second date, then a third date and so on," Maggie assured her. "Look, I know Lena. She's a lovely person and she'll respect you and take this at a pace you are comfortable with."

"Rao, you do know Lena," Kara exhaled. "You know her intimately. You've…is this weird? I'm mean, she's your ex. I shouldn't be considering dating her." Kara widened her eyes as she shook her head and once again began pacing the room.

"She's not her ex." Alex was very matter of fact in her tone and Maggie glanced over at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Alex is right," Maggie exhaled. "We were just friends, fooling around," Maggie said. "There were no feelings. Not in that way anyways," Maggie exhaled. "You don't have to worry about it being weird because it really won't be."

Kara took a deep breath and went to reply before the sounds of the TV made them all look around. There was a breaking news report about some aliens causing havoc downtown, setting buildings on fire, shooting laser eyes at people and cars, ripping thing apart. They all watched the report, their mouths open wide as the reporter spoke. _But the question is, will Supergirl make an appearance? The so-called hero of the city has been MIA for the last two weeks, leaving Guardian to become our new hero, helping us in times of need._

"I…" Kara put her hand onto her chest.

"Kara, don't," Alex stepped forward and put her hand onto her sister's arm. "What about Lena?"

"I have to go out there, Alex," Kara raised her voice, her tone adamant. "I still have time. I should be back but please just…..just stay and tell Lena I will be back. Just make up some work emergency with Cat." Kara said and in a flash, she was in her Supergirl outfit, making her way to the window.

"Kara." Maggie shouted out but it was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look with each other as there was a knock at the door. Maggie stayed on the floor, playing with Riley who was now awake. Kara had some toys at her place for when Riley was over so she didn't get bored. Alex stood to her feet and walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before answering it. "Lena, come in." Alex said, pointing into the loft. Lena walked in, looking a little confused as to why Alex was answering the door.

"Uhm," Lena saw Maggie and Riley playing with some building blocks. "Is Kara not here?" Lena questioned, Alex noticing the bunch of flowers in Lena's hand. "She doesn't want to go out anymore, does she?" Lena said, looking upset at the thought.

"She does," Maggie answered as she rose to her feet and walked over to Lena. "There was a work emergency."

"Yes, Cat needed her urgently." Alex added.

"Right," Lena exhaled. "Is she going to be long?" Lena wondered, putting the flowers down on one of the tables in the room. As Kara had suspected, Lena was wearing a dress. A red dress. It cut at the shoulders, went down to just above her knees, and hugged her in all the right places.

"Hopefully not too much longer." Maggie answered, finding herself glancing at the news report that was still on the TV.

"She's back," Lena said, the footage showing Supergirl at the scene. "Kinda funny she appears back the same time as Kara," Lena noted. Alex and Maggie pursed their lips, sharing a glance with each other, wondering what they could reply to her. They were thankful when they spotted Riley had walked over to Lena and was banging her little hand against Lena's leg. "Oh hello." Lena bent down to be nearer Riley.

"Hi hi." Riley gave her a grin as she handed her up a blue building block.

"Oh, is this for me?" Lena questioned and Riley just smiled at her as she kept holding it up to her.

"Thank you." Lena smiled at she took it from her.

"Ta." Riley screeched excitedly.

"You are a pretty little girl, aren't you?" Lena ruffled Riley's chestnut brown locks, as her hazel eyes got all wide, a big grin appearing on her face again. "She's lovely," Lena said as she looked up to Alex and Maggie. "Gosh, Maggie Sawyer married with a child," Lena said as watched Riley walking over to the building blocks and leaning down, picking up another one. "Times change huh." Lena laughed.

"Well I'm not 22 anymore," Maggie replied. "And when you've got a wife as hot as this one how can you not want to raise her child?" Maggie said as she leaned herself into Alex. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ta," Lena, Alex and Maggie looked back down as Riley was back at Lena's legs, handing her up the other block she'd been to retrieve. "Ta." Riley said again as Lena took the block from her before she walked over to Alex and hid against her leg, suddenly going all shy.

"You are not a shy little one." Alex said as she lifted Riley into her arms, Riley cuddling into her mother.

Maggie noticed that Lena glanced at her watch. "Please just wait for her." Maggie said, hoping Lena wasn't thinking about leaving.

"We are going to miss our reservation," Lena sighed. "And this isn't the first time she's bailed on our plans, I…" Lena shook her head. "If she was that into me then she would be here."

"C'mon, Lena," Maggie folded her arms across her chest as she titled her head slightly. "You know how hard it was for her to admit she liked you," Maggie said. "You know yourself what it's like to first admit feelings for another woman," Maggie sounded a little cross with Lena. "She wants to go on this date, believe me, she does," Maggie told her. "Just wait for her."

Lena pursed her lips as she played with the building blocks that were still in her hands. "Yeah, sorry, I…" Lena exhaled. "I just figured she would tell her boss that she had plans," Lena spoke softly as she looked downwards. "And you know, it's almost 7.30, I figured that even Cat Grant would stop working at one point." Lena murmured as she looked back up to Alex and Maggie.

"Some days she is busier than others." Alex said. Maggie knew she wasn't actually talking about Cat but Kara and her Supergirl duties.

"I see," Lena nodded. "Well, I'll wait for a little longer," Lena said. "Because I…I like her so much," Lena gave a weak smile and Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance, understanding Lena didn't want to just sit around and wait for ages, because Kara leaving wasn't fair on her. "Maybe while we are waiting you can tell me the story of how you two got together?" Lena questioned. "I'd love to hear how you got Maggie Sawyer to settle down." Lena gave a little laugh as they made their way over to the couch and arm chair to take a seat, Maggie and Alex talking with Lena, and hoping that Kara would come home soon.

* * *

"So, here's me thinking you went to Metropolis to go university then the police academy," Alex said, a cheeky grin on her face as sat down on the couch next to her wife. "You told me some stories but Lena sure made you out to be a bit of a wild one," Alex said, teasing her wife. "Learned more about you tonight babe."

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Lena exaggerated." Maggie told her.

"Hmm the look on your face while she was talking might have suggested otherwise," Alex smirked. "Hope you don't influence Riley or any future Sawyer-Danvers babies because you'll be dealing with them." Alex warned her.

Maggie chuckled. "Because you were so squeaky clean, Danvers."

"Ah but we aren't talking about me right now." Alex told her.

Maggie exhaled lightly. "Well can you blame me after what I went through in Blue Springs?" Maggie asked, Alex feeling the chat suddenly getting serious.

"Nah, babe, I was only teasing you." Alex felt bad, so she moved closer to her wife, one hand playing her hair as her other rested on her thigh.

"I know," Maggie answered. "But I just…I needed to release a lot of anger and hurt and….." Maggie pursed her lips. Her teenage years were the worst, but she'd had very a strict upbringing since she could remember, her ex-army sergeant major father treating her more like a member of his troops than his daughter. Her mother seemed more interested in her work, and she was bullied all of her middle school and high school life, at first just because she didn't have the same pasty white skin than the other kids, and then when she was outed things became so much worse.

"It's okay," Alex told her. "I know. We don't need to talk about it again." Alex knew that was a part of her life that Maggie didn't want to be reminded of. That she didn't like talking about.

"I just went a bit wild for a while." Maggie murmured.

"It's understandable," Alex pulled Maggie into a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." Alex felt bad as she kept holding Maggie against her, her hand brushing through her hair.

"It's okay." Maggie's voice was muffled as she was leaning against Alex's chest. Alex kissed her again, and continued to hold her wife in the embrace, willing to stay there for as long as Maggie needed.

* * *

A/N- Don't hate me...Supercorp date will happen, I promise! :P

Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie walked back into the room, seeing Alex was on the laptop. Sat down on the couch next to her, Alex trying to minimise the page so Maggie couldn't see, but she was too late. Maggie had seen what Alex was looking at. "Willow Lake Cabins?" Maggie raised her eyebrows. "You planning a dirty weekend away, Danvers?" Maggie grinned cheekily.

"No," Alex sighed, annoyed that Maggie had seen it. She wanted it to be a surprise. "I was going to book us a weekend away here for our birthdays." Now that she'd seen it she wouldn't stop asking about it till Alex told her, so Alex knew she had no choice.

"Aww babe," Maggie smiled, leaning against Alex as she looked at the information on the screen. "Looks lovely," Maggie said. "But you thinking about our birthdays already? They're not till August." Maggie said, it only being June right now.

"I know but holiday places get booked up and it's the summer so there's more reason to look earlier," Alex told her. Her and Maggie had birthdays only two days apart. Alex would be turning 32 on the 25th of August then on the 27th, Maggie was going to be 33. They always did something nice together to celebrate. "So, yeah, I thought we could have a few days away here," Alex said. "And every cabin has an outdoor hot tub." Alex raised her eyebrows as she looked to her wife.

"Sounds lovely but Riley is too small for the hot tub." Maggie noted.

"Riley is not invited," Alex replied. "She is going to spend that weekend with Auntie Kara." Alex just assumed this but she was sure that Kara wouldn't mind.

"Oh, this is sounding more and more like a dirty weekend away," Maggie joked, a cheeky glint in her eye. "Book it now babe," Maggie told her as she was reading what they could do in the area. "Oh, horseback riding, we can go on little hike, there's heaps to do in or on the lake," Maggie listed. "Ah we can rent bikes and cycle around the lake," Maggie smiled. "I'm loving the sound of this."

"Good." Alex smiled as she started to book them a cabin for the weekend.

"Willow Lake," Maggie said the name of the place, watching as Alex went through the booking form. "That's not too far from here, right?"

"It's about 2 and a half hours drive once we get out of the city," Alex told her. "I was looking further afield at first, but I don't want to be too far away from Riley," Alex said. It would be the first time that they'd be leaving her for more than one night so she didn't want to be too far away, or in a different state. "Just in case."

"Yeah, fine by me," Maggie agreed, also not liking the idea of leaving the state and being a plane ride away from their daughter. "And it looks lovely. Ah I wish it was sooner." Maggie said, excitement in her tone. She and Alex had been extra busy with work lately and even though they were both very much in love, she did feel like a weekend away, just the two of them would be a good thing, especially with them trying to get pregnant again, because when they did have a second baby in their lives it would be even harder to get some alone time together.

"Well it's something to look forward too," Alex noted with a smile. Time away with Maggie was always something she enjoyed, although since having Riley, that hadn't happened. "And it'll give me the time to actually work up the courage to leave Riley with Kara for the whole weekend," Alex said, sounding a little scared at the thought. "What if she needs to go be Supergirl? What would she do with Riley?" Alex looked a little panicked at the thought.

"She'd take her along. She could be her little side kick," Maggie joked, but Alex didn't look impressed, the panicked look on her face staying there. "She'd leave her with Winn or get her to call Aubree or, get Eliza to come here for the weekend, or I mean maybe, you know it's a couple months away so maybe her and Lena will be….more friendly by then and she can watch her while Kara goes and does her thing." Maggie suggested.

"Lena doesn't even know Kara is Supergirl," Alex retorted. "But sure, Kara will just be like hey, watch Riley so I can go deal with this alien," Alex muttered. "And also, Lena and Kara might not even be a thing," Alex noted. "Lena looked pretty pissed that Kara stood her up tonight."

"C'mon, she hardly stood her up," Maggie said. "She said she'd still go. She'd just be late. You know, for all we know they could be out at the restaurant having a lovely dinner as we speak." Maggie hoped that this was the case. Although Lena looked pissed, Maggie knew her and she could tell how much she liked Kara, so she knew she'd not write her off just yet.

"I suppose they could be," Alex murmured. "I guess Kara will tell us either way," Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod, agreeing with her wife. "I hope that it does go the way Kara wants it too though," Alex said. "She deserves to find love," Alex exhaled. "You know she is always trying to help others and does a lot for the city, I….I want her to feel as happy as I do." Alex said as Maggie leaned into her, her hand draping over her stomach.

"Yeah, she does deserve a love like this," Maggie smiled. "Especially after what happened with he who shall not be name." Maggie muttered.

Alex widened her eyes. "I still want to kill him."

"You and me both," Maggie stated, anger in her tone. "And a long list of others. It's a good job he is back on a different planet now." Maggie laughed.

"Well it's not where I want him to be." Alex muttered.

"Oh, I know," Maggie replied. "But he is gone and won't dare set foot on Earth again. And Kara is finally looking like she is going to move on." Maggie said, glad that Kara was now at that stage.

"Mmm yes," Alex closed the webpage, the booking process having gone through. She shut the laptop down and put it on the shelf under the coffee table. She turned back to face her wife, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. "Now, how about you go get your wifey a drink?" Alex said, the grin only growing larger.

"You know where the kitchen is." Maggie smirked.

"Okay, okay." Alex muttered as stood up from the couch.

"Get me something while you are through there, babe." Maggie grinned, giving Alex's ass as cheeky slap as she walked passed Maggie and made her way out of the living room.

* * *

Kara was standing outside of Lena's apartment. She took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. She gave a sorry smile as the door opened. Lena stood there, her face expressionless. She'd changed out of her dress and was wearing sweats and a tank top. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her face was free from make-up. Kara had never seen her looking so casual. Lena didn't say anything, she just waited for Kara to talk. Kara pursed her lips, and upon seeing Lena wasn't about to invite her in, she spoke up. "I'm sorry." Kara spoke quietly, Lena picking up on her tone. She was genuinely sorry, but Lena was angry that Kara had put work before their date.

"You didn't even tell me," Lena scoffed. "There was no phone call, no quick text," Lena noted. "You let Maggie and your sister wait around your place to tell me." Lena sounded annoyed with Kara.

"It was an emergency. I'm sorry." Kara pursed her lips. She knew maybe it would be easier to tell Lena she was Supergirl but she couldn't. Never mind the fact that J'onn would get mad at her for telling someone else, but it could be dangerous for Lena if she knew the truth. It was best not to tell her. Not right now, anyways.

"Kara, if you are not ready to take the step into making this more than friendship then that's okay. Tell me. But, I'm not going to be played around with." Lena told her, her eyes looking to the bottle of wine and box of food that were in Kara's hand other than making eye contact with her.

"I'm not playing," Kara shook her head. "I wanted to go out on this date with you."

"So then why didn't you tell your boss you were busy?" Lena questioned. "You are allowed a life outside of work. You're not here to just run after Cat Grant 24/7." Lena told her.

"I promise I won't bail on our plans again," Kara said, not sure she really should be making that promise as there may be times Supergirl was needed when she was with Lena. "If you give me the chance not too, that is." Kara spoke quietly, hoping she still had a chance of going on a date with Lena.

Lena exhaled before giving Kara a smile. She liked her and she wanted to start dating her, so she wasn't going to let this ruin that, but she just wanted her to know she was upset about it. "Come in." Lena gestured for Kara to come into her apartment. Kara walked in, following Lena over to the kitchen. Kara handed her the bottle of wine before putting the box down on the breakfast bar.

"Thanks for the flowers," Kara said as Lena took two wine glasses from the shelf. "They're beautiful."

Lena smiled in response as she opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses as Kara opened the box up, revealing a lot of potstickers. "Do you eat anything else?" Lena laughed as she gestured to the potstickers before walking around the breakfast bar, gesturing for Kara to take a seat as she sat up on the stool next to her.

"Sometimes I eat sticky buns. And doughnuts. Doughnuts are good." Kara grinned.

"Seriously how do you still have a figure like that?" Lena questioned. "If I ate like you I'd be as big as a bus." Lena widened her eyes as her voice got a little squeak to it.

Kara felt her cheeks flush. "Guess I am just lucky," Kara murmured. "And it's not like you don't have a nice figure either." Kara said, Lena noticing Kara still looked a little embarrassed as she spoke.

"But I don't get this from eating potstickers and sticky buns all the time." Lena responded before taking a drink of her wine.

"Well I still think you look great," Kara told her, her gaze meeting with Lena's, their eyes locking together as they both smiled at each other. "And I really am sorry for missing tonight," Kara told her, her tone apologetic. "And I know it's too late to do what you'd planned but…" Kara tailed off. "Wine, potstickers and Netflix sounds like a good first date to me." Kara said and Lena's smile grew a little larger as she gave a little nod.

"Yeah, nice and chilled, right?" Lena said as she stood down from the stool, her wine glass in her hand. Kara gave a little nod as she got off the stool as well, picking up her wine and the box of potstickers, following Lena over to the couch. They put their drinks and the potstickers down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, a slight gap between the two of them. Lena picked up the remote and put Netflix on as they decided on something to watch.

* * *

Maggie was pacing the room, Riley screaming her little heart out. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, Maggie pacing back and forth, rubbing her back as she shushed her soothingly. "Aww baby girl," Alex said as she walked into the room, the teething ring in her hand that had been chilling in the fridge. She also had some teething gel in her hand and opened the tub up, putting a little bit on her finger as Maggie stopped in front of her. Alex put her finger into Riley's mouth, rubbing her sore gums with the gel. "She's got two coming in at once." Alex noticed. One tooth had almost cut through on the top, but she could feel a second one cutting through on her bottom gum.

"Yeah, I noticed that when you went to get the gel," Maggie said. "Ah I hate her being in pain." Maggie pouted sadly as she continued to rub Riley's back, the gel seeming to bring her a little relief, or maybe it was the fact she was sucking on Alex's finger.

"I know. Me too," Alex said, because she felt awful that she couldn't take away the pain Riley was feeling. "Here sweet pea, you have this." Alex took her finger out of Riley's mouth and gave her the teething ring. Riley immediately brought it to her mouth and started sucking on it as she cuddled herself into Maggie. Maggie kissed the top of her head as she kept rubbing her back.

"Think we are going to get much sleep tonight?" Maggie questioned.

"Wouldn't count on it," Alex said, her hand running over Riley's hair. "But at least we aren't working tomorrow," It was rare that they both had a full weekend off together, but it would occasionally happen. "So, we can just take it easy." Alex said.

"Indeed," Maggie agreed with Alex's plans for their day. "You think we should put her down? See if she'll nod off?" Maggie questioned.

"Maybe we should let her fall asleep in our bed," Alex suggested. "She is so overtired. She needs some sleep and I don't see that happening if we leave her in here."

"Okay," Maggie started to walk out of the room as Alex followed. They walked into their bedroom and Maggie put Riley down in the middle of the bed. The teething ring was still in her mouth but she was rubbing her eyes with her hands, indicating she was tired. Maggie took it from her and gave her her pacifier instead. Riley only got it when she was really tired, neither Alex or Maggie wanting her to get used having one. She felt asleep pretty quickly, one hand up over her head and the other out to the side. Maggie and Alex lay on their sides – one at each side of Riley - their elbows on the mattress as their heads rested in their hands, a way to keep themselves propped up, both of them smiling down at their daughter as they watched her sleep. "She does that same eye twitching thing you do when you sleep."

"I don't twitch my eyes." Alex scowled.

"How do you know?" Maggie questioned. "You are asleep when you do it," Maggie gave a little laugh. "It's like you are reacting to a dream or something," Maggie shrugged. "I think it's cute."

"Do babies dream?" Alex questioned, her eyes staying locked on her sleeping daughter.

Maggie shrugged again. "I mean, I guess they will. It's not like we hit a certain age and then our brain is like, oh she's allowed to dream now." Maggie laughed.

"I suppose." Alex very gently brushed her hand over Riley's forehead. Riley's arm shot up in the air as she opened her eyes for a moment, before they closed again, Riley staying asleep.

"Alex," Maggie spoke through gritted teeth. "You know she is a light sleeper."

"Sorry, she is just so damn adorable, I can't help it." Alex said, her gaze never leaving her sleeping daughter.

"Well we can watch her all night, if you want too," Maggie smiled adoringly at Riley. "Just don't touch her. I mean, she is finally back to sleep and I for one would like to keep it that way." Maggie murmured. She loved Riley with all her heart but right now, she was very glad that her child was sleeping.

"Okay Mum." Alex glanced up at Maggie, giving her a cheeky grin before they both looked back down to Riley, continuing to watch her sleep.

* * *

Kara and Lena had finished the bottle of wine between them, and long before that, the potstickers were gone. They'd ended up watching Pitch Perfect, and when Kara suggested watching the second one, Lena had gladly agreed, because it meant that she got to spend more time with Kara. Although they'd started off apart on the couch, they were now sitting so close together that their bodies were touching. At one point during the second movie, Lena found Kara's hand resting on her leg, and she smiled to herself but didn't say anything, scared that Kara would get embarrassed and create a gap between them again. Lena looked a little confused as Kara leaned forward and picked up the remote, pausing the movie and turning around on the couch to face Lena. "You know, my sister was 26 when she met Maggie and came out," Kara told Lena. Lena gave a little nod. She already knew that from the chat with Alex and Maggie earlier that evening. "She figured out who she really was later in life. She thought that was late to figure out she was gay, but I'm at 29 and I'm not sure who I am anymore," Kara murmured. "I…but Alex went for it and she's now coming up for celebrating 6 years with Maggie later this year. She's never been so happy." Kara exhaled before biting her lip.

"Well you should do what makes you happy." Lena told her, her hand moving forward and hesitantly resting over Kara's.

"I know being around you makes me happy." Kara smiled. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Well that's nice to hear," Lena smiled as she rubbed her thumb over Kara's hand. "Being around you makes me happy too," Lena told her. "And like I've said, Kara, there's no pressure on you. Okay, we just….we have some dates and we see how things go." Lena gave her a reassuring smile.

"I uhm…." Kara bit her lip as her eyes locked with Lena's. "I'd like too…." She took a moment to compose herself before she leaned in, Lena feeling her heart jump. This was a moment she'd wanted for a long time. Lena felt Kara's lips brush ever so slightly against hers. Kara pulled back for a moment before she kissed her again, Lena reciprocating as she brought her hands up and delicately wrapped them around Kara's neck, pulling Kara a little closer to her as the kiss deepened. Kara pulled herself away, her lips pursing as she looked downwards. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Lena spoke softly, a smile on her face as she put her hand against Kara's cheek, gently pushing her so she was facing her again. "Unless that wasn't -"

"No," Kara spoke over her, a smile forming on her face. "It was definitely something that I would want to do again," Kara said. "I uhm….if you felt the same," Kara bit her lip. She hoped that Lena did. She was pretty sure she did, but there was doubt there that she wasn't good enough for Lena. Instead of answering with words, Lena leaned forward again and placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips. "Uhm…" Kara smiled she rested her forehead against Lena's. She felt fireworks in her stomach. "I should go home now," Kara said, glancing at her watch as she stood up from the couch. "It's pretty late."

"Oh," Lena sounded a little disappointed. "You don't even want to watch the end of the movie?" Lena questioned. There was still about half an hour of the second Pitch Perfect to watch.

"We can finish it another time." Kara murmured as she made her way over to the door.

"So, does that mean that you want a second date?" Lena was pretty sure she knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Kara's lips.

"Yeah, I do," Kara smiled. "I hope you do too." Kara suddenly sounded unsure as she looked to Lena, worriedly. She'd had a good night and hoped Lena had too. She was pretty sure she did have, given that she'd kissed her back but she couldn't be sure.

"I'd love too." Lena told her with a smile.

"Great," Kara replied. "Well, I'll be in touch." Kara said, staring awkwardly at Lena for a moment as she bit her lip. Lena stepped forward, feeling that Kara wanted to kiss her again, but maybe she was a little shy to do it so she put her hands softly on each of Kara's cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Kara Danvers." Lena said as she pulled back from the kiss, her eyes locking with Kara's mesmerizing blue ones.

"Goodnight Lena." Kara spoke in a whisper as Lena opened the door for her, Kara leaving the apartment, a smile on her face as her heart fluttered.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alex smiled as she watched Maggie and Riley sleeping. They'd eventually taken Riley back through to her cot but she'd woken up again and wouldn't settle, so Alex had brought her back through to their room, it being the middle of the night and everyone wishing for sleep. Alex woke like always first. It was a little later than she'd usually wake but that was understandable given she'd been up with Riley most of the night. She was still lying in the bed, popped up by her elbow, her head resting on her hand as she watched Maggie sleeping, all curled up with Riley cocooned into her. Alex was disturbed from watching her two greatest loves, when she heard the doorbell ringing, before she heard the sounds of Kara's voice. She sighed lightly as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs, brushing through her bed hair with her fingers. "I am going to take that key off you." Alex mumbled as she saw Kara loitering about in the hallway.

"No you're not," Kara followed her into the kitchen. "You love it when I turn up unannounced." Kara grinned as she picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it open.

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrows as she put a pod into the coffee machine and put a coffee mug underneath. "You want a coffee?" Alex asked but Kara shook her head as she took a bite of the banana.

"Don't tell me you were still in bed?" Kara questioned, Alex of course still in her pyjamas. "It's almost 9am." Kara sounded surprised. Alex was always an early riser and she knew Riley usually woke up at 7.

"Well for one it's a Sunday morning," Alex muttered. "And I was kept awake all night." Alex yawned as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Oh, Rao please tell me it was your daughter and not your wife you are talking about here." Kara screwed her face up, not sure she wanted to know that information.

"Yes, it was Riley," Alex answered. "She is cutting more teeth."

"Ahh," Kara exhaled. "So how come Maggie gets to sleep in with her?" Kara questioned. "Maggie is always the one who gets to sleep in." Kara noted.

"Because she is a cranky little thing if she doesn't get enough sleep," Alex told her and Kara laughed as she walked over to the bin and discarded her banana skin before she opened the fridge and took out a yoghurt before she grabbed a spoon.

"That's an awfully healthy breakfast for you," Alex noted as she picked up her coffee and took a drink of it, leaning herself against the worktop. Kara glared at her sister in response. "So, what's up?" Alex knew there was a reason for Kara's early morning visit.

"I eh…." Kara bit her lip. "I went over to Lena's last night after dealing with the alien." Kara spoke quietly.

Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister. "And how did it go?" Alex questioned, knowing Lena was mad for Kara not even telling her she'd be late.

"We had wine and potstickers and watched Pitch Perfect and most of the second one." Kara told her. She was trying to stay casual when she spoke but she couldn't help getting a grin on her face.

"Oh God that is such a you movie," Alex laughed. "You made her sit through both?" Alex questioned. "Poor Lena."

"Pitch Perfect is awesome," Kara gasped. "I cannot wait for the third one to come out."

"They are making a third one?" Alex questioned and Kara nodded, a grin on her face as she was clearly excited for the third movie. "Anyways, uhm….how did your date go?" Alex questioned, keen to know both how the date went and what Kara was thinking.

"It was good, really good," Kara couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Eh, we are going to have a second date," Kara said, Alex smiling at seeing how happy her sister looked at this. "We haven't arranged it yet but I left last night uhm, saying we would arrange another so…" Kara trailed off. "Yeah." The smile was still on her face.

"Well I'm pleased you are getting back out into the dating world and Lena does seem lovely, so…I'm happy for you," Alex told her, Kara still smiling as she ate the yoghurt. "But what does this mean for you? I mean are you…." Alex trailed off, letting a puff of air escape between her lips. "Do you think you are gay? Or?" Alex bit her lip. She wasn't really good at working out the sexual orientations of people and even Maggie, who seemed to get it pretty spot on, didn't think Kara was gay, but she was clearly feeling something for Lena.

Kara took a deep breath, feeling herself shaking. "I think I am bisexual," It was the first time she'd said this out loud. "It's not like I didn't enjoy being with guys and I find them attractive, but Lena is….." Kara exhaled loudly. "She is gorgeous and kissing her just felt so right." Kara felt her heart flutter at the thought of kissing Lena.

"Ah so there was a kiss eh?" Alex teased her sister.

"There might have been a couple," Kara murmured almost shyly as Alex raised her eyebrows. "Uhm…but it scares me right now to think that one day it's going to -"

"Kara," Alex interrupted. "Don't worry about that right now," Alex told her, knowing exactly what was on her sister's mind. "You've been on one date," Alex reminded her. "So just, take it date by date and things will happen when they are supposed to and more importantly, when you are ready for them too." Alex said, Kara pursing her lips as she exhaled lightly.

"Yeah sorry, I just..." Kara trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"I know," Alex walked over to her sister and rubbed her arm. She knew what Kara was feeling and thinking right now, or least she had an idea. She wasn't saying it was the same for everyone but she'd been through this already. "But you've already admitted you have feelings for her, you've just came out to me as bi and you are planning a second date with a lovely woman, so I'd say you are doing pretty okay with this so far." Alex kept rubbing her arm as she spoke.

"Yeah?" Kara questioned.

"Mmm." Alex nodded.

"Maybe pretty soon we can have some double dates," Kara suggested. "If things go well with me and Lena." Kara added, her lips pursing.

"We sure could." Alex smiled at her sister, hoping that things would go well between the pair. The short time she'd spoken to Lena, she thought she was lovely and Maggie only had nice things to say about her. She thought she might find it weird at first because of what had happened in the past with Lena and Maggie, but Lena was so head over heels for Kara already, and it was over 10 years ago when things had happened between Maggie and Lena, so she trusted fully that there were no pent-up feelings between the two.

"Cool." Kara grinned, clearly excited to be able to double date with her sister again.

* * *

Alex went back up the stairs, going to see if Maggie was ever going to get up. She stopped in the doorway of her bedroom, seeing Maggie and Riley were both awake, Riley sitting on Maggie's knee, reaching out and grabbing the book that Maggie was reading to her, Alex chucking at Maggie who was doing different voices for the different characters in the book. "Peppa Pig is the most annoying thing in existence." Alex noted as she walked back over to the bed.

Maggie gasped as she glanced up Alex. "Well Riley and I disagree," Maggie told her. "And coming from an agent of the DEO, I am sure you have come across more annoying things that actually do exist." Maggie smirked at her wife as she joined them on the bed.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I suppose so," Alex murmured, shifting over in the bed so she was sitting closer to Maggie. "So, you guys just planning on staying up here forever? I'm getting a bit lonely down there," Alex pouted sadly. "And, she will need fed." Alex said as she ran her hand over Riley's hair. Riley turned her head to look up to her mother and gave her grin, Riley clearly having woken up in a good mood.

"Yes, but she told me she wanted a Peppa story then she wanted breakfast." Maggie told her wife, a grin on her face.

"Ah I see," Alex nodded. "Well if it's what little miss Riley wants," Alex said, once again running her hand over her daughter's soft chestnut locks. "You not hungry baby?" Alex questioned. Riley grinned at her before hitting her hand off the book. She'd not been eating as well lately, but losing their appetite was something that could come with teething.

"Mumma is hungry." Maggie said as they heard her stomach rumble.

"You don't say," Alex widened her eyes. "Oh, you should make pancakes." Alex bounced on the bed as she hit her hands against Maggie's shoulder.

"I should?" Maggie titled her head to the side.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "You know what happened the last time I tried to make them." Alex said, Maggie laughing at the memory that popped into her head. Alex's cooking skills less than impressive and when she'd attempted to make her and Maggie pancakes, it had resulted in the mixture getting stuck to the pan, resulting in them having to go out and purchase a new frying pan.

"Well what do you think sweat pea?" Maggie said, turning Riley around on her knee so she was facing her. "Should Mumma make Mummy pancakes?"

Riley grinned as she reached out and grabbed Maggie's cheek. "Mu…Mu….Mumma." Maggie and Alex gasped. Riley had always referred to them as 'Mu' before now.

"No way," Alex moaned. "Baby girl you are supposed to say Mummy." Alex pouted sadly. Of course she was thrilled that Riley had learned a new word but couldn't help feel a little jealous that she'd said Mumma before Mummy.

"Ahh my little lady," Maggie hugged Riley close to her. "That's right. I'm Mumma. I am." Maggie couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Mumma," Riley said again. "Mumma." Riley seemed to be enjoying saying her new word.

"Aww babe, don't look so sad," Maggie saw the pout on Alex's face. "She'll say Mummy eventually," Maggie reassured her. "And hey, we'll work on getting this next baby to say Mummy first."

"You bet your ass we will, Sawyer," Alex muttered. Maggie was already booked in to try again, and they were hopeful that she would get pregnant on their next attempt. "Now c'mon, you are definitely making pancakes now." Alex said as she got out of the bed, lifting Riley into her arms. Maggie put the book down on the bedside table and followed Alex and Riley out of the room, a huge grin on her face at Riley having called her Mumma.

* * *

Lena had been invited over to Kara's loft. Kara wasn't sure if this was going to be classed as a date as it was pretty casual and they were just hanging out but she was glad to be spending more time with her. "So, you have a poster of Nsync in your bathroom," Lena noted as she walked back into the room, walking over to the DVD collection. "And every movie Justin Timberlake is in, by the looks of it." Lena said as she looked through Kara's DVDs.

"Well Justin Timberlake is my guy," Kara widened her eyes. "Screw Jessica Biel." Kara muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'd screw Jessica Biel," Lena said and she and Kara gave a little laugh. "But uh, someone a bit of an Nsync fan growing up?" Lena questioned, her head titled slightly, eyeing Kara's CD collection.

"Growing up?" Kara questioned. "I still am all about Nsync." Kara told her.

"Did you ever go see them in concert?" Lena wondered, figuring she would have as she seemed to be a super fan.

"No," Kara pouted sadly. "Alex wouldn't go with me. She had weird punk rock taste in music." Kara screwed her face up, still not understanding how her sister couldn't like Nsync.

"Aw that's a shame," Lena noted. "You didn't have a friend you could go with?"

"Uhm," Kara pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I was the weird new kid for a long time," Kara exhaled. "And…yeah, I didn't find making friends easy. Followed Alex around a lot but her friends didn't really appreciate it." Kara leaned herself against the back of the couch, her gaze staying on Lena.

"Well that's not very nice," Lena gave her a sympathetic smile. "But I guess I won't tell you that I saw Nsync twice in concert because that wouldn't be very nice to hear."

"Great thanks, I appreciate that." Kara quipped and Lena laughed as she looked to the DVDs again.

"Really?" Lena pulled a DVD from the cabinet. "Trolls? You have Trolls?"

"That is a great movie," Kara defended as her voice went high and squeaky. "I mean what is there not to like about singing trolls? Especially when it's a Justin Timberlake singing troll," Kara added. "And anyways, it's for when Riley comes over."

"Sure, it's for Riley." Lena rolled her eyes as she put the DVD back in its place. She looked around to Kara to see she was scowling, her nose curled.

"You look so cute when you do that with your nose." Lena told her. Kara tried to stay in her scowl but Lena's compliment brought a smile to her face. Lena smiled back at her before looking back to the cabinet. Seeing a picture of what she assumed was a teenage Kara with Alex and two people she assumed were her adoptive parents. Kara saw her looking at a picture.

"That's Alex and me with Jeremiah and Eliza," Kara said. "My adoptive parents," Kara told her. "Jeremiah, he uhm…" Kara pursed her lips. "He died shortly after that picture was taken. He was a scientist and was going to Peru to do some research and uhm….the plane went down." Kara looked down as she played with her hands.

"Kara," Lena spoke softly as she walked over to Kara, rubbing her arm in comfort. She couldn't imagine losing her parents then shortly after, losing her adoptive father too. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Kara murmured as she looked up to Lena. "I still have Eliza and Alex. Maggie and Riley. Winn and James," Kara said. She was about to say J'onn as well, but that would lead to a whole other conversation and explaining that Alex wasn't really FBI as she'd led Lena to believe but DEO. "But you should meet them sometime. Winn and James. I'd think you get on well with them." Kara told her, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Lena cleared her throat, surprised Kara wanted her to meet her friends already. "I'm sure we could do that soon."

"Cool," Kara smiled. "So uhm, did you want to watch a movie?" Kara questioned.

"Sure, yes," Lena nodded, walking back over to the DVD cabinet. "Now, I'm picking Friends with Benefits but not so you can look at Justin Timberlake, but so I can look at Mila Kunis." Lena smirked as she took the DVD from it place.

"Okay," Kara laughed. "Fine by me," Kara said as they made their way over to the couch, Lena putting the DVD into the player before they sat down together. "She's not bad to look at either." Kara murmured and Lena gave a little laugh as Kara leaned herself against her. Lena smiled as she wrapped an arm her, the pair getting comfy to watch the movie.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kara woke up to the smell of cooking. She smiled to herself as she gave a stretch before she got out of the bed and walked down to the kitchen. She and Lena had been dating for nearly 5 weeks now. Even though Lena had stayed over at Kara's place a couple of times, and Kara had just spent her first night at Lena's, they were yet to go all the way. There was a lot of kissing and some wandering hands, but Kara always stopped it before anything happened. "Good morning," Lena smiled at her girlfriend as she lifted the pan of scrambled eggs from the hob, walking over to the breakfast bar were two plates were sitting, a slice of toast on each, bacon on one of the pieces, while there was kale on the other piece. Kara took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched as Lena put the egg over the top, before sitting the pan in the sink and walking over to the breakfast bar, taking a seat next to Kara.

"Morning," Kara placed a kiss on Lena's cheek before taking a drink of the orange juice Lena had set out. "Mmm, this smells amazing," Kara smiled as she picked up her cutlery. "Although, I still can't believe you don't eat bacon. Bacon is amazing." Kara widened her eyes as she took a forkful of her breakfast.

Lena chuckled. "Well at least I bought it and cooked it for you." Lena said, Kara giving a little nod as she swallowed a mouthful of her orange juice.

"Yes, thank you, you are a wonderful girlfriend," Kara told her, looking around to her with a grin. "And cook," Kara added. Kara faired better than Alex in the kitchen, but also wasn't the best when it came to cooking. "And you are just being so patient with me and I appreciate that." Kara looked away shyly.

Lena smiled, knowing what Kara was talking about. "It's fine. We are having fun and when that step happens, it happens." Lena said, wanting to make sure she wasn't putting any pressure on Kara at all.

"So, you are okay with still waiting?" Kara questioned.

"For you, yeah." Lena leaned forward and cupped Kara's cheek with her hand, her thumb gently rubbing it. Of course, she wanted to take that step with Kara, and she was more than ready for it but she respected that Kara wasn't ready and would wait as long as it took her to be. Kara smiled as she leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kara questioned, the pair going back to eating their breakfast.

"Uhm…" Lena was thinking up a reply, when the doorbell to her apartment went. She looked a little confused because apart from Kara she didn't really get any visitors to her place. "Oh damn," Her eyes widened at thinking who was behind the door as she got to her feet and walked across. Kara looking a little confused by her reaction. "Mother, what a surprise," Lena put on a smile as she opened the door. Her relationship with Lillian was strained to say the least. "Do come in, please." Lena said as Lillian had already made her way into the apartment.

"Oh, you have company." Lillian noted, as Kara looked at her. She felt her heart sink. Lillian knew she was Supergirl and that was something that Kara was yet to share with Lena and knowing the kind of person Lillian was, Kara wouldn't be surprised if Lillian told Lena about it.

"Yes," Lena walked over to Kara, her hand going onto her shoulder. "This is Kara Danvers," Lena told her mother. "She's my girlfriend."

"You have a new girlfriend and you didn't tell me?" Lillian said, her gaze staying on a very worried looking Kara. "Kara…..Danvers, was it?" Lillian said as she walked over to Kara, holding her hand out for her to shake.

Kara stood up from the stool and shook her hand as she nodded. "That's right," Kara cleared her throat. "Lovely to meet you Mrs Luthor." Kara could still feel her heart racing.

"And what do you do for work?" Lillian asked.

"I'm a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media." Kara replied, knowing Lillian wasn't asking about that.

"Ah yes," Lillian curled her nose. "The place who is in love with Supergirl. Thinks she can do no wrong," Lillian raised her eyebrows. "Have you met her?" Lillian asked.

"I know of her, yes." Kara tried her best to keep her cool. She knew Lillian was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Well you'll have to introduce her to Lena," Lillian told her. "She has quiet the soft spot for her for some strange reason," Lillian looked to her daughter who looked a little embarrassed before looking back to Kara. "You know dear you do look awfully familiar," Lillian said, a smirk growing on her face. "Do you always wear those glasses?"

"She'd be as blind as a bat without them," Lena laughed. Lena had never seen Kara without her glasses, Kara telling her she'd be pretty blind if she didn't wear them all the time. "So, what's this visit in aid of?" Lena wondered. Her mother never came to see her so she was sure she hadn't just popped around for coffee, cake and a chat.

"You know what, I should have called first. You are busy. It's not important," Lillian said. "I will catch you the next time I am in town," Lillian said as she made her way over to the door, Lena and Kara walking after her. "Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers." Lillian said before she walked out the door. Kara pursed her lips as she looked around her girlfriend, knowing that maybe soon she'd have to tell her who she was because someone else might get there before her.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, nervously shaking her legs as she felt her heart beating within her chest, knots in her stomach. "Al, can you come in here?" Maggie shouted through to the bedroom.

"Uh, you want me in the bathroom?" Alex questioned, her voice being heard shouting back through.

"Yes," Maggie replied. "That's why I asked you to come through."

"Why?" Alex wondered.

"Just get in here." Maggie raised her voice and soon enough Alex had walked into the en-suite. She noticed the test right away, balancing on the end of the tub. She widened her eyes as she shot over as quickly as she could.

"Oh my God," Alex widened her eyes. "Are you?" Alex pointed to the test and Maggie gave her a shrug.

"I'm still waiting," Maggie told her. "But I'm late so," Maggie pursed her lips. Maggie was never late so she was pretty sure that this time around had been successful. Maggie couldn't help but smile up at her wife. "Al." Maggie squeaked.

"Babe," Alex smiled as she knelt down in front of her wife, her hands rubbing her thighs. "I know it's hard but let's not get too excited till we see the word pregnant on that test," Alex glanced at the test before looking back to Maggie. "Yeah?"

Maggie took a deep breath as she nodded, knowing Alex was right. She ran her over her stomach. "I just feel it though," Maggie told her. "Like you knew before you took a test."

"Because I had chucked up for three mornings before then," Alex gave a little laugh. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Well, I feel a bit sick but I think that's just with nerves," Maggie told her wife before she glanced at her watch. "It should be time," Maggie legs were still shaking. "I can't look. Can you do it?" Maggie questioned. Maggie felt nervous. She wanted this so badly so would be pretty upset at a negative result. Alex gave a little nod before she took a deep breath and picked the test up.

Alex's heart was fluttering as she saw the word _pregnant_ staring back at her. "Riley is going to be a big sister," Alex said, turning the test to face her wife. Maggie gasped, her hand going up to cover her wide-open mouth. "Babe, you are pregnant." Alex grinned, delighted with the news. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling her wife into a hug. They stayed in the embrace for a while, before Maggie reluctantly pulled back.

"It sucks I have to go to work now," Maggie muttered. "I wish I could stay home and celebrate with you." Maggie said, her eyebrows raising as she pulled Alex into a kiss.

"Mmm," Alex parted the kiss. "We can celebrate tonight." Alex told her, raising her eyebrows suggestively before they shared another kiss.

"Kara and Lena are coming over." Maggie pouted sadly.

"For a few hours," Alex told her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And then we can celebrate all you want," Alex once again raised her eyebrows before they shared another kiss. "Now, you go work and be extra safe from now on," Alex told her, her hand going onto Maggie's stomach, both of them grinning widely. "And you should phone the doctors. We can get confirmation, see how far along you are, get all the necessary checks booked, all that stuff." Alex said as Maggie nodded as they both stood up.

"Yes Mum," Maggie grinned and Alex playfully slapped Maggie's ass before Maggie once again pulled her into a kiss. "Mmm, okay," Maggie reluctantly pulled away from her wife. "I really need to go to work. See you later."

"See you." Alex smiled at her wife as she left the room, Alex giving a little jump in excitement at their news.

* * *

Kara and Lena were over at Alex and Maggie's. They were drinking and talking and eating too much junk food. Alex came through from the kitchen, another glass of wine for Lena and two more bottles of beer in her hand. Lena took the wine glass from Alex, before Kara grabbed a beer. Alex sat down on the couch next to her wife, her hand resting on her thigh. They'd decided not tell Kara and Lena about the pregnancy yet. They had an appointment at the doctors in a couple of days, but Alex had worked out Maggie would only be about 3 weeks pregnant so it was very early days, but Kara had looked suspicious of them ever since Maggie had declared she wasn't drinking because she had a bit of a sore head, because of course she knew they were trying to get pregnant and even if Maggie didn't feel well, she still usually managed to try at least one alcoholic beverage. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Maggie questioned as she leaned forward and picked up a handful of pretzels, popping one into her mouth.

"I just…." Kara trailed off as she gave a little shrug but they noticed her gaze was on Maggie's stomach.

Alex glanced at Maggie, both of them knowing that Kara had figured it out. "Yes," Alex said, Kara shrieking in delight. "She is pregnant."

Kara shrieked again as she stood up. "Shh, Kara. Riley is sleeping." Alex told her sister off but she wasn't sure if Kara had heard her as she seemed to busy pulling Maggie into a hug.

"Congratulations, that's great news." Lena smiled towards her friend, sounding pleased for them.

"Thanks," Alex and Maggie spoke at the same time as Kara pulled away from Maggie and gave her sister a hug. "We are excited." Alex said as Kara sat back down on the arm chair. Alex looked to her wife, both of them smiling at each other before sharing a quick kiss.

"Oh my gosh Eliza is going to freak," Kara said. "When are you telling her?" Kara wondered.

"Uhm," Alex shook her head. "I don't know. I mean we didn't plan on telling you so soon, so…" Alex trailed off. "But look how well that went," Alex gave a little laugh. "So, I don't know how long we'll be able to keep it in for."

"Confession," Maggie said and everyone turned to look at her. "I already told my Aunt." Maggie screwed her face up, worried for Alex's reaction.

"Maggie." Alex gasped.

"Well she called me today to see what size clothes Riley was now because she's making up another package to send out," Maggie told her wife. Maggie's Aunt Teresa often sent out things for Maggie, Alex and Riley. Most Riley, but she still sent out things to her niece and Alex as well. "And she asked how everything was going and it just kinda slipped out." Maggie said. Aunt Teresa was the only family member that Maggie kept in touch with. Teresa had been to National City numerous times to visit and although she always invited them to come stay with her in Blue Springs, Maggie refused to ever go back there again.

"Ah I bet it's hard to not tell everyone right away though," Lena said. "This is something that must be so exciting." Lena hadn't ever experienced this for herself but she knew that it would be an exciting time for anyone to find out they were expecting.

"Yeah, it is," Maggie smiled at her friend. "Scary but exciting." Maggie took a deep breath as she felt Alex's hand rubbing the small of her back. She knew that she'd get through this fine, because she had the love and support of her wife, who'd already experienced it.

* * *

There'd been more drinking and talk had tuned into silly games and Maggie had found herself playing the most sober game of Never Have I Ever that she'd ever played. After it seemed like they'd exhausted that game, Lena – who was getting a little tipsy – had suggested that they play Kiss, Marry, Kill. "Go on then," Kara said, looking to her girlfriend. "You start us off."

"Okay uhm," Lena rubbed the back of her head as Alex walked back into the room. Riley had woken up but she'd quickly been settled after getting some teething gel and her pacifier. "Laura Prepon, Taylor Shilling or Natasha Lyonne?" Lena questioned. They'd already had a discussion about Orange is the New Black so Lena figured they'd start with actresses from there.

"Uh what are we doing?" Alex questioned, a little confused as when she'd left the room they'd still been playing Never Have I Ever.

"New game," Maggie said as Alex sat back down next to her on the couch. "Kiss, Marry, Kill."

"Ah," Alex exhaled. "Okay, I'd marry Laura Prepon and I'd kill Taylor Schilling just because I can't stand Pipers character, so, I guess that means I'd kiss Natasha Lyonne."

"You don't like Piper?" Kara gasped. "Aw I like her."

"Of course you'd like her." Alex muttered to her sister. Kara gave a little frown in response before looking to Maggie.

"I'd be the same as Al," Maggie said. "Okay, how about Mariah Carey, Taylor Swift or Beyoncé."

"Oh, I'd kill Mariah Carey just for that stupid Christmas song," Lena said, Kara looking at her and pouting sadly. "Let me guess, you love that Christmas song?" Lena questioned and Kara nodded her head, a grin on her face. Lena rolled her eyes. "Anyways, so that leaves me marrying Beyoncé and I guess I'd kiss Taylor Swift."

Lena looked around to Kara, like she wanted her to answer. "I don't want to kill any of them," Kara pouted sadly. "Can we not just reject one? It's less hurtful."

Everyone laughed at Kara. "It's just a stupid game, Kara." Alex told her. "But, just for you Kiss, Marry, Reject…Uhm….Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera?"

"Marry Justin," Kara answered like she didn't even need to think about it. "Kiss Christina and I….well, I'd be friends with Britney." Kara said, everyone once again laughing at her.

Lena took a drink of her wine. "Hmm, I have a good one," Lena said, everyone waiting eagerly to hear what she was going to say. "Catwoman, Wonder Woman or Supergirl?" Lena questioned, glancing at Maggie like she wanted her to answer.

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips as she saw Kara staring at her. She turned her head to the side, feeling Alex's eyes on her and right enough, they were. Alex raised one eyebrow as her eyes were all wide, clearly waiting to hear her response. "I'd kill Catwoman," Maggie answered, her lips pursing. "I'd marry Wonder Woman so that leaves me kissing Supergirl." Maggie spoke quietly, feeling Alex's glare without having to look around to her again.

"You'd just kiss her?" Lena raised her voice in surprise. "Man, I would so marry her. She is like…." Lena stopped talking, her mouth staying open but no words coming out. Kara exchanged a glance with Alex. "I mean, she's not as hot as you babe, don't worry," Lena said, looking across to her girlfriend, seeing the look of worry on her face. "But she is hot, right?" Lena questioned as she once again looked to Maggie for an answer.

"Uhm…" Maggie pursed her lips.

"Oh, I have a good one for you," Kara banged her hand off the table as she looked to her girlfriend. "Margot Robbie, Jessica Biel or Mila Kunis."

"Ah no fair," Lena pouted. "You know they are like my top 3." Lena sighed. Kara just shrugging and waiting for her to give an answer, everyone else in the room happy that the discussion had moved on from Supergirl.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie closed the door and locked it shut, Kara and Lena having left the house. She turned around, startled to see Alex was standing right behind her. "So, you want to kiss my sister?" Alex had her arms folded across her chest and she spoke accusingly but Maggie knew by the smirk that Alex was trying her hardest to keep back from her face that she was only teasing her.

Maggie chuckled. "Well would you rather I said that I wanted to kill or marry her?" Maggie questioned. "And besides, it was never specified what kind of kiss it was," Maggie told her. "So, you know, it'd just be a sisterly peck," Maggie said, Alex raising her eyebrows as Maggie got closer to her, her arms going around her wife's waist. "You, my love, are the only Danvers I ever want to kiss," Maggie told her, going up onto her tiptoes. "You are the only _one_ I ever want to kiss ever." Maggie murmured before placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as her arms wrapped around her wife, pulling her into her so their bodies pressed together.

"I should hope so," Alex pulled back from the kiss and looked into her wife's dark eyes. She smiled down at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her smiled grew as her hand slid around from Maggie's back and rested on her stomach. "Now I do believe that you wanted to celebrate the little pip?" Alex said as she lightly rubbed Maggie's stomach.

"Little pip?" Maggie screwed her face up. Alex had called her bump the little bean and now it seemed she was going to called Maggie's the little pip.

"Yeah, the little pip," Alex grinned. "It's cute."

Maggie smiled up at her wife. "I would love to go celebrate with you but don't we need to clear up first?" Maggie questioned.

"Well that mess will still be there in the morning," Alex said, pointing through to the living room. "And it's not like it's a lot," Alex noted. Just a few bowls, some beer bottles and Lena's wine glass needing to be cleaned and put away. "But if you really want to clean up go ahead," Alex pointed through to the living room again. "I mean, I know I'd much rather be heading up the stairs to have sex with my wife, but you know, whatever you want, babe." Alex said, a smirk growing on her face.

Maggie chuckled before she leaned up again and kissed Alex's lips. "Definitely going to go with the cleaning." Maggie joked before kissing her again.

"Mmm, I though that's what you would pick." Alex murmured as her hands went onto Maggie's bum cheeks, squeezing them as she pulled her body against hers as they shared another kiss.

"Shut up and take me to bed." Maggie whispered, pushing Alex backwards as she walked forwards, the couple making their way up the stairs and into their bedroom, the kiss only intensifying as they started pulling at each other's clothes.

* * *

The walk from Alex and Maggie's house to Kara's loft had seemed to sober Lena up. Kara locked the door and turned around to find Lena was right behind her. "Locking me in, Kara Danvers?" Lena smirked, her eyebrows raising.

"Well I don't intend on you leaving till at least tomorrow morning," Kara pulled Lena closer to her by the waist, placing a kiss on her lips. Lena smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. "Unless you wanted to go home." Kara pulled back from the kiss. They'd just sort of both ended up walking to Kara's place, it hadn't really been discussed.

"I want to stay," Lena smiled, tucking a loose strand of Kara's hair behind her ear. Kara smiled at her before she pulled her in for another kiss. They made their way over to the couch, the kissing only becoming more passionate as Kara's tongue wanted access. Lena opened her mouth a little more, allowing Kara entry. Kara pushed Lena down to sitting on the couch, before she found herself straddling over her. Lena was a little surprised. There had been a lot of kissing and some wandering hands but they'd never ended up in this position before. Kara felt a hot feeling in the pit of her stomach. This time, the kissing with Lena felt different. She was enjoying it, she always did, but this time, she didn't want to stop at just kissing. She liked Lena. She really, really, liked Lena a lot and she wanted to be with her in that way. She could feel her heart beating faster within her chest as she let her hands move from being around Lena's neck. She pulled at Lena's top which was tucked into her skirt, before one hand slid underneath, making contact with her bare skin, all the while the kiss never breaking. "Mmm," Lena moaned a little as Kara's hand slowly moved up her perfectly toned stomach, before she brushed over her breast before she stopped and removed her hand, pulling back from the kiss and looking down into Lena's eyes. "It's okay, we can stop." Lena spoke softly as she took one hand from resting on Kara's back and gently stroked her cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I don't want to stop," Kara murmured, shaking her head a little before taking a deep breath. "Can I take your top off?" Kara spoke quietly, looking a little shy. Lena nodded as she lifted her arms over her head, Kara lifting her top off her and throwing it to the side before she met her in a hungry kiss. Lena's hands slid under Kara's top and lightly caressed Kara's back before she lifted Kara's top from her body. Instead of going back into the kiss, Kara stood up and looked down to Lena. "Uhm…can we move to the bedroom?" Kara questioned and Lena nodded as she gave Kara a reassuring smile before she stood up and took Kara's hand in hers and walked her over to her bed.

* * *

Kara woke up, smiling as she felt Lena's arms were still wrapped around her. She liked it when she woke up in the same bed as Lena, but waking up in her arms felt amazing. She heard Lena stirring so she reached forward and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table. Lena had taken them off her the night previous when things were getting more intimate between the two. Kara was worried that Lena had noticed that she was in fact Supergirl, but then she pushed that thought away because Lena was probably more interested in the fact she was having with sex with her girlfriend for the first time and not thinking much about anything else. "Good morning." Lena murmured, still a little sleepily sounding.

"Morning." Kara turned around to face her again, and settled back into her arms.

Lena looked into Kara's captivating blue eyes and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You okay?" Lena questioned, wanting to know how Kara felt after what happened the night before.

"I'm better than okay," Kara replied, not able to take the smile off her face. "Are uhm….did I….how was…." Kara cleared her throat, not knowing how to word it.

Lena lips curled into a smile before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips. "Last night was amazing," Lena told her, Kara's smile only growing larger. "You are amazing, Kara Danvers." Lena said, curling a strand of Kara's hair around her finger.

"Oh, Miss Luthor," Kara exhaled. "I think you will find you are the amazing one. You know you've given me time and you've not pushed at me. I….I really don't think I deserve you." Kara mumbled. She hated that she wasn't being honest with Lena but now the longer she'd kept it from her, the harder it was to tell her.

"Don't be silly," Lena sounded a little confused as to why Kara would think this. "What reason could there possibly be that makes you think that?" Lena questioned, still playing with Kara's hair.

Kara pursed her lips. "Well I…I've not always showed up for dates on time and I've left a few because of work, I…." Kara bit her lip. There had been times when Supergirl was needed and she was about to go meet Lena or she was already with Lena and had to make up an excuse and leave.

"Okay so yeah you are obsessed with work and helping Cat Grant, which I find a little annoying because you are a reporter. You are not even her assistant anymore," Lena sighed, letting Kara's hair fall from around her finger. "But it's just one of your quirks," Lena gave a little shrug. "And I suppose it is good to be passionate about something in life."

"You know, I don't exactly like that I need to leave," Kara told her. "Hanging out with you is my favourite thing to do these days," Kara looked up into her eyes, giving her a smile. "And you are my second favourite person." Kara gave her a cheeky grin.

"Second favourite person, hey?" Lena raised her eyebrows. "If you say Justin Timberlake is your favourite I will push you out of this bed." Lena said and Kara laughed.

"No, that would be little Miss Riley," Kara told her. "She's my little petal." Kara got heart eyes as she thought about her niece.

"Well coming in second to your little niece I can cope with," Lena said before she glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. "So, I was going to go to pilates today," Lena informed her girlfriend. "You interested in coming along?"

"Uhm…." Kara scrunched her face up. "Oh, I guess I could give it a go," Kara said. "But what time would it be at?" Kara questioned, "Because I was kinda thinking we could have spent the morning in bed." Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips.

"Well we could always go to the afternoon class." Lena said, wrapping her arms around Kara, her hand going down Kara's back and resting on her bare bum cheek.

"Sounds good to me." Kara murmured as placed another kiss on Lena's lips.

* * *

Alex walked back into the house, glad to be finished work for the day. She'd much rather be spending her Sundays with her wife and child, but of course, everyone needed to take their turn at weekend work. "Babe, I'm home." Alex shouted out, not hearing Maggie or Riley in the house.

"I'm up here." Maggie shouted from the nursery. Alex walked up the stairs and located her wife, but saw their daughter wasn't there.

"Where is the little lady?" Alex questioned.

"Aubree came around and asked if she could take her to the playpark." Maggie answered. Alex gave a little nod as she sat down on the floor next to her wife. There was a small playpark in the neighbourhood and Aubree would love to take Riley down there for a little bit.

"So, what are you doing?" Alex questioned. All of Riley's clothes were in a huge pile in the middle of the floor. There was a pile of folded up clothes to Maggie's right and a couple of plastic boxes to her left, some clothes in one of them.

"I'm sorting through her clothes," Maggie answered as if it was obvious. So much doesn't fit her anymore and it's just taking up space in the wardrobe and drawers," Maggie told her wife. "And with Teresa sending some new stuff I thought now would be a great time to sort them all out," Maggie said, folding up a little blue and white checked romper suit and putting it in the pile to her right. "Clothes on the right still fit her and clothes in the box are too small." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she picked up a t-shirt, figuring Maggie was telling her to help.

"We are not going to chuck out the clothes that are too small, are we?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "We could be having another girl so they'd be handy to keep. We'll put them in the basement with all her other clothes." Maggie said. They hadn't kept every single item of clothing that no longer fitted Riley, but they'd kept a lot. Especially considering she'd only had some things on twice at the most, it would be silly not to use them again and they had obviously planned on having more children.

"Sounds like a plan," Alex folded the t-shirt up and put in the keep pile before picking up the next item of clothing. "So, how have you felt today?"

"Fine," Maggie answered, putting a dress into the box. "I've not really felt any different to be honest."

"Well that's good," Alex told her. "Long may it continue," Alex said. She knew it was still very early days but hoped Maggie wouldn't get as sick as she had when she was expecting Riley. Alex got diagnosed with hyperemesis gravidarum during her pregnancy, which is severe morning sickness, which resulted in a few hospital stays, and being hooked up to an IV because of dehydration. "Because I would hate to have to see you go through a pregnancy like mine."

Maggie widened her eyes at the thought. "I don't think I could cope."

"You don't have a choice but too," Alex told her. "Besides, it's pretty rare and knowing your luck you will sail though this pregnancy with like no symptoms at all," Alex said. "Except a neat little bump of course," Alex added, folding up one of Riley's sleepsuits and putting it into a pile to go back into the drawers. "Aww babe you are going to look so cute," Alex sounded all excited as she moved closer to Maggie and pinched her cheek. "I can't wait to see the little pip growing and feel him moving inside you," Alex moved her hands down to Maggie's stomach. "I get to experience what you did when I was pregnant." Alex was looking forward to experiencing pregnancy in a different way this time round.

"So, does that mean that you will go out at 3am to get me whatever it is I am craving like I had to do for you?" Maggie gave Alex a cheeky grin. When Alex was pregnant, and not feeling like she wanted to throw up, she'd crave French fries from McDonalds and much to Maggie's disgust, she'd usually dip them in peanut butter. It had to be McDonalds though. One time, Maggie went to the Wendy's instead because it was closer to their house but that was a big mistake and Maggie ended up getting French Fries thrown all over her. It was weird though because before she got pregnant, the last time Alex could recall eating a McDonalds was when she was a teenager.

"Of course, my love," Alex told her. "I will get you anything your heart desires."

"Will you go to Italy and get me the best tiramisu in the world?" Maggie questioned. Alex and Maggie went to Italy on vacation a few years ago, and Maggie had said that the tiramisu she'd had from a restaurant they'd went to was the best in world.

"Me personally, no," Alex answered. "But I'm sure Kara would fly out there and get you some."

"Hmm," Maggie smiled. "Maybe she could pick up some nice French bread too when she was over that way." Maggie murmured and Alex laughed at her wife before she shook her head at her.

"I'm sure she would." Alex said before she and Maggie continued to sort out Riley's clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie and Alex, along with Riley had gone to the doctor's office. A test there confirmed the pregnancy and they were booked in for their first scan, scheduled for when Maggie was 8 weeks pregnant. After having a talk with the doctor, they'd left the hospital and had decided to go out for some lunch before Maggie had to go to work. Alex had the day off as she'd worked Sunday. They walked into the restaurant, Maggie very much having a spring in her step as she followed the hostess over to the booth at the back of the restaurant. She slid herself across it, sitting in the middle as Alex sat in the other side, Riley standing on the booth next to her mother. The hostess gave them their menu's and told them their server would be with them shortly before leaving. "Mmm Mum-meee," Riley said as she grabbed at the menu that Alex was looking at. "Mum-meee." Riley said again, Maggie looking up at her and laughing at the excited say in which Riley always said the word, especially the last part of it.

"What do you want sweet pea?" Alex questioned. Riley had started saying Mummy about a week after Mumma, much to Alex's delight. Riley grinned at her mother and wrapped her little arms around her neck. Alex wrapped her arm around her daughter, holding her steady.

"Wawa." Riley said. Maggie opened the bag and took out Riley's sippy cup and handed it across the table to Alex. She lifted the lid off before giving it to Riley, Riley holding it in her little hands and taking a drink of her water.

The server came over to them, bringing them a high chair for Riley. "Thank you." Alex smiled at him before strapping Riley in. They asked for more time before ordering anything so the server left them to look over the menu.

"Aww babe I know it's early but I really want to do something to celebrate." Maggie said, her hand brushing over her stomach.

"Like what?" Alex asked. "And if I recall we did a lot of celebrating on Saturday night." Alex said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Riley threw her sippy cup on the floor. "Oh." Riley opened her mouth in a big O shape.

Alex leaned down and picked it up, putting it back on the high chair tray. "I know," Maggie grinned. "But I don't mean that kind of celebrating. I just want to.…I dunno….do something."

"Well how about we go buy Riley something new from the little pip?" Alex questioned. Maggie was only 3 and half weeks pregnant so it was too soon to be getting anything for the baby. Riley once again threw her sippy cup on the floor. "Since you got rid of more than half of her clothes yesterday." Alex said before leaning down and picking the sippy cup up, once again putting it back on the high chair tray.

"You helped me with that," Maggie argued. "And there was no point in keeping them if they were too small. They just took up space." Maggie said, defending her idea to clear out some of her clothes.

"Yes dear, I suppose you are right," Alex sighed as once again Riley threw her sippy cup away. "Riley Sawyer-Danvers," Alex picked it up again and looked crossly at her daughter. "Don't do that. That's naughty." Alex put the sippy cup back on the table, out of Riley's reach. Riley scowled before she hid her face with her hands and leaned forward in the chair, her head resting against the tray.

"What you being a naughty little pea for?" Maggie spoke softly as she leaned forward and tickled the nape of Riley's neck. Riley giggled as she hunched her shoulders up, Maggie removing her hand from tickling her daughter.

"Maybe she can sense her Mumma is pregnant and she's not happy about it." Alex joked, her lips curling into a cheeky grin.

"Aw no don't say that," Maggie replied. "You'll be a great big sister, huh, little one?" Maggie said, looking back to Riley who was now looking up at Maggie. "You want a new baby to come play with you huh?" Maggie cooed as she ran her hand over Riley's hair.

"No," Riley squealed as she tried to reach out for her sippy cup. "Wawa." Riley moaned, trying her hardest to lean forward and grab her water.

"Don't throw it," Alex said as she handed it back to Riley. Riley took a drink before she once again dropped the sippy cup down to the floor, giving a little giggle. Alex rolled her eyes before she leaned down and picked the cup up again. "You want to stay home with her today and I'll go be an NCPD detective?" Alex questioned, once again keeping the sippy cup from Riley's reach, Riley moaning as she tried to reach out for it.

"Aw I wish," Maggie mumbled. "Although, if she is going to be a little madam today I think I'd rather go to work." Maggie laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure once she gets home and gets to play with that bloody drum she'll be fine." Alex muttered and Maggie laughed again before they looked at the menu, going to decide what they wanted to eat.

* * *

Kara took a deep breath before she walked into Lena's office. It had happened again. Supergirl was needed while Kara was supposed to be meeting Lena for lunch. Kara hoped that she'd be back in time but it was a harder task than first anticipated. "Lena, I -" Kara stopped talking as she saw Lillian in the room, seeming to be consoling an upset Lena.

They both looked up to her. "Kara," Lena stood up from the couch and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay." Lena said, holding her in the embrace that little bit longer.

"Oh Lena, I told you she'd be fine," Lillian stood up from the couch. Lena pulled back from the hug with her girlfriend and turned to face her mother again. "She seems to think you were hurt and that's why you stood her up with no text or call," Lillian said. "But, I know otherwise, isn't that right, Kara?" Lillian looked all smug as she spoke. Kara opened her mouth to talk but Lillian spoke again. "I think my daughter deserves to know who she is really dating, don't you, Kara Zor-El?"

"Kara what?" Lena screwed her face up as Kara stood there opened mouthed, shocked that Lillian could actually be doing this. This would only hurt her own daughter. "Mum, what are you on about?" Lillian looked to Kara, giving her an 'I'm giving you a chance to explain' look. Kara was still stunned, standing there open mouthed. "Kara?" Lena looked to Kara again. Her heart was beating faster and she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Let me ask you this, darling," Lillian said, Kara seemingly frozen to the spot. "What was happening today when your girlfriend stood you up?" Lillian questioned.

"Uhm, I…." Lena shook her head as she gave a shrug, looking more and more confused every time her mother spoke.

"Supergirl was dealing with some aliens out at the shipyard." Lillian gave Kara a smug look.

"That was you," Kara finally spoke up. "You set that up, didn't you?" Kara felt herself getting angry. She didn't know how Lillian knew she was supposed to be meeting Lena, but she knew she was responsible for the metahumans. They weren't aliens. These people had been enhanced. These people came from Cadmus.

"I'm just trying to keep my daughter from getting hurt and I know that will happen if she continues to date you." Lillian said, a smug look on her face.

"What is going on?" Lena questioned. Trying to piece this together, trying to make sense of it all. It sounded like her mother was saying Kara was, in fact, Supergirl but there's no way that could be true. Kara wouldn't keep something like that from her.

"Oh Lena, how can you not see it?" Lillian questioned. "How many times has she had to run off or been late for dates?" Lillian asked. "And I bet, if you thought about it, you could match those times up with a certain someone appearing in this city," Lillian said. "How can you not know? Are you that blinded by love….or by lust?" Lillian asked, Kara giving her a pleading look not to do this, but Kara knew it was happening. "Are you just in denial?" Lillian questioned.

"Kara, what is she talking about?" Lena looked back around to her girlfriend. Kara felt sick to her stomach. She knew now she had no choice but to tell her but she was so afraid she was about to lose her.

"She is Supergirl." Lillian said it before Kara had the chance to come clean herself. Lena shook her head, her hand going onto her chest in shock.

"No, I'd know that. I'd…you wouldn't keep that from me, surely?" Lena turned to face Kara who had a tear rolling down her cheek. "No, Kara." Lena's voice broke.

"Lena, I'm sorry." Kara took a step closer to her girlfriend and Lena took a few steps back, walking into her mother.

"You should leave." Lena said, turning to look at her mother.

"You heard her." Lillian said, looking to Kara, so smugly that Kara had to fight back the urge to punch her or shoot lasers at her or do something, because let's face it, now probably wouldn't be the best time for Kara to use her powers on her girlfriend's mother, in front of her girlfriend who'd just discovered the truth about her.

"No," Lena shook her head. "I'm talking to you. You can go. You can get out of my office." Lena said, Lillian looking a little confused before she did as her daughter asked, giving Kara a smug grin as she walked out of the room.

"Lena." Kara stepped forward and reached out to touch her girlfriend but once again Lena stepped back.

"No. I don't believe it. You wouldn't lie. You wouldn't keep that from me," Lena shook her head, trying to push away tears. "She is lying. She is just trying to split us up because she is not fully comfortable with the fact I'm gay."

Kara pursed her lips as she took her glasses off and pulled the hair tie from her hair, before she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing part of her Supergirl outfit. Her whole body was shaking. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Lena, but I had to protect you. Please, I didn't tell you because I was protecting you." Kara took a step towards her and felt a little hope that Lena didn't move back again.

"Protecting me from what?" Lena raised her voice. She was hurt, she was angry and Kara knew she had every right to be.

"About 5 years ago, my sister got kidnapped because someone knew I was Supergirl," Kara told Lena. "She was put in a tank and it filled with water," Kara felt a tear escape her eye. "If Maggie and I had got to her only seconds later, I don't think she would be here today," Kara said, recalling the kidnapping and just how close they'd come to losing Alex. "And from that day on, I promised myself that the best way to protect the people I care about most is to not let them know my secret because I shouldn't be reason that they can be put in danger."

"I don't need protecting. I'm a Luthor," Lena spat. "God, Kara, I've know you for nearly 3 months. And you've lied. The whole time."

"No," Kara shook her head. "I haven't lied. I wasn't lying. I just -"

"Well you sure as hell didn't tell me the truth, did you?" Lena sniggered. "You can leave now." Lena said, looking past Kara towards the door of the room.

"No, Lena," Kara shook her head as she walked over to her, reaching out and touching her arm. "Please, we can talk and I -"

"I want you to leave," Lena said, pulling herself away from Kara. "Now, or I will call security." Kara opened her mouth to talk again but then stopped, seeing the look on Lena's face. She was hurt and Kara needed to respect Lena's wished.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised again, before she did as she was asked and left the office. Lena took a deep breath as she walked over the cabinet and poured herself a glass of the bourbon was sitting in her office. She downed the drink in one before she rested her hands against the edge of the cabinet, taking another deep breath as she tried to take in that not only was Kara, Supergirl, but that she hadn't felt like she could honest with her, and that's what hurt the most.

* * *

Alex put Riley down in her cot for her nap. "Rara." Riley spoke sleepily as she looked up to her mother.

"It's here baby," Alex handed Riley her duck comforter and she hugged it close to her. "You go night night," Alex said as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Riley's forehead before she left her to sleep. Riley had no problems in taking her naps, it was just at night she'd decided to start waking up again, but it wasn't as bad lately and she was teething so they couldn't blame her too much. Alex walked down the stairs and was about to walk through to the laundry room to put a load on when the doorbell rang and Kara burst through the door. Alex immediately knew something was wrong with her. "Kara, what's happened?" Alex questioned as Kara walked over to her and fell into her. Alex wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her in the embrace.

After a long moment of silence, Kara pulled back from the hug. "I…" Kara swallowed a lump in her throat. "I think Lena just broke up with me."

"What?" Alex sounded shocked. As far as she could tell, things with Kara and Lena were going great and when they were around a couple nights previous, Lena showed no signs of wanting to break up with her. "Kara," Alex lead Kara through to the living room and they sat down on the couch. "What do you mean you think she has broken up with you?" Alex questioned. "Tell me what happened." Alex comfortingly put her hand on the small for Kara's back as her other hand took a grip of Kara's.

"She…..Lillian….we just had sex for the first time on Saturday and I like her so much. I really, really, like her and I was just trying to protect her and I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't want to keep things from her." Kara sniffed back as a tear fell from her eyes. Alex removed her sister's glasses and wiped her thumb across Kara's face, just beneath her eyelids, wiping away tears.

"Kara, I still don't know what happened," Alex replied. "And why did you mention Lillian?"

Kara took a moment, feeling too upset to talk. "Lillian told her I was Supergirl," Kara squeaked as she looked Alex's in the eyes. Kara pursed her lips as she shook her head. "And Lena was upset. She was hurt and she said I'd been lying to her this whole time and she told me to leave," Kara explained. "I don't want us to be over, Alex."

"Oh," Alex widened her eyes. "Well it's better she's found out now than further down the line," Alex reasoned. "And, did she actually say you were over?" Alex questioned and Kara gave a little shrug.

"I dunno, I…." Kara sniffed back. "Not those words exactly but she was so upset with me. She didn't even want to look at me," Kara cried. "She's going to hate me."

"Hey, c'mon Kara, no-one could ever hate you," Alex told her, rubbing her back in comfort. "Lena is just upset right now that you kept something so huge from her," Alex spoke tentatively because she didn't want Kara thinking that she was wrong for not telling Lena. Alex understood why Kara hadn't told her. "Just, give her some space and let her take it in that she'd been dating Supergirl," Alex suggested, still rubbing her sisters back. "This is something that you two can get through," Alex said. "She is crazy about you, Kara," Alex told her, knowing from the times they'd all hung out together that Lena was crazy about her sister. "She's not going to let you slip away."

Kara wiped her hand over her tearstained cheeks. "How can you be so sure?" Kara questioned.

"Well, I guess I can't be," Alex exhaled. "But seeing you two together, seeing that spark that you have, seeing the way she looks at you," Alex trailed off. "Just give her some time, yeah?" Alex gave her sister a reassuring smile as she rubbed her cheek. Kara gave a little nod before another tear rolled down her cheek. "Come here." Alex murmured before she pulled Kara back into a hug, holding her and giving her comfort from her upset. Alex hated to see her little sister so upset and only hoped that she and Lena would be able to work passed this.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie walked into the bedroom, giving a yawn. She'd had a long day at work and couldn't wait to cuddle up in bed with her wife. Alex was still awake, she was always still awake when Maggie finished work late, not able to sleep until she knew her wife was home safe. "Hey baby," Maggie smiled as she leaned down and gave Alex a kiss. "How was little Miss Riley the rest of today?" Maggie wondered, because she was starting to play up at the restaurant earlier that day.

"Just like we thought she was fine when she got that stupid drum to play with," Alex muttered and Maggie laughed as she undressed herself, quickly getting down to just her bra and panties. "How was your day?" Alex wondered, Alex always asking how Maggie's day at work went.

"Fine," Maggie answered as she crawled up onto the bed and straddled herself over Alex, the covers between their bodies. "But I am very glad to be home with my gorgeous wife," Maggie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips as Alex's hands went around the small of Maggie's back. "Should I just not bother getting my pj's on?" Maggie said, her eyebrows raising suggestively as she placed soft kisses on Alex's neck. "Because I'd just want you to rip them right back off me." Maggie mumbled, between placing more kisses on Alex's neck.

"You are a keen bean tonight, aren't you?" Alex grinned as she raised her eyebrows.

Maggie looked her in the eye, a grin on her face. "Can you blame me? You are gorgeous." Maggie answered before pulling Alex back into a kiss.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back, biting her lip. "Kara is in the next room." Alex informed her.

Maggie sat upright, still straddling over her wife and looked around the door before looking back to Alex. "Well we will both have to be extra quiet tonight then, won't we?" Maggie gave a cheeky grin, before she got a serious look on her face. "What's she doing here?" Maggie wondered. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips as she hit Maggie's side, Maggie getting off from straddling her and sitting down next to her. "Lena found out she was Supergirl and didn't take it too well." Alex said, Maggie widening her eyes in surprise.

"Oh dear," Maggie bit her lip. "Do you think they'll work through it?"

"I hope so," Alex let a puff of air escape from her lips. "Kara was devastated at the thought of losing Lena," Alex felt her hand going out and intertwining with Maggie's. Maybe it was just because of the thought of Kara's relationship being over, but she needed to have that contact with her wife. Thinking about not being able to be with her was unimaginable and even though Kara and Lena had only been together a short time, Alex knew how much Kara liked her and how much she meant to her and she'd hate to see them be over before they really had a chance to begin. "But, I understand why Lena would be upset that she didn't tell her."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. They both knew why Kara was keeping it from Lena, but at the same time, they understood that Lena had a right to know. "Ah it's just a hiccup, right?"

"It's a pretty big hiccup," Alex muttered. "But we are just going to have to hope that they work it out," Alex said. "I mean, really, what else can we do?" Besides from kidnapping them and locking them in a room together till they worked it out, Alex knew there wasn't really anything she and Maggie could do to help. They'd just have to let them work this out on their own.

"I guess we just hope they work it out." Maggie murmured and Alex nodded, hoping Lena and Kara would be able to work things out.

* * *

Alex, Maggie, Kara and Riley had their breakfast together, Kara not saying a word, unless it was to Riley, and Maggie and Alex respected that she didn't want to talk. Kara left for work first, with Alex leaving not far behind her. Maggie dropped Riley off at day care a little earlier than she should have and took a detour on her way to her precinct. "Can I come in?" Maggie stuck her head around the door of the office, Lena looking up to her from her desk.

"Maggie," Lena sounded surprised to see her. "How did you get passed the front desk?" Lena said as she stood up from her desk and walked across the room.

"You get anything you want if you flash a police badge." Maggie grinned as she walked into the room.

"Well I don't expect you are here on police business," Lena muttered. "If she sent you here -"

"No," Maggie spoke over Lena. "She doesn't know I am here. She'd kill me if she knew I was here." Maggie widened her eyes, not liking the thought of what an angry Supergirl could do to someone.

"Well, I suppose she actually could," Lena retorted. "She does have all those superpowers, after all," Lena said, rolling her watch around her wrist. "So…why are you here?" Lena questioned.

"I just thought you could do with a friend." Maggie told her before stepping forward as she saw Lena's demeanour change.

Lena exhaled lightly as she walked over to the couch and slumped down into it. "How could I not see it?" Lena questioned. "It's so obviously Kara, I…." Lena paused for a moment as Maggie joined her on the couch. "I know her intimately and I still didn't notice," Lena laughed at herself as she rubbed her hand across her brow. "Ah I…." Lena clicked her tongue. "How long were you kept in the dark for?" Lena questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Uhm, well I met Supergirl first," Maggie told her. "Around the same time I met Alex, actually," Maggie gave a little smile. "We worked on some crimes scenes together and Supergirl was usually with Alex," Maggie exhaled, remembering the early days like it was yesterday. "Anyways, Alex and I got friendlier and then I met her sister," Maggie exhaled. "I'm a detective. I knew right away but I didn't say anything because it wasn't my secret. It was Kara and Alex's secret to keep and I knew she'd tell me when she was ready too." Maggie said.

"So, you are saying I'm just dumb for not noticing?" Lena stifled a laughed.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "You are far from dumb. You are a CEO and you aren't even 30 for goodness sake," Maggie squeaked. "Anyways, Alex and I got together and soon after, Supergirl went missing and Alex just went crazy and said we couldn't be together anymore because she needed to protect Supergirl and….." Maggie trailed off. "Anyways, long story short, I told her I knew Supergirl was her sister."

Lena bit her lip. "And you weren't mad at her for keeping it from you?"

"I mean, I didn't feel great about it but I understood why they didn't tell me right away," Maggie told her. "And the way that Alex and Kara love each other, the way they love anyone so fiercely and would do anything to protect them," Maggie gave a little smile. "That's what it all came down too. Kara wasn't keeping you in the dark for any other reason than to protect you and keep you safe."

Lena clicked her tongue again as she gave a little nod. "She told me what happened with Alex," Lena said. "That she almost drowned. That must have been awful for you."

"Not the best 36 hours of my life, that's for sure," Maggie told her. "But as I'm trying to tell you, Kara would have wanted to tell you and the last thing she would want to do would be to lie to you, but she knew there were dangers to knowing her secret and she wouldn't want to put you into a situation that could harm you." Maggie said, Lena bowing her head slightly as she listened to what Maggie was saying.

"So, it's not because she doesn't trust me because I am a Luthor?" Lena questioned.

"You are her girlfriend, Lena," Maggie stifled a laugh. "Surely that show's you that doesn't care that you are a Luthor. Besides, you are nothing like Lillian or Lex," Maggie assured her. "Al, Kara and I – I am sorry to say – all hate Cadmus because of what they do, but you are not your Mother. Far from it, Lena." Maggie put her hand onto Lena's arm, giving her a comforting squeeze. She wasn't usually one for physical contact with people who weren't family, but Lena was an old friend, a good friend and she cared about her.

"You know, I," Lena looked back up to Maggie. "I'm hurt that she wouldn't tell me, but now I understand why," Lena was thankful that Maggie had come to talk to her because it made her see things from Kara's perspective. "I think I am more annoyed at myself for not noticing," Lena admitted. "It's so plainly obvious."

Maggie gave a little nod. "I don't think that really matters anymore," Maggie told her. "You know now and what's important is if you and Kara still have a chance." Maggie said, Lena exhaling lightly as she gave a little nod.

"I'm crazy about her," Lena couldn't help but smile as she thought about Kara. "But, I…I just need another day to be angry with her." Lena said and Maggie nodded, understanding that forgiveness didn't come so easily.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the house after her shift. She could hear music playing from the living room and walked in, seeing Riley dancing. Kara up and dancing with her. "She looks like she is twerking," Maggie laughed as she watched the scene. "Are you teaching my 13-month-old how to twerk?" Maggie said as she walked further into the room.

"Like I know how to twerk." Kara replied as she took Riley's little hand in hers and span her around in a circle. Riley giggled, clearly enjoying the dancing with her Auntie. She grinned as she saw Maggie and ran over to her. Maggie bent down to Riley's level and opened her arms out as Riley hugged her.

"Hey sweet pea," Maggie kissed her temple. "You dancing with Auntie Kara?" Maggie questioned, Riley pulling away from the hug and bouncing around on her feet.

"Kaka." Riley beamed as she pointed up to Kara who was still also dancing around the room. Riley giggled and clapped her hands before she kept dancing around.

"You look awfully happy." Maggie noted as she stood back to her feet, glancing back at Kara. Kara stopped dancing and looked down to her sister-in-law.

"Lena text me," Kara looked like an excited little puppy. "I'm going over to her place tomorrow night so we can talk."

"That's great," Maggie smiled. "I hope it goes how you want it too." Maggie said. She didn't doubt after her chat with Lena it wouldn't.

"Yeah, I uhm," Kara played with her hands as she bit her lip. "The text looked positive," Kara said. "I mean, you'll probably think I'm being stupid because it's just words in a box, but the way I read them, you know, I think it was a good, come around and talk," Kara swallowed, suddenly looking nervous. "If she was still so mad she wouldn't text me, right?"

"I…." Maggie scratched the back of her head. "I think the fact she's asked you around will be a good thing," Maggie told her, Kara getting a smile on her face. "But maybe, just….don't go around there expecting too much at once," Maggie told her, Kara giving a little of understanding. "So, anyways, where is Al?" Maggie questioned. Alex was due home from work before her so she'd expected her to be home.

"Ah, she called to say she was staying late," Kara told her. "Something to do with some chemicals and some antidote something or other," Kara scrunched her face up. "I don't really get what she does in the lab. It's way too clever for me," Kara said. "But she said she should still be home for dinner."

"Okay," Maggie glanced at her watch, seeing there was still time before she had to make a start to cooking the dinner. "I take it you are staying?"

"Yeah if that's okay?" Kara questioned.

"Of course it is," Maggie told her. "I'm going to go freshen up so you just keep being happy and dancing with Riley." Maggie said, glancing down at Riley who was still dancing around the room before she went upstairs to freshen up after a long day at work.

* * *

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."_ Maggie stood at the door of the nursery, smiling as she listened to Alex's angelic voice as she stood at the side of the cot, singing down to their daughter. Maggie walked into the room and over to her wife.

"I love it when you sing to her." Maggie smiled as she stood next to Alex, smiling down at Riley who was so very nearly sleeping. Alex smiled down at her wife.

"It seems to calm her." Alex murmured, her arm wrapping around her wife.

"Well of course," Maggie replied. "Listening to that sweet, angelic voice, how could you not be calmed?" Maggie questioned, resting her head against Alex as they both looked down to their daughter, Riley holding her rara tightly in one hand as her other was out above her head. "I could just watch her all the time," Maggie murmured. "But I did come up to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Okay. Just a minute longer." Alex said, watching the steady movement of her little chest rising up and down with each breath. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she had a daughter. Or a wife, for that matter. She never saw that for her life as she was younger, but now, she wouldn't swap it for the world. She loved her little expanding family more than anything.

"Okay babe, but you do realise Kara has been left down there with all the food?" Maggie told her. "So, if we do want to eat we should make a move soon," Maggie stifled a laugh, poking fun at her sister-in-law's appetite, Kara able to eat and eat and never feel full.

"She won't steal my food," Alex replied. "She might have superpowers but I am the big sister so she knows her place," Alex gave a little laugh. "Besides I don't know how much she will eat because she is nervous for talking with Lena tomorrow." Alex noted, knowing when her sister was nervous.

"She doesn't have to be." Maggie murmured.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex questioned. "You don't know what Lena is going to say," Alex said, glancing down at her wife, looking a little puzzled by the confident look on Maggie's face. "Margaret Ellen," Alex gasped. "You meddled." Alex widened her eyes as she looked at her wife accusingly.

"I just thought Lena could do with a friend," Maggie defended. "I went to see if she was okay and we had a talk and…." Maggie clicked her tongue. "Kara and Lena are going to still very much be Kara and Lena." Maggie informed her wife.

"Well it's sweet that you care." Alex smiled appreciatively.

"Well of course," Maggie retorted. "Kara is practically my little sister and Lena is a good friend," Maggie said. They may have lost touch for a long time but now Lena was back in Maggie's circle of friends she was glad about it. "You know what's funny though," Maggie said. "And I know it's really early days, but, if all goes really well with the two of them Supergirl is going to have the head of Cadmus as a mother-in-law."

"Ooh," Alex widened her eyes. That thought had never crossed her mind. "Well that would make for an interesting Thanksgiving Day dinner." Alex noted.

"Like Kara would willingly spend the holidays with Lillian Luthor." Maggie muttered.

"Well she is at least going to have to be at the wedding." Alex argued.

"Okay, I think we are getting a little bit ahead of ourselves here." Maggie laughed.

"Yes," Alex agreed as she laughed with her wife. "But I guess it's just because we are so loved up and happy that we want that for Kara too." Alex said, her hand brushing over Maggie's stomach as she pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm yes," Maggie pulled back, reluctantly. "Now c'mon, I slaved over the stove making dinner for you and you are letting it get cold." Maggie said as she took Alex's hand and led her out of the nursery, so they could join Kara for dinner.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed :D


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of her head in confusion. "Hey babe." Maggie looked over to her wife who was helping Riley eat her dinner.

"Where's dinner?" Alex said as she looked up to Maggie, Alex also looking confused as she expected Maggie to bring back Thai take-out for dinner.

"What?" Maggie screwed her face up. "Why do you have Riley already? I was supposed to pick up Riley." Maggie rubbed the back of her head again, feeling very confused about what was going on.

"No," Alex shook her head. "You were supposed to bring home dinner from the Thai place."

"No," Maggie replied. "I was picking up Riley. I always pick up Riley on a Thursday."

"Yeah, but today is Wednesday," Alex told her wife, wiping the spoon around Riley's mouth, cleaning up her face from her dinner. Alex looked back up to Maggie seeing she was still looking confused. "Are you alright there, babe?"

"Yeah, I uhm…." Maggie exhaled. "I was questioning someone all day and getting nowhere with it. It was rather frustrating and very draining," Maggie yawned. "Uhm….but are you are it's not Thursday?" Maggie was still convinced it was Thursday.

"It's definitely Wednesday," Alex laughed at her wife. "Check the day on your phone." Alex told her, Maggie pulling her phone from her pocket and seeing it was indeed Wednesday.

"Damn," Maggie muttered. "So, I was supposed to pick up dinner," Maggie and Alex would sometimes decide to get take-out for dinner, so Maggie didn't have to cook all the time. "Crap….ah, I guess I'll go back out for it."

"I'll go," Alex told her. "I'll send you for Thai food and you'll come back with pizza," Alex teased. "You can finish helping Riley with her dinner," Alex told her as she stood up. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows at her wife as she walked over to her, Alex sticking her tongue out at her before she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "You getting baby brain already?" Alex said, half-jokingly. Maggie swatted her wife's arm as Alex laughed.

"Take my car," Maggie said. "I've blocked yours in."

"Really are you with it at all today?" Alex shook her head, a cheeky smirk forming on her face. Maggie swatted at her once again. "I think someone should go to bed nice and early tonight." Alex told her.

"Well if someone's wife is lovely enough to run them a nice relaxing bubble bath then she'd definitely be up for an early night." Maggie said, feeling another yawn coming on.

"Well that is an awfully big ask," Alex smirked. "I mean, you forget dinner then think that she is going to run a bubble bath for you?" Alex questioned, still smirking cheekily.

"Well she is just that nice, you see." Maggie said, displaying those dimples as she gave a grin.

Alex laughed. "Okay, I am going to go get dinner then after we eat I will run you a bath, my love," Alex told her as she placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will even stay and help you wash your back if you wish," Alex raised her eyebrows before kissing her again. "Oh, and the parcel from your Aunt came already." Alex said gesturing over to the breakfast bar where the box was sitting.

"What did she all send?" Maggie questioned.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "It's addressed to you. I haven't opened it."

"You could have open it," Maggie told her. "It's just stuff for Riley and us from my Aunt." Maggie said as she walked over to the box and tore the tape from it before opening the flaps.

"Well you look through it and I'll see when I get back from getting dinner." Alex said and Maggie nodded as Alex left the house. Maggie pulled out a pack of baby sleep suits, smiling at the seeing the mix of teal and white suits for a new-born baby, ranging from solid colours to stripes and polka dots. She put them down on the breakfast bar and lifted out the letter Teresa had written, leaving it to the side for now. She pulled out a little soft doll in a red polka dot dress, with brown braids in her hair.

"Oh Riley, look at the dolly Aunt Teresa sent you," Maggie said, walking over to Riley, who had started to use her hands to feed herself the rest of her dinner in the absence of both of her mothers being there to help her. "Ah," Maggie screwed her face up at the mess Riley was in. "I think we'll let you see that later." Maggie said, leaving the doll on the table for now, and going to clean up her daughter who had her food all over her hands and face.

* * *

Kara took a moment to compose herself, feeling a sickly feeling in her stomach. She nervously rang the doorbell and waited for what felt like an eternity for Lena to open the door. "Hey." Kara spoke sheepishly as she waited in the hallway to be invited in to Lena's apartment. She started playing with her hands, not knowing if she should make eye contact with Lena or not.

"Come in." Lena spoke quietly as she pointed into her place, Kara walking in slowly. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Lena turned and walked over to the couch, Kara following after her, both of them sitting down, a gap between them.

Lena didn't say anything. She just stared at Kara, making Kara think Lena wanted her to start talking. "I really am so very sorry for not telling you," Kara started by apologising again. "I wanted too, but, at the same time, I wanted to protect you."

"I get that," Lena told her. "I understand that you wanted to protect me and that you have to protect the people you care about, that's not the issue here," Lena pursed her lips. "It's the fact that you lied so easily to me," Lena stood up from the couch and took a few paces away before she turned around. "How am I supposed to trust you, Kara?"

"It wasn't easy. I hated that I couldn't be honest with you," Kara told her, feeling herself getting a little upset. "That I had to leave dates with you or that I was late because I was Supergirl and wasn't able to stop what I was doing to get in touch and tell you I'd be late," Kara exhaled as she stood up. "And that is always something that will be a factor but I want to still be able to go on dates with you. I want to able to call you my girlfriend," Kara told her, swallowing a lump in her throat. "You can trust me, Lena, I swear."

Lena exhaled lightly. "Has everything else you've told me about your life been the truth?" Lena wondered, not knowing if anything she'd been told about her girlfriend's life had been true.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "Well, I…" Kara rubbed her forehead. "My parents didn't die in a car crash," Kara exhaled. "When I twelve, my planet Krypton, was dying. My parents uhm….my parents put me in a pod to escape. My baby cousin also got put in a pod. I was supposed to protect him," Kara said, Lena listening to what her girlfriend had to say. "My pod got knocked off course and I was stuck somewhere up there for a long time. When I finally got to earth, I was still 12 but my baby cousin had grown up here and he'd become Superman." Kara said, stopping to see Lena's reaction.

"Of course," Lena had to laugh. "Why would you not be related to Superman," Lena murmured, her head shaking ever so slightly. "So…so your parents died when Krypton was destroyed?"

Kara gave a little nod. "But everything else I told you was the truth," Kara told her. "The Danvers' took me in, Jeremiah did die in a plane crash….." Kara stopped talking as she bowed her head. "I…I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you but I didn't know the best way to tell you and the longer I left it then harder it was for me to tell you and then your Mum is Lillian Luthor and she…." Kara trailed off. "You know how she feels about aliens."

"You are an alien," Lena said it like she'd just realised it. "I've slept with an alien," Lena widened her eyes before giving a little laugh. Kara wasn't sure why Lena kept laughing but she only hoped that it was a good thing. Laughter was happy, right? Kara thought to herself. "I want to forgive you, Kara because I know you have good heart and it wasn't kept from me to be sneaky and deceitful," Lena said, Kara giving a little smile as she took a step closer to her. "But promise me, no more lies." Lena told her and Kara nodded, vigorously.

"I promise." Kara told her.

Lena pursed her lips before she walked back over to the couch and took a seat. She ran her hand over her forehead. "Your sister and Maggie had to lie to me too," Lena still sounded a little angry. "God, I asked Maggie to choose to kiss, marry or kill you. I asked if she thought Supergirl was hot," Lena had to laugh at herself. "No wonder she didn't want to answer. I…." Lena stopped talking and looked up at Kara, who's lips had curled into a laugh.

"At least you didn't ask my sister," Kara said as she walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Look, I….I'm sorry that they had to lie to you too but don't be mad at them for that because they were just protecting me."

Lena clicked her tongue. "Who else knows?" Lena questioned. She wanted to know how many people knew the secret. How many people had been lying around her.

Kara looked downwards as she played with her hands. "Eliza, obviously. And uhm….Winn and James. Winn actually designed the suit for me," Kara said, looking back up to her. "And….J'onn. J'onn knows and uhm…" Kara scratched the back of her head, seeing Lena looking a little perplexed as to who J'onn was. "The DEO," Kara felt herself shaking a little as she revealed the name. "Some agents there know."

"What is the DEO?" Lena questioned. "And who is J'onn?"

"The Department of Extra-Normal Operations," Kara told her. She knew that Alex and J'onn would probably get mad at her for revealing them to her, but Kara had promised no more lies, so there was going to be no more lies. "They are the secret government agency that I as Supergirl work with to help protect the city from aliens who want to bring us harm," Kara told her, not making eye contact as she spoke. "J'onn is the boss there and Alex…..Alex isn't an FBI agent," Kara said, having lead Lena to believe she was. "It's what she tells civilians but she works for the DEO and she is a damn good agent," Kara smiled, proud of how well her sister did her job. She didn't even have powers and she could kick ass and she did it so fearlessly. "She's also a bio-engineer there. I don't really get that part of her job. It's way too clever for me, but….." Kara trailed off, looking to Lena for a reaction. Lena looked like she was just trying to take everything in, which was only right as she had been told something pretty huge.

"And Maggie?" Lena questioned. "She is still just a police officer?" Lena had to ask. When she knew Maggie, she was finishing up university and then went to the academy to become a police officer. She became a junior officer when they were friends.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "Well, she is a detective now, but she works for NCPD. She works for their Science Division though. The one who deals with aliens and such so she works with the DEO at times," Kara told her. "But, obviously Maggie is aware of the DEO but most of NCPD aren't."

"Right," Lena gave a little nod. "So as far I am aware your sister really is FBI and there's no such thing as the DEO, right?" Lena said and Kara smiled as she gave a little nod.

"Exactly," Kara answered quietly. "I mean with Alex and Maggie, Winn and James, we can talk about the DEO but yeah, it's uhm….it's a secret government organisation, so…."

"Kinda like Cadmus," Lena laughed. She knew there was probably nothing legal about Cadmus, but they were both secret organisations. "So, my Mum is, I'd expect, at some kind of war with Supergirl and the DEO, right?" Lena said, remembering what Maggie had said to her about Cadmus. And considering they worked with Supergirl – an alien – it seemed the DEO was accepting of the 'good' aliens, only getting rid of the aliens who wanted to bring harm, unlike her mother who had a pure hatred for any kind of alien.

"Uhm...you could say that, yeah." Kara murmured.

"Oh Kara Danvers," Lena exhaled as she stood up from the couch again and took a few steps away before she turned around to face her. She took a deep breath. She still wanted to be with Kara despite the dishonest start because she knew Kara wasn't being dishonest to hurt her or purposely keep things from her. She was doing it to protect her and to protect Supergirl and her family. "From now on, if you need to go be Supergirl then you tell me that's what you are doing." Lena said, Kara nodding her head in response as she stood up, walking over to where Lena was standing.

"I will." Kara told her. Lena took a step closer to her and reached her hand out, taking a hold of Kara's.

She smiled as their eyes locked together. "Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has ever been the same. I walk around just saying your name, without you my world would end. I've searched around this whole damn place, and everything says you were meant to be, my girlfriend." Lena murmured, Kara getting a huge grin on her face.

"You just quoted Nsync." Kara beamed before they both laughed.

"So, will you?" Lena asked. "Will you still be my girlfriend?" Lena questioned, her gaze never leaving Kara's.

"Of course," Kara grinned from ear to ear. "I should be the one asking you that." Kara told her, pulling Lena a little closer to her. She brought her other hand up and lightly brushed Lena's cheek before she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Lena cleared her throat as she pulled back from the kiss. "Do uh….do you have the outfit on under there?" Lena said, looking Kara up and down.

"Uhm, no." Kara shook her head.

"Ah that's a pity," Lena murmured. "I've always wanted to rip it off Supergirl then have my way with her." Lena said, biting her lip, looking turned on even at the thought of it.

"Oohh," Kara gasped. "Well if you are lucky then Supergirl might fly by and pay you a visit at some point." Kara said, her eyebrows raising before she placed another kiss on Lena's lips.

"Well that is good to know," Lena mumbled between kisses. "But you, Kara Danvers, will do for now." Lena said as she kissed her again, pulling Kara over in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

After bathing and putting Riley to bed, Alex – as promised – ran a bath for Maggie. "Your bath awaits, my lady," Alex said as she walked out of the en-suite and into the bedroom, seeing Maggie was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading over the letter from her Aunt again. "You okay?" Alex questioned, taking a seat on the bed next to Maggie.

"Yeah," Maggie didn't sound very convincing. "Teresa always invites us to go visit her. She always says she'd love to have us there, but I…" Maggie pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I want to go see her but I don't want to run into them." Maggie said, Alex knowing exactly who 'them' were.

"Well, we might not run into them." Alex said, scrunching her face up as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Babe, we will," Maggie answered sternly, but it wasn't intended. "Blue Springs is a small place," Maggie sighed loudly. "We can always invite her here again, right?" Maggie questioned. "She loves coming to see Riley and there's way more places she can take Riley here than in Blue Springs."

"I guess so," Alex answered. She wanted to see the place in which her wife grew up but she knew there was a slim chance of that ever happening. "But just whatever you want," Alex told her. "If you want to go back there then I will be there with you," Alex rubbed her back in comfort. "If you don't, then, that's okay. We can ask Teresa here again."

"I can't go back," Maggie shook her head. She knew she wouldn't be welcome with her parents and she didn't have any other reason to want to go back. No friends in Blue Springs, no happy memories or places where she wanted to take Alex to tell her of her childhood. "We'll ask Teresa here soon or maybe for Christmas." Maggie murmured and Alex gave a little nod.

"Sounds good to me," Alex smiled as she rubbed Maggie's back again, Maggie leaning into her wife and resting her head on her shoulder as she yawned. "Now you my love, are tired today so you should go have a nice relaxing bath then have an early night." Alex told her.

"God, I don't even have reason to be tired," Maggie yawned again. "Can you imagine how tired I am going to be when this one starts growing." Maggie said as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Well it's a good job you have such a loving, supportive wife to help out, isn't it?" Alex questioned, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Indeed I do," Maggie said, looking up to Alex with a smile. "I love you so much babe." Maggie told her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," Alex murmured before kissing her again. "And give me a shout if you need help washing your back." Alex mumbled as Maggie stood up and walked over to the en-suite, giving a little chuckle at her wife's comment.

* * *

Alex heard the front door opening then closing. "Kara, is that you?" Alex shouted from the living room where she was watching some TV, Riley and Maggie both up the stairs asleep. She saw a flash of her sister running passed the door, returning moments later, dressed as Supergirl. "Hey, is everything okay?" Alex questioned as Kara stuck her head in the door. "How did it go with Lena?"

"Great," Kara grinned. "We are all good. Better than good." Kara was pleased that Lena had forgiven her, and that she didn't just end things completely. She was glad of the second chance.

"Good. I'm happy for you," Alex smiled, seeing by the look on her sister's face things went just as she wanted them too. "You have to go out and do some Superheroing now?" Alex questioned, not seeing any other reason why Kara would rush in so quickly like that.

"No, actually," Kara shook her head. "I'm going back over to Lena's. She's always had this fantasy about Supergirl," Kara told her sister. "So, I am going to go in and then we -"

"No, no, no," Alex put her hands over her ears. "I don't need to hear that. You just go. You just go and have fun." Alex said, Kara grinning as she quickly left the house. Alex shook her head at her sister as her eyes rolled, but she was happy that Kara and Lena had worked things out.

"Hey, was that Kara coming in and out?" Maggie questioned as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah she came back for…" Alex trailed off. "Ah you don't want to know," Alex shuddered as Maggie sat down next to her, curling herself up against her wife. Alex wrapped her arm around her as she kissed her forehead. "But they are all good." Alex smiled.

"Good, I'm pleased." Maggie murmured.

"I thought you were sleeping." Alex said as she started playing with her wife's hair.

"I think I just needed 40 winks," Maggie said, moving her body a little so she was comfier. "Besides, I missed my Alex pillow. She's very comfy and cosy and snuggling against her is the best." Maggie spoke through a grin.

"Hmm sounds good," Alex joked. "Where can I get me one of those?"

"Afraid I've got the only one." Maggie told her, the cheeky grin still on her face.

"Sounds like you are pretty lucky then." Alex said, her lips curling into a grin.

"The luckiest." Maggie told her wife before she leaned up and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

Supergirl flew into the window of Lena's bedroom. Lena knew it was going to happen, but she still jumped in fright. "Supergirl." Lena smiled at her, as she stood there by the window, her hands in a fist and resting on her hips. Lena got out of her bed, revealing a blue silky nightdress to her girlfriend.

"Miss Luthor," Supergirl smiled at her as they both started walking, meeting each other at the end of the bed. Lena brought her hand up and went out to touch the outfit, but then hesitated. "It's okay," Supergirl spoke softly. "You can touch it." Lena ran her finger down the top of Kara's arm before she reached out and traced over the S.

"So, S for Super?" Lena questioned.

"No," Supergirl stifled a laugh. "That's merely a coincidence," Supergirl told her. "It's stands for El Mayarah. Our family motto. The house of El." Supergirl said, Lena giving a little nod.

"El Mayarah," Lena said, Supergirl looking quite impressed at girlfriends attempt at speaking Kryptonian. "So, what's that in English?"

"Stronger together." Supergirl told her.

"I like that," Lena smiled, tracing the S again. "And my God you look hot in that suit, but I really would like to rip you out of it." Lena said before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mmm," Supergirl pulled back from the kiss. "You can help me out of it all you want but please don't rip it," Supergirl pursed her lips. "Winn would kill me. This suit is like his baby." Supergirl said and Lena gave a little laugh before she nodded her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Thoughts/reviews are always welcome. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Just a warning of upsetting scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

Kara and Lena spent most of their free time over the next three weeks together. They were currently at the mall, doing some shopping. It was Alex and Maggie's birthdays this weekend and they were looking for gifts, but so far, all Kara had bought was a little leggings and t-shirt set for Riley, just because it was cute. "So, you know how I am looking after Riley this weekend?" Kara questioned as they walked out of the shop and continued walking through the mall.

"I do." Lena nodded in response.

"Well, I'm going to be staying at their place, just because it's easier," Kara said. "Anyways, I wondered if you'd like to stay there all weekend with me too." Kara spoke quietly and a little tentatively, not knowing if it was too soon to be spending the whole weekend together and to add to it, to be playing at families with Riley.

"Spend the whole weekend together?" Lena questioned. "And with a one-year-old?"

Kara's heart sunk a little, feeling that Lena didn't want too. "If you don't want to it's okay." Kara gave a disheartened sigh.

Lena chuckled as she nudged herself into Kara. "I'm only messing with you. I'd like to come stay, all weekend, with you." Lena gave her a smile before she took Kara's hand in hers, their fingers locking together as they continued to walk through the mall.

"Good," Kara sounded pleased. "Because it's our 8-week anniversary on Saturday." Kara grinned as she looked around to Lena, Lena seeing the excited look in Kara's eyes.

"Really?" Lena questioned. "We are doing that? We are going to be one of those couples?" Lena screwed her face up a little.

"Uh yeah," Kara answered. "Why would we not celebrate 8-weeks together? It's a milestone." Kara gave a little frown. She wanted to celebrate everything she could with Lena. She'd come close to losing her so quickly, so now she was going to appreciate every moment she got.

"Well, not really," Lena had to laugh at Kara's enthusiasm. "Maybe 6 months is more something I'd be up for celebrating, a year definitely of course we can celebrate, but 8-weeks?" Lena shook her head. "That's not really a thing."

"Yeah well, how do you know it's not a thing on Krypton?" Kara questioned. "Maybe 8-weeks is like a really big deal there and you've just offended my culture." Kara tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't help her lips curling into a laugh.

"Judging by that look it's a pretty safe bet that it's not, sweetheart," Lena laughed. "But if it really means that much to you then we can get a take-out and a bottle of wine and I'll buy you a cupcake and a teddy bear." Lena told her, Kara's eyes widening before she gave a little skip of excitement.

"You will?" Kara grinned and Lena nodded as she laughed once again.

"Sure I will," Lena told her. She had to admit, she loved how excited Kara got about most everything. How much of a big kid she could be at times and if she didn't know it, she would find it hard to believe that this was the same woman who protected National City from threatening aliens. "But it works both ways, so I will expect a gift too."

"I know how it works," Kara retorted. "This 8-week anniversary thing is my thing." Kara told her girlfriend, stopping outside a store, looking like she wanted to go in.

Lena just laughed at her girlfriend. "We are not going in there." Lena said, trying to pull her away from the shop.

"But I bet we could get some good stuff in there." Kara said, pointing back to the shop as Lena dragged her away.

"I'm not saying we couldn't but that is a child's clothing store," Lena told her. "We are supposed to be shopping for your sister and Maggie's birthdays, not Riley who you have already bought something for." Lena told her. Kara gave Lena a scowl before they continued walking through the mall to find some gifts for Alex and Maggie.

* * *

Alex came home from work, hearing the sounds of Riley drumming as she walked down the hall and into the living room. "Mum-meee." Riley grinned as she saw her mother, getting to her feet and running over to her.

"Hey, baby girl," Alex lifted Riley up and kissed her temple. "Where's Mumma?" Alex questioned and Riley held her hand out to the side like she was answering that she didn't know. "Maggie?" Alex shouted on her wife. "Maggie," Alex checked the kitchen and the downstairs toilet but Maggie wasn't there. She walked up the stairs and put Riley down in her cot, her heart starting to beat a little faster. Maggie would never leave Riley in a room on her own. "You play with these," Alex told her, passing Riley some of her teddy bears and the dolly Teresa had sent, before she left the nursery and walked into their room, making her way to the en-suite, figuring it was where Maggie had to be. "Maggie, what are you doing leaving Riley down the stairs on her own?" Alex said as she walked into the bathroom, her eyes widening at the sight she saw.

Maggie was sitting on the toilet, her body crouched forward, her demin shorts and panties on the floor, bloodstained. "I'm sorry," Maggie was already crying. "I'm so sorry." Maggie said again as she looked up to Alex.

"Hey, hey, baby." Alex walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, her arms instinctively taking hold of her wife.

"I was cramping all day," Maggie mumbled through her tears. Alex felt her eyes glossing over. "I didn't realise it was because I…" Maggie paused for a moment.

"Maggie." Alex was going to tell her it wasn't her fault but Maggie spoke again.

"I looked it up online and it said that some cramping was normal. It was just my body gearing up for carrying the baby," Maggie sounded heartbroken as she spoke. "But then I started bleeding. I just thought it was spotting at first, but then it…." Maggie stopped talking, tears taking over, leaving her unable to talk.

"Shhh," Alex rubbed her back as Maggie leaned into her. Alex took a deep breath, knowing right now, she had to be the strong one. "It's alright. We'll get you cleaned up, okay?" Alex said, still gently rubbing Maggie's back. "Then I'm going to phone -"

"No, I just keep bleeding," Maggie squeaked before she winced, feeling more cramps. Alex closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. "I want to go in the bath." Maggie sniffed back.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Alex continued to rub her back. She wasn't sure what was the best to do, but she wasn't going to argue with Maggie. If Maggie wanted to go in the bath, then that's what was going to happen. After a moment longer in the embrace, Alex pulled away and walked over to the tub, turning on the taps and putting the plug into the plug hole. She put in some of the lavender bubble bath before turning back around to face Maggie, her heart breaking as she saw the devastation on her face. "I'm going to get you some fresh clothes, okay?" Alex told her. "And I'm going to call the doctor and we are -"

"I'm so sorry." Maggie apologised again. She felt like she'd failed Alex, and it killed her.

"It's not your fault," Alex assured her. She knew these things just happened. There was nothing that could be done to stop a miscarriage. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen. "Okay, so you stop apologising," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as she walked back over to her wife. "We are going to get you in the bath, okay?" Alex spoke softly as she wiped away tears from Maggie's cheeks. "I am going to get you some fresh clothes," Alex said. "I'll be right back, I okay?" Alex reached out for Maggie's shorts and panties, going to take them out of the room.

"No, please don't leave me." Maggie grabbed onto Alex's wrist as Alex was about to walk away.

"I will be right back. I promise," Alex told her. "You get yourself in the bath and then I'll be back, okay?" Alex lightly rubbed her cheek and Maggie gave a little nod. Alex left the en-suite, finally letting tears escape her eyes. She went to the nursery to check on Riley who seemed happy enough, as she was chewing on the arm of one of her teddy bears. She walked down the stairs and into the laundry room, putting Maggie's clothes into the washing machine, before she wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her phone from her pocket, ringing the hospital as she made her way slowly back up the stairs. She hung around in the hallway, checking in on Riley again as she chatted with the doctor. Once the call had ended, she cleared her throat before walking back into her bedroom, getting Maggie some clean panties and grabbing a pair of sweats. She took a deep breath before walking into the en-suite, seeing Maggie was in the bath, her knees up against her chest, as her arms were wrapped around them, hugging them close to her. "Uhm, sweetie," Alex took a deep breath as she ran her hands through Maggie's hair. "I called the doctor and he..…" Alex paused for a moment. "He thinks it's best we go in. Uhm, the bleeding is pretty heavy so he wants you to go in." Alex told her, Maggie shaking her head in response.

"I don't want to hear him say it." Maggie murmured as she hid her face against her knees.

"I know sweetie, but this is just something that has to happen, okay?" Alex rubbed her back, trying to bring her wife some comfort. "You take your time, yeah? We don't have to leave right away. We can wait a little bit longer." Alex told her, speaking softly, continuing to rub her back, hoping she'd be able to get her wife through this.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked back into the house, Maggie walking straight up the stairs. Alex stopped in the hallway and closed her eyes as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. She heard Kara's voice in the hallway and opened her eyes to see her sister was standing in front of her, looking at her with sad eyes and giving her a sympathetic smile as she rubbed her arm. "Sorry, what did you say?" Alex asked her to repeat herself.

"I asked if everything was okay." Kara spoke softly.

"What do you think?" Alex spat. "She just lost our baby." Alex pushed passed Kara and went into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Kara said as she followed her sister into the living room and sat down beside her. Alex had phoned Kara and asked her to come over and watch Riley so she could take Maggie to the hospital. "I meant -"

"Sorry," Alex cut her sister off as she looked back up to her. "I'm sorry," Alex said again. "I know what you were meaning, I just…" Alex's voice broke and Kara rubbed her back in comfort. Maggie was a couple of days shy of being 7 weeks pregnant, so it was early days but the loss still hurt. "Uhm…the fet…." Alex stopped talking, pursing her lips. "It passed when she was at the hospital. I think the worst is over, but…" Alex stopped talking once again.

"It's okay, Alex," Kara said as she continued to rub her back. "We don't need to do this right now."

Alex sniffed back. "How was Riley? Did she go down okay?"

"Kaka was here," Kara said, pointing to herself as she jokingly used the name that Riley called her by. "She was fine." Kara smiled, managing to get the littlest of smiles out of Alex.

"Uhm….can you do me a favour?" Alex questioned and Kara nodded. She would anything for her sister. "Can you call Maggie's Aunt Teresa and eh, Mum. Can you call them and let them know about..." Alex didn't say it but she knew that Kara would know what she was on about.

"Sure," Kara gave a little nod, of course going to do anything to make these next few days, weeks, or however long it took, easier for Alex and Maggie. "Although Eliza will probably come here, you are aware of that, right?"

"Well it's about time you introduced her to Lena anyways," Alex told her sister. Eliza knew about Kara and Lena's relationship but was yet to meet Lena, with living in Midvale and Kara obviously being in National City. "Although if you did want to escape from that for a little longer then maybe you and Lena can go away to Willow Lake this weekend." Alex told her. She and Maggie were supposed to be going away for their birthday weekend but Alex was pretty sure that Maggie wouldn't be up for that anymore.

"You mean you are not going to go away anymore?" Kara questioned.

"I don't really feel like going away and celebrating our birthdays," Alex retorted. "And I really don't think Maggie will want too," Alex added, rolling her wedding band and engagement ring around her finger as she spoke. "It will save it going to waste. We are not going to get the money back now. I know it's not about the money. I don't care about that, but, it'll get used."

"No," Kara shook her head. "It wouldn't feel right. Not under these circumstances," Kara rejected the offer. "And anyways, you think I would go away and leave you both after what's just happened? I want to be here, for you two," Kara said. "Even if it's still taking Riley off your hands for a couple of days," Kara told her sister. "Lena and I were going to take her to the carnival on Saturday so we can still do that. You and Maggie could come too." Kara suggested. She didn't know how Maggie was feeling right now, but maybe she would want to go do something nice with Riley.

"I don't know," Alex gave a little shrug as Kara saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "I guess we just need to see how these next couple of days go. See how Maggie is going to deal with this." Alex murmured before she cleared her throat, Kara giving a little nod before she pulled her sister into a comforting hug.

* * *

Alex walked into the bedroom, seeing an outline of her wife's neat little body curled up under the covers. "Maggie," Alex spoke softly as she put the sandwich and glass of water down on Maggie's bedside table. "I brought you a little something to eat." Alex told her as she rubbed Maggie's shoulder over the covers, the top of Maggie's head just being visible as the rest of her was hidden by the covers.

Alex pulled the covers away from her wife. Maggie kept staring out in front of her a moment longer, not replying before she sat up, wiping her hand across her cheeks, removing tears. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." Alex told her as she sat on the edge of the bed. They didn't have dinner because they were at the hospital and even though it was now pretty late, Alex still wanted Maggie to eat something.

"Why?" Maggie questioned.

"Because you still have to look after yourself." Alex said as she leaned forward and rubbed her arm. Maggie sighed before she leaned to the side and picked up the water, taking a drink.

"Is Kara still here?" Maggie spoke quietly, pulling at the tie on her sweat pants.

"No," Alex shook her head. "She's gone home. But she let Mum and Teresa know." Alex spoke softly as she moved herself on the bed so she was sitting next to Maggie.

Maggie gave a little nod, her lips pursed. "I need to apologise to her. I just ran up here, I didn't say anything to her."

"She wouldn't have minded." Alex assured her. Maggie looked around to her, her lips pursed once again.

"I really am so very sorry." Maggie sounded like she was about to burst into tears again.

"I really wish you'd stop apologising," Alex told her, cupping her cheek softly and rubbing it with her thumb. "Sweetie, this wasn't your fault," Alex assured her. "It was just…." Alex let a puff of air escape her lips. "It was just shitty luck. Just really shitty." Alex said. She really hoped Maggie would stop blaming herself.

"I feel like I've failed you," Maggie spoke quietly, not making eye contact. "I failed the baby." Maggie hated the feeling she had in her gut. She felt awful.

Alex shook her head as she pulled Maggie against her, wrapping her arm around her. "You've not," Alex assured her. "There was nothing you could have done to stop this," Alex rubbed Maggie back as she stayed cuddled against her. She was trying her hardest to let Maggie see this wasn't something she could have controlled but she was pretty that right now, it was falling on deaf ears. "I know you are hurting. And I know you are sad and angry that this has happened," Alex said, rubbing her back as she spoke. "But I am right here for you, okay?" Alex told her. "I'm right here with you and we'll get through this together, yeah?" Alex felt her eyes glossing over with tears as she felt Maggie nodding against her. She took a deep breath as she held her wife close to her, hoping she'd be able to get her through this difficult time.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	17. Chapter 17

It was Friday morning and the day that Maggie and Alex were going away for the weekend. Maggie said she still wanted to go away, Alex figuring that maybe she just wanted to get away from National City for a few days, get away from where it happened and try to begin to heal. It had only been three days since the miscarriage and Maggie had been rather quiet, and had hardly left the bedroom. Alex knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but Maggie had had hardly any interaction with Riley since losing the baby so she wasn't surprised when Maggie said she still wanted to leave Riley with Kara and Lena, despite Alex suggesting that Riley join them on the little break. Kara and Lena had arrived at the house, and had brought birthday gifts for Alex and Maggie with them. "Happy Birthday," Kara hugged her sister before Lena also gave her a birthday hug. "Maggie's stuff is in there as well."

"Thank you." Alex smiled at them as they handed her a few bags with their birthday gifts in them.

"This is for you as well." Lena said as she handed Alex the bottle of scotch.

"Wow, thank you, Lena." Alex widened her eyes at the bottle of top end scotch Lena had handed to her.

"Oooh, I'll take that," Maggie said, seeing the bottle in Alex's hand. She'd just walked back into the house from putting their suitcase in the car. She took the bottle in her hand before she turned around, and walked back towards the door. "I'll be in the car." Maggie shouted back to Alex before she left the house. Alex watched her leaving, her lips pursed.

"How is she doing?" Lena spoke softly, rubbing Alex's arm as she spoke.

"Uhm," Alex shook her head. "It's difficult. It's really difficult," Alex spoke quietly, before looking into the living room, smiling down at Riley who was playing with her toys. "Right sweet pea, you be good for Kara and Lena okay?" Alex walked over to her daughter and picked her up, giving her a big kiss and cuddle. "Mummy is going to miss you," Alex kissed her daughter again as she cuddled her tightly. "Okay," Alex handed Riley over to Kara. "Hope you guys have a good weekend. And enjoy the carnival." Alex told them.

"We will," Kara told her, looking all excited for their Saturday plans. "And I hope you and Maggie can have as good a weekend as you can." Kara said, Alex giving a little nod, her lips pursing.

"Yeah," Alex spoke quietly. "We might be back before Monday but uh, I'll keep in touch, let you know," Alex told them, both Kara and Lena giving little nods, understanding they may cut their time away short. "Right," Alex leaned forward and kissed her daughter once again. "Bye bye baby girl." Alex said giving her once final kiss.

"Say bye bye to Mummy." Kara said, Riley staring up at Kara, her eyes all wide as she grinned before looking to Alex.

"Bye." Riley said before she started waving her hand.

"Bye bye baby." Alex smiled at her daughter before saying bye to Lena and Kara and leaving the house to have some time away with Maggie.

"Right," Lena glanced down to her watch before looking up to her girlfriend who was pulling silly faces at Riley as Riley giggled. "I am actually going to have to leave too," Lena said. Kara looked around to her, a little confused. She thought Lena was staying there with her all weekend. "I have to go into work this morning." Lena told her, Kara giving a sad pout. She had got the Friday and Monday off, because of course she was looking after Riley and she was pretty sure Cat Grant would not appreciate a one-year-old in the office.

"But I had all these plans for today," Kara told her. "We were going to take Riley to the playpark and then we were going to go out for lunch then I thought we could check out that new soft play downtown." Kara put Riley down as she started to wriggle in her arms.

"Mummy." Riley's pouted sadly as she walked towards the door.

"I should be fine to leave around lunch time," Lena told her. "Sorry, but I need to go in today. For the morning at least," Lena glanced at her watch. It was only just after 10am. "Give me a few hours, okay. I'll meet you at a one thirty at Noonan's and we can get some lunch."

Kara sighed lightly as she looked to the doorway of the living room where Riley was standing, still shouting for her Mummy. "Okay, sure." She couldn't get mad at Lena, it was a work day for her after all.

"See you later." Lena leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kara's cheek before she left the house.

"Right my little petal," Kara walked over to Riley, the little girl still shouting for her Mummies.

"Mumma," Riley said, frowning as Kara picked her up. "Mumma. Mummy." Riley's bottom lip started to tremble.

"No, no, no, don't start crying," Kara rubbed her back as she walked them over to Riley's toy box. "How about we drum huh?" Kara said, taking out Riley's drum and locating the drumstick from on top of the fire place. "Oh you like this toy huh?" Kara put Riley down and handed out the drumstick for her to take.

Riley stared at it for a moment, her lips still trembling. "Mumma…Mummy…." Riley looked around the room.

"They're coming back soon." Kara told her, running her hand over Riley's chestnut brown locks, hoping that she wouldn't cry for them too much over the weekend.

* * *

The drive so far had been a pretty quiet one. Alex had tried to make conversation but Maggie didn't really give her much of a response. They'd stopped to put more petrol in the car and Alex had grabbed them a coffee from the shop. As Alex pulled out of the petrol station, heading back onto the road, she saw Maggie leaning into the back of the car and picking up the bottle of scotch Lena had giving Alex for her birthday. Maggie unscrewed the lid before taking off the lid from the coffee cup and pouring in a rather generous amount of scotch into the coffee. She put the lid back on the coffee and then screwed the lid back onto the scotch before throwing back into the back of Alex's car. Alex twisted her lip before talking. "You sure that is a good idea?" Alex questioned, her eyes glancing quickly at her wife before looking back to the road.

"Not like there is any reason why I can't drink." Maggie spoke dryly before she took a drink of her coffee.

Alex exhaled lightly. "Maybe if you spoke about it you wouldn't feel like you needed to turn to drink." Alex told her, speaking tentatively because she didn't know what kind of reaction Maggie was going to give her. Apart from the night it happened, Maggie hadn't really spoken about it. She hadn't really spoken much at all for that matter.

"Jesus Alex, I put like two mouthfuls of scotch into my coffee," Maggie retorted. "It's hardly time to ship me off to rehab." Maggie muttered before she took a drink. Alex glanced at her for a moment, seeing she was looking towards the window. Maggie had her sunglasses on, so Alex couldn't see her eyes, but she saw her nostrils flare slightly, an indication that she was about to cry.

Alex sighed lightly. She didn't want to push at Maggie but at the same time, she needed her to grieve the loss. She needed her to work through it so they could move on. "You know that you can talk to me." Alex spoke softly but she had some comfort in her tone.

"What's there left to talk about?" Maggie questioned, looking back around to Alex. "I was pregnant and now I am not," Maggie spoke monotonously. "Nothing we say or do is going to bring the baby back, so…." Maggie's bottom lip trembled as Alex saw a tear fall from beneath her sunglasses. Alex looked back out of the windscreen, seeing there was a rest stop coming up.

"I know that," Alex told her. "But it's not healthy to not talk about a loss like this," Alex said, signalling right to pull into the rest stop. She parked the car and turned off the ignition before taking her seat belt off. "Come out," Alex said, Maggie putting her coffee into the drinks holder and getting out of the car with her wife. Alex leaned against the bonnet as Maggie stood in front of her. Alex opened her arms out and Maggie leaned into her wife, welcoming the offer of a hug. "I meant it when I said I was here for you." Alex told her, rubbing her back as they stayed in the embrace.

"But you lost as well," Maggie voice was muffled against Alex's shoulder. "I can't put all my troubles on you."

"Yes you can," Alex kept rubbing her back. "I'm your wife. I'm here to help you through anything," Alex told her. She was hurt and sad about the loss, of course she was, but she knew Maggie was feeling worse. Maggie was the one who was pregnant so she would have so much more emotions going through her right now. She was the one who physically had to go through the miscarriage, who still was getting a little bit of bleeding and Alex was not about to say she knew what that must have felt like. "Please, Maggie. Anything you are thinking or feeling, please share it with me." Alex pleaded with her, wanting so much to help Maggie through this difficult time.

Maggie pulled back from the embrace and looked into Alex's hazel eyes. "I just feel like I've failed," Maggie murmured. "I can't even do being pregnant right."

"You haven't failed," Alex assured her. "It was nothing that you did. This just happens, all the time. It was nothing you did or didn't do that caused this." Alex told her. She told her this before but she'd say it a million times if she had too, so Maggie would realise it wasn't her fault and that she shouldn't feel like a failure.

"My parents would tell me this was God's punishment because I am a sinner," Maggie murmured, her head bowing. When she was outed, her parents expressed Maggie would go to hell for sinning and that she'd be punished for being gay. "Maybe they are right," Maggie looked back up to Alex. "This is a punishment because I am gay. I don't get to have a baby because I am gay."

"No," Alex shook her head. She wasn't a religious person but she knew that Maggie had been brought up in a very religious home and maybe that was why her parents found it so hard to accept her. "And besides, you were born this way. It's not like you just woke up one day and decided you were going to be a lesbian," Alex said. "So, why would God make you gay then punish you for it?" Alex questioned, Maggie giving a little shrug as a response. "This is not you being punished," Alex rubbed her arms as she spoke. "It was just...the baby obviously wasn't made up right and that's why your body miscarried. It's just wasn't our time, sweetie." Alex spoke softly as Maggie gave a little nod because they had read all about it over the last few days. About why miscarriages happen and about chromosome abnormalities, because Maggie couldn't just accept that they just happen for no good reason.

"I really wanted it to be though." Maggie sniffed back as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know," Alex wiped the tears away for Maggie. "I did too and one day it will be," Alex told her. "I know that right now you probably won't want to hear this, but when you are ready too, we can try again." Alex told her, Maggie giving the slightest of nods in response.

"Yeah, one day," Maggie answered. "But uhm….can we just go and try to have a nice weekend together?" Maggie questioned. "Because it's your birthday today and I don't want to ruin that by being all sad and crying and stuff," Maggie sniffed back. "Please, can we just have this weekend?"

Alex exhaled lightly as she gave a little nod. "We can have this weekend." Alex spoke quietly before she pulled Maggie into another hug, Maggie holding onto her tightly as she very much welcomed the embrace.

* * *

Lena walked into Noonan's, spotting her girlfriend up the back. She walked quickly over to her, rubbing her back as she appeared behind her. "Sorry I'm late." Lena put her hand onto Kara's back, slightly startling her girlfriend.

"Hey," Kara turned her head to the side and gave Lena a quick peck on the lips. "It's okay. Makes a change from me being the late one." Kara gave a cheeky grin as Lena sat down opposite her. She smiled at Riley who was sitting in the high chair, munching on a breadstick.

"Hey little one." Lena rubbed the side of her neck, Riley hunching her shoulders up as she giggled.

"Everything okay?" Kara wondered.

"Ah yeah," Lena nodded as she took a drink of the water that Kara had already got for her. "Just a meeting went on a little longer than I'd hoped," Lena answered. "But I am free now, all weekend," Lena gave her a smile. "And I am so very glad I get to spend it with my sweetheart," Lena raised her eyebrows as she reached across the table and took Kara's hand in hers, before hearing Riley give a squeal as she banged the breadstick on the highchair tray, breaking it in half. "And you little one," Lena smiled down at Riley. She hadn't really had much to do with kids, especially ones as little as Riley but the few times she'd been around her, Riley seemed have taken a liken to Lena and Lena to Riley. "Did you have fun at the park with Auntie Kara this morning?" Lena questioned.

Riley stared at her for a moment before a smile broke on her face. "Kaka." Riley said as she pointed to Kara.

"We had lots of fun." Kara answered.

"Hmm and Kaka went on the swings too, right?" Lena questioned, giving her girlfriend a cheeky smirk.

"No," Kara tried to keep a straight face but Lena knew her to well. Kara started to nod her head in response. "And I went down the slide a few times. Maybe a few times more than a few times." Kara murmured and Lena laughed.

"Oh well at least you had a fun morning while I was being an adult and going to work and attending meetings and budgeting." Lena mumbled and Kara laughed before taking a drink of her water.

"Well you get to be a big kid with me tomorrow when we take Riley to the carnival," Kara told her. "I can't wait to get some candyfloss. I love candyfloss," Kara widened her eyes, excited at the thought. "And we can take Riley on the big wheel and the spinning tea-cups and we need to win her at least one teddy bear." Kara grinned. She was really looking forward to her day at the carnival.

"No spinning tea-cups for me," Lena shook her head. "I don't do spinny things." Lena looked like she was going to be sick at the thought.

"Riley wants you to take her on them," Kara pouted sadly. "You going to upset that cute little face?" Kara kept pouting as she pinched Riley's cheek.

Lena gave a little laugh. "I'll go on if you don't spin them." Lena told her.

Kara glared at her. "They are called the spinning tea-cups," Kara retorted. "The whole point in them is to spin them."

"Well that's my offer." Lena told her, Kara furrowing her eyebrows before she gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin.

"Well it is our 8-week anniversary tomorrow," Kara said. "So, I'd expect you would like to have some fun in the bedroom but maybe if you don't come on the spinning tea-cups and let me spin them then you won't get lucky." Kara's cheeky grin grew larger.

"You trying to bribe me, Kara Danvers?" Lena questioned, folding her arms across her chest as she tilted her head to the side. "But you do realise, you won't get to have this so-called bedroom fun either if you deny me it?"

"Ah." Kara rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah didn't think that through, did you?" Lena laughed and Kara just shook her head in response as she felt a flutter in her heart as she looked at Lena. She couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend with her. She knew Lena Luthor was taking her heart.

* * *

Reviews are welcome. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Alex was sitting on the couch, Maggie laying across it, her head resting on Alex's lap. After they'd arrived at the cabin and unpacked, they went out to the supermarket in the nearby town and bought in some groceries, but they'd be eating out for their main meal at least, or getting a take-away delivered, depending on their mood. Maggie had put a few rather large bars of white chocolate into the cart - one of her favourite comfort foods - and they were currently just chilling out, making their way through the first bar, Alex's hand playing with a strand of Maggie's dark locks, as Maggie was reading the brochure for the place, looking over things that they could do. "Do you want to go kayaking?" Maggie questioned, looking away from the brochure and up to her wife. "We can rent a kayak and we can take a little picnic. Stop some way around the lake and have our lunch then come back." Maggie suggested.

Alex put another piece of chocolate into her mouth before she gave a little nod. "Yeah, sounds good to me," Alex gave her wife a smile. "We can do that tomorrow, yeah?"

"Uh-huh," Maggie answered. "Today I kinda just want to chill out in here," Maggie told her. "Or we can go sit outside. I feel it's a bit hot to go in the hot tub though." Maggie gave a little laugh and Alex couldn't help but smile. She'd missed hearing her laugh.

"We could always turn the temperature right down and have a cool tub," Alex joked, but she knew it wasn't actually a bad idea. "Or we can go in the lake. I bet that's cold." Alex shuddered at the thought.

Maggie laughed again. "Is this okay for you though?" Maggie questioned. "It's your birthday. You don't want to do anything more exciting?" Maggie wondered. She adjusted her body slightly, the brochure falling from her legs where it was resting and hitting the floor.

"I am at a beautiful lake side cabin with my gorgeous wife," Alex gave her a smile, continuing to play with her hair. "What more could I possibly want?" Alex questioned. Maggie pursed her lips, averting her gaze from her wife as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. Alex put her hand onto Maggie's cheek and turned her head to face her again. "Don't." Alex spoke softly. She knew what Maggie was thinking but she wasn't going to expand on it because Maggie wanted this weekend to be good. She didn't want to spend it sad and upset.

Maggie exhaled loudly as she sat up on the couch, spinning her body around so she was facing her wife. She grabbed another piece of chocolate from the bar that was sitting on the coffee table before leaning down and picking up the brochure again. "So, kayaking tomorrow, early afternoon," Maggie stated. "We should go on one of the hikes," Maggie said. "Acutally, we could do that right now," Maggie suggested. "May as well get out there and do something. It's such a lovely day." It was the middle of summer and it was rather hot, hotter out than normal, but Maggie wasn't going to complain, she loved summer.

Alex screwed her face up. "You going to make me hike on my birthday?"

Maggie laughed again, Alex smiling as she displayed those dimples. "I'm talking like a two-hour hike up to Willow's Point," Maggie murmured. "I'm not suggesting we go hike Kilimanjaro."

"Well that's good because Kilimanjaro is a bit far away," Alex gave a cheeky grin and Maggie playfully slapped her arm. "But that does sound doable," Alex said, figuring it would actually be nice to hike up and see the lake and surrounding scenery from a higher viewpoint. She glanced at her watch before looking back to her wife. "You want to do the hike now then?"

"Sure." Maggie stood up from the couch and put the brochure on the coffee table. She picked up the chocolate bar and broke a piece off, throwing it in Alex's direction before she broke a piece off for herself as she walked over to the fridge and put the rest of the bar inside. She took out two bottles of water for their hike while she was there.

"I'll go get our trainers." Alex said, heading for the hallway to go to the bedroom.

"Bring the little backpack," Maggie told her. "And the sunscreen, don't forget the sunscreen," Maggie raised her voice because Alex was already on her way down the hall. "And the camera." Maggie spoke even louder as she grabbed a few snacks for each of them, just in case they wanted anything as they went on their little hike.

* * *

Alex stopped walking and turned around, seeing Maggie was making her way up the track. "You okay babe?" Alex held her hand out, Maggie placing hers into it, allowing Alex to help her up the little slope. "I guess you do have little legs, huh?" Alex teased. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows before she swatted at her wife's arm. Alex chuckled, keeping Maggie's hand in hers as they reached the top. They walked over to the edge, and looked out to the lake, trees and hills in the distance. Alex moved herself so she was standing behind Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her, her hands resting on her stomach as she leaned down and rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. "It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Alex spoke quietly as her and Maggie kept looking out at the beautiful view.

"Yeah." Maggie murmured, her hands going on top of Alex's.

Alex placed a soft kiss in the crook of Maggie's neck. "I love you, Maggie." Even though she couldn't see her face, Alex knew that a tear had fallen down Maggie's cheek. She straightened herself up and span Maggie around to face her. Maggie managed a weak smile.

"I love you too," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "And I'm sorry because I didn't want to ruin your birthday but I can't hold it in any longer." Maggie voice's broke as more tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"C'mon, this is my 32nd one. I've had enough birthdays," Alex told her as she pulled her into a comforting hug. "And you need to let this out," Alex said. "This is a good thing, sweetie," Alex rubbed her back. "I know it will feel horrible right now but in the long run, this is good. Grieving is good." Alex continued to rub her back as she spoke, hoping she was bringing her wife some comfort. She felt her own eyes welling up with tears, both at hating seeing Maggie so upset, and because of her own upset at the loss of the baby.

"I just keep crying," Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's chest. "I really am trying to feel better and move on but I just keep feeling like I need to cry." Alex ran her fingers through Maggie's ponytail.

"It's only been a few days, babe," Alex assured her. "And cry. If you want to cry, cry," Alex heard the tremble in her own voice, but she was trying her hardest to mask it for Maggie's sake. "The only way we can start to move forward is to accept this and deal with the loss." Alex spoke softly and quietly, because she knew speaking to loudly would cause more upset for not only her but for Maggie as well. She knew Maggie had accepted it, they'd both accepted what had happened, but this part, the harder part, was grieving and moving on.

"And I've been ignoring Riley," Maggie pulled back slightly from the hug, looking up to Alex. "I didn't even say goodbye to her this morning," Maggie spoke through tears, her vision all blurry. "And it's not her fault. She's just a baby. She's my little baby and I ignored her," Maggie leaned against Alex again, Alex shushing her as held her tightly. "I miss her." Maggie mumbled into Alex's chest.

"We can facetime her when we get back to the cabin, yeah?" Alex suggested. "And when we get home you can give her heaps of cuddles." Alex said, thinking that maybe the joy of a toddler would give Maggie some help in healing. Alex had found a great comfort in Riley over the last few days. Maggie nodded against her wife's chest.

"Yeah," Maggie pulled back from the embrace, wiping her hands across her face. "You got any tissues in that bag?" Maggie questioned as she took a deep breath, trying to get herself out of the state she was in. Alex took the bag off and opened it up.

"I don't have tissues but have baby wipes." Alex said as she pulled them out, handing them out for Maggie to take.

Maggie managed to laugh at her wife's offer. "You are such an old mother," Maggie said, taking the offer of a baby wipe, because it was better than nothing. "Although you look like a nerd in that cap."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows at her wife. "Excuse me," Alex mocked offence. "I am not a nerd," Alex was wearing a blue baseball cap with the S logo of Supergirl/man on the front. "I am simply supporting my dear sister and her cousin," Alex said, as she grinned at her wife, Maggie managing a smile as she sniffed back. "You are just jealous because you would rather be wearing it," Alex took the baby wipes back in her hand and put them back into the bag before she pulled out the camera. "Now let's get some pictures of this view." Alex said as she switched the camera on.

"Just as long as that's all we are getting," Maggie murmured. "You are getting none of me with this tearstained face." Maggie pointed to her face as she scrunched her nose a little.

"You look gorgeous," Alex flashed her a smile. "Now, I'll take the selfies because your little arms cant stretch as far." Alex said, as she wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek, before they took some pictures with the lovely view.

* * *

Kara checked the temperature for about the 10th time before deciding that the bath water was fine and she wasn't about to put her niece into burning hot water. "Right petal let's get you washed up huh?" Kara turned around to get Riley and put her into the tub, but looked a little confused as she wasn't where she'd been playing with one of her rubber duckies. "Riley?" Kara stood up and walked to the door of the room, seeing Lena walking down the hall with Riley in her arms.

"This one trying to break free from bath time?" Lena questioned as she put Riley down on the floor.

"Seems that way," Kara ticked Riley's side. "Cheeky little monkey," Kara said, as Riley giggled and tried to break free from her grasp. "You get sorted?" Kara questioned. Lena had left the bathroom to make a phone call regarding her work.

"Yes," Lena nodded, watching as Kara took off Riley's nappy and plonked her into the bath. Riley immediately reached out for the toys that Kara started throwing in for her. "Honestly, you just want one half day off and a weekend with no issues." Lena rolled her eyes as she knelt down next to Kara.

"Well that's what you get for being a CEO," Kara grinned cheekily at her girlfriend. "Just too clever and smart eh," Lena laughed as she saw Kara leaning in for a kiss. "But you are my clever, smart, CEO." Kara murmured before she placed a kiss on Lena's lips.

"Ahh," Lena pulled back from the kiss, giving a squeal in fright as Riley had splashed her. She looked down to her, the little girl giggling as she hit her hands against the water again. "Is that funny?" Lena questioned, Riley continuing to giggle. Lena picked up a windy-up dolphin toy of Riley's and wound it up, before letting it go in the tub, Riley eyes following it as it sped across the length of the bath.

Kara smiled lovingly as she watched Lena interact with her niece. "Do you want kids?" Kara questioned. The question threw Lena off guard. They'd only been dating 8 weeks. Was it really something that was going to be discussed now?

"Uh," Lena rubbed the back of her head. "I haven't really given kids much thought," Lena answered honestly. "I've never felt maternal to be honest," Lena said, picking up the dolphin and starting to wind it up again for Riley. "But I've never really been around kids much. Uhm," Lena put the dolphin into the water, watching Riley with a smile as she watched it zoom across the water, a look of pure joy on her face. "One day I think it might be nice to have one," Lena said, looking up to Kara, who had a smile on her face, figuring she'd given the right answer judging by her reaction. "I guess you want kids?"

"Uh yeah," Kara widened her eyes, surprised Lena even had to ask her. "Like 12 or something." Kara screeched.

"Wow that is a lot of Superhero babies," Lena laughed. "Would your kids have superpowers?" Lena wondered.

"Eh," Kara scratched the side of her head. "I'm not sure. I think so….or maybe it would depend on who fathered them," Kara told her. "I mean, I guess at least they'd be half kryptonian right, so they'd have some powers, maybe?" Kara sounded unsure. "When I first saw myself having kids then for sure they'd be Superhero's because I thought their father would have been Mon-El and he was from Daxam so…." Kara trailed off. Lena knew all about what happened with Mon-El but Kara still found it hard to talk about. They'd been together a long time, they were engaged and had talked about having a family, but when the Daxamite invasion happened Mon-El took sides with his mother and the Daxamites and left Earth to be with his people. Mon-El's betrayal not only broke Kara's heart but left DEO agents, civilians and NCPD officers killed in the crossfire of his deceit. Mon-El was mole for the Daxamites, sending messages to them about Earth and when would be the best time to attack. "But anyways," Kara shook her head. "Yeah, I do want kids one day," Kara said, Lena pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "Need to give you some cousins, huh?" Kara leaned forward and ruffled Riley's locks.

Both Lena and Kara had been hurt by ex-fiancées in the past, but both were now glad they had been because otherwise they wouldn't have found each other. "Hopefully not for a long time." Lena sounded a little worried at how quickly Kara had brought kids up. They'd only been together 8 weeks and this was Kara's first gay relationship.

"I know, I know," Kara put her hand on Lena's thigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just get all gooey around her," Kara said, looking back to her niece. "Besides, I need to be Supergirl for a lot, lot longer before she gets herself knocked up." Kara said and Lena gave a little laugh, the image of a very pregnant Supergirl coming into her mind.

"Good to know," Lena said. "But in the mean time we can look after this little cutie and when she gets grumpy or tired we can send her back to her Mummies." Lena gave a little laugh.

"Yeah," Kara also laughed. "Ah I do hope that soon she will get a little brother or sister though." Kara said, her eyes going all sad as she spoke. Lena moved closer to Kara and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, her too hoping that if Maggie were to try again, that everything would go okay that time around.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were in the hot tub, although they had put the temperature down. It was a lovely summers night and they were sharing a bottle of white wine as they sat together in the tub, watching as the sun set, gorgeous shades of orange filling the horizon as the big yellow ball looked like it was going to drop into the lake. "Happy birthday, by the way," It just occurred to Maggie that she didn't think she'd said it yet, not even when she'd given Alex her gift after they'd had dinner. "Getting old huh? Same age as me now." Maggie grinned.

"For like 2 days I am the same age as you," Alex chuckled. "You are the one getting old," Alex teased. Maggie was only a year older than her so it wasn't really that big a difference. But of course, this was something that Alex would tease Maggie about. "But don't worry, I still love you." Alex said as she cupped Maggie's cheek with her hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Alex leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Alex, I…." Maggie bowed her head down as she pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry, but I -"

"I know," Alex told her, knowing what was on Maggie's mind. "I'm not expecting anything to happen tonight…this whole weekend," Alex assured her. "I know it's way too soon for you," Alex added. "I simply just wanted a little kiss." Understandably, there had been no intimacy since the miscarriage. There'd been some kisses on the forehead, on her cheek, but that was the first kiss they'd shared since before it happened.

"A birthday kiss," Maggie murmured and Alex gave a little nod before Maggie leaned forward and placed another kiss on Alex's lips before they pulled back, both of them reaching for their glasses of wine at the same time. "You think we should get one of these for at home?" Maggie questioned. "Could get used to siting in this at night once Riley is in bed." Maggie said, her lips curling.

"I think we'd use it like twice and then never go in it again." Alex replied before taking a drink.

"Yeah," Maggie laughed, having to agree that the novelty of having your own hot tub would probably wear off really quickly. "Let's just enjoy it while we are here, hmm?" Maggie moved a little closer to Alex and Alex wrapped her arm around her as they looked out to the sunset, Maggie resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Yeah." Alex gently ran her fingers in a circular motion around Maggie's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoy the quiet sounds of nature, the beautiful sunset. "Thank you." Maggie eventually broke the silence.

Alex scrunched her nose up. "What for?" She wasn't really sure why Maggie was thanking her.

"Just….thank you," Maggie said again. "Thank you being my wife, thank you for giving me Riley….just….thank you." Maggie looked up to Alex, a smile on her face.

"I should be thanking you for getting to be the lucky one who got to marry you." Alex told her, smiling down at her as she looked lovingly into her big, dark eyes. Right now, they looked sad which broke Alex's heart, but Alex knew that Maggie was trying her best to work through her hurt and pain and Alex knew that they would try again, that Maggie would have her child and Riley would be a big sister.

"But I got more than just a wife and child with you. I got a sister and I got a mother and I got J'onn," Maggie exhaled, J'onn being like a father figure for Alex and Kara and after her arrival in Alex's life, for Maggie too. "What did I give you?" Maggie questioned, upset in her tone.

"You gave me you," Alex told her, rubbing her arm softly. "You are the best part of my life, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers," Alex smiled. Of course Riley was the best part of her life too, but that went without saying. Maggie managed a weak smile as Alex rubbed her cheek before she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Alex told her.

"Not as much as I love you." Maggie murmured before once again cuddling herself into Alex, the couple enjoying the night in the hot tub.

* * *

Reviews appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 19

The carnival came to town the for last two weeks in August, the first two weeks in September. There were rides, amusements, live music, food stalls and many other things to keep people occupied. Kara always loved going to the carnival but this year she was even more excited because she got to take Riley and because she was there with her girlfriend. Kara was currently munching on some popcorn and candyfloss at the same time, leaving Lena to push the buggy. "At least I know now how you can eat and eat and eat and keep that lovely figure," Lena said watching in amusement as Kara put a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Still sucks that I'm never going to get to see you drunk though."

"You can see me drunk," Kara told her. "There's this bar downtown," Kara said, looking around to her girlfriend as she spoke. "It sells something that wouldn't have an effect on you measly humans but one glass and I am crazy drunk." Kara told her, Lena widening her eyes, looking intrigued.

"There's a bar where you can get drunk?" Lena questioned. "How come you've never told me this before?"

Kara pursed her lips. "It's an alien bar," Kara told her. "And I know you feel a bit unsure about aliens." Kara spoke quietly as she avoided eye contact.

"Well I don't feel unsure about this alien," Lena stopped walking and turned to her girlfriend. "She is a rather wonderful person." Lena spoke with a smile, her hand rubbing Kara's arm.

"I'm just one of many," Kara spoke quietly. "And I get it, because there are a lot of dodgy bloodthirsty asshole aliens who attack Earth," Kara said. "But we are not all like that. The majority are refugees who just want a safe place to live," Kara exhaled. "You know, the whole standard 'we come in peace' alien thing," Kara said and Lena gave a little laugh. "But I can take you there, if you don't mind that like 98percent of the people there are aliens and anyways why do you want to get me drunk so bad?" Kara questioned, pulling at some candyfloss and putting it into her mouth.

"It's not that I want to get you drunk," Lena told her. "You are such good fun when you are sober so it's not like it's needed. I just think you will be a bloody hilariously funny drunk."

"Well we can go," Kara told her. "Maybe try and get there on a double date with Alex and Maggie once Maggie is feeling better," Kara suggested. "Providing they can get a sitter for Riley." Kara added.

"Sure," Lena said as she looked over to the spinning tea-cups ride. "So, we going to take Riley on those then?"

"Yes," Kara gave a shriek of excitement. "But you've got to let me spin the tea-cup." Kara teased her girlfriend as she nudged into her. Lena shook her head as she looked down to her.

"Do you want me to be sick?" Lena questioned.

"No," Kara answered. "Because then I wouldn't want to give you cheeky little kisses." Kara said as she placed a kiss on Lena's lips and squeezed Lena's bum cheek before giving it a cheeky little slap.

"Mmm," Lena pulled back from the kiss. "So, no spinning them then." Lena murmured as they made their way across. They were lucky enough to hit it when there wasn't much of a queue so once the ride stopped and the people already on it got off, they were able to get a tea-cup. Riley was sitting on Lena's knee as Kara sat opposite them.

"Riley look at Kaka," Kara said, Riley looking to her Auntie with a smile. "We've got to get some pictures to send to Mummies, huh?" Kara said, as the ride started moving around the circle. "Need to get it moving a little more first though don't we?" Kara cooed at her niece as she put her hands on the spinning wheel in the middle of the tea-cup and started spinning it around and around.

"Kara please, that's enough." Lena said holding onto Riley as the cup started spinning faster and faster. Kara stopped spinning it around, respecting that Lena didn't want it to be spinning too much because it would make her sick.

"Right petal," Kara took her phone from her pocket and started taking some snaps of Riley, who looked like she was very much enjoying the ride. "Let's get a video for Mummies too huh?" Kara said, Riley of course not able to give a response, but she said it like a question anyways. "Riley, smile for Mummies." Kara said, as she started the video, just in perfecting timing as Riley started giving squeals of delight, clearly enjoying the ride.

* * *

Alex and Maggie pulled the kayak up the bank of the lake. They rested the oars against the side and Alex picked up the backpack from the back of the kayak before walking up the track and into the clearing. Maggie sat down, before she lay right back, laying down on the grass. Her hand went onto her stomach as she regulated her breathing. "Little bit puffed out there?" Alex laughed, but she was breathing a little heavier than normal too. Alex lay down on the grass beside her wife.

"We just went a little further than I thought we were going too," Maggie lay for a moment longer before she sat up and reached for the bag, opening it and taking out a bottle of water, taking a long drink. "You want to go for a little swim?" Maggie questioned, looking around to Alex as she sat up.

Alex took the bottle of water from her wife and took a drink. "Before lunch?"

"Well you know what they say about swimming right after you eat." Maggie quipped as she took her tank top off, revealing her red bikini top.

"That's bogus," Alex laughed as she screwed the lid back on the water and threw it down by the bag before reaching for her phone as she heard it beep. She pulled it out the bag and saw she had a message from Kara. "Aww look," Alex held the phone so both she and Maggie could see it, before she played the video, Riley squealing and giggling with delight as she was in the spinning tea-cup. "Aww bless her she is loving it." Alex smiled as she looked around to Maggie.

"Not sure Lena is," Maggie laughed, seeing her friend was looking like she wanted to get off the ride. "Kinda wish we were there with Riley though." Maggie murmured.

"Well it's still there for like 3 more weeks," Alex said, playing the video again, smiling at her daughters excited little face. "We can take her too." Alex suggested, Maggie nodding in response before she stood up and slipped out of her flip flops and took off her shorts.

"You coming in then?" Maggie questioned and Alex nodded as she put her phone back into the bag and stood up, taking off her shorts and top as she too slipped out of her flip flops and walked down to the lake's edge with her wife. Maggie walked in first going in till the water wasn't far passed her ankles before she stopped. "Ah man it's freezing." Maggie tensed up as she looked like she was frozen to the spot.

Alex laughed as she walked in, pushing Maggie forward as Maggie squealed as the cold water splashed against her. "You just have to keep going." Alex kept pushing her forward till they were both pretty far into the lake. Alex bent her knees and ducked down so her shoulders went under the water, pulling at Maggie so she did the same, Maggie giving another shriek at how cold it was.

"You are so mean," Maggie pouted as she splashed water in the direction of her wife's face. Alex just laughed as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her against her. "And this is so cold. How can you just walk in like it's a nice hot bath?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her hands against Maggie's arms before she kissed her forehead. "Argh," Maggie squealed. "Something brushed on my leg."

"It was my leg," Alex laughed at her wife. "What's turned you into such a wimp?" Alex laughed again as she tucked a loose strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear. "You'd think I'd forced you to come in here." Alex muttered.

"Shut up," Maggie struck her wife's arm. "I just didn't expect it, that's all," Maggie told her. "It is actually nice in here," Maggie smiled. "It's fricken cold, but it's nice," Maggie said. "And actually not just the lake but being here, with you, just the two of us spending some time together, not doing much, just…." Maggie gave a little shrug. "I think getting away for a few days was the best thing for me…for us, but for me. I uhm….I don't think if I was at home I would have started to deal with…." Maggie stopped talking, bowing her head slightly, her lips pursed.

"We are getting there," Alex said, placing her hand on Maggie's chin and gently pushing her head up to face her again. "And you take as long as you need to take because this isn't something you can just get over in one day." Alex spoke softly.

"You've been so amazing with me," Maggie could feel her eyes stinging with tears. "You really are the best, Alex." Maggie told her, Alex smiling as she rubbed Maggie's cheek before she pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Kara and Lena had been on the tea-cups with Riley about 4 times, and now Lena was rather white and was sipping on a bottle of water. They'd decided to leave the big wheel till later, until Lena didn't feel like she was going to throw up. They'd already bought a Peppa Pig balloon for Riley, Lena having tied it to the handle of the buggy. Kara had now expressed interest at winning Riley a teddy bear so they were making there was over to one of the stalls where that could happen. "You know these things are a fix," Lena said. "It's near impossible," Lena sighed as they stopped at a stall where there were tin cans in a pyramid and you got three soft balls to try to knock them all off the stand completely. "The balls are too soft to get the cans down."

"You just need my strength," Kara whispered to her girlfriend before she took some money from her pocket and handed it to the man. He gave her the balls and Kara threw the first one, the man's eyes widened at the speed in which the ball hurtled towards the cans, hitting the bottom row directly in the centre, most of the cans flying off the stand. Lena opened her mouth in amusement as Kara launched the second ball, knocking off the rest of the cans in one swift motion. Kara threw the third ball in the air before catching it in her hand. "I don't need this one." Kara said casually as she threw the ball back in the man's direction. He stared at her, looking rather surprised before he snapped out of it and pointed to the baskets around the stall.

"Eeyore, Tigger, Piglet or Pooh?" The man asked.

"Uhm…" Kara rubbed the back of her head before looking down to Riley then looking back to the man. "Tigger. She definitely likes Tigger best," Kara said, the man reaching for a Tigger soft toy and handing it to Kara. "There you go petal," Kara handed the teddy down to Riley who widened her eyes and got a big grin as she cuddled it close to her. "I'll take another shot." Kara said, handing the man some more money.

He looked slightly annoyed as he handed her three new balls. "Might as well pick your teddy now." The man muttered and Lena bit her lip as to not chuckle in amusement. Quickly enough Kara had all of the tins knocked off of the stand.

"I'll take the Eeyore," Kara grinned. The man handed it to her and Kara turned to face Lena. "This one is for you, hun," Kara told her, handing it out for her. The Eeyore teddy was holding a red love heart with white writing on it that said, 'I'm blue without you'. "Because, well…." Kara gestured for Lena to read it.

"Aww well aren't you a little sweetheart," Lena smiled before she shared a kiss with her girlfriend, before they moved on from the stall, Kara pushing the buggy as Lena looked down to the Eeyore that Kara had just won for her. "So, does this mean I need to go win you something now?" Lena questioned as she linked one of her arms with Kara's.

"No," Kara shook her head. "It means you can come on the tea-cups again."

"No, no, no," Lena shook her head. "Anything but the tea-cups." Lena had been on them enough already that afternoon.

Kara chuckled. "Let's get some lunch first. I'm hungry." Kara noted.

"Seriously?" Lena questioned. "You've had a huge bag of popcorn, two tubs of candyfloss, a hot dog, a toffee apple and a bag of sugared doughnuts," Lena widened her eyes, not sure if she'd ever get used to Kara being a bottomless pit when it came to eating. "You can't seriously still be hungry?"

"Yes dear we have been over this numerous times now," Kara reminded her. "I don't get full." Kara said, just as her ears pricked up. She could hear cries for help, the sound of what sounded like rubble falling. Lena looked rather concerned by the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Is everything okay?" Lena questioned.

"I uhm…" Kara rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not so sure. I can hear people in distress, needing help." Kara pointed to her ear. She was having so much fun with Lena and Riley and she didn't really want to leave.

"You should go if people need you." Lena told her, her hand going onto Kara's arm.

Kara took her glasses off and handed them to Lena. "I won't be long," Kara said. "Hopefully." She added before giving Lena a quick kiss before she ran off to do her Supergirl duties.

"Kaka," Lena looked down to the buggy as Riley wondered where her Auntie had run off to. "Kaka." Riley said again, her little lips pouting.

"Kara will be right back," Lena leaned down and rubbed Riley's cheeks. She'd never been left with a baby before and she was trying her best not to freak out. "Uhm…." Lena looked around the carnival. "You want to go on the bouncy house?" Lena questioned. "Hmm, will Lena take you on the bouncy house?" Lena said, looking over to the area where there were different bouncy castles, some with slides.

"Nena." Riley grinned at her as she pointed a finger in Lena's direction.

"Yeah, let's go huh?" Lena said, pushing the buggy in the direction of the bouncy castles, hoping Kara wouldn't be away for too long.

* * *

Kara walked back into the room from putting Riley back down. She'd already been up twice since her first attempt at putting her to bed. They had both hoped that all the fresh air from a day at the carnival would have made her tired, but right now, she was teething so it hadn't really made a difference. Kara sat back down on the floor in Alex and Maggie's living room. They had a blanket set out and had some candles burning because Kara said they needed to make the night special because it was their 8-week anniversary. They were drinking wine and eating potstickers, of course. Kara needed her favourite food to help her celebrate 8 weeks with an amazing woman. "I had such a great day today," Kara said as she picked up a potsticker and took a bite. "I'm just sorry I had to skip out on part of it."

"It's okay," Lena assured her. "You need to do your thing." Kara had managed to help and keep everyone safe at an office block that had been hit by a tanker, causing the whole building to start to collapse.

"Still, I missed some time with my favourites." Kara pouted sadly.

"Well we have the whole of tonight to make up for that," Lena mumbled as she pulled Kara into a kiss. It was soft at first, but quickly became more passionate, their tongues fighting for space in each other's mouths. "Mmm." Lena pulled back resting her forehead against Kara's.

"You want to exchange gifts now?" Kara wondered reaching for the bag she'd put under the coffee table.

"Sure," Lena took her bag out also from under the coffee table and they exchanged them. Kara ripped open the bag excitedly, revealing - just as Lena had told her she'd get - her a vanilla cupcake with raspberry flavoured frosting and a little soft black and white kitten teddy. "Aww, she's so cute." Kara gushed as she hugged it close to her.

"Kara," Lena gasped as she had opened her gift. Kara had bought her a pair of earrings. They were silver, outlines of a love heart with diamonds set in the middle. "What the hell." Lena put her hand on her chest as she looked up to her girlfriend who was already munching on her cupcake.

"What?" Kara mumbled as she had a mouthful of cupcake.

"You let me think it was okay to buy you a cupcake and a stupid stuffed cat." Lena sounded annoyed as she held her hands out to the side.

"Hey shhh," Kara put her hands over the cat's ears. "Mrs Whiskerson will hear you."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Kara," Lena sighed, sounding exasperated. "These look expensive. I feel so stupid." Lena said, bowing her head down.

"Don't," Kara shook her head as she put her hand on Lena's chin, making her look up to her again. "I love this little kitty and the cupcake is good," Kara smiled. "It doesn't matter what we got each other. It's the thought of getting a gift."

"Yeah but these are gorgeous and I…" Lena sighed. "Thank you so much. You are amazing." Lena leaned in and placed a kiss on Kara's lips. Kara smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she moved herself closer to Lena, her hand resting on the back of Lena's head. She ran her other hand up Lena's bare leg, before finding the rim of her black demin shorts as they lay down on the blanket, the kiss becoming more passionate.

Kara pulled back and rested her head against Lena's forehead as Riley's screams filled the room. "Rao." Kara muttered. Lena exhaled as she sat up, her lips pursing.

"Do you want me to try?" Lena questioned.

"No, it's okay. I'll go." Kara stood to her feet and left the room, Lena reaching for her glass of wine that was sitting on the coffee table and taking a drink, waiting on Kara to return.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Maggie gave a stretch as she turned around in the bed, frowning as she saw Alex's side was empty. She got out of the bed, giving another stretch as she left the bedroom and walked down the hall and into the living area of the cabin, finding Alex standing over the stove, and quite miraculously, what Alex was cooking smelt nice and not burned. "You are making pancakes," Maggie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alex from behind, Alex being slightly startled by her wife's touch and voice. "And there's no smoke. There's not a burning smell." Maggie sniffed a few times as Alex turned around to face her.

"I know, it's a miracle, right?" Alex questioned, Maggie staring at her with a smile, displaying those dimples before they both chuckled. "Happy birthday babe." Alex said before pulling her into a kiss. Maggie pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Alex's eyes.

"Thank you," Maggie still had the dimple displaying smile on her face as she rubbed Alex's cheek with her hand before she pulled her in for another kiss. "Best let you get back to cooking this breakfast then, huh?" Maggie playfully slapped Alex's bum before she moved away from her, letting Alex get back to making breakfast. She walked over to the fridge and took out the strawberries, raspberries and blueberries, going to cut up the strawberries for putting on top of the pancakes. She grabbed a chopping board and knife from the work top, before she took some strawberries out of the pack. "So, what do you fancy doing today?" Maggie questioned, watching as Alex expertly flipped the pancake, her eyes widening in surprise at how easy Alex's was making it look.

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head as she gave a little shrug. "We could cycle. I thought you wanted to cycle around the lake?" Alex said, keeping her eyes on the pancake.

"Maybe not the whole lake," Maggie answered, putting the cut up strawberries into a bowl before taking some more out of the pack to cut. "It's a far way round," Maggie widened her eyes. "But we could cycle to where we stopped yesterday in the kayak. Have another swim in the lake." Maggie suggested.

"You mean you won't freak out if my leg grazes yours or moan about how cold is it?" Alex teased. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows as she threw a strawberry at her wife. "Hey, don't waste them." Alex picked the strawberry up as it bounced off her arm and hit the worktop and popped it into her mouth.

"No, I wouldn't." Maggie replied.

"Well we can cycle and swim," Alex suggested. "Or we could go on another hike," Alex looked around to Maggie before looking back to the pancake, seeing it was ready. She put it onto the plate - along with the couple of pancakes she had already made - she had sitting on the worktop before she put more batter into the pan to make another one. "There is a waterfall somewhere around about here," Alex said, screwing her face up slightly because she didn't know exactly where it was, but that would just make the hike more interesting. "I'm sure we'd find it, eventually."

Alex smiled as she heard Maggie laugh. "We should go into town at one point and look at the shops," Maggie said. "We need to get something for Riley and I supposed we should get something for Kara and Lena for looking after her all weekend."

"Yeah that would be nice," Alex answered. "So, shopping for sure, but other than that…." Alex gave a little shrug as she looked back to Maggie.

"Oh my God," Maggie widened her eyes as she ran over to the fridge and took out the half bar of chocolate that was open. "I'm going to melt this and we can put it on our pancake with the fruit." Maggie said, looking excited as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a bowl.

"Geez, I thought you had an idea about what you wanted to do today." Alex laughed as Maggie broke up the chocolate pieces into the bowl to put in the microwave to melt. She'd never really seen her wife so excited over some chocolate before. Maggie didn't really eat chocolate that much. Sure everyone had a comfort food, but Maggie rarely went there, but given what had just happened she understood it.

"Nah, but I don't mind," Maggie answered as she walked over to the microwave to melt the chocolate. "Let's go get lost in the woods while trying to find the waterfall," Maggie suggested. "You have a tracker right so if we do end up lost in the woods I'm sure they'd find us eventually." Maggie joked and Alex gave a little laugh as she put the pancake on the plate.

"We won't get lost. We are a highly skilled agent and detective," Alex noted. "I'm sure we can find a waterfall." Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Well you would think so, huh?" Maggie said, opening the microwave and taking out the bowl, giving the almost melted chocolate a stir before putting it back in for that little bit longer. Alex took the plate of pancakes over to the table which she'd already set with plates, cutlery and orange juice, before walking back over to the worktop and picking up the bowl of mixed fruit Maggie had made up, taking it over to the table so they could enjoy their breakfast once the chocolate was ready.

* * *

Riley was giggling as she ran around in circles. "Riley," Kara knew she could easily speed up and grab her niece, but she was fearful she could hurt her. "Riley." Kara said again as Riley somehow managed to dodge her grasp.

Lena walked back into the living room, carrying the two cups of coffee, dodging Riley as she giggled and ran around her legs. "Have you seen what she has done in the hallway?" Lena questioned.

"What, no," Kara suddenly look panicked as she glanced at her girlfriend. "I've been too busy trying to get that sharpie off her," Kara said. "What's she done?" Kara hoped she hadn't done what she was thinking.

"Uhm," Lena pursed her lips as she put the coffees down on the coffee table. "Let's just say there's a new design on the wallpaper." Lena murmured.

"No," Kara shook her head as she ran out into the hallway, seeing Riley had drawn some scribbles on the bottom of the wall with the purple sharpie. "Oh my Rao," Kara gasped. "Lena what do we do?" Kara questioned, walking back into the living room, seeing Lena had a hold of Riley, and had taken the sharpie from her.

Lena shrugged. "How did she get the sharpie?" Lena questioned.

Kara shrugged this time. "She was drumming and then it went quiet and I looked up and she…" Kara pursed her lips. "Alex is going to kill me."

"C'mon, no she won't," Lena sighed, keeping a hold of Riley who was wriggling and squealing in her arms, clearly wanting down. "It's not like we broke her daughter."

Kara rubbed her forehead. "Maybe we can paint over it." Kara suggested.

Lena had to laugh. "We can't paint over wallpaper." Lena told her, Riley still struggling in her arms, her cries of distress getting louder.

Kara let out a rather loud sigh. "You are right though, it's not like anything happened to Riley," Kara said as Lena put her on the ground. "Let's just hope she sees the funny side to it."

"What were you even doing?" Lena questioned. "You should have been watching Riley."

Kara bit her lip. "I was watching uhm…" Kara rubbed the back of her head. "A video on youtube about cats being scared by cucumbers." Kara spoke quietly.

Lena laughed. "What are you like, woman," Lena said, glancing down at Riley who was shouting for her Mummies. "You were supposed to be watching your niece."

"Well she was drumming happily," Kara sighed. "This whole baby thing is hard work," Kara sounded exasperated. "Especially this teething malarkey. Like, did she sleep at all last night?" Kara yawned. Riley had been up a lot of the night, but with new teeth cutting through, she was in pain.

"Not that I can recall." Lena also gave a yawn.

"Mummy….Mumma…..Mummy." Riley plonked herself down on the floor, looking rather sad. Of course, she was only young and would be missing her Mummies. It wasn't like Kara was a stranger, but still, she wasn't one of her mothers.

"You'll see Mummies tomorrow," Kara walked over to Riley and picked her up, giving her a hug as she rubbed her back. "They'll call you a cheeky little monkey for drawing on their wall." Kara tickled Riley's side, trying to get a giggle out of her but she just gave a little moan.

"I think she is tired." Lena said, picking up her coffee and taking a drink, hoping the little caffeine kick would make her feel more awake.

"Aren't we all?" Kara murmured as she paced the room, gently rubbing Riley's back as she tried to get to her to have a little sleep.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had found the waterfall and were sitting at the edge of the small pool of water that it ran into. Alex was sitting behind Maggie, her legs either side of her as Maggie leaned back against her chest, Alex's arms around Maggie's stomach. "It's so beautiful here," Maggie noted. "I can't believe there isn't more people around." Maggie said. They'd passed one couple on the hike to the waterfall but that was all.

"Yeah but it's nice having the place to ourselves," Alex said. "It's quiet. Peaceful," Alex spoke quietly, like she was fitting in with the quiet sounds of nature around her. "We would totally get away with skinny dipping." Alex joked.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Really? In broad daylight, Danvers?" Maggie questioned, turning her head to look up at her wife. "That's very bold of you," Alex had a cheeky look on her face as she raised her eyebrows. "After you, babe," Maggie smirked as she pointed to the water. Alex gave a nervous giggle before she shook her head. "Scaredy-cat." Maggie teased.

"I don't see you rushing up," Alex murmured as she moved her hands down and poked Maggie's side, causing her to squirm as she shrieked, feeling ticklish. "Besides, I'm enjoying sitting here, relaxing. Taking in the sun." Alex looked up towards the sun. It was another hot day.

"With your nerd cap on." Maggie teased, Alex once again wearing the Superman cap.

"Well I don't want to burn my head." Alex retorted, poking Maggie's side again, Maggie once again shrieking.

"Don't," Maggie slapped at Alex's hand. Alex pouted sadly as she moved her hands away. "You know, I'm kinda sad we are going home tomorrow," Maggie admitted. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I cannot wait to give Riley lots of cuddles but I've really enjoyed this. I've really needed this."

"Me too," Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms back around her wife. "It's been good but I miss Riley like crazy." Alex said, pouting slightly as she thought about her daughter. This was the longest they'd ever been away from her. They'd facetimed a lot and Kara had sent plenty pictures and some videos of her but it obviously wasn't the same as being with their daughter. "Hey, look at that butterfly." Alex pointed out to the butterfly that was flying around very close by to them.

Maggie turned to look at it before it flew even closer and landed on Maggie's stomach, just above where Alex's hands were resting. They both stayed really still, staring at the striking blue colour on the butterfly's wings. Alex moved her hand slightly, like she was going to try to touch to. "Don't," Maggie spoke quietly, staring down at the butterfly. "It's beautiful." Maggie spoke in a soft whisper, the pair of them sitting in silence, looking at the butterfly before it flew off, looking like it was heading up towards the sky. Maggie turned her head up to look at her wife, the pair of them with the same look on their face. Like the butterfly was a symbol. Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's temple as she saw her eyes gloss over with tears. She took a tighter grip of her wife, choosing not to say anything, but just to hold her as they stayed in the embrace.

* * *

Alex was laying on the grass, out in front of the cabin, looking up to the stars. Maggie was lying with her head resting on Alex's stomach, their hands entwined together. "I might be starting to sound like a broken record but it's so peaceful out here," Alex spoke softly. "Don't get me wrong I love life in the city but I wouldn't object to one day moving out to the country." Alex said, waiting to hear what Maggie's response would be.

"I think you'd get bored of it," Maggie stifled a laugh. "It's nice for a while but take it from someone who grew up in a small town. It gets boring."

"Are you forgetting I grew up in Midvale?" Alex questioned. "Not exactly the hustle and bustle of a city there either." Alex said.

"I suppose," Maggie murmured. "But I do agree it's beautiful here," Maggie agreed with her wife. "We should come back next summer with Riley," Maggie suggested. "She loves being in the water so I'm she is sure going to love that lake," Maggie smiled as she turned to lay on her side, looking up to Alex, her eyes glistening from the moonlight. "Maybe make a trip to the cabin by the lake a yearly thing." Maggie suggested.

"I wouldn't object," Alex responded. "And when we do get Gertrude the Maltese she will love it here. So much free space for her to run around in." Alex teased because they couldn't come to a decision on what breed of dog to eventually get or what to name it.

"You mean Cody the Golden Retriever," Maggie smirked. "But the dog will love it up here," Maggie said. "Who knows, maybe even Kara and Lena can join us," Maggie suggested. "That way they can take a night looking after Riley so we can go back and have a romantic dinner at that amazing Italian." Maggie and Alex had gone to the Italian restaurant in the nearby town for their dinner and they'd both very much enjoyed it, Maggie especially having great things to say about their tiramisu.

"We could." Alex smiled, running her hand through Maggie's hair. She hoped that by this time next year they would have another baby joining them on the possible vacation, but didn't want to make Maggie feel rushed into trying again so she didn't mention it just yet.

* * *

Kara ran her hands over Lena's bare back as the kissing intensified. Lena pulled at the Kara's pyjama t-shirt and was just about to lift it over her head when Riley's screams could be heard. "Rao." Lena said as she rested her forehead against Kara's.

"Rao, really?" Kara murmured before she kissed her girlfriend again before she hit her side, Lena getting off from straddling over her girlfriend.

"Rao." Lena sighed as she reached for her nightdress and put it back on.

"She can't help it," Kara said, although she too sounded disappointed that they'd been interrupted. This whole weekend they hadn't been able to get intimate, Riley not settling at night for very long. Kara knew she was still teething but also figured that maybe it was because Alex and Maggie weren't here either, and Riley was bound to know and be missing her Mummies. "Right little petal," Kara lifted Riley into her arms. "Why is it always at night time you seem most affected?" Kara walked over to the changing mat and found some teething gel on the side. She opened the tube up and put a little bit on her finger before putting it to Riley's mouth but Riley pulled away, not wanting the offer. "C'mon it'll help." Kara tried again but Riley kept moving her head, not allowing Kara to put the gel onto her.

"No….no." Riley said through the tears. She threw her head back and arched her body, trying to get away from Kara's grasp.

"Okay, okay," Kara sighed as she opened the pack of baby wipes and pulled one out, wiping away the gel. "What you wanting then baby?" Kara questioned, rubbing Riley's back and started to pace the room as she shushed her.

"Mummy." Riley arched her back again, her screams getting louder.

"You want a hand?" Lena walked into the room, seeing Kara looking a little distressed. "Maybe try singing to her."

"Singing what?" Kara questioned.

"I dunno," Lena shrugged. "But sing. Maybe she'll calm down. Doesn't singing calm babies?" Lena said, hoping it would help to stop the crying.

"I don't know what songs she likes." Kara yelled, feeling frustrated as Riley's cries only grew louder.

"Don't shout at me," Lena yelled back in response as she walked into the room and took Riley in her arms. She walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down as she gently started to rock back and forth. " _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,"_ Lena started to sing softly to Riley, as she kept rocking back and forth in the chair. She gave a little smile to herself as she heard Riley's cries were lessening. " _Up above the word so high, like a diamond in the sky,"_ Lena continued singing, Kara watching with a smile on her face and seeing her girlfriend singing to her niece, Riley cries stopping almost completely as she cuddled in to Lena _. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_ Riley gave a little whimper as Lena kept rocking in the chair, lightly rubbing Riley's back soothingly.

"Super Auntie to the rescue huh?" Kara smiled down at Lena, but she kept her gaze on Riley, continuing to rock her back and forth until she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	21. Chapter 21

Maggie and Alex walked into the house, both of them excited to see their daughter again. "Riley." Alex stuck her head around the kitchen door, Riley looking around at the sound of her voice. She gave a squeal of excitement as she heard her mother's voice and held her hands out.

"Mummy." Riley shook with excitement, waving her hands in front of her. Alex walked over and unclipped her from the high chair where Kara had been feeding her her lunch and lifted her into her arms, Riley grinning as she buried herself into her mother.

"Mummy missed you sweet pea," Alex held onto her daughter tightly, rubbing her back as she hugged her. "You want to see Mumma?" Alex felt Maggie's hand going on to her back, and no matter how much Alex wanted to keep a hold of Riley and give her more cuddles, she knew Maggie needed this. Maggie needed to hug her baby girl.

"Mumma." Riley said as Alex handed Riley to Maggie.

"Hey baby girl." Maggie gave Riley a big hug, kissing her temple over and over. Her heart bursting with love for the little girl in her arms.

"How was the weekend?" Kara questioned, looking up to her sister from where she was sitting at the table.

"Great." Alex answered.

"Mumma." Riley pointed out of the kitchen.

"What sweet pea?" Maggie questioned. Riley pointed out of the kitchen again as she gave a little moan.

"I think she wants to show you her Peppa Pig balloon she got at the carnival," Kara said. "It's still in the living room." Kara told her.

"Ah, c'mon and show Mumma then." Maggie said as she left the room with her daughter.

"How is she doing?" Kara questioned once Maggie was out of earshot. Alex sat down at the table opposite Kara, exhaling lightly.

"She's good," Alex gave a little smile. She was proud of the steps that Maggie had taken over the last few days. "She's worked through a lot this weekend," Alex said, Kara giving a little smile, glad to hear that Maggie had started working through things. "I think there's still some healing to do, but she's doing good." Alex told her sister. She knew it would take longer and more than a weekend away to heal from this but she was pleased with the steps Maggie had managed to take.

"Well I'm pleased." Kara said before taking a drink of her orange juice.

"So how was your weekend?" Alex questioned. "Lena at work now?"

Kara nodded. "It was good, we had fun at the carnival," Kara said. "But uhm….Rao, Alex she is hard work," Kara exhaled. "Seriously, how do you both work full time, care for her, keep this house so clean, I mean she makes lots of mess and she has to be doing something all the time, and the not sleeping at night," Kara widened her eyes. "Like how do you and Maggie find time for…well you and Maggie time?"

Alex chuckled. "Right now, with great difficulty," Alex told her sister. "But she is worth it all."

Kara exhaled loudly. "I don't know," Kara shook her head. "This weekend had made me rethink some things." Kara widened her eyes.

"No more 12 babies for you then?" Alex laughed and Kara shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you off." Alex felt a little bad.

"You haven't completely," Kara assured her sister. "But maybe I should be a little more realistic," Kara laughed. "Let's say 2 babies and then see from there."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Maggie who walked back into the room, Riley walking in behind her, holding the string of her Peppa Pig balloon. "Uhm, so why is there purple sharpie all over the hallway?" Maggie questioned. Kara widened her eyes. She was hoping they wouldn't have noticed so quickly.

"Uhm." Kara stood up as she pursed her lips, rubbing the back of her head.

"There's what?" Alex stood up and walked out of the room, gasping as she saw the area of the hallway where Riley had scribble on the wall. Maggie, Kara and Riley following out after her. "Kara, what were you doing? How could she do this? Why the hell did she have a sharpie?" Alex fired the questions at Kara, wondering how her 14-month-old could get hold of a sharpie and be able to get to the hallway and colour, un-noticed.

"I don't know how she got the sharpie," Kara shrugged. "I kinda got a bit distracted. I wasn't looking at her for like a minute….I don't know." Kara gave another shrug as she looked from Maggie to Alex and back.

"Distracted by what?" Alex questioned. "Don't you dare say your girlfriend." Alex pointed a finger at her sister.

"Lena was in the kitchen making coffees," Kara told them. "And I was watching a cat video on youtube," Kara admitted, playing with her hands and not making eye contact with Alex or Maggie. "She was drumming, I….." Kara bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I'll pay to get it redecorated." Kara told them.

"You don't need too," Maggie gave a little chuckle. "And it's been like this ever since we moved into the house so it could have done with a change anyways," Maggie glanced at her wife. "It's not a big deal, Alex."

Alex looked crossly to Kara before her lips curled and she gave a little laugh. "Ah you cheeky monkey. You don't draw on Mummy's walls," Alex bent down and tickled Riley's sides, Riley giving a giggle as she tried to get away from Alex's grasp. "Kara, you need to watch her all the time. She's a toddler."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"And to be fair," Maggie said, pointing at Kara. "She does get overly excited about cat videos on youtube."

"True," Alex chuckled. "Well thank you for looking after her," Alex gave her sister a hug. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Uh…." Kara snorted. "You know, I think it's easier being out there going up against some rouge alien." Kara murmured. She'd looked after Riley before of course but only for a few hours, or a night at most, never a long weekend and as much as she loved her little niece, she was glad Alex and Maggie had returned home.

"Not all fun and games, is it?" Alex questioned as Riley was hugging onto her leg. Kara loved being the fun Auntie but now she knew for sure she was nowhere near ready to be having kids of her own.

"No," Kara shook her head. "But anyways, have you guys eaten? I can make you some lunch." Kara offered to fix them something up to eat.

"We stopped off on the way home." Alex told her.

"Okay, well I am going to go finish my lunch." Kara said before she walked back into the kitchen.

Riley gave a little moan, letting go of the balloon string, the balloon floating up and hitting against the ceiling as she hit her hands against Alex's leg. "You want another cuddle baby girl?" Alex questioned and she picked Riley back up, Riley immediately cuddling into her mother. Alex looked to Maggie who was standing close to her, and smiled, Maggie smiling back, displaying those dimples. Maggie walked into her wife, wrapping an arm around her back as her other went onto Riley's. Alex put her arm around her wife and placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head. "You okay?" Alex spoke softly.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded as she rubbed Riley's back. "I'm good. I'm really good." Maggie spoke through a smile before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Lena heard the footsteps first. She sighed, knowing who they belonged to. "What can I do for you, mother?" Lena kept her gaze on her computer at her desk.

"I thought I would have heard from you before now." Lillian said, Lena looking up to her, a confused look on her face.

"And why would you think that?" Lena questioned. "We've not spoken in over three weeks," Lena said. "Seems about right." Lena and Lillian didn't have a close relationship, and could go months without speaking to each other. Lillian usually only came to see Lena if she needed her for something.

"Well I just thought maybe you would need your mother after breaking things off with your girlfriend." Lillian said. She was sure that Lena would have broken up with Kara after finding out the truth about her being Supergirl.

"I haven't broken up with my girlfriend," Lena told her mother as she stood to her feet. She walked around the desk and leaned herself back against it, folding her arms across her chest. "Why would you think that?

"She lied about who she was. She is an alien," Lillian shook her head disapprovingly. "Lena darling, you are disgracing the family consorting with an alien." Lillian looked a little disgusted as she spoke. It was very clear she didn't approve of Lena's choice in partner.

"Am I not already doing that by being gay?" Lena questioned. "You sure as hell have told me that enough." Lena muttered, keeping her arms folded across her chest, like she was shielding herself from her mother.

Lillian pursed her lips. "I'm trying to be okay with you being with women," Lillian told her. "I'll make more of an effort to get along with the people you date. You are a beautiful woman, Lena. You could have anyone you wanted," Lillian said, taking a step closer to her daughter. "What about that ex of yours?" Lillian questioned. "She was nice. You could talk things out with her. Hannah, was it?"

"She cheated on me," Lena raised her voice. "Twice," Lena added as she opened her arms out, holding them out to the side. "I'm with a woman who I am crazy about," Lena exhaled. "So, accept me being with Kara, or go." Lena said, pointing across to the door, suggesting her mother leave.

Lillian looked downwards before she looked back to Lena. "You don't know anything about her kind. She is dangerous."

Lena stifled a laugh. "Kara wouldn't hurt a fly," Lena told her mother, her voice raising slightly. "And Supergirl protects this planet from threats, from harm. She's not the dangerous one here, Mum," Lena said, glaring at her mother, suggesting she was in face the dangerous one. "I am in a relationship with Kara Danvers and I will continue to be with or without your acceptance."

"Well," Lillian exhaled. "You really are sleeping with the enemy, aren't you?"

Lena sniggered. "She's not my enemy."

"Well she is mines, so, we have a problem here," Lillian told her daughter. "Make your choice. Are you a true Luthor or do you want to go play happy families with that Kryptonian thing?" Lillian scrunched her face up, showing a look of disgust. "And choose wisely, my dear, because there is one choice you will live to regret." Lillian smirked as she waited on her daughter to respond.

* * *

Alex walked into the living room after she'd finally gotten Riley to take a nap. She looked down to her wife, before she looked out the window. "Is that a taxi in our drive?" Alex walked over to the window and looked out, seeing a taxi leaving their driveway before hearing the doorbell ringing. "Ah," Alex rubbed her forehead as she walked out of the room and down the hall, getting to the door just at the doorbell rang, "Mum," Alex gave her mother a hug, slightly surprised that she was standing before her "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had some time off work so I thought I'd come to town, see my girls and that gorgeous grandbaby of mines," Eliza answered as she held Alex in the hug that little bit longer. "How are you, sweetie?" Eliza spoke softly, rubbing Alex's back they pulled back from the embrace.

"I'm okay." Alex answered.

"And how is Maggie?" Eliza spoke with a sorry sounding tone to her voice, still rubbing her daughters back.

"She's doing okay," Alex told her. "We are working through it together." Alex said as they walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Eliza," Maggie looked as surprised to see her mother-in-law than Alex had been. "Nice to see you." Maggie gave her a smile.

"And you, darling," Eliza tried her best not to look sorry for her, but she couldn't help it. Her heart ached at the loss that Maggie had gone through. "How are you?" Eliza tried to ask it so it sounded like she was just generally asking how she was doing and not just how she was after the miscarriage but she wasn't really sure it sounded in general chat.

Maggie exhaled lightly, looking downwards. "I'm fine." Maggie murmured quietly.

"Oh, come here," Eliza opened her arms out, offering Maggie a hug. "You are never too old to need a hug from your mother," Eliza told her, Maggie giving her a thankful smile as she stood to her feet. Eliza could have said mother-in-law, but she didn't, and Maggie appreciated that. She usually referred to Maggie as her daughter and that made Maggie feel special. It made her feel loved, and accepted. Maggie walked into the hug, wrapping her arms around Eliza, as Eliza held onto her tightly, rubbing her back and placing a comforting kiss on the top of her head. "And remember sweetheart that there is always light at the end of the tunnel," Eliza told her, feeling Maggie nodding against her. "Alexandra was my light," Eliza said, as they pulled back from the embrace. She looked to her daughter, who was leaning against the arm of the couch, watching the scene before looking back to Maggie. "I had two miscarriages before I got my beautiful Alexandra, so you shouldn't give up." Eliza spoke softly as she took a hold of Maggie's hand and rubbed her thumb over it.

"We won't," Maggie took a deep breath, looking to Alex before looking back to Eliza. "I won't," Maggie shook her head. "We'll try again. When the time feels right," Maggie said, Eliza giving a little smile as she squeezed Maggie's hand. "It's just hard think about right now." Maggie murmured. She knew she wanted a baby but wasn't near ready to think about when they'd try again.

"Of course darling," Eliza continued to rub her hand. "This is a long process. It takes a lot of time," Eliza gave her an empathetic smile. "But you will get there." Eliza knew Maggie had great support and would get through this.

"Yeah, and it'll be thanks to Al. She has been amazing." Maggie said, looking around to her wife with an appreciative smile. Alex smiled back at her.

"And I'm sure Riley is a great help," Eliza said, Maggie nodding in response. "Speaking of, where is the little darling?" Eliza questioned.

"She is napping," Alex told her. "But I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you when she wakes up." Alex rubbed Maggie's back as Maggie sat back down the couch.

"I could go wake her up now." Eliza looked to Alex with a hopeful look on her face.

"No," Alex shook her head. "It took me like an hour to get her to go down," Alex told her mother. "She's not sleeping well right now and she's got like 5 teeth coming through at once," Alex widened her eyes. "Sorry, but, no you are not waking her up."

Eliza pouted sadly but she wasn't going to argue with Alex. She was Riley's mother so it was her choice. "Okay, well how about instead you two tell me all about this Lena girl who Kara seems to be smitten about." Eliza said, taking a seat on the arm chair, staring at Alex and Maggie, waiting eagerly for one of them to start talking.

* * *

Kara walked into her place, throwing her bag down on the table and opening it up, pulling out her phone. She hit Lena's name and held her phone to her ear, going to call her to see if she wanted to come over for dinner and a movie. The phone rang, and rang, and rang and just when Kara was about to hang up, she heard her girlfriends voice on the other side of the line. "Hey." Lena spoke quietly.

"Hey hun, how was your day?" Kara questioned and she walked over to the couch and slumped down onto it.

"Fine." Lena answered.

"Okay," Kara screwed her face up a little. She was expecting a more detailed response, or, at least for her to ask her how her day had gone as well. "Uhm, are you up to much tonight?"

"No." Lena responded.

Kara felt a little confused as to how short her girlfriend was being with her responses. "Are you sure all is okay?" Kara questioned. This wasn't how Lena normally talked with her. She grabbed the cushion close by and started pulling at a loose thread on it.

"Yes," Lena answered. "Sorry, I uhm…..I''m just tired," Lena exhaled. "Didn't really get much sleep this weekend." Lena mumbled.

"Sorry," Kara told her. "But the good news is Alex and Maggie are home now so babysitting duties are over," Kara stifled a laugh. "I was calling to see if you wanted to come over. We can have dinner and watch a movie or something." Kara suggested, hoping Lena would come over, and end up staying, giving them a chance be to intimate, given it was very much put on hold over the weekend because of her niece.

"Uhm…." Lena scratched the back of her head. "Like I said, Kara, I'm really tired," Lena cleared her throat. "I'm going to have an early night."

"Right okay, that's fine," Kara sounded a little disappointed and she began wondering if she'd done something to offend or upset Lena. "Uhm…well, maybe we can do something tomorrow then?" Kara suggested, hoping this time Lena would say yes.

"I don't know," Lena replied. "Maybe…I'll call you." Lena told her.

Kara could tell that Lena - for whatever reason - did not want to be on the phone. "Okay, bye then." Kara said, hearing Lena mumble a quiet bye before she hung up the phone. Kara rested her head back against the couch, sighing loudly, as she closed her eyes, not sure what had just happened.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	22. Chapter 22

Alex was in her lab, and Eliza was there helping her out. She enjoyed going to her daughters work and seeing what she was doing. She wasn't as keen on the whole fighting aliens thing though. "Hey, Alex I need -" Kara – dressed as Supergirl – walked into the lab. She wanted to talk to Alex about the Lena thing because she was confused and it hadn't left her mind since the call the night before. "Eliza, hey," Kara gave her a hug as she saw her. "What are you doing here?" Kara wondered why she was in town. Usually Eliza would arrange to come visit so they would know she was coming.

"I had some free time so thought I'd come and spend it with my girls," Eliza told her. "And you know, I wanted to see Maggie after…." Eliza trailed off. "So how about the 6 of us all go out for dinner tonight?" Eliza suggested.

"The 6 of us?" Kara screwed her face up, wondering who the six were.

"Well, Alex, Maggie and Riley. Me and you," Eliza said. "And I thought you could ask this girlfriend of yours," Eliza said, a cheeky smile on her face. "You know, since I am in town it would be a good opportunity to meet her." Eliza told her, Alex pursing her lips as she raised her eyebrows at Kara, the pair of them sharing a knowing look, knowing all too well Eliza had probably come to town for this exact purpose.

"Ahh." Kara understood the motive behind Eliza's surprise visit.

"So, you'll ask her?" Eliza questioned.

"Uhm," Kara scratched the back of her head, glancing once again at Alex before looking back to Eliza. "She's busy tonight so…." Kara wasn't sure she was exactly busy but she didn't sound too interested in meeting when Kara suggested it the night before.

"Oh well that's shame," Eliza responded. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Eh," Kara shrugged. "I'll have to see." Kara spoke quietly, looking away from her mother.

Eliza opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when J'onn walked into the room. "Eliza, can we have your help next door." J'onn said, Eliza giving a little nod as she left the room.

Alex waited for a moment to see if Kara was going to say anything and when it was quite clear she wasn't, she spoke up. "Is she really busy or was that just an excuse so she doesn't have to meet Mum yet?" Alex questioned, putting the test tub with a green liquid in it into the holder.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kara shrugged. "She didn't want to meet last night and she didn't seem too keen on meeting tonight, so…." Kara exhaled. "I don't know what's happened."

Kara looked like she was going to cry. "Hey, come here," Alex opened her arms out and Kara walked into a hug with her big sister. "Maybe she is genuinely busy. She's a company CEO."

"I don't think so," Kara shook her head as she pulled back from the embrace. "The way she was being with me," Kara clicked her tongue. "I think she is going to break up with me." Kara looked away from her sister, playing with her hands as she looked upset.

"Why?" Alex questioned. She was a little confused because as far as she was aware, things were going great between the two.

Kara shrugged. "Just a feeling that I've got," Kara murmured. "There was just something off about the phone call we shared." Kara hoped that she had just got the wrong message but she couldn't be sure.

"Well I'm sure you'll just be overthinking things but the only way you can find out is by talking to Lena." Alex told her. She really thought Lena was a lovely person, so she really hoped Kara had got things wrong and they weren't about to be over so soon.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kara murmured, scared at the thought of talking to Lena, because she might not like to hear what Lena had to say.

* * *

Maggie opened the door to see Lena standing at the other side. "Hey, come in." Maggie invited Lena into the house.

"Hey, Riley." Lena smiled down as Riley was standing behind Maggie, her head peaking around from behind Maggie's leg, a smile on her face.

"Nena." Riley smiled before she turned around and ran off down the hall and into the living room.

"So, how are you?" Maggie questioned, walking down the hall after her daughter and following her into the living room, Lena close behind her.

"Uhm," Lena exhaled. "I'm okay….eh how about you?" Lena asked, Maggie not sure she was indeed okay.

"I'm doing better," Maggie answered. "I hear she gave you a hard weekend?" Maggie said, gesturing to Riley who had gone back to playing with her building blocks.

"Ah she was okay mostly," Lena said. "She has a good set of lungs on her, that's for sure." Lena gave a little laugh as she and Maggie sat down on the couch.

"Sorry, can I get you a coffee or a juice or maybe something stronger?" Maggie asked, the look on Lena's face suggesting she could do with a strong drink.

"No," Lena shook her head as she patted down her work skirt. "I do need to go into work at one point today," Lena exhaled. "I uhm….I went down to the precinct to hopefully be able to talk with you," Lena told her friend, glancing over at Riley who was banging two blocks together before she looked back to Maggie. "They said you were here. They said you were not working right now."

"No," Maggie played with her wedding rings. "They've given me some time off to work through things and….." Maggie trailed off, looking downwards as she pursed her lips. "Yeah," Maggie cleared her throat as she looked back to her friend. "Is uhm, is everything okay? Do you need the police to help with something?"

"You could say that," Lena pursed her lips. "I need you to arrest my Mum." Lena just came straight out with it. It seemed like the easiest option. There was no point in delaying it.

"Okay," Maggie rubbed her hands together. "Why? What has she done?"

"She's basically told me if I don't break up with Kara that she is going to…." Lena looked downwards. "You know all about Cadmus. You know what she is capable of and I like Kara, so much, Maggie, I'm….I'm falling in love with her and I don't want her be…" Lena stopped talking and Maggie could see she was getting teary-eyed.

"It's not that simple Lena," Maggie shook her head. "Believe me, I would love to be able to arrest and lock away your mother for a long, long, time but right now we have no grounds to be able to make an arrest." Maggie told her, moving closer to her in the couch and putting a comforting hand on top of hers.

"What about the fact she said she'd hurt Kara?" Lena looked back up to towards Maggie. Maggie could see the hurt and worry in her eyes.

"Did she actually threaten Kara in person, or did she just make a passing comment to you?" Maggie wondered.

Lena exhaled. "She told me if I chose Kara that I would regret that choice. If I choose to stay with Kara she is going to hurt her. I know she is and I can't let that happen. I can't, Maggie, so we need to stop my mother before it can." Lena sounded desperate for Maggie's help.

Maggie bit her lip. Right now, she didn't know what she could do. "I can't just arrest her, Lena. I -"

"Can't we frame her for something?" Lena questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I can't risk doing that. Getting found out and losing my job, probably doing jail time myself. I have Alex and Riley to think about," Maggie told her. She felt bad that right now there wasn't much that she could do to help but with no evidence of wrong doing, with no legitimate reason to arrest Lillian, there was nothing she could do to help. "Look, I know you are worried but Kara is pretty strong. She's pretty indestructible."

"And you know what Cadmus can do," Lena retorted. "Please, Maggie. I don't want to break up with Kara," Lena shook her head. "But if it's the only thing that will keep her safe, then I…." Lena bowed her head again.

"You don't have to break up with her," Maggie said, knowing that wouldn't only devastate Lena, but Kara too. "We'll…..we'll figure something out, okay?" Maggie said, glancing at Riley who was walking towards them.

"Nena." Riley handed Lena one of her building blocks.

"Aww thank you." Lena took the block into her hand, giving Riley the best smile she could muster because she was worried about her mother and what exactly she could do to Kara and she was upset at the thought of having to break up with her, but if it meant keeping Kara safe, then maybe it was just something that she would have to do.

* * *

Alex walked back into the house after her shift at work. "Babe," Alex said as she walked into the living room, Maggie looking up to her to see that she had 3 balloons in her hand. "Hey," Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Maggie answered. Alex looked into her eyes and they looked a little red, and Alex knew she had been crying at one point. "I…." Maggie pursed her lips, knowing that Alex knew she'd been upset just by looking at her. "There was a commercial on for diapers before and I….it made me a bit teary," Maggie sounded a little embarrassed to say it. Alex leaned down in front of her and smiled softly, looking deep into her dark eyes as she brought her hand up and rubbed her cheek. "I….I thought I was doing better."

"You are," Alex told her, continuing to rub her cheek. "It's only been a week," Alex reminded her as Riley tried to pull at the balloons. Alex looked down to her daughter with a smile. "These are for Mumma," Alex told her as Riley gave a little frown. "I eh," Alex looked back around to Maggie. "I thought we could let the balloons go," Alex told her. "Set them to the sky in memory of little pip," Alex said, Maggie pursing her lips as she gave a little nod, liking the idea. "You can write a message on them, if you wanted," Alex paused for a moment, looking at Riley again who was still trying to get hold of a balloon. "You can help Mumma with the balloons, huh?" Alex said, Riley's hand grabbing onto the string of one of the balloons.

"What would I write?" Maggie questioned as she stood to her feet and walked over to the cabinet, opening the drawer and taking out a sharpie.

"You don't need to write anything," Alex told her. "I just meant if you wanted too." Alex said as Maggie walked back over.

Maggie looked like she was thinking about it as she took the first balloon from her wife. She pursed her lips as she wrote _Little Pip_ on the first balloon before she drew a love heart underneath then wrote _Mumma, Mummy & Riley xxx. _She wrote the same on the other two balloons before she glanced at her wife and took a deep breath. "Let's go do this," Maggie said, Alex rubbing her arm in comfort before Maggie stood up from the couch, the three balloons still in her hand. Alex followed Maggie out of the living room, Riley toddling after her, through the house to the back door, and out into the back garden. Maggie leaned down to Riley's level. "You want a balloon?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh." Riley reached out for the string of the soft blue coloured balloon. She held it tightly as she shook the string, looking all excited.

Maggie handed the soft pink balloon to Alex as she kept the soft green coloured balloon in her hand. She took a deep breath, Alex seeing her eyes gloss over with tears. Alex wrapped an arm around her wife, as they both looked up to the sky at the same time. "Riley," Alex shouted her daughter across to her, Riley currently running around in a circle. "Come to Mummies," Alex instructed, Riley running across to them, leaning her head against her Alex's leg. "Do you just want to let them go, or…." Alex looked to Maggie again.

Maggie pursed her lips and gave a little nod. "Goodbye Little Pip," Maggie spoke in a whisper before letting go of her balloon, Alex doing the same. She looked down to Riley who was still holding onto her balloon, as she looked up and watched Maggie and Alex's balloons floating away up into the sky. "You going to let the balloon go, sweet pea?" Maggie spoke softly as she ran her hand over Riley's hair.

Riley let go of the balloon before Maggie lifted her up into her arms. "Uh-oh." Riley pointed up to all the balloons floating away into the distance as her other hand went over her mouth. Alex stifled a laugh at her daughter before she wrapped her arms around Maggie, seeing she was tearing up. Maggie rested her head against Alex's shoulder as the three of them stood in embrace, staying in silence as they mourned the lost soul.

* * *

After taking time outside in the embrace, the pair of them saying goodbye to the baby they lost in their own silent way, they went into the house to make a start on dinner. Riley was sitting in the high chair munching on some carrot sticks as Alex prepared her dinner while Maggie was making something for herself and Alex. "Where's your Mum?" Maggie asked, just realising Eliza hadn't returned back with Alex.

"She has taken Kara to the carnival," Alex responded. "She was a little upset and worried over Lena so she is trying to cheer her up," Alex said as she chopped the chicken into little pieces before mixing it in with the rice for Riley's dinner.

"Hmm, Lena came to see me this morning." Maggie said as she prepared the chilli marinade they were going to put on the salmon that they were going to have for dinner. Alex widened her eyes at the news, testing the temperate of the food, seeing it was still a little too hot for Riley right now.

"She did?" Alex sounded intrigued that Maggie may possibly know if anything was going on between the two. "What did she say? Is she breaking up with Kara? Because Kara seems to think she is." Alex reached for the sippy cup that was on the draining board and walked over to the fridge, putting it under the dispenser and pressing the button so the water started to fill the cup.

"She got a visit from her mother," Maggie said, stopping what she was doing and turning to face her wife, wiping her hands down on the dish towel. "Apparently Lillian told her that if she didn't break up with Kara that she'd regret it. That Lillian would hurt Kara." Maggie said as she leaned back against the worktop.

Alex widened her eyes once again. "Why?" Alex questioned, thinking that was a little extreme. She walked over to the draining board and put the lid onto the sippy cup, before she too leaned against the worktop, facing her wife.

"Well Lillian and Supergirl are hardly the best of friends, are they?" Maggie responded. "Lena is a Luthor and she is technically dating Supergirl so mother dearest isn't going to be too thrilled with that, is she?"

"That's ridiculous though," Alex voiced. "I mean, she's a grown woman and I have to say, Lena is a far better judge of character than her mother is," Alex muttered. "And anyways, Lillian could try to hurt Supergirl regardless of the fact she is dating her daughter," Alex said. "So, I don't think that Lena being involved with her will make much of a difference."

"It's more of a threat though, isn't it?" Maggie noted.

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Can't Lena just tell Lillian that they've broken up?" Alex questioned. "Then Lillian won't think that she needs to get rid of Kara."

"Not really sure that will work in the long-term," Maggie responded. "Lena wants me to arrest Lillian. She can't exactly hurt Kara from jail, can she?" Maggie murmured. "But, as much as I would love too, we have nothing on her right now." Maggie sighed, feeling a little helpless.

"That probably won't guarantee anything anyways," Alex responded. "Lillian has plenty people working for her. You think she'd directly do anything herself anyways?" Alex questioned, knowing if Lillian did want to hurt Kara, that she'd get someone else to do it.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "It's probably an empty threat anyways," Maggie exhaled, seeing she had worried Alex a little. "She knows the DEO would be all over her if she tried anything." Maggie said, stepping forward and rubbing Alex's arm, hoping it would bring her some comfort.

"So, what is Lena planning on doing?" Alex questioned.

"I'm not sure," Maggie answered. "I think I convinced her not to break up with her, but she's worried, so…" Maggie trailed off. "I guess we just need to see." Maggie murmured, before they both looked over to the high chair where Riley was making some noise, babbling away and banging her hands against the tray. Alex raised her eyebrows at her wife before she picked up the bowl of food, the sippy cup and two spoons from the worktop and walked over to the high chair to give Riley her dinner. She hoped that Lena wouldn't break up with Kara but she also hoped that Lillian wouldn't actually attempt to hurt her, just because she was dating her daughter and she didn't approve, because if she so much as tried to lay one finger on her little sister, there was no telling what Alex would do to Lillian Luthor.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	23. Chapter 23

Eliza and Kara were sitting on a bench, Kara working her way through her second bag of candyfloss. "So," Eliza hadn't brought anything up yet, she was just enjoying spending time with her daughter, but she knew that something was upsetting her. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Eliza questioned, not wanting to be too intrusive.

Kara pursed her lips. She did want to talk. It had only been a day since she'd seen Lena but she was missing her already. "It's just…." Kara stopped talking for a moment.

"If it's not something you want to talk to me about, you don't have too," Eliza understood that there were just some things that you didn't want to talk to your mother about. "Go talk to Alex and Maggie."

Kara gave her an appreciative smile. "I've talked to Alex already," Kara told her. "It's uhm…Lena. I'm just not sure she's as into this relationship as I thought she first was." Kara looked down, sadly.

"What makes you think that?" Eliza spoke softly as she rubbed Kara's arm. She was yet to meet Lena but from what Kara had told Eliza about her and their relationship, she found this hard to believe. She thought they were going strong.

"She didn't want to meet me last night," Kara said, realising how silly it sounded, but it was just a feeling she had. "Didn't sound keen on meeting tonight."

"That's all?" Eliza screwed her face up a little. "Kara, sweetie that doesn't…." Eliza trailed off. "Just go talk to her," Eliza told her. "I'm sure there is a very simple, reasonable explanation for this."

"I know, I just…..there is a part of me that's scared because what if it is what I am thinking?" Kara asked. She could feel her heart beating within her chest, scared to go and talk with Lena.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't arrange to meet her." Eliza told her.

"I guess not, but it's getting her to agree to meet me, isn't it?" Kara murmured before she took a deep breath. "I just….I never thought I'd find someone I would feel so strongly for after Mon-El and I….I know it's really early days but, Eliza she is…." Kara stopped talking. "Are you okay with this?" Kara asked. Kara had only ever had boyfriends before Lena and she hadn't really spoken to Eliza too much about the fact she now had a girlfriend. "Both of your daughters are in relationships with other women." Kara noted.

"As long as you are both happy, it doesn't matter to me whether you are with a man or a woman," Eliza told her, Kara giving an appreciative smile. "The most important thing is that you are happy," Eliza said, a smile appearing on her face. "And, I think you are very happy."

"I was," Kara played with her hands. "Now I am just confused and worried." Kara murmured. She knew this would all be fixed if she just arranged to meet with Lena and talk things over with her, but she wasn't sure anymore how quickly Lena would agree to meet with her.

"Well darling the only way you can fix that is by talking to your girlfriend." Eliza told her.

"But what if she says something that I don't want to hear?" Kara questioned, her eyes going all wide and sad looking.

Eliza let a puff of air escape her lips. "Well you are going to need to have this conversation at one point," Eliza told her. "And it might not be what you want to hear, but like I've already said, there might be a reasonably good explanation to this," Eliza told her. "So, just call Lena and get her to meet up with you and talk this over." Kara took a deep breath as she gave a little nod. She knew her mother was right and that she really did need to talk to Lena. She only hoped that Lena would agree to meet her so they could do exactly that.

* * *

Once Eliza had got home from being with Kara, she had offered to watch Riley so that Alex and Maggie had the chance to go out for a few hours. They'd ended up at the alien bar, going to play some pool. Maggie lined up the shot, feeling a little nervous. She hardly ever beat Alex at pool but if she made this shot, it meant she had won the game. She took her time to line it up, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she hit the white ball. It went rolling across the table and smacked against the black, knocking it into the pocket. "Yes," Maggie jumped up and down excitedly. "I win, finally."

"Ha-ha, no you don't." Alex pointed to the table and Maggie saw that the white ball had also rolled into the pocket, meaning she hadn't won after all.

"No," Maggie screeched. "Babe, c'mon, give me this one," Maggie pleaded. "It's like the 3rd game I've won in all 6 years of us being together," Maggie gave her a sad pout. "Please."

"If you want to win by not really winning," Alex gave a little shrug and Maggie scowled. Alex laughed in response because she knew Maggie wouldn't want to say she won when she really didn't. "Rack up again. You might have better luck this time." Alex grinned cheekily before she picked up her beer bottle and took a swig.

"Yeah right, that was my chance for about the next two years." Maggie muttered as she put the triangle on the table and then started putting balls into it.

"Aww, do you want me to give you another lesson?" Alex questioned, putting her beer down on the side of the pool table and picking up the white ball from next to the triangle and walking to the other side of the table, putting the ball in its place. Maggie put the last of the balls into the triangle, and lifted it up, putting it back on the rack before grabbing her cue and walking to the other side of the table. "C'mon, I'll even help you with the break." Alex took a step to the side, going to let Maggie stand in front of her.

"Isn't it your break?" Maggie questioned.

"Well you can go again." Alex told her, stepping behind her wife as her hand grazed against Maggie's ass. Her other hand went around her stomach as she hugged her from behind, placing kiss after kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Mmhmm," Maggie closed her eyes for a moment. "This isn't really showing me how to play pool, is it?" Maggie murmured as she batted Alex's hand, wanting her to remove it from her body.

"I suppose not," Alex murmured as she moved her hand from being around Maggie's stomach. Alex missed this kind of contact with her wife and while she wasn't trying to push intimacy back onto her, she didn't see anything wrong with showing a little bit of affection, that wasn't just Alex doing it in a comforting manner. And she wasn't expecting them to have sex that night, after all it had only been a week since the miscarriage, but before that Riley wasn't making it easy for them to find time to connect so Alex was missing that closeness with her wife. Maggie got herself ready to take her shot, Alex leaning behind her, her body brushing against hers, as she put her hands over Maggie's on the pool cue. "Don't stretch so far." Alex told her, pushing her hand further down the pool cue, before she helped her wife take the shot. She let go and took a step to the side, watching as the balls spread out across the table, one of them rolling into the back left pocket. Alex picked up her beer and took a drink, watching as Maggie took her second shot.

"I always forget that." Maggie exhaled.

Alex raised her eyebrows before she put her beer down and took her shot, potting a ball into the centre right pocket. "I've been trying to help you improve for almost 6 years. I just don't think pool is ever going to be your thing." Alex said, taking another shot and once again, a ball rolled into the pocket.

"Well I suppose you need to be the better one at something in this relationship, right?" Maggie gave her a grin and Alex just gave a little laugh before she took another shot, this time the ball knocking just left of the pocket and coming to a stop. "Whoa you actually missed one." Maggie teased, as she put her beer down on the edge of the pool table.

"Well can't be perfect all the time, can I?" Alex grinned cheekily. She was enjoying this time out with her wife, things getting back to normal for the pair of them after a hard week.

"You are pretty damn perfect to me," Maggie told her with a smile. A smile that displayed those dimples that made Alex go weak at the knees. To Maggie, Alex was her everything. She was very much the love of her life. "I'm so lucky to have you, Danvers." Maggie said. Alex always loved it when Maggie called her Danvers. She loved the way it sounded coming from her lips and even though, technically, Alex was now a Sawyer-Danvers, Maggie would still call her it from time to time, the nickname from when they first started dating.

"Stop being so bloody soppy and take your shot." Alex said, giving her wife a smile, Maggie knowing she appreciated the compliment. Maggie chuckled at her before leaning down to take her shot.

* * *

Lena walked over to the door as she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the peephole, her heart fluttering as she saw Kara standing at the other side, a bunch of roses in her hand. She took a deep breath as she opened the door. "Kara," Lena spoke quietly. "Come in." Lena invited her into the apartment.

Kara took a moment to compose herself before she walked into the place. "These are for you," Kara handed the roses out for Lena to take. Lena looked down to them before looking back up to Kara as she took them into her arms, walking over to the kitchen and laying them down on the breakfast.

"You didn't need to bring me flowers." Lena told her. It came out a little ungrateful sounding, although Lena didn't mean to make it sound like that.

"I wanted to apologise," Kara told her, looking downwards as she played with her hands. "I didn't mean to scare you off with talk of having babies and looking after Riley all weekend," Kara looked up to her. She'd thought more about it and figured that maybe the events of the weekend were what had scared Lena a little. "Sometimes I tend to talk before I think about if it's the right thing to say or not so you just need to not pay attention to everything I say." Kara told her.

"Kara, it was nothing you did or said," Lena assured her. "And I had a great weekend, I really did." Lena didn't need to make herself sound too convincing because she really did have a great weekend with Kara and Riley.

"But there's something, isn't there?" Kara knew something was off with Lena and Lena had just said it was nothing you did or said, which meant – in Kara's mind – that there was still something bothering Lena, it just wasn't something Kara had done.

Lena exhaled loudly as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. "My Mum uh…." Lena trailed off. She took a moment before she spoke again. "She said if I don't break up with you that I'd regret it," Lena said. "That she'd hurt you," Kara heard the tremble in her voice as she spoke. "And I can't let that happen, so I…" Lena pursed her lips, her head shaking ever so slightly.

"So, are you saying that you are going to break up with me?" Kara questioned, her heart beating faster as she felt a horrible feeling in her gut. She didn't want her and Lena to be over.

"I don't want too," Lena told her. "But you know more than most what my Mum is capable of," Lena exhaled. "I don't want to be the reason that you get hurt." Lena swallowed a lump in her throat, the shear thought of something bad happening to Kara making her want to break down in tears.

"I'm Supergirl," Kara reminded her as she pointed to herself. "Your mother can give it her best shot."

"C'mon, Kara," Lena exhaled. "You know my mother has the technologies, the equipment that could do damage to you."

"You know what, yeah I do know that," Kara responded. "And how do I know that?" Kara questioned herself before answering. "Because I've been held captive by Cadmus before," Kara said. "Yet here I stand today," Kara pointed to herself once again. "She can give it her best shot but I will always come out on top," Kara said, sounding pretty sure that she was and always would be stronger than anything Cadmus could do to her. "Because thinking about not being with you, kills me. It hurts way more than anything that your mother could do to me ever would," Kara told her as she stepped forward and took Lena's hand into hers, rubbing her thumb gently over it. She saw Lena's eyes glossing over with tears, because she knew Lena felt the same. She knew Lena didn't want them to be over. "And anyways, if your Mum really wanted to hurt me do you think she would make empty threats to you?" Kara questioned and Lena gave a little shrug because she couldn't be sure. "Like, why would she give us a warning? A chance to prepare for anything they might throw at me?" Kara asked, her hand letting go of Lena's and coming up to gently cup her cheek. "She is playing mind games with you. She is just trying to scare you," Kara tried to sound reassuring. She couldn't be sure herself of this but she was trying to calm Lena down, make her less worried and panicked. "Don't let her get to you," Kara gave her girlfriend a soft smile as she rubbed her cheek. "Because then she wins," Lena took a deep breath. "And is that what you really want?" Kara questioned. "Do you want us to be over because of an empty threat?" Kara questioned and Lena shook her head lightly in response. "I know this must be awful because it's your Mum and your girlfriend and I don't want you to feel like you are stuck in the middle but -"

Lena stifled a laugh. "Ah me and my mother are hardly the model mother daughter relationship," Lena said, cutting Kara off mid-sentence. "Not like we have weekly lunch meetings and head to the spa together," Lena muttered. "She threatened my girlfriend for goodness sake," Lena voice went all high and squeaky. "That's how much she cares about me and my happiness," Lena sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I was weird with you yesterday, I just, I really, really, care about you a lot. Okay, I….I know I've only known you a short time but the connection I feel with you, it's nothing like I've ever felt before," Lena gave her a smile and Kara smiled back at her, cupping her cheek again, her smile growing larger as she noticed that Lena was wearing the earrings she had bought her. Lena exhaled lightly trying to believe what Kara said would be the truth. That Lillian wouldn't warn them if she was going to do anything but she was still a little apprehensive. "I really, really, so very much like you and I got scared that I may lose you. That me being with you could cause harm to you."

"I really, really, so very much like you too," Kara told her, Lena getting a smile on her face as Kara leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "It'll be okay, Lena. I promise you," Kara told her, pulling back from the kiss. Lena took a deep breath as she gave a little nod, hoping Kara was right. "But uhm, speaking of mothers," Kara started. "Mines is in town and she would really like to meet you." Kara said, wondering if Lena would be okay with taking that step.

"I'd like that," Lena said, giving a smile as she wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, pulling her into her so their bodies were pressed together. "But right now," Lena raised her eyebrows. "I just want it to be me and you." Lena murmured before she kissed her girlfriend's lips, the kiss quickly growing in passion and want as Lena pushed Kara down the hall towards her bedroom.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a month since Lillian made the threat to Lena about hurting Kara, but so far, as Kara had expected, nothing had come from the threat. Maybe Lillian was just preparing her 'attack' or maybe, deep down, Lillian did have a heart and decided not to attempt to hurt her daughter's girlfriend, but either way, no one was complaining or hoping for Lillian to show up again any time soon. Things with Lena and Kara were continuing to go strong, and Lena and Eliza got on really well, Eliza welcoming her into her family with ease. Lena, Kara, Alex and Maggie were at the alien bar. Kara had taken Lena there a few times now, and although it did make Lena feel a little uneasy at first because she wasn't used to being around so many aliens at once, she had grown quite fond of the place. Alex was pulling at the label of her beer bottle, ripping off little pieces at a time, rolling them up into little balls before dropping them onto the table. "You know," Lena said, watching as Alex ripped at another piece of the label, "They say ripping the label from your beer bottle is a sign of sexual frustration." Lena gave a cheeky smirk before taking a drink of her wine.

"No chance of that with these two," Kara laughed at her girlfriend as she pointed between Alex and Maggie but the look on both Alex and Maggie's face didn't go unnoticed by Lena. "I guess Riley can be a bit of an issue at times but these guys are so loved up it's sickening," Kara laughed again, completely oblivious to her sisters facial expression. "Maybe our conversation is just boring her."

Maggie cleared her throat as she stood up from the table. "I'm going get another beer," Maggie said, picking up her empty beer bottle from the table. "Same again for everyone?" Maggie wondered.

Lena nodded as she took another drink of her almost finished wine. "Uhm," Kara had only been drinking club soda's so far all night. "I'll have one of those ones that can get me drunk." Kara requested.

"Al?" Maggie said, looking to her wife, who was finishing her bottle of beer. Lena watched the pair of them, and knew there was definitely some kind of tension between the two after her little comment. She was only meaning it as a joke, but it definitely changed the moods of both women.

"Yeah, one more," Alex answered. "We should probably get home soon though. Let Aubree get home from watching Riley." Alex said. She never liked being too late when Aubree was babysitting. Not that she didn't trust her but she didn't want her sitting up waiting on their return into the early hours of the morning. Maggie gave a little nod, like she was agreeing with her wife before she turned around and walked over to the bar.

"Have I touched on a sore point right now?" Lena questioned. "I'm sorry if I did. I wasn't actually being serious but I -"

"No," Alex cut Lena off. She took a deep breath as she ran her hand through her hair, glancing over at Maggie who was waiting at the bar to order the drinks before looking back to Lena and Kara. "Uhm….yes, it's been a while so you are right. I am…" Alex cleared her throat.

"How long is a while?" Kara questioned, wondering why Alex hadn't mentioned they were having troubles connecting. "Is it because of Riley? I can watch her for a night." Kara offered.

"No Riley is sleeping fine again," Alex told her sister. "It's just…she's never in the mood," Alex shrugged. "Ever since the miscarriage, she uhm…" Alex stopped talking, her lips pursing. She loved Maggie so much and they were extremely happy together and they still showed each other affection, but it stopped well before it came close to having sex. And Alex understood it, to an extent, but she did find herself wishing that things would get back on track in the bedroom.

"You've not had sex since the miscarriage?" Lena questioned, her eyes widening a little.

"Technically a week before that because Riley was having troubles sleeping then," Alex murmured. "But yeah, it's since then." Alex gave a little nod.

"But that's like….over 6 weeks?" Kara widened her eyes as she gave a little gasp.

"I'm well aware how long it's been," Alex retorted, glancing over at the bar, Maggie still waiting to be served. "We kiss and I think it's leading there but then she stops and…." Alex pursed her lips. "There's always an excuse. You know she just isn't in the mood, or she is tired, or she has a sore head, or she needs to get up early for work," Alex felt bad because she knew Maggie was still dealing with the miscarriage but they had to move on and maybe getting some intimacy back could help her with that. "And I….I've tried getting her to talk about how she feeling but she's very closed. It's hard to get her to open up at the best of times, never mind this. I think she is still struggling with the pain of losing the baby," Alex admitted, looking back to Lena and Kara. "She still has moments." Alex said, Maggie still taking the loss of the baby very hard.

"Have you suggested that maybe she goes to talk to a counsellor?" Lena suggested. "Maybe it's what she needs to help her move on."

Alex snorted. "No, she won't go and talk to a counsellor," Alex said, knowing exactly how that conversation would go if she were to bring it up. "Like I said, she struggles to even open up to me at times, never mind a stranger."

"But sometimes talking to a stranger is easier than talking to a loved one," Lena noted. "Maybe she won't care as much about what they think of her," Lena said. "But with you, of course she cares."

Alex pursed her lips, thinking that maybe it wouldn't hurt to suggest it. She was about to reply when Maggie walked over, carrying a tray with their drinks on. "So, what I am missing?" Maggie said as she handed the drinks around and put the tray on the floor under the table for now before taking a seat again.

"Uhm," Kara pursed her lips, putting her hand onto Lena's thigh from under the table. "I was just telling Alex here that you were responsible for my girl getting her inking." Kara said, Lena knowing now that Kara's hand was on her thigh as an apology for her about to be embarrassed.

"Oh my God you do have a tattoo," Maggie remembered the night - a long time ago now - she and Lena had gone to the tattoo parlour after Lena had lost a bet with Maggie. They were both a little tipsy, but they thought it would be funny and a bet was a bet and Lena had lost so she had to go through with whatever Maggie suggested. "I am sorry about that, by the way." Maggie said, her lips curling as she tried her best not to laugh.

"So, what is it?" Alex questioned, a little intrigued.

"It's a little Tweety Pie," Kara told her sister. "It's in her inner thigh, so it's pretty hidden."

"And why a Tweety Pie?" Alex questioned, picking up here beer taking a drink as she looked to her wife for an explanation.

"Because he thought he saw pussy cat." Maggie grinned and Alex choked on her beer.

"Maggie," Alex hit her chest as she glared at her wife, who was giggling, Lena going red in embarrassment. "That is -"

"It's funny," Maggie stopped laughing as she looked back to Lena and Kara trying her best not to giggle as Lena just went redder and redder. "And hey, at least you got off easy with all the bets we used to make when we first started dating." Alex rolled her eyes at her wife as she shook her head.

"And you are sharing that information before you even have one of those drinks that floor you," Lena said, her head shaking in disbelief at her girlfriend. She knew Kara was just quickly changing the subject when Maggie came back to the table, but surely there were a million other topics that Kara could have come up with over that one. "Thanks for that sweetheart." Lena muttered.

"You are most welcome, honey," Kara gave Lena a cheeky grin before she pulled her in for a kiss. "Besides, these guys are like your family right so it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kara said, before she picked up her glass and took a drink.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." Lena smiled before she too took a drink. She never felt so accept before after people knew she was a Luthor so she was thankful to not only have Kara in her life and Maggie back in her life, but also to have Alex as well.

* * *

Kara and Lena hadn't even made it out the lift before they were grabbing at each other, tongues swirling around each other's mouth as they pulled at each other's clothes. Lena fished her key out of her bag, Kara staying handsy as she peppered kisses on Lena's neck. Lena opened the door to her apartment and Kara pushed her in as Lena span around, her lips finding Kara's again. "Hello."

Lena and Kara both jumped in fright as they pulled away from each other. Kara instinctively put herself in front of her girlfriend, like she was protecting her. "Mum," Lena looked to the woman standing in the middle of the living room. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Lovely to see you too," Lillian responded. "I thought we needed to have a chat," Lillian said. "Kara, it's good you are here because this involves you," Lillian didn't sound to impressed as she stared at Kara. "It's no secret that I'm not fond of you," Lillian said, keeping her gaze on Kara. "But for whatever reason, my Lena most definitely is," Lillian sighed as she glanced at her daughter, still standing behind Kara. "Maybe if I separate Kara from Supergirl…I…." Lillian trailed off. "Kara seems nice. I've been watching you with my daughter. I've been wanting to try to get rid of you but it seems I do have a heart after all because I can't do it," Lillian shook her head. "I couldn't do that to Lena," Lillian said, Lena looking a little shocked at what her mother was saying. "And I know your father wouldn't want me to do anything that would stop you from being happy," Lillian said as she looked to Lena, Lena pursing her lips at the mention of her father. "So, you can be all happy with Kara, because I know it's what you want." Lillian told her, Lena feeling rather shocked.

"Wow uhm….I suppose you want me to thank you?" Lena questioned, thinking a catch was coming.

"No need to thank me," Lillian still gave off an air of smugness. Kara not trusting her this time. "But of course, Kara, there are some things I'd like to run by you." Lillian said, looking to the tall blonde.

"Go ahead." Kara said, exchanging a glance with her girlfriend.

"The DEO," Lillian started. "They leave us alone. They don't come after Cadmus. They don't try to stop us from anything we do," Lillian said. "You want to date my daughter then I get to continue with my quest to rid this planet of filthy aliens. Beside you. Because you make Lena happy."

Kara gulped. This wasn't really a promise she felt she could make. Of course she wanted to be with Lena but the DEO were desperate to stop Cadmus and all they do. "I will talk to J'onn." Kara hoped that this would be enough for Lillian.

Lillian smugness grew. "You will convince J'onn or me and you, Supergirl, are back at war." Lillian told her, Kara giving a little nod of understanding.

"I will do my best." Kara told her.

"Well, I guess that's all I can hope for right now," Lillian mumbled. "Hopefully I don't need to see you again," Lillian said, making it clear she wasn't going to have a relationship with Kara as a mother-in-law. "Oh and you hurt her, I will come for you," Lillian warned Kara. "See you, darling." Lillian said, glancing at Lena – who was a little shocked about the whole conversation and was frozen to the spot – before she walked over to the door and let herself out of the apartment.

"Lena," Kara nudged her girlfriends arm. "Lena." Kara spoke a little louder and she nudged her harder.

"Sorry," Lena shook herself out of her state. "Kara that's crazy. You are not going to be able to make the DEO stop their hunt on Cadmus," Lena said. "Especially just so you can date me."

"I know," Kara sighed. "But she's out of our hair for now and maybe just for a few months, I can get J'onn to back off and it can give us time to work everything out," Kara said, Lena giving a little nod in agreement. "And it also gives us a few months to enjoy being together and not have any complications or threats hanging over us. We get to have fun, and chill out, and just, enjoy each other." Kara said, her eyebrows raising as she rubbed Lena's arm.

"Yeah," Lena smiled, very much liking the sound of that. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Mmm," Kara nodded before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Now, where were we before we got so rudely interrupted?" Kara said, her eyebrows raising as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

* * *

Alex walked back into the bedroom from checking on Riley. It was something Alex always did before she went to bed whether she heard Riley stirring or not. She saw Maggie sitting on the edge of the bed, one of the baby sleepsuits that Maggie's Aunt Teresa had sent in her hands. She was gently rubbing her thumb over the soft fabric. "You okay?" Alex questioned as she sat down next to her wife.

"Do you think we will ever need these?" Maggie questioned, looking up to her wife.

"Of course we will," Alex told her, her hand going onto Maggie's back, rubbing it gently. "We'll have another baby." Alex assured her, knowing when the time was right they'd try again, and hopefully this time everything would go okay for Maggie.

"Maybe uhm," Maggie took a deep breath. "In a couple of months we can try again. I….I want to try again." Maggie knew that she wanted to have a child, but it was just being ready to try again.

Alex gave her a soft smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Whenever you are ready." Alex told her, cupping her cheek gently.

"And that goes for us having sex, too?" Maggie questioned. "I know you were talking about it to Lena and Kara." Maggie murmured, moving her head to the side, Alex's hand dropping from where it had been on Maggie's cheek.

Alex pursed her lips. She felt bad. She didn't want to make Maggie feel like she was talking badly about her. "Lena mentioned it and I…I just said we weren't having sex right now." Alex exhaled. She felt a little bad sharing personal details but she was only saying the truth.

"But you want to be?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course I want to be," Alex's voice went a little squeaky. "It's not like we are in our 70's, is it?" Alex questioned.

"You don't think we'll still be having sex when we are seventy?" Maggie wondered.

"Well, we're not having it in our 30's so…." Alex trailed off.

"Yeah but with good reason," Maggie retorted. "I've just lost a baby."

"Sorry, I…" Alex exhaled. "I know you are going through a hard time and I'm not about to push at you to do something that you are not ready for but I am allowed to miss it," Alex told her. "I have feelings too and I -"

Maggie cut Alex off. "You don't think I miss it?" Maggie questioned. "I miss being intimate with you too, but right now I just don't have a…." Maggie paused, looking downwards as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. "I don't ever feel like it and I don't know why," Maggie shrugged as she looked back up to her wife. "It's not like I am doing this on purpose," Maggie told her. "I don't want to feel like this."

"I know, sweetie," Alex rubbed her back gently. "How do you feel?" Alex questioned, wanting Maggie to open up to her because for the last week, she'd be pretty quiet on that front.

"I feel empty," Maggie spoke quietly. "I should be…..12 weeks by now and instead of having symptoms and starting to tell everyone and getting excited about shopping for things and talking about ideas for the nursery and thinking about if we are having a boy or a girl and what we want to call him or her I feel empty," Maggie said again, Alex seeing her eyes glossing over. "And I don't know how to stop this feeling." Maggie gave a little shrug.

Alex bit her lip, not really having any ideas either. "If you wanted too, we could do some kind of tribute," Alex suggested. "I know we did the whole balloon thing and it did seem to help you get passed some stuff," Alex said. "We could plant a flower or tree in the garden and that way you have a place to go, if you did feel sad," Alex told her, rubbing her back in comfort. "Or we could light some candles, take a moment."

"I like the flower thing," Maggie said, giving her wife a weak smile. "That way, it's…..I know nothing can bring the baby back but there will always be a remembrance for her." Maggie hoped that by having some sort of tribute in the garden, she'd be able to move on. She'd be able to see the flowers bloom every year and feel content at the fact that they were a tribute to the soul they lost.

"Well we can do that," Alex told her. "Anything that you want, yeah?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod as Alex wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, Maggie resting her head against Alex's chest. Alex kissed the top of Maggie's head, as they stayed silently in the embrace, Alex giving Maggie some comfort she was clearly seeking.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Alex walked back into the house, Riley carrying the pack of seeds in her hands. They'd been out at the store, getting the seeds, some little gardening shovels and a watering can, because they couldn't find the ones they used to have and neither of them were keen gardeners to remember where they were once they found out they weren't in the garden shed. "Mummy." Riley handed the flowers up to her.

"You go give them to Mumma." Alex told her, Riley staring up at her for a moment longer before walking through the house into the living room, Alex following close behind her.

Maggie was sitting on the couch, watching some show on the TV about police car chases. "God, are you still watching that crap?" Alex teased.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Maggie glanced up at her wife. Riley was picking up more words and she didn't want her 15-month-old saying crap anytime soon. "And it's interesting to me." Alex rolled her eyes in response.

"Mumma," Riley stood in front of Maggie, holding the seeds up for her. "Mumma." Riley said again, Maggie giving her a smile as she took them into her hand, reading that Alex had bought some tulip seeds.

"Tulips?" Maggie said as she looked up to her wife.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I dunno, tulips are pretty," Alex shrugged and Maggie gave her a smile. "You want to plant them now?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Mumma," Riley pulled on Maggie's hand, wanting to see the seed packet again. "See…..flowers." Riley pointed her little finger at the picture of the tulips on the packet.

"Ah yeah," Maggie smiled at her daughter. "That's what is going to grow. You want to help Mumma plant them?" Maggie asked.

"Flowers," Riley said again, looking rather excited. "Mummy?" Riley looked up to Alex.

"Yeah baby girl we are going to go plant them, huh?" Alex questioned, holding her hand out. Riley ran over to her excitedly, before looking around to Maggie, who was standing up from the couch.

"Mumma." Riley screeched.

"I'm coming," Maggie laughed at her little girl's enthusiasm. She probably didn't even know what was going on. They all walked through the house and out the back door, into the garden, over the back where there was a big flower bed, currently sitting with no flowers in it, but just soil and a few weeds that had grown. Alex put the bag down and pulled the weeds out, throwing them down to the side for now. Maggie took one of the little shovels from the bag and knelt down, starting to make holes in the soil. Alex reached into the bag and took out the watering can.

"I'll go get some water." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod as she continued to make some holes in the soil for the seeds to go in.

"Oh." Riley pointed to the soil as she got down on her knee's next to her mother. She reached forward and put her hands on the soil and grabbed two handfuls, squeezing the soil tightly. Maggie looked at her and gave a little laugh. She was so thankful for the joy that Riley brought her.

"You going to help Mumma?" Maggie questioned. Riley looked up at her, a grin on her face before she brought her hand up and tried to put the soil in her mouth. "No, no no," Maggie dropped her shovel and batted Riley's hand away from her mouth, prying them open and removing the soil. "We don't eat soil," Maggie told her. "It's yucky," Maggie pulled a face of disgust and Riley giggled before reaching for more soil and dropping it over her clothes. "Ah so you are going to throw it on yourself now, are you?" Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her. Riley gave a cheeky giggle, Maggie laughing harder at hearing her infectious little laugh. She picked her shovel up again, continuing to make holes in the soil for the seeds to go in as Riley continued to grab handfuls of it, sometimes throwing it away and sometimes covering herself in it.

"Oh my God, Riley," Alex returned with the watering can full of water. "What a mess you are making little one," Alex said as Riley looked up at her with a grin before she grabbed some more soil into her hands and threw it away. "You know she has a kiddie shovel in the bag." Alex said as she reached down and took out the little pink and purple plastic Peppa Pig kiddie shovel, handing it down to Riley. Riley stared at it for a moment before she rejected the offer and stuck her hands back into the soil.

"I think she is having more fun without it," Maggie laughed as she looked up to her wife. "You should have seen her when she tried to eat the soil." Maggie said, Alex widening her eyes as she watched Riley enjoying herself as she played with the soil.

"Crazy baby." Alex knelt down next to her wife and child, lightly rubbing Riley's back as she continued playing with chunks of soil. Maggie picked up the seed packet and opened it up, spreading them out into the holes that she formed.

"Are we even planting these at the right time of year?" Maggie questioned as she started filling the holes back up with the soil she'd removed.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "They'll bloom when they are supposed to."

"Ah no shit Sherlock." Maggie responded.

"Now who has to watch their language," Alex nudged Maggie's side before they both looked to Riley who was too interested in playing in the soil to have heard and attempt to repeat the explicit. "You ready for the water?" Alex questioned and Maggie nodded. "Move her out the way." Alex told her wife, not wanting to picture the mess Riley playing with wet soil could make, given how much of a mess she'd gotten herself in with the dry stuff.

Maggie reached across and lifted Riley up and sat her on her knee. Alex watered the soil till there was none left in the watering can before placing it down, and turning to face Maggie, wrapping an arm around her as Maggie rested her head against Alex's shoulder. Riley moaned, pointing to the flowerbed, like she was wanting to go play in it, but Maggie took a tighter grip of her, Riley frowning but staying in her arms. "Thanks for this." Maggie spoke quietly, continuing to rest against her wife.

"It's okay," Alex softly kissed her temple. "We can do anything that will help you get through this." Alex told her, rubbing her arm as she continued to hold her. She wanted nothing more than for Maggie's guilt and hurt and sadness and feelings of emptiness to go away.

"I'm trying." Maggie replied, because she was. She didn't like feeling like she did. She wanted to go back to being happy.

"I know you are," Alex said, kissing her temple once again. "And I guess we can't rush this," Alex said. "We just need to let the process take its course." Maggie had more moments these days where she was happy, but when she did get sad, she got really sad.

"Yeah," Maggie murmured. "Thanks. You're the best, Al." Maggie told her, her tone sounding appreciative as she snuggled more into her wife, the three on them sitting in the embrace for a little longer.

* * *

Kara and Lena were at the park, having a picnic. It was a rare day that Lena would take time off work, but today was their 12 week anniversary so Kara was insistent on spending the whole day with Lena. Kara opened the picnic basket and took out the sandwiches, cakes, pretzels, strawberries, and of course, the potstickers. "Jesus Kara there are only two of us here," Lena noted, seeing all the food Kara had prepared or brought.

"I am here honey, so don't worry, it'll get eaten." Kara stifled a laugh as she reached into the picnic basket again.

"Please do not produce a 12 week gift," Lena suddenly sounded worried. "I have not got you anything." Lena informed her.

"I won't," Kara laughed as she took out some wine and two glasses. "Well, your gift is me." Kara gave her a cheeky grin before she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lena's lips.

"Mmm," Lena pulled back. "What a nice gift." Lena gave her a smile, looking deep into those mesmerising blue eyes. Kara gave her a goofy smile before she opened the wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Lena.

"Thanks for taking today off work," Kara gave her girlfriend an appreciative glance. "I know we could have just done something tonight, so I appreciate that you put up with my stupid ideas."

"A romantic picnic in the park is hardly a stupid idea," Lena told her. "Besides if someone had the choice of going to work or spending the day with the most gorgeous girl on this planet, how many do you think would actually go to work?" Lena questioned, staring at the beauty of her girlfriend. She felt so lucky that she had got someone like Kara to agree to go on a date with her, never mind that 3 months later they were a loved-up couple.

"Well as long as you are here with me I don't care about anyone else," Kara told her, smiling as she looked into Lena's big, green eyes. She became captivated by her beauty, just staring at her for a moment, not saying anything. She brought her hand up and lightly cupped her cheek. "These last three months with you, Lena, have been the best of my life. I…I just keep wanting to have days and moments and….everything, with you," Kara told her, her heart beginning to beat a little faster as she felt her hands getting a little sweaty, an indication that she'd become nervous. "I love you, Lena." Kara told her with a nervous smile, but the nervousness dropped when she saw the look on Lena's face. When she saw her lips curl into the biggest, open mouthed grin.

Lena felt her heart fluttering at hearing that Kara loved her. She had to admit she was a little bummed because she'd planned on saying it today and hoped to get in their first, but at the end of the day, it didn't really matter who said it first as long as they both felt it. "I love you, Kara." Lena responded before she met her girlfriend in a kiss.

Kara pulled back and rested her forehead against Lena's. "Happy 12 weeks, hun." Kara couldn't quite believe it had been twelve weeks already, but she couldn't wait for the next 12, to see their relationship grow. She pulled away and lifted up her wine glass, putting it out in front of her.

Lena chuckled. "Happy 12 weeks," Lena said as she clinked her glass against Kara's, wondering if their next milestone was going to be at 16 weeks, or perhaps 20 weeks, or maybe Kara would go crazy and not want to celebrate again till they'd been together 6 months. She gave another chuckle, amused at her girlfriends need to celebrate random timelines of their relationship, but it was a quirk of Kara's she found sweet and she figured there was something actually nice about wanting to celebrate being with girlfriend so often. "So, what's good to eat?" Lena said, looking down to the selection Kara had put out. "Potstickers? Really?" Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriends love for the food.

"Of course there's Potstickers," Kara raised her voice, slightly confused that Lena would even need to question this. "Do you know me at all?"

"Potstickers are your favourite, most best, yummy food from all the planets." Lena once again rolled her eyes and Kara chuckled.

"Yes, you do know me," Kara gave a grin. "Which I guess is a good thing since you just declared your love for me." Kara said before she kissed her girlfriend again.

"I do love you," Lena smiled, as she rubbed Kara's cheek. "Hey, I have a question for you though. I'm at one end of the city, falling to my death from the top of a building and all the Potstickers in the world at the other end of the city, also falling to their demise," Lena smirked, one eyebrow cocking. "You are in the middle of the city. You do you save?" Lena smirk grew larger.

"Ah well," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Of course I'd save you, hun," Kara told her. "But you are aware I have super speed so I'd be able to get to the Potstickers too, I am sure," Kara grinned and Lena gave a little laugh. "And if not, I'd just move us to another world so we could – or more so, I could – eat Potstickers till my little hearts content."

"What are you like?" Lena had to laugh again. Her girlfriends love for Potstickers really was something else.

"I'm totally crazy," Kara answered. "But you love me for it." Kara grinned, not able to get over the fact that Lena had said it back to her. She was worried about saying it because she wasn't sure if it was too soon or if Lena would feel that way yet, but hearing those three little words fall from Lena's lips felt so amazing.

"I sure do." Lena smiled before once again sharing a kiss with her girlfriend.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had gone out for a walk. Alex was pushing the buggy, but Riley was walking for a little bit as they made their way through the park to the playground. They both had the day off work and after a morning of chilling out at home and planting the flowers for the baby, they decided to get out of the house for a while and knew Riley would have fun at the playground. "Kaka," Riley pointed out as she spotted her Auntie sitting on the grass. "Kaka….Kaka…." Riley shouted and Kara looked up and spotted her sisters and niece, and gave a wave as Riley ran over to her and Lena.

"Hey, petal." Kara gave her niece a hug, Riley keeping a big grin on her face, looking happy to see her.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your little romantic picnic." Maggie said as she and Alex reached them, looking around the scene and noticing the wine, the flower petals on the blanket.

"It's okay," Lena answered, watching as Riley reached for a strawberry and started biting on it. "How are you guys doing today?" Lena questioned, looking from Maggie to Alex and back. It was only the night before she'd made the mistake of joking about Alex being sexually frustrated because she was pulling the label of her beer bottle, so she'd hoped she hadn't caused them to argue once they'd got home, knowing Maggie probably knew they'd been speaking about it when she left to get more drinks.

"Yeah fine," Alex answered. "Just enjoying having a day off together," Alex said. "Seems you two are doing the same." Alex noted, given the picnic and the goofy smiles on both of their faces.

"It's our 12 week anniversary," Kara informed her sister, a beaming smile on her face as she was watching Riley, who was pulling at her wine glass. "No, no, no," Kara moved the glass far out of reach from her niece. "Wine isn't for babies little petal." Kara informed her and Riley scowled as she gave a moan, still trying to reach for the glass.

"Do you want your water?" Maggie opened up the bag that was hanging over the buggy and took out Riley's sippy cup and took off the lid before throwing it to Kara. Kara tried to hand it to Riley but she looked very disinterested, batting it away as she continued to try to get the wine.

"Hey, Riley, how about you have this?" Lena said, handing her the Potsticker. Riley widened her eyes as she grabbed it from Lena.

"Ta Nena." Riley said before bringing it up to her mouth.

"She is allowed that, right?" Lena suddenly wondered if someone of Riley's age could actually eat a Potsticker as she looked up to her parents.

"It's fine by us but I'm not sure Kara is okay with it." Alex laughed as she pointed to her sister, Kara giving Lena the most annoyed looking glare as Riley was looking like she was very much enjoying the treat.

"You gave her my last Potsticker," Kara pouted sadly. "I mean, Riley is my favourite and all but…." Kara pouted again, Lena just laughing at her. "It was the last one."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "We'll buy you more Potstickers."

"I'll hold you to that, sis," Kara said as she looked up at Maggie, a little threateningly. "But it has to be a large box."

"What else." Maggie mumbled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Ducks." Riley said as she pointed one hand out in front of her, her other keeping a firm grip of the chewed on Potsticker.

"Can you see duckies?" Kara questioned, trying herself to see the animal.

"We've just been to see them," Alex said, Kara giving a little nod of understanding. There was a lake that went through part of the park, where ducks and swans could be found. Riley always loving going to see them when she was at the park. "So, anyways, we'll let you get back to your romantic little picnic to celebrate 12 weeks together," Alex tried her best not to roll her eyes at her sister wanting to mark the occasion. Kara was happy and would usually get overly excited about things and she must admit she did actually find it a little sweet. "See you later."

"C'mon sweet pea," Maggie said, holding her hand out so Riley would come over to her. "You going to say bye-bye to Kara and Lena?"

Riley stood to her feet from being on Kara's knee and turned around. "Bye Kaka." Riley leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Aww bye-bye petal." Kara gave her niece a hug, before Riley broke free and looked to Lena.

"Nena," Riley took a few steps so she was standing closer to her and leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Bye Nena."

"Aww bye Riley." Lena said and Riley gave her a grin, showing off her teeth before she ran over to Maggie, taking her hand as she put the Potsticker back to her mouth. Maggie waved her other hand to say bye as they started to walk away.

"Bye guys," Kara and Lena spoke in unison as they watched them leave. "They look okay, don't they?" Lena questioned, Kara giving a nod of her head.

"Yeah," Kara turned to face Lena. "Why wouldn't they be?" Kara sounded a little confused.

"Because of what I said last night to Alex," Lena exhaled. "I was worried that I'd cause them to go argue and make things worse." Lena did feel bad about the comment, even though it was only meant as a joke, because she could see it did have an effect on Maggie and Alex.

"They look pretty fine to me," Kara said, looking back to them as they were walking off in the distance, Alex in that exact moment linking her arm through Maggie's. "Don't be worried. Alex and Maggie are solid." Kara told her, Lena giving a smile.

"Yeah," Lena cleared her throat before she picked up her wine glass and finished of what was left in it. "So my love, are you going to pour me another glass?" Lena questioned, giving Kara a cheeky grin as she held her empty glass in front of her, shaking it a little indicating she wanted more.

"You gave away my last Potsticker," Kara exhaled. "You can get your own wine." Kara teased and Lena laughed before reaching for the bottle herself, very glad she'd taken the day off work to spent it with her amazing girlfriend.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – This chapter skips forward again, sorry it's a bit jumpy right now, but I'm wanting to get it to a certain point so I can run with my idea.**

* * *

Alex hung the spoon on the hook on the little play kitchen that was one of many gifts Riley was getting for her Christmas. She'd spent the last half hour piecing it together and putting on the stickers and now she was adding the finishing touches. Maggie was building up the Peppa Pig trike that Riley was also getting. Alex stood up wiping her hands together as she admired her work. "You want another beer?" Alex questioned as she leaned down and picked up her empty bottle before walking over to where Maggie was sitting and picking up her beer. "Have you even taken a drink?" Alex was a little puzzled as she held the bottle up to her eye level and looking at the full bottle of beer.

"Uh no," Maggie shook her head. "I'm in the zone," Maggie said, as she picked up the seat and began attaching it to the body of the trike. "You can have that one." Maggie told her before she started humming along to the Christmas music that was softly playing in the room. It was Christmas Eve and they were busy getting everything ready for the next morning, not that Riley was old enough to understand what was going on but Maggie and Alex were looking forward to the day, and Kara was always a big kid, so she loved Christmas. Lena would also be joining them, and Eliza was visiting from Midvale. She was staying at their house but had already called it a night and had gone up to bed.

"Okay," Alex looked to her wife, her eyebrows furrowing before she took a drink of the beer, leaving her empty one on the coffee table for now. She looked to the Christmas tree and to all the gifts that were under it, then spilling out well into the centre of the room, the vast majority of them being for Riley. "She is so spoilt." Alex murmured before she took another swig of the beer.

"She's worth it." Maggie responded as she checked to make sure the seat was on tight enough, before smiling and giving a nod of her head, clearly impressed with her trike building skills as she hit her hand against the top of the seat.

Alex noticed the proud look on her face. "Great work babe." Alex said as Maggie stood up and pushed the trike across the room so it was next to Riley's little play kitchen. Maggie gave her wife an appreciative smile before walking over to her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Can I give you a present now?" Maggie questioned as her hand rested on the small of Alex's back before she kissed her again.

"Mmhmm," Alex moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen. "You most certainly can." Alex murmured, almost dropping the beer bottle that was in her hand as she wrapped her arms around her wife, one hand cupping her bum cheek before they kissed again.

"It's not that," Maggie pushed on Alex slightly, breaking them apart. "Although you can have that later," Maggie raised her eyebrows. It took almost 10 weeks, but Maggie and Alex's sex life did eventually return. "It's this." Maggie took a deep breath before she took a few steps towards the coffee table and reached underneath, pulling out a small, almost flat, rectangular shaped parcel, wrapped with great precision in shiny red paper with a little silver bow on it.

Alex raised her eyebrows. It looked like a box you'd get a bracelet in. Or maybe a pen. She put her beer on the coffee table before she pulled at the paper, letting it fall to the floor, along with the bow. She suddenly felt nervous as she looked at the black box. "What is it?" Alex questioned, looking to her wife, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Open it." Maggie told her, feeling her heart beating a little fast within her chest.

Alex lifted the lid off and gave an involuntary squeal at what she saw inside. A pregnancy test with the word _pregnant_ staring back up at her. Maggie had miscarried in August, and in the November, she said she was ready to try again. "You're pregnant?" Alex knew the question was stupid because it was clear as day right in front of her that she was pregnant, but she just wanted confirmation. She wanted to hear it from her wife's lips.

"I'm pregnant." Maggie told her.

"Babe," Alex pulled her wife into a hug. "When did you find out? Why didn't you say anything?" Alex wondered, as she pulled back, looking into Maggie's big, dark eyes as she rested her hand on her arm.

"This morning," Maggie told her. "I've been wanting to tell you all day but I thought that it would be nice to tell you this way." Maggie said, Alex picking up on the apprehension in her tone.

"Don't be scared," Alex moved her hand up and gently cupped her cheek. "It's okay to be excited." Alex spoke reassuringly, understanding why Maggie was a little hesitant to celebrate too much.

"I am," Maggie took a deep breath. "I just uh….I think once I get past 7 weeks," Maggie said, seven weeks being around the time she'd lost the first baby. "And then you know, onto 12 because that's more seen as the safe point, right," Maggie exhaled as Alex gave a little nod. "But I am happy," Maggie smiled. "I really am," Maggie's smile grew larger as her hand went onto her stomach. Alex smiled back at her as she rubbed her cheek. "But we are not telling anyone this time," Maggie informed her wife, some authority in her tone. "No-one is not getting to know till I am 12 weeks." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod, understanding why Maggie would rather wait a little longer to share their news.

"Okay," Alex answered. "But how do we explain you not drinking?" Alex questioned. "Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers without a drink in her hand would arouse suspicion at the best of times, but at Christmas?" Alex's voice went high and squeaky.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "I'll think of something," Maggie scrunched her nose. "I'll say I'm on medication for something or something like that." Maggie told her wife.

"Well it's worth a try," Alex stifled a laugh. "I mean, Kara with her super senses will probably know like she did the last time but we can try to keep it to ourselves for now," Alex said, not able to take the smile from her face at the news. "It'll be nice actually, just the two of us knowing," Alex said, pulling Maggie closer to her, her hand resting on her bum cheek once again. "Just me, you and the little peanut." Alex grinned, her other hand resting on Maggie's stomach.

"Yeah," Maggie grinned, before she took a deep breath. "The little peanut." Maggie murmured as her hand landed on top of Alex's, the grin on her face growing larger before she leaned up and placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

Lena and Kara were sitting in the accident and emergency room of the hospital. "Lena hun, I'm so, so sorry." Kara apologised for like the hundredth time since they'd arrive at the hospital. Add that to the apologies on the way there and in the apartment where the accident happened, it was safe to say that Kara had apologised more than enough.

"It wasn't your fault." Lena assured her, wincing as she moved her wrist slightly, causing pain to shoot through her body.

"But it was," Kara sighed. Her and Lena had been getting intimate and Kara got a little over excited and forgetting her own strength, an accident occurred and Lena's arm was now very much in pain and most probably broken. "I need to be gentle, I…" Kara bowed her head, feeling awful for what had happened. "You are human," Kara lowered her tone to a quiet whisper. "I'm super strong and I…." Kara bit her lip. "I can't believe I assaulted my girlfriend."

"You didn't," Lena screwed her face up as she shook her head. "It was just an accident."

"What are you going to tell the doctor?" Kara questioned. "Oh my Rao I'm going to get arrested for abuse." Kara panicked as she stood up and started pacing back and forward. Thankfully the only other people in the waiting room was a rather elderly looking drunk man who was snoring his head off and a woman who looked middle aged, but she had her head in a magazine, so wasn't paying any attention to what Kara and Lena would be saying.

Lena had to laugh. "Kara, sit down," Lena told her, Kara staring at her for a moment as she stood still before she did as Lena had requested and sat back down beside her. "You were all excited because its Christmas Eve and we'd just made gingerbread men and watched some cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie and had been drinking eggnog and we were about to have sex," Lena said, looking around to make sure that the woman hadn't heard but she was still glued to the magazine, Lena thinking there must be a really interesting story in it. "It was an accident and if the doctor asks what happened I will tell him I fell and that I put my hand out in front of me to break the fall," Lena told her, turning to face her a little as she brought her good hand up and rubbed Kara's cheek. "Because that is what happened," Lena said. "I'm just going to miss out some of the details that he doesn't need to know."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't the fall that broke your arm." Kara mumbled.

"First off, we don't even know if it's broken yet," Lena told her. It hurt like hell to move it and she was pretty sure it was broken but she was trying to get Kara to stop feeling so bad. "Second, as I've said, sweetheart," Lena rubbed her cheek again. "It was just an accident. It's not like this has happened before. You didn't do it on purpose." Lena said. She knew how bad Kara felt about what happened just by looking at her, her big blue eyes all sad, so she didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"What do we tell everyone?" Kara wondered.

"That I fell," Lena replied. "Let's just see what the doctor says before we get into a major panic, yeah?" Lena spoke softly and Kara gave a little nod. She loved how calm Lena was being about all this. She gave her a smile before taking a deep breath as they waited for the doctor to come and call Lena though.

* * *

Alex turned around in the bed and reached her arm out, expecting to find her wife there, but found the bed was empty. She opened her eyes as she gave a stretch before she got out of bed and walked over to the en-suite. She heard the retching as she neared the door. "Babe, you okay?" Alex knew it was a silly question because she clearly wasn't okay. She walked into the bathroom and saw Maggie was hugging the toilet bowl.

"I've been a little sick," Maggie said, as Alex knelt down beside her and rubbed her back with one hand as she held Maggie's hair back with her other. "Or it's like bile…it feels gross."

"Welcome to morning sickness," Alex mumbled, continuing to rub Maggie's back soothingly. As much as she didn't want Maggie to experience morning sickness – or at least, to the levels she did – she was glad in a way that Maggie was feeling something because the last time she felt nothing at all and that pregnancy ended in loss. Maggie grabbed some toilet paper and wiped it across her mouth before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it away. She sighed as she sat up and leaned herself against the wall next to the toilet. "Do you want me to get you some water?" Alex questioned.

Maggie shook her head as she gave a yawn. She wasn't sure what time it was, but figured it was still pretty early. "Merry Christmas, by the way." Maggie smiled, remembering it was Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas," Alex replied. Maggie smacked her lips, like she wanted a kiss but Alex screwed her face up as she shook her head. "You've just been sick. Go clean your teeth if you want a kiss." Alex said, pulling a face of slight disgust at the thought of kissing her wife in that exact moment. Maggie pouted sadly and Alex crawled forward and kissed her wife's forehead before she sat down next to her, her hand resting on Maggie's knee.

"It wasn't really that much and it wasn't really like regular vomit," Maggie said, her face scrunching up at the topic of conversation she was actually having with her wife. "It feels all burny and gross."

"Don't I know it," Alex responded, remembering all too well what her morning sickness was like. "I hope you don't get as sick as me." Alex told her, rubbing her knee as she spoke.

"If it means I carry to full term I don't care how sick I get," Maggie replied. Of course, she'd rather not have bad sickness but all that mattered to her was being able to carry this baby to full term. "Although I could do without being sick today." Maggie noted. For one reason, she didn't want to feel crappy on Christmas day and for the other, she had guests at the house and didn't want to arouse any suspicion, especially from her alien sister.

"Dry crackers and some ginger tea always helped ease my sickness," Alex told her. "At least, in the beginning," Alex added, because once it got bad there was nothing that could help ease it for her. "So, I can go get you that and you can have a sneaky early breakfast up here before we need to eat breakfast with my Mum," Alex said, Maggie giving her an appreciative smile. "And if you don't feel like eating breakfast just tell my Mum you are saving yourself for Christmas dinner," Alex suggested. "Hopefully by the afternoon you'll feel better." Alex said, rubbing her knee again as she looked into her big, dark, eyes and smiled.

"Mmm yeah," Maggie gave a little nod, agreeing with what her wife was saying before she gave another yawn. "Think I will go back to bed for a bit though," Maggie said, sounding tried. "At least Riley is still too young to get us up crazy early to see if Santa has been."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to the days Riley and little peanut are running through at stupid o'clock waking us up," Alex noted. "But I guess we still have a few years to prepare for that."

"Yeah," Maggie laughed as she stood up, Alex standing up after her. "You coming back to bed?" Maggie questioned, taking Alex's hand in hers and pulling her into her, her eyebrows raising as she went on her tiptoes and made to kiss Alex but Alex stretched up taller, screwing her face up.

"Clean your teeth first," Alex said, raising her eyebrows as she gave Maggie's bum cheeks a little squeeze. Maggie gave a little laugh before walking over to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush, putting some toothpaste onto it. "I'll be waiting…" Alex winked at her before walking out of the bathroom, Maggie giving her teeth a quick brush, very eager to get back into bed with her wife.

* * *

Kara and Lena let themselves into Alex and Maggie's place, walking down to the living room. Riley was currently playing with a cardboard box that one of her many new toys came in. "All these new toys and she is playing with a cardboard box," Kara laughed as she walked into the room, before giving Maggie, Alex and then Eliza a hug and wished them a Merry Christmas. "Hey Riley Roo." Kara beamed down at her niece before she ran over to her.

"Lena," Maggie gasped as she saw the cast on her arm. "What happened to you?"

"Uh -" Lena was about to say how she'd fell and used her arm to break the fall.

"It was a sex accident." Kara spluttered out.

"Kara." Lena gasped going red with embarrassment, more so because Eliza was in the room.

"Sorry, I can't lie," Kara replied. "Alex always knows when I am lying," Kara said, looking to her sister and Maggie then glancing at Eliza. "Sorry, Eliza." Kara pursed her lips as she looked up to her.

Eliza held her hands out in front of her. "I don't need to know any of this," Eliza looked embarrassed. "Uhm, I'll go get you two some drinks." Eliza said, needing to make an exit from the room.

"What you been making?" Maggie questioned, seeing a Tupperware box next to Kara as she played with Riley.

"Gingerbread men," Kara beamed as she opened the box, Riley's little eyes lighting up as she saw them, all of them nicely decorated with coloured icing and candies. "Is she allowed one?" Kara questioned as she lifted one out of the box, Riley trying to reach out for it.

"It's probably a bit hard for her but you can try her with it," Alex answered. "She'll probably suck on it," Alex informed her sister. "But take the candies off." Alex said, before noticing that Maggie had already taken it in her hands and was taking off the jelly candies and M&M's and popping them into her mouth. She hadn't even noticed Maggie moving from standing next to her. "So anyways, did you two have a nice Christmas morning?"

"Yeah, we did thanks," Lena answered as she took a seat on the couch, Alex sitting down on the arm chair as Maggie plonked herself down next to Riley and Kara, picking up one of the gingerbread men and started to eat it herself. "Bet it was fun in here with this one." Lena said, gesturing to Riley who had a part of the gingerbread man in her mouth, trying her hardest to bit down on it.

"Well, Maggie and I were all excited because she loves the play kitchen at her day-care and she also loves going on the trike but she'd not even looked at them. And she got so much cool stuff but she's more interested in that bloody cardboard box," Alex said, gesturing to the box that Riley was sitting in. "Makes you think they don't actually need all that stuff when they are so young." Alex sighed.

"Well nah you often hear kids are more interested in the box it came in than the actual toy." Lena laughed, watching as Maggie picked up another gingerbread man, having made quick work of the first one.

"Aww Riley," Kara screeched as she noticed the trike in the corner of the room next to her play kitchen. They'd taken most of the gifts up to her nursery but the kitchen would be staying in the living room and the trike would end up out in the garage or garden shed. "Look at the trike," Kara stood up and was across to the other side of the room, in the blink of an eye. "Ahh it's got Peppa Pig on it," Kara spoke excitedly before she pulled it closer to her and went to sit down on it.

"Kara, do not break that." Alex scolded her sister.

"Yeah," Maggie spoke with a mouthful of gingerbread man in her mouth. "I didn't spend a half hour building that up so you could sit on it and break it with your super strength," Maggie quipped. "You've already broke your girlfriend with that strength you don't need to break anything else." Maggie laughed.

"Oh are we still talking about this?" Eliza screwed her face up as she walked back into the room with drinks for Kara and Lena.

"No," Lena told her, taking the glass from her with her good hand. "Thanks, Eliza, how has your morning been?" Lena questioned as Eliza took a seat next to her, putting Kara's drink on the table as she was too busy going around the room on Riley's new trike, Riley watching her and giggling. Eliza started talking with Lena, as Alex saw Maggie once again reaching into the Tupperware box. She quickly got to her feet and walked over to her, bending down next to her.

"The munchies are exactly the kind of thing that will arouse suspicion." Alex whispered in her wife's ear as she batted her hand away and put the lid back on the box. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows as she gave her wife a pout before she turned to Riley and broke off the leg of the gingerbread man in her hands. Alex shook her head in amusement at her wife before she stood up and took the box through to the kitchen, going to hide the rest of them for now.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N – Again, this one jumps in time, but I am more or less at the place I wanted this story to be at! Also upsetting scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

Alex lifted the cake out of the box, carefully setting it down on the kitchen worktop. She looked out the kitchen window, smiling as she saw Riley running around, looking like she was very much enjoying herself. There were a couple of bouncy castles in the garden, one of them with a slide, Riley and her three friends from her day-care class who were here, all having a great time celebrating Riley's birthday. There were some little inflatable dinosaurs, Riley currently being obsessed with dinosaurs, so a dinosaur themed birthday party seemed like a good fit. Eliza, Kara and Lena, and the kids' mums were outside, talking to each other and playing with the kids. Alex opened the drawer and took out the candle that was in the shape of the number 3 and stuck it into the dinosaur cake. She grabbed the lighter and then picked up the cake and careful walked outside with it, going over to the table where the food had been laid out. "Mummy," Riley ran across to her, all out of breath from the playing she'd been doing. "It cake time?" Riley asked, jumping from one foot to the other, all excited at the thought of getting some cake.

"Well we are probably going to eat lunch first but you can blow the candle out now if you want." Alex told her, Riley giving a little frown.

"Cake first?" Riley fluttered her eyelashes up at her mother as she tilted her head ever so slightly, a trait that Riley had most definitely picked up from Maggie.

"No," Alex shook her head and Riley scowled. "Sit up here. It's time to eat," Alex said, before she shouted the other kids over. They all ran over to the table and climbed up onto their seats. Eliza, Kara, Lena and the mothers came across as well, helping the kids get what they wanted from the selection onto their plates. Kara put the straw into the juice box for Riley and handed it down to her. "Where's Maggie?" Alex questioned. She'd been busy bringing out the food and plates and cake and everything and the last she knew, Maggie was talking with Eliza.

"She went to the toilet." Kara told her.

"Yeah but that was ages ago." Lena said, glancing to her watch, seeing Maggie had been away for a rather long time.

Alex exhaled as she brushed her hands together before she walked back into the house. She checked the downstairs toilet but it was empty. She put her hand on her chest, getting a sickening feeling in her stomach before she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Maggie, babe?" Alex walked into the en-suite, her heart sinking at the scene that had become way too familiar to them. Maggie had been bleeding for the last couple of days but it was light enough to be passed off as spotting, but Alex knew by the look on Maggie's face as she'd spotted her that it was now more than that.

"I can't go through this again," Maggie looked broken. It was a hard process for her to get over the first miscarriage, but then a second one happened, and then sadly, a third. After the third one, Maggie had gotten tests done but they couldn't find any reasons as to why she was having recurring miscarriages and they'd told her to just keep trying. She'd thought she'd made it to 12 weeks in the fourth pregnancy but when they went for the scan they were told the baby had stopped growing at 8 weeks. After that, Alex suggested that maybe they stop for a while but Maggie was determined and she'd tried a fifth time. Alex felt like which each loss, a little bit of Maggie went too. The process was always the same. They'd plant more flowers and they'd let balloons go and then they'd talk through it in stages. "Please, Al. You can't let me lose this baby," Alex felt her eyes sting with tears. She could hear the desperation in her wife's voice, her eyes all sad and empty as she stayed crouched on the toilet seat. "I can't have another miscarriage," Alex was helpless because she knew it was happening and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Maggie winced as she felt pains in her stomach. "And today as well. I'm ruining Riley's birthday."

"Hey no," Alex shook her head. She was bent down in front of her wife and rubbed her arms. "Riley is down there having a great time," Alex told her. "I'm going to take you to the hospital and we'll get sorted," Alex took a deep breath. She knew by the look on Maggie's face that this was it. "It's okay, sweetheart," Alex spoke softly as Maggie's tears got heavier as she leaned down, her head resting on her shoulder. "Just take your time, then we'll go in, okay?" Alex rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm done, Al. I'm done." Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's shoulder. Alex shushed her as she kept holding her in the embrace.

* * *

Kara and Lena walked back into Kara's apartment. Or, now, it was Kara and Lena's apartment. Lena had moved in when they'd been dating around a year. Lena put the pieces of cake down on the table and turned to face her girlfriend. She exhaled loudly as she leaned back against the table, catching Kara's eye. "I know." Kara walked closer to her girlfriend. "It's not fair. She doesn't deserve this." Kara took one more step and rubbed Lena's arm.

"I can't imagine what they've been through the last while," Lena sounded sombre. "It's so unfair."

"I know," Kara agreed, because she felt how Lena looked. "I wish there was more we could do for them." Kara said. She saw the strain in her sister's relationship each time Maggie miscarried. They weren't really made aware of any of the pregnancies, but always found out when there was a miscarriage.

"We just let them know we are here from them if they need us," Lena said. "It's pretty much all we can do, right?" Lena questioned.

Kara gave a little nod. "We can offer to help out with Riley too."

"She's a bit wild right now." Lena widened her eyes at the thought of looking after a three-year-old.

"Ah c'mon she was excited today because it was her birthday and there was a dinosaur inflatable," Kara laughed. "She can get excitable but she listens," Kara said. "You tell her something and she'll do as she is told." Kara said, Lena giving a little nod. Of course Riley had her toddler moments but she was generally a very well behaved child.

"Well I supposed if my Auntie had superpowers I'd listen to her too." Lena teased as she nudged Kara's arm.

Kara chuckled. "She doesn't even know I am Supergirl yet." Kara reminded her.

"I suppose not," Lena mumbled. "And you are right, she's a good kid." Lena said, Kara giving a little nod before she looked across to the clock on the wall, checking on the time.

"Really can't be bothered to cook dinner." Kara frowned.

"When can you ever?" Lena chuckled. "We could go to Noonans?" Lena suggested but Kara shook her head. She didn't feel like going out. "Take away?" Lena said and Kara nodded as she walked over to the kitchen, Lena following behind her. Kara opened up the drawer that was full of take-away menus. "Oh, let's get it from the Japanese place," Lena said, pulling the menu from the pile. "I want Sushi."

"Eugh." Kara screwed her face up.

"You don't need to get Sushi," Lena told her, knowing her girlfriends wasn't too keen on the food. "There's plenty other things on the menu." Lena said.

"They don't have Potstickers." Kara muttered folding her arms across her chest as she pouted sadly.

Lena rolled her eyes. "We always go for Chinese," Lena sighed. "Let's change it up for once, huh?" Lena said, batting her eyelashes as she gave her girlfriend wide, puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but that Japanese place doesn't deliver so you'll have to go pick it up." Kara told her, her arms staying folded across her chest.

"You can fly," Lena sighed. "You will get there well quicker than me, especially at this time of night with the traffic." Lena argued but Kara gave a little shrug.

"Nah, I can't fly today," Kara shook her head. "I've lost my powers." Kara joked, not able to keep a straight face.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine. I'll go get it," Lena said, handing out the menu to Kara. "Decide what you want and I'll call it in." Lena told her, before sighing lightly, knowing it would take ages for Kara to actually pick what she wanted to eat.

* * *

Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch, the pair of them stuffed from their dinner. They were watching a movie that was set on a Caribbean island, and it was really making Lena want to go on a vacation. "You fancy going away somewhere this summer?" Lena questioned, it was already June, so it was technically summer but they could get a late deal, Lena was sure of that.

"We are going away hun," Kara stifled a laugh. "Are you forgetting?"

"A long weekend at a Willow Lake with your sisters and Riley isn't exactly what I had in mind." Lena told her. Like it had been suggested, they had made going away to Willow Lake an annual thing. And Lena enjoyed it, but she wanted to go further afield with Kara, maybe even out of the country.

"You don't like going?" Kara questioned, sounding a little offended.

"I didn't say that," Lena shook her head. "I always enjoy going there but I thought maybe this year we could go away for a vacation. A week, 10 days, two weeks," Lena gave a little shrug. "Somewhere hot and tropical. A nice place in the Caribbean or Mexico or Puerto Rico…." Lena trailed off. "Somewhere like that."

Kara scrunched her face up as she rubbed the back of her head. "I can't just leave the country. What if I am needed?" Kara questioned. She was supposed to say what if Supergirl was needed but she knew Lena would know what she meant.

"Even Superhero's can have a holiday," Lena sighed. "And Guardian is around and you can call Clark. Or the DEO can. I'm sure he'd keep an eye on things in National City. It doesn't take that long for him to fly here from Metropolis," Lena understood that Kara loved being Supergirl and helping National City but she also knew she deserved to have a break and a relaxing holiday. "And it's just two weeks, at most," Lena sounded a little annoyed that it seemed like Kara wouldn't even consider the idea. "You are allowed to have a break and just be Kara Danvers for a while."

"I don't want to take a break," Kara retorted. "I like being Supergirl. She is who I am."

Lena sighed as she stood up from the couch. "So, that's it?" Lena questioned. "Discussion over? You won't even consider it?" Lena knew how passionate Kara was about being Supergirl and helping National City but she didn't see anything wrong in Kara going on a little vacation. It wasn't like she was asking her to do it every month, it was for two weeks of the year. "We are never going to go on vacation?"

"We are going away." Kara raised her voice as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah 4 days in a log cabin with your sisters and Riley," Lena held her hands out to the side. "We are not even leaving the state, Kara." Lena sighed as she shook her head.

"Well then don't come if you don't want too," Kara retorted. "I'll go with them myself."

Lena rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I did want to go. I enjoyed it there last year and I get on great with Maggie and your sister, but is it so wrong of me to want to go on a nice vacation with my girlfriend?" Lena questioned. "I work hard and I want to go have a nice, relaxing break with you."

"And we'll get that at the cabin." Kara mumbled.

Lena pursed her lips. "You know, you can be so selfish at times," Lena shook her head, knowing there was going to be no changing Kara's mind any time soon. "I'm going to bed." Lena muttered before she walked away from the living area, and down to the bedroom, leaving Kara standing alone.

* * *

Maggie was pretty quiet on the car ride home. She stayed in the bedroom when Alex, Eliza and Riley were having dinner and didn't come down the stairs, not even to watch the new episode of Grey's Anatomy, something Alex and Maggie watched religiously every week. In a way, Alex was glad that her mother was visiting so she had someone there for her, but in another way, she wished she wasn't because maybe Maggie would have come down and spoken to her. Eliza and Riley had long been in bed when Alex decided to go up the stairs. She expected Maggie to be sleeping but was a little surprised to find she was awake. While Maggie went through the first three miscarriages naturally, she was given a D&C after her fourth and now, fifth one. A procedure done at the hospital to help with the removal of everything, speeding the process up. "I thought you'd be sleeping." Alex said, glancing over and Maggie who was sitting up in the bed, almost like she was waiting on Alex to come into the room.

"I don't want to sleep." Maggie told her as she got to her knees on the bed and shuffled over to Alex's side, where Alex was standing, pulling her pyjamas out from underneath her pillow. Maggie wrapped her arms around her wife and started kissing her neck.

"Maggie." Alex spoke softly, putting her hands on Maggie's arms, trying to break free from her grasp.

"I want you, Alex." Maggie whispered before peppering more kisses on Alex's neck.

"Maggie, don't," Alex pushed on Maggie's shoulders, breaking them apart. She knew Maggie didn't really want this. She knew she'd regret it. "Sweetie -" Alex started to talk, but Maggie cut her off.

"No," Maggie jumped down from the bed, her voice raised. "Don't start giving me all this crap," Maggie shouted. "I need this, Alex. I don't need your pity or your crap words of condolence," Maggie spat. "I need my wife. I'm sick of going through this time and time again," Maggie yelled, Alex seeing her eyes glossing over with tears. "I don't need you to pity me or feel sorry for me or to patronise me," Maggie seethed. "I need you to be my wife and not be a frigid bitch." Maggie yelled before she turned around and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Maggie," Alex chased after her, following her down the hall. "Maggie, please." Alex pleaded with her but Maggie walked into the second guest bedroom and slammed the door shut, rather loudly. Alex took a deep breath, knowing not to go after Maggie. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her forehead.

"Mummy?" Riley's tired little voice made Alex open her eyes and look downwards. Riley was walking down the hall, her orange and yellow stuffed dinosaur tucked under her arm.

"Hey sweet pea, did we wake you up?" Alex walked down to her daughter, as she nodded.

"Why is Mumma shouting?" Riley questioned as Alex saw the guest room door opening, seeing Eliza at the other side of the door. Alex glanced at her mother before looking back down to Riley, Eliza giving a nod of understanding before Alex walked Riley back into her bedroom and lifted her up into her bed.

"She's just having a bad day." Alex spoke quietly as she moved Riley's hair from in front of her face.

"But it my birthday." Riley looked a little confused, because it was a good day because it had been her birthday and there was cake.

"I know sweetie." Alex smiled at her daughter, her big hazel eyes looking so innocent.

"She didn't have cake," Riley noted. "She's sad then." Riley furrowed her eyebrows.

"She'll be okay, I promise," Alex told her, gently running her hand over her little forehead. "You go back to sleep, okay?" Alex said, leaning down and giving Riley a kiss.

"Tilly T-Rex." Riley said holding it up in front of Alex. Alex gave the T-Rex a kiss before she kissed Riley again then the T-Rex then Riley, Riley giggling hysterically.

"Goodnight sweet pea," Alex said as she stood to her feet. "I love you."

"Love you Mummy." Riley said before she cuddled into her T-Rex and shut her eyes to sleep. Alex watched her for a moment, not able to imagine life without her. She stood up and brushed her hand over her stomach before she left the room, finding Eliza was waiting in the hallway for her.

"Mum, I -" Alex started but Eliza cut her off.

"I just want to see you are okay." Eliza stepped forward and put her hand onto Alex's arm, rubbing it gently.

"I've been through this before. I'll get through it again." Alex told her mother, Eliza giving a little nod before she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"And Maggie?" Eliza questioned, still in the embrace. She felt Alex shrug against her.

"All I can do is be there for her," Alex said, pulling back from the hug. "We'll be okay." Alex told her before she gave her mother the best smile she could muster before she walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She took a deep breath as she once again felt her hand going onto her stomach. She knew how much Maggie wanted to have a child. A little piece of her. And she was willing to do anything that would make that happen, and that included her being the one who would carry it.

* * *

Reviews are welcome :)

 **I was a little hesitant to post this chapter. I know it's not a nice plot for Maggie, but I am telling a story and this kind of stuff does happen in life.**


	28. Chapter 28

Alex cut the toast up into slices before lifting up the plate of boiled egg and toast and walking over to the table, putting it down in front of Riley. "Mmm yummy." Riley's eyes lit up. Alex was still a pretty lousy cook but she was at least able to boil an egg.

"You want apple or orange juice?" Alex questioned, running her hand over her daughter's bed head, trying to pat it down a little.

"Apple please," Riley answered and Alex walked over to the cupboard, taking out Riley's special cup – it having dinosaurs on it, of course – and walked over to the fridge, taking out the apple juice and pouring her a drink. She exhaled as she walked back over to the table and put the juice down in front of her daughter. "Thank you." Riley smiled as she picked the cup up, taking a drink. Alex smiled at her daughter's politeness as she once again ran her hand over her hair. She looked up as she heard the sounds of a throat being quietly cleared.

Maggie stared at Alex, the pair of them staying silent for a moment before Maggie spoke up. "Is your Mum here?" Maggie spoke quietly.

"She went to meet Kara for breakfast." Alex said, straightening herself up and taking a few steps closer to where Maggie was standing, looking rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry," Maggie tried her best to hold back the tears but her eyes filled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't mean to call you frigid. You are not." Maggie's sniffed back.

"I know," Alex stepped even closer to her, her hand rubbing Maggie's upper arm. "That's not the issue here," Alex told her. "I hate seeing you like this." Alex pushed back tears of her own.

"Well you are not going to see me like this again because I am done," Maggie told her. It was too hard for Maggie to keep going. She'd made up her mind that she wasn't trying again. "I wanted a baby so badly but it just wasn't meant to be," Maggie cried. "And we have Riley and she is amazing and she is enough. She is more than enough." Maggie heart was aching. She felt like a failure on so many levels.

"Hey, sweetie," Alex continued to rub her arm. "It doesn't have to be over." Alex took a deep breath, about to explain to Maggie, but she spoke over her.

"It does. It is," Maggie replied. "I'm not doing this again."

"You don't have too," Alex told her, wiping tears from Maggie's cheeks with her thumbs. "I will have the baby." Alex said. The issue wasn't getting pregnant, it was carrying the child, so Alex figured Maggie's eggs would be transferable.

"What?" Maggie looked up to her, screwing her face up a little.

"I will carry your baby." Alex told her, smiling lightly as she rubbed her cheek.

"I can't ask you to do that," Maggie squeaked as more tears fell from her eyes. "You had an awful experience and you hated being pregnant and there's every chance it would be the same again for you," Maggie noted. "You didn't want to be pregnant again."

"You are not asking me," Alex told her. "I am offering," Alex spoke softly, once again wiping away Maggie's tears. "I want to do this. I want to carry your baby, Maggie." Alex told her, Maggie feeling herself smiling.

"You'd really do that for me?" Maggie questioned.

"Is that really a question?" Alex answered. "I would do anything for you, Maggie," Alex rubbed her cheek again, smiling as she saw Maggie smiled again. "I want to do this. I mean, how cool is it that I'd get to carry your baby?" Alex questioned.

"It's going to be _our_ baby," Maggie told her. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you a million times." Maggie said, once again starting to cry. Alex pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. She knew the tears were about more than just her offer to carry the baby, but it was clear that Maggie didn't want to talk about that right now. Alex and Maggie both looked down as they felt a little hand pulling on them.

"Mumma don't be sad." Riley told her.

"Mumma's just being silly," Maggie took a deep breath before she lifted Riley into her arms. Riley looked unsure as to if Maggie was telling the truth or not. She furrowed her eyebrows before she wiped her little hands over Maggie's cheeks, removing the tears, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the end of Maggie's nose. "Thank you for that sweet pea." Maggie murmured as she held onto Riley a little tighter before looking back to Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and child, holding them in the embrace as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head.

* * *

Eliza had met Kara at Noonan's. She looked slightly confused when it was only Kara who was waiting for her. She figured that Lena would be there too. "Lena not joining us?" Eliza questioned as they took a seat at a table for two, which if she really thought about it, would answer the question for her.

"She went into work," Kara mumbled as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Kara only assumed that's where Lena would be because when she woke up, Lena was already gone. She was supposed to be off that day as it was a local holiday but Kara knew Lena was annoyed with her, so wouldn't want to be around her. "How's Maggie and Alex doing?"

Eliza pursed her lips. "I didn't see Maggie when she came home for the hospital. She stayed in her room," Eliza said. "And Alex is trying to be strong as always. She feels she just needs to be there for Maggie."

"Well, I get that," Kara answered. "I mean, if it was Lena I'd only care about her and how she was feeling," Kara told her mother. "And she does deal with her own feelings in her own time, once she knows that Maggie is doing okay." Kara explained, Eliza giving a little nod of understanding.

"Well as long as she really does." Eliza replied.

"I always make sure she does," Kara assured her. "I just wish there was more that we could do."

"I know," Eliza agreed, because she felt the same. "Anyways, this face of yours just because of what's going on with Maggie or is there something else bothering you?" Eliza questioned. She knew there was something wrong with Kara just by looking at the expression on her face. She wasn't her usual cheery self.

Kara sighed. She wasn't going to bring it up but Eliza had asked and Kara couldn't lie very well. At least, about anything other than her true identity. "Lena and I had a fight last night," Kara admitted. "Uh," Kara exhaled, playing with her hands under the table. "She wants to go on a vacation and I told her I didn't want to go," Kara said. "That Supergirl can't have vacations."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Kara," Eliza shook her head at her daughter. "Of course Supergirl can have a vacation. You don't need to be her 24/7. First and foremost, you are Kara Danvers. Especially to Lena," Eliza said. "And what if one day, you got married?" Eliza questioned. "Would you not go on a honeymoon?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "What if I go away and something really bad goes down? I'll let everyone down and they'll all hate me for not being here," Kara said. "I've been hated by the public before and it was hard to win them back."

"Firstly," Eliza held her finger out as she spoke. "It's not your job to protect this place all the time. You help when you can," Eliza told her. "And Clark can help out and Guardian is in this city," Eliza reminded her. "And who is to say that any attacks or major accidents will happen in the week, two weeks that you are away for?" Eliza asked. Although they happened more often than they liked, it wasn't like an attack happened every single day. "And J'onn can become you," Eliza held her hand out, gesturing towards Kara. "He may not be able to replicate all your powers exactly but even that might be enough."

Kara bit her lip as she gave a little nod. She knew Eliza was right and that maybe, like Lena had said, she was being selfish. "I guess it's not like I am leaving forever. It'd be two weeks at most."

"Exactly," Eliza said. "You are allowed to go have a break and have a nice time with your girlfriend," Eliza told her. She knew Kara loved being Supergirl but she also still wanted her to be like a normal young woman and enjoy life. "The city isn't going to combust because you are not here for a week or two. It managed before you came along, right?" Eliza said, before seeing Kara's face drop. She didn't mean to make it sound like what Kara did wasn't helpful or important.

"I suppose it did," Kara murmured before she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'll talk with Lena. Apologise," Kara said, Eliza giving her a little smile. "So, do you have any more plans for today?"

"I am taking Riley to the movies this afternoon," Eliza told her. "Some Disney or cartoon film is on. Uhm, you can come if you want?"

Kara grinned. "Yeah, I will." Kara told her mother, of course not needing an excuse to go see a kiddie film but Riley being there did help. Then after the movie, she would go home and make it up to Lena.

* * *

They'd planted the flowers and they'd let the balloons go. They were still standing the garden, looking skywards, even though the balloons were long out of sight. Maggie felt Alex wrap herself around her behind while she placed a soft kiss on her temple. She brought her hands up and rested them around Alex's. "I just wish I knew why this kept happening." Maggie mumbled sadly.

"We can go for more testing," Alex suggested. The not knowing why made it harder to accept. Made it harder to be able to move on. "Go to a more specialist place." Alex wanted answers more for Maggie's sake than anything else.

Maggie shook her head against Alex's body. "I've had tests," Maggie answered. "They couldn't find out why. The doctor said sometimes that happens. That they can't always find a reason," Maggie shrugged. "It's unexplained," Maggie exhaled loudly and Alex knew by the tremble in her voice that she was close to tears. "I just want close the chapter on this and move on," Maggie sniffed back, feeling her eyes stinging with tears that wanted to fall. "Move on to the next chapter which is you having our baby," Maggie told her, moving herself around so she was facing Alex. "We can call the hospital and see how we go about it." Maggie suggested.

Alex wasn't even sure that Maggie would have agreed to her suggestion, never mind suggest looking into it so soon, and truth be told, she'd have liked a little more time, but she would do it whenever Maggie was ready because Maggie had lost so much and all she wanted was for Maggie to be her normal happy self again, and she knew having her baby would do that. "Whenever you are ready." Alex told her.

"As soon as they can do it, for me," Maggie told her. "It's been a long, hard two years and I finally feel confident that we are going to get our second baby," Maggie said, giving a little smile. "Honestly, Alex, you have no idea how much I appreciate what you are doing for me."

Alex smiled as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear. A lot of the last two years had been rather hard to get through and she hoped that this would end that, that this would bring them their second child and that she and Maggie could go back to being as happy as they were before all the miscarriages. "Well let's just see if this works first, yeah?" Alex questioned, because there was no guarantee that Alex was going to get pregnant.

"Yeah, I guess so," Maggie murmured. "I just really want a second child."

"I know," Alex answered. "We both do. And, we will have a second child. One way or another, we will welcome another child into our family and Riley will be a big sister." Alex sounded sure of that. They both wanted a second child and there were many options that could be available to them, but they'd try it this way first.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded, a smile on her face. She took a deep breath before looking in the direction of the house. "So, let's go inside and call about getting an appointment," Maggie said. "Then hopefully, if my wonderful wife recorded Grey's Anatomy for me last night, I could watch that?" Maggie spoke with a hopeful tone. If anyone ever had to work late or missed it for whatever reason, the other would always record it so they could catch up.

"Of course she did," Alex told her with a grin. "Let's go." Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie as they walked back into the house. Alex exhaled lightly, hoping that this would work and that she'd be able to carry Maggie's baby.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were sitting on the couch, Maggie curled up and cuddled into Alex, as Alex's arm was wrapped around her. They'd watched Grey's Anatomy and were now catching up with Orange Is The New Black on Netflix. Maggie had called and had made an appointment for the following week at the hospital to see about how everything would work for their plan of Alex carrying Maggie's baby. The episode had just finished and just as Maggie asked if they should put another one on, they heard the door opening and heard Riley's voice in the house. "Mummies," Riley shrieked excitedly as she ran down the hall and into the living room. "Look what Gamma got me." Riley held up the dinosaur stuffed teddy for them to see.

"Wow another stuffed animal," Alex glanced up at her mother, looking rather unimpressed. "She has more than a bloody toyshop," Alex sighed. "And it was just her birthday yesterday. You spoil her."

"Oh that's what Grandma's are for." Eliza said as she took a seat on the arm chair.

"No Mummy," Riley shook her head. "It's a dinosaur. I will call her Daisy." Riley grinned as she climbed up onto the couch and cuddled herself up against Maggie.

"She's cool," Maggie ran her hand through Riley's chestnut brown locks as she spoke. "Did you have fun at the movies?" Maggie questioned, Riley nodding as she got to her knees on the couch, looking up at Maggie all excitedly.

"Uh-huh," Riley nodded. "Auntie Kara was there." Riley adored her Auntie Kara and was very excited that she was at the movie too.

"Ah I bet it was fun then," Maggie smiled. "Did you say thank you to Gamma?" Maggie questioned and Riley nodded her head in response.

"So, how was your afternoon?" Eliza spoke tentatively. She didn't want to seem intrusive but she cared about Maggie and obviously Alex, and wanted to see if they were okay.

"It was good," Alex glanced back around at her mother. "We uhm…we started working through stuff, didn't we?" Alex looked back to Maggie, who was nodding slightly.

"We did." Maggie said, looking to her mother-in-law with a smile.

"Well that's good," Eliza smiled back at Maggie. She felt so bad for her and only hoped that one day she'd be able to have the child she so desperately wanted. "Do you want me to leave you two alone down here?" Eliza questioned. They looked comfortable all cuddled up together and Eliza wondered if she'd walked back in on a moment they were having.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "You are fine to stay. Al was just about to put the kettle on, weren't you babe?" Maggie grinned up at Alex.

"Don't think so." Alex scrunched her face up as she teased her wife.

"Oh…oh…..oh," Riley held her hands in the air as she bounced on the couch. "Can we play hide and seek?" Riley questioned.

"Sure we can," Alex told her. "You go hide and take Gamma with you," Alex told her. "Mumma and I will come and find you soon." Alex said, Riley nodding as she jumped down from the couch and ran over to the door.

"Gamma, Gamma," Riley waved her hand, gesturing for her to come across. "Come Gamma."

Eliza glanced at Alex who had a cheeky smirk on her face before she stood up and walked over to Riley, taking her hand as Riley pulled her out of the room. "So, how long are we going to wait to go look for them?" Maggie questioned.

"We'll go eventually." Alex murmured, placing a kiss on Maggie's head as she cuddled into her again, Alex rubbing Maggie's arm as they stayed in the embrace.

* * *

Lena walked into the apartment to see Kara standing waiting on her return. "What the hell is this?" Lena questioned. Kara was wearing a multi-coloured Mexican poncho and a Sombrero. There was a pitcher of Margaritas on the table and some Mariachi music was playing in the background.

"Fajitas for dinner," Kara said. "Is that okay?"

"Uhm…." Lena rubbed the back of her head as she let her bag fall to the ground before she walked closer to Kara. "Yeah. You seem to have gone a bit Mexico crazy?"

Kara poured Lena a Margarita and handed it to her before pouring one for herself. "I'm sorry, I was being selfish and I can think of nothing more that I'd want to do than spend time in a foreign country with you," Kara told her as she picked up the second Sombrero and put it on Lena's head. "I love you Lena, and I want us to have lots of fun together and make plenty memories." Kara told her, Lena giving a little smile, both for Kara's apology and because it sounded very much like Kara was saying she wanted to go to Mexico.

"I'm sorry too." Lena told her.

"No," Kara shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Kara said. "You said the truth and I was being stubborn and wasn't thinking about you. There are two of us in this relationship. It's not just about me and being Supergirl all the time," Kara exhaled. "And you deserve this because sometimes I do have to leave when we are doing stuff and I…" Kara paused for a moment. "I just want to go and have some uninterrupted time with my amazing, beautiful, smart, caring, understanding girlfriend." Kara gave her a smile as she picked up the envelope from the table and handed it out to Lena.

Lena looked a little puzzled as she stepped forward and put her drink on the table before she opened the envelope and read the confirmation. They were going to Mexico. "You went ahead and booked us a vacation?" Lena sounded surprised. She figured Kara had come around to the idea but she didn't think she would have actually went ahead and booked anything.

"10 days in sunny Mexico." Kara told her with a smile, Lena getting a rather large smile on her face.

"Kara," Lena almost sounded teary. "Thank you." Lena told her, sounded genuinely thrilled. She stepped forward and pulled Kara into a kiss.

"You don't need to thank me," Kara told her, shaking her head slightly. "Just buy me lots of cool stuff when we are in Mexico." Kara gave her a cheeky grin before she pulled her back in for another kiss.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Over the 6 weeks that had passed, both Maggie and Alex had been through the necessary steps, injections and treatments. Eggs had been taken from Maggie and had been fertilised and the embryos had been transferred into Alex, and now Maggie and Alex had to wait to see if the procedure had worked. They'd transferred two embryos into Alex, in hope that one of them would take. There was a chance that neither would, or of course, a chance they both would, two babies very much being a possibility for them, maybe even more if an egg split, but the procedure was costly, so they'd decided they may as well give Alex getting pregnant the best chance they could. Maggie gave a stretch before she got out of bed, and walked over to the en-suite. "Babe are you okay?" Maggie questioned as she walked into the bathroom as Alex pulled her sleep shorts up before she flushed the toilet.

"Yes," Alex looked a little confused as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought maybe you were being sick," Maggie spoke hopefully. She hated to think that she actually wanted her wife to be sick but it was a sign that the procedure had worked and that Alex would be pregnant. "I thought maybe you were starting to get symptoms."

Alex stifled a laugh as she dried her hands on the towel. "Babe, I only had the procedure yesterday," Alex told her as she walked closer to her. "Symptoms aren't going to show up as quickly as that." Alex reminded her.

Maggie frowned. "Well still, we should go buy some pregnancy tests today so we are prepared."

"I'm sure there is still one in the cupboard," Alex gestured to the cupboard under the sink. "But we can go buy another if you wish." Alex said. She understood Maggie's anxiousness and really hoped that soon enough they'd be celebrating a positive result.

Maggie gave a little nod. "Sorry, I'm going to be a nightmare until we know." Maggie exhaled.

"I get it," Alex took another step closer to her and wrapped her arms around Maggie, resting her hands on the small of her back. "What you've been through the last two years," Alex told her. "It's been difficult and you see this as the best chance so of course you are going to be all wound up and excited and anxious and nervous and probably a whole other host of emotions," Alex spoke softly as she looked into Maggie's eyes. "And I know it's hard but we just need to wait a while longer."

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath. She hated the waiting. She wished it was something that was instantaneous from when the procedure happened, but that would just be too easy. "I did have a dream last night though in which you were pregnant with triplets," Maggie said, a grin on her face. "Maybe that was a premonition of what's to come."

"Uh-no, no, no," Alex widened her eyes, not liking that thought at all. "One baby is plenty," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod, like she was agreeing with her. "God, could you imagine three babies?" Alex's voice went a little squeaky.

"Be just the way it would go though right?" Maggie questioned. "We try for two years for one baby then three come along at once." Maggie grinned before laughing nervously at the thought.

"Let's not even joke about it," Alex shook her head. "Because I am pretty sure we'd be over the moon with just the one." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod. That's all she wanted. One child to complete their family.

* * *

Kara and Lena were half way through their 10 days in Mexico. They'd spent a lot of their time relaxing by the pool or on the beach, but Kara was getting pretty bored of that. Lena could happily lay on the beach all day, soaking up the sun, but Kara got bored after about 5 minutes. She'd taken a lot of walks, most of them which included going into the town and buying more gifts for Riley and sometimes Alex and Maggie. They'd gone on a trip to see the Mayan ruins of Chichen Itza, and had gone on a very messy pub crawl – for Lena at least – around the bars and clubs of Cancun and they were booked to go on a snorkeling trip in a couple of days' time. "Do you wanna go do something?" Kara questioned, sitting up from the sun lounger and turning to face her girlfriend. "Lena." Kara leaned down and hit Lena's arm, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Lena turned her head around to face Kara.

"I'm bored. Can we go do something?" Kara pouted.

"We are relaxing," Lena sighed. "We've just come down here from breakfast like 10 minutes ago," Lena stifled a laugh. "Enjoy having nothing to do," Lena told her. "Chill."

Kara frowned. "But I'm bored." Kara hit her feet against the sand, pouting like a small child as she folded her arms across her chest.

Lena rolled her eyes as she lifted her sunglasses up, looking Kara in the eye. "Sweetie, you are 31," Lena reminded her. "Do you really have to be doing something all the time?" Lena questioned. Lena did love that Kara still had a fun, childlike side to her, but she sometimes wished that she was able to relax more and didn't need to be occupied all the time.

"Well isn't it more fun when you are doing something?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah but it's also nice to do nothing sometimes," Lena said. "It's nice to relax, have no troubles or worries or have to deal with work things," Lena pursed her lips. "You just get to chill out. And we _are_ in Mexico soaking up the sun. Enjoy it."

"I suppose." Kara murmured but Lena knew she wasn't buying it and Kara had to occupy herself with something.

"Why don't you go for a swim?" Lena suggested. "Or you could go get us our first cocktail of the day?" Lena gave a grin, liking the idea of a cocktail as she relaxed under the hot sun. "Or you could go across to the Spa," Lena said. There was a Spa in their hotel and they said they'd definitely be visiting there before their holiday was over. "You can get a treatment and price list and we can see what we want to get done," Lena told her. "Or you could Parasailing. That's fun." Lena had been Parasailing on previous vacations and always got enjoyment out of it.

"Oh honey," Kara rolled her eyes. "I can fly. I don't think I'll get much enjoyment out of being attached to a parachute that's attached to a speedboat." Kara muttered.

"I suppose not," Lena sighed as she sat up and turned herself to sit sideways on the sun lounger so she was facing her girlfriend. "Look, go to the Spa and get a price list then when you get back we can go over to the watersports tent and see about going on a banana boat or hiring a jet ski or something. How does that sound?" Lena questioned, hoping Kara would say it sounded good.

"Yeah, yeah," Kara stood up and reached for her sun dress, putting it on over her bikini before she slipped into her flip flips. "I'll bring you a cocktail back too," Kara said, Lena giving a smile in response. "Won't be long." Kara told her before she walked up the beach towards the Spa.

* * *

Alex and Maggie both had the day off work so they had decided to take Riley to the zoo. Going to the zoo was one of Riley's favourite things to do. Riley was skipping excitedly, a few metres out in front of her mothers. One of Riley's favourite things to see at the zoo was the Koala's, because she thought they looked really cuddly, so they always had to go there first, then it was to the reptile house, because Riley also loved the lizards. Riley's skip turned into a run and the gap between her and her mothers increased. "Riley," Maggie shouted on her daughter. "Not too far. Wait there." Riley immediately came to a stop and turned around to face her parents.

"Hurry then," Riley gestured for them to speed up. "Want to see the koalas."

"They're not going anywhere," Alex muttered as they caught up with her. "You'll get to see them. You'll get to see all the animal in the zoo so you don't need to rush." Alex informed her. Riley looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowing.

"But Mummy," Riley tapped her foot off the ground. "They my best ones," Riley told her. "After the dinosaurs," Riley corrected. "We see them too?"

"Uh no, sweet pea," Maggie shook her head. "Dinosaurs are extinct."

Riley scrunched her face up, not having a clue what Maggie meant. "She's means they're not alive anymore sweetie," Alex told her daughter. "They are only in stories and on TV now."

"Oh," Riley pouted sadly. "I gots teddies and clothes." Riley said, pointing to her t-shirt which did actually have a green dinosaur on it.

"Yeah, they are teddies and on clothes too." Maggie added. They weren't really sure how Riley's dinosaur obsession started. She'd just came home from day-care one day and wouldn't stop talking about dinosaurs.

Riley frowned. "I wish I see'd them," Riley sighed discontentedly. "Been cool."

Maggie and Alex both stifled a laugh, not sure it would have exactly been cool to live with the dinosaurs. "Well there's still plenty cool animals to see here." Maggie told her.

"I knows," Riley looked up at Maggie like she'd just said something stupid. "Wanna see Koala's." Riley informed them.

"We are going." Alex said as they started to walk again. Alex took Riley's hand before she could actually run off to far in front again.

"This is gonna be fun." Riley did a little jump as she gave a squeal of excitement.

Alex looked around to Maggie and smiled. Maggie smiled back at her as she slipped her hand into Alex's other hand, their fingers locking together. "This is nice," Maggie said, Alex giving a nod of agreement. "It's be a while since we've done something like this together. The three of us," Maggie noted. "Just enjoying life. Being a family."

"I know," Alex gave a little nod as they took a right turn, heading down to where the Koala's were kept. "It's been too long, hasn't it?" Alex questioned and Maggie nodded in agreement this time.

"Well, we're going to get back to doing stuff like this more often." Maggie promised, because that was what was important in life. Spending time with her family and working on strengthening the strained parts of her relationship with her wife.

* * *

"Kara will you hurry up?" Lena shouted on her as she glanced at her watch. They would be late for their reservation if she didn't hurry up and Lena wanted the night to be perfect.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, I'm ready." Kara walked out of the bathroom and down to the bed, picking up her bag putting it over her shoulder.

"Geez, you'd think that you'd be ready first. You have super speed." Lena muttered.

"No, no," Kara shook her head as she slipped her sandals on. "Supergirl has super speed. Kara Danvers does not. Kara Danvers is on holiday with you, not Supergirl." Kara informed her.

"Okay fair enough," Lena mumbled. "Is Kara Danvers ready now?" Lena questioned, mocking her girlfriend for referring to herself in the third person.

"She is," Kara nodded as she took some steps over to Lena, who been leaning against the wall, waiting on Kara to be ready. "Let's go have some dinner." Kara said, as they left their room and headed out of the hotel, and walked the short distance to the restaurant where they'd be eating that night.

"Reservation for Luthor." Lena told the man. He looked at the computer and widened his eyes as he gave them both a large grin.

"Follow me, Senoritas." The man spoke with a cheery tone to his voice. They walked all the way through the restaurant, Kara furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as they walked out the back. She felt a little less confused as she saw a courtyard, also set with tables, but they walked all the way through that too and down onto the beach. Kara's heart started to beat a little faster as she saw the lone table on the beach, surrounded by rose petals and candles. There was a bottle of champagne waiting for them in a cooler.

"What's all this for?" Kara questioned, her hand going onto Lena's arm as they walked down to the table.

"Can't I spoil my girl?" Lena questioned. "And surprisingly - since I am dating you - we didn't do much for our two-year anniversary so I thought we could celebrate that here." Lena said. They'd had their two-year anniversary a few weeks back, but didn't actually do much to celebrate, so Lena thought that since they were away on a nice holiday that they could have a special night there instead.

"Aww," Kara gushed. "Well this looks lovely," Kara smiled as the man pulled the seat out for her, before doing the same for Lena. "Gracias," They both thanked the man before he looked to Lena. Lena gave a little nod and the man smiled before he walked away. Lena took a deep breath, the nerves suddenly hitting her. Lena thought they'd have been with her before now. "So, shall we open the champagne now then?" Kara wondered, reaching out for it.

"Just a moment," Lena reached forward and put her hand on top of Kara's. She pulled it away from the bottle, but kept holding it. She took a deep breath, her other hand reaching into her bag, trying to do it slyly so Kara didn't notice. "Kara Danvers," Lena started. "These last two years have been the best of my life," Lena told her, Kara smiling as she gave a little nod. She opened her mouth to talk, to say that they'd been the best of her life too, but Lena kept talking. "I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love someone and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Lena took a deep breath as she saw Kara's eyes widening. "So, Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" Lena displayed the ring box and opened it up, Kara gasping.

"No way." Kara shouted.

Lena looked gobsmacked. Oh…..okay that's fine." Lena's heart sank. Kara had just turned her down.

"Oh no, no, no," Kara waved her hands out in front of her. "Yes, Lena. Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you," Kara grinned as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lena's lips. Lena pulled back, smiling as she looked into Kara's mesmerising blue eyes before she took the ring from the box and put it on Kara's finger. "I just I….I had a ring with me," Kara said. "I was going to propose on the last night here." Kara gave a little laugh because Lena had beaten her to it. She glanced down to the ring on her finger, not able to take the smile from her face. The feeling of being proposed to had taken away the disappointed of not being the one to propose.

"Well I'm not sorry for beating you to it," Lena told her. "That was just the best feeling in the world," Lena smiled. "Although you did give me a little bit of a scare." Lena said, putting her hand onto her chest as she felt her heart beating within it.

"Sorry about that." Kara bit her lip.

"Don't be," Lena shook her head. "We are engaged, aren't we?" Lena grinned before pulling Kara back in for another kiss.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Kara and Lena had returned home from Mexico and they'd gone right around to visit Alex, Maggie and Riley. Kara had missed them and had obviously wanted to see them and give Riley all her presents but of course she couldn't wait to tell them that she was engaged. "How was the vacation?" Alex questioned as Kara and Lena walked into the living room, followed by Maggie who had let them into the house. "Great, we really enjoyed it." Kara gave a little skip as she walked closer to her sister who had stood up to give her a hug.

"Kara," Riley beamed as she ran over to her from playing with her play kitchen and leapt into her arms. Kara gave Riley a big hug. "Missed you."

"I missed you too petal," Kara said as she and Lena sat down on the couch, Maggie sitting on the arm of the arm chair that Alex sat back down on. "So, we have some news." Kara couldn't hold it in any longer before she flashed her left hand out to her sisters, Riley grabbing it from her knee to get a closer look, and Lena also lifted her hand out. Both of the rings were pretty similar. White gold bands with a diamond set in the centre.

"Oh wow," Alex shrieked as she clapped her hands together. "Congratulations."

"Yeah guys, that's great news," Maggie smiled, happy for Lena and Kara. "Congrats."

"Thanks, it is great, isn't it?" Kara said, looking around to Lena, the pair of them smiling lovingly at each other before they shared a kiss.

"These likes Mummies?" Riley questioned, holding Kara's hand in hers as she ran her finger over the engagement ring.

"It sure is," Kara told her niece. "It means that me and Lena are going to get married, like your Mummies are."

"Oh." Riley widened her eyes.

"So Riley Roo, we have a very important question to ask you," Kara told her, Riley scratching the side of her head, wondering what Kara was going to ask. "Do you want to be our flower girl?"

"What's that?" Riley questioned, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

"It means you walk down the aisle with some flowers before me and Lena do," Kara told her. "And you'd get to wear a pretty dress."

"Uh no." Riley shook her head as she jumped down from Kara's knee and ran back across to her play kitchen.

"Riley," Alex said, looking across at her daughter. "That's not very nice." Alex said. Riley furrowed her eyebrows at her before she kept playing with her kitchen, putting the plastic fried egg in the frying pan, and pretending to fry it.

"She'll do it." Maggie told them, Lena and Kara giving a smile.

"But good luck getting her in a dress." Alex laughed. Riley wasn't very 'girly' and would never chose to wear a dress.

"Oh I'll work on it." Kara replied, a smile on her face. She wanted her wedding to be perfect and that included her little niece wearing a dress as her flower girl.

"And we trust that you two will be the maids of honour?" Lena questioned.

"Sure we will," Maggie sounded thrilled to have been asked. "Wont we babe?" Maggie looked around Alex, her hand going onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, as if you would need to ask me," Alex answered, of course she was thrilled to be part of her little sisters big day. "So, you two are actually planning the wedding already?" Alex questioned.

"Why wait?" Lena asked. "We want to get married so why not get on with the planning?" Lena questioned, thinking it made perfect sense. They were engaged so the next step was clearly marriage.

"I suppose so," Alex replied. "What you thinking? A Winter wedding? Spring? Next Summer?" Alex wondered.

"Spring, we think," Lena answered. "Maybe around March." Lena said, Alex pursing her lips as she glanced at her wife. If the procedure had worked, Alex would be due the baby around April, which means she would be very heavily pregnant by March and Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to be a very heavily pregnant maid of honour.

"But Lena and I have way loads to talk about but once we figure things out you two will be the first to know everything and can help us out," Kara spoke with excitement in her tone. "But how have you two been? What you been up to?" Kara questioned, looking from Alex and Maggie and back again.

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips as she felt Maggie's hand go onto her shoulder. "We've just been working and keeping this one occupied." Alex said, gesturing to Riley, who ran over to Lena and handed her a little teacup.

"Oh, thank you." Lena smiled down at her before pretending to drink the tea. Riley giggled at her before she ran back across to her kitchen.

"Let's tell them," Maggie leaned down and whispered into Alex's ear. Alex looked up to face Maggie, seeing the hopeful look on her face. Alex exhaled as she gave a little nod. She knew Maggie was just excited at the thought of Alex's being pregnant with her baby. With their baby. And after what Maggie had been through the last two years, she didn't want to deny her anything. Maggie grinned as she kissed Alex's temple before she looked back to Kara and Lena. "Well, we have news too." Maggie smiled.

"Oh my Rao, are you pregnant?" Kara widened her eyes, because they were never told when Maggie was pregnant and it was awfully soon after Maggie's last miscarriage, but nothing else had come to mind of what they could be wanting to tell them.

"Me? No," Maggie shook her head, exhaling sadly, it probably always going to hurt her that she couldn't carry a baby to full term. "But Alex, hopefully is," Maggie said, smiling down at her wife. Kara and Lena both gasped in surprise at the news, and Kara was about to speak when Maggie spoke again. "We did IVF with my eggs and Alex being the one to carry, because let's face it, it was never going to happen for me," Maggie spoke sadly as she looked downwards, Alex putting her hand onto Maggie's knee and rubbing it gently. "But a few days ago, we got the treatment done and hopefully it takes and we can have our second baby." Maggie's voice was a mix of excitement and nerves.

"Aww I really hope so," Kara told them. It had been horrible to watch so helplessly as Maggie and Alex tried to expand their family over the past two years. "When are you able to find out?" Kara questioned.

"Well Maggie wants me to take a test about every 5 minutes," Alex gave a little laugh. "But the doctor said it's best to wait two weeks and for me to go back in and get a blood test to check if I am pregnant." Alex informed them.

"I can understand how that would be hard to wait." Lena said, Maggie nodding vigorously.

"I don't see any harm in taking a home test." Maggie sighed. She knew the doctor had said something about taking a home test to early at it showing up as negative but after the procedure she was so focused on thinking about Alex being pregnant and them finally getting their second child that she wasn't really paying much attention to what the doctor said.

"Because you heard the doctor," Alex said, glancing from Kara and Lena to her wife. "It's best to wait the two weeks and get tested at the hospital. I know it's hard but we really are best to wait." Alex spoke softly and Maggie frowned.

"It is only two weeks," Kara spoke up. "I'm sure you can manage to wait just two weeks. Think of it like, yeah you need to wait two weeks, but after those two weeks you get to hear the best news of your life." Kara said, Maggie sighing lightly as she gave a little nod. Of course, it would only be the best news if Alex was actually pregnant, but Kara felt hopeful for her sisters.

"Yeah." Maggie murmured, hoping that they would actually be hearing that Alex was pregnant, and then of course, that everything would go smoothly with the pregnancy.

* * *

Kara and Lena were relaxing on their couch but talk had quickly turned to their wedding. "Big wedding or small wedding?" Kara questioned, Lena laying cuddled into her, Kara playing with her hair.

"Small," Lena told her. "Not like much people will come to a Luthor wedding." Lena muttered.

"Small yeah," Kara smiled. "Just our closest family and friends," Kara agreed with Lena, also feeling like a small wedding was all they needed. "Aww Rao," Kara screeched, sounding like she'd just come up with the most brilliant idea. "We should go back to Mexico and get married there."

"Really?" Lena sat up and looked her fiancée in the eyes as she raised one eyebrow. "What like a Mexican beach wedding?"

"Why not?" Kara questioned. "It is where we got engaged after all, and we want a small wedding so it's not like we'll be asking half of National City to fly out to Mexico." Kara laughed.

"But what about your sister?" Lena questioned. "If she is pregnant we can't exactly expect her to fly out to Mexico," Lena noted. "We wanted a spring wedding and she's going to be due around then." Lena said, Kara giving a little frown as she rubbed the side of her head.

"I guess not," Kara murmured. "Oh we could get married at Dinseyland," Kara shrieked, slapping her hand against Lena's thigh. "At the big castle, with all the Princesses around…." Kara trailed off.

"Uh, no." Lena shook her head before Kara started to laugh.

"I know, I'm only joking," Kara was still laughing. "Seriously though, a small wedding we've agreed on," Kara said, Lena giving a little nod. "Oh, what about our surname?" Kara wondered. "Are we going to double barrel and become Danvers-Luthor or Luthor-Danvers or do we become the Luthor's or the Danvers'?"

"There is no way that Kara 'Supergirl' Zol-El would ever want to become a Luthor." Lena chuckled.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "Kara Danvers is marrying Lena Luthor," Kara told her. "And I don't mind becoming a Luthor. At least, not the kind of Luthor you are." Kara said. Lillian and Lex didn't leave much for the Luthor name to be desired for, but Lena was different. She wasn't like her family.

"No," Lena shook her head. "Honestly, I'd like to get rid of the Luthor name completely," Lena said. "I'd like to be Mrs Lena Danvers." Lena gave a little smile, liking the way the name sounded as she said it.

"Mrs Lena Danvers," Kara tested it out. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll become," Kara smiled. "The Danvers'."

"It is," Lena nodded her head. "And I for one cannot wait to become Mrs Lena Danvers." Lena spoke softly as she leaned forward and pulled Kara into a kiss.

"Oh yeah?" Kara questioned, pulling back from the kiss and leaning her forehead against Lena's. "Want to just go down to city hall now and get hitched?" Kara joked. "You can be Mrs Danvers by dinner time." Kara smirked.

"We want something a little more special," Lena told her. "Maybe at the lake or a nice country estate." Lena suggested.

"To be honest, I don't really mind where we get married as long as you get to become my wife." Kara told her, Lena smiling at her once again before they shared another kiss.

* * *

Maggie's hand went under Alex's sleepshirt and gently caressed her stomach, as the kissing intensified, their tongues fighting for space in each other's mouths. This was the first time they were looking likely to be intimate since Maggie's most recent miscarriage, that always the hardest aspect for Maggie to get back into after each loss. She brought her hand further up and brushed over Alex's breast. "Ouch." Alex pulled herself away, wincing slightly as she looked downwards, Maggie's hand still over one of her breasts.

"Sorry," Maggie pulled her hand away. "Are you okay? What did I do?" Maggie looked a little puzzled, because Alex usually enjoyed Maggie playing with her breasts.

"They just feel really sensitive." Alex said, as she sat up in the bed, Maggie moving from being half on top of her and sat up as well.

"Oh," Maggie widened her eyes. "Sensitive breasts eh?" Maggie questioned, a grin appearing on her face. "Isn't that a sign?" Maggie sounded excited at the thought.

"I suppose it is," Alex couldn't help but smile too. Because if she was going to be honest, she felt like she was pregnant. She knew it was still early days after the procedure, but she just had this feeling that it had worked, which given it was only their first attempt and they were told not to get their hopes up too much, she couldn't help but still be positive that the embryo had implanted and that she was pregnant. "I'm still not taking a test yet though." Alex held her hand out in front of her and Maggie scowled.

"Meany." Maggie pouted.

Alex raised her eyebrows before she pulled Maggie into a kiss. "Well wouldn't you rather…..get back to…..what we were…about to do….." Alex spoke between kissing her wife. Even after all these years together, she still loved kissing Maggie, every kiss still setting off fireworks in Alex's stomach. Maggie really was the love of life. Her soul mate.

"Mmm," Maggie moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms back around her wife, pulling her closer to her. "I promise….I won't touch….your breasts." Maggie spoke between kisses this time before she kissed down Alex's jawline and started peppering little kisses on the sensitive spot on Alex's neck. Alex gave out a little moan as she ran her hand through Maggie's, dark, luscious locks.

"Wait." Alex pulled away again.

"What is it now?" Maggie questioned, looking concerned, like she'd done something to hurt her again.

"Shhh," Alex put her index finger on Maggie's lips. "Riley, come in." Alex said, Maggie pulling a face of confusion before they heard a cheeky giggle from the other side of the door. Alex leaned over and put the side light on before the door burst open and Riley came running into the room, Tilly T-Rex and Daisy Dinosaur tucked under her arms.

"How did you know she was out there?" Maggie questioned, her head titling to the side ever so slightly.

Alex shrugged, her eyebrows raising. "You okay sweet pea?" Alex questioned as Riley climbed up onto the bed.

"Well," Riley started as she crawled in between her mothers. "I woke up and now my eyes won't shut again." Riley sighed.

"Oh dear," Maggie ran her hand over Riley's bed hair, patting it down the best she could. "So, you thought you come see Mummies?"

"Uh-huh," Riley nodded. "You's bed is comfiest," Riley grinned up at her mother. "I sleep here tonight." Riley said, looking like she was getting herself comfy for the night.

"Yeah but it's just for Mumma and me," Alex told her. "You have your own nice, comfy bed," Alex told her. It would just be likely that Riley would interrupt them when they wanted to be intimate. "And you have dinosaur bed covers," Alex widened her eyes as she gasped. "I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep in a bed with dinosaur bed covers?"

Riley furrowed her eyebrows. "I like these blue covers too." Riley said, pulling at their bed cover.

Alex glanced at Maggie, the pair of them with the same look on their face. They could take Riley back to her bed and then spend the rest of the night with her coming back to their room and having to keep taking her back to bed, resulting in all three of them getting very little sleep, or they could let Riley spend the night in their bed. It wasn't often anymore that Riley did this, she'd slept through the whole night since she was about 18 months, but occasionally she'd wake up and end up in their bed. "Just for tonight." Alex said and Riley grinned. Alex looked to Maggie and mouthed a sorry but Maggie just smiled at her, indicating that it wasn't Alex's fault and it wasn't a problem.

"Can you sing a song Mummy?" Riley questioned.

"Well you should really try to get to sleep." Alex told her.

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "I wills if you sing." Riley replied, like she obviously meant for her sing so she could fall asleep.

"Right." Alex reached over and turned the side light off before the three of them cuddled up together as Alex started to sing You Are My Sunshine to Riley, so she would go back to sleep.

* * *

Lena was making breakfast when she was distracted by a news report that came onto the TV. Kara was gone when she'd woken up, a note having been left to say she was on Supergirl duties. Lena found it sweet Kara had started to leave her notes to let her know where she was. Lena thought it would be pretty obvious that if she woke up and Kara was gone that she would be out on Supergirl duties but she found the thought sweet all the same. "Hey, busy morning?" Lena questioned as Kara flew in through the window.

"Ah a very early morning robbery then an unwanted visitor at the science centre," Kara yawned. It wasn't even 8am and she'd already been needed twice. "But it was nice to get out there and be Supergirl again," Kara smiled as she disappeared down the hall, retuning moment later dressed in her work clothes and no long in her Supergirl outfit. "I think the people of National City were happy to see me too." Kara said, opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice before getting two glasses, to get herself and Lena a drink.

"So, I see," Lena said, gesturing to the news report. Kara turned around to see what they were saying about her but before she could, a breaking news report flashed up on the screen. Kara gasped and Lena widened her eyes as they read the title. _Is Supergirl engaged?_ There was video footage of Supergirl hovering over the science centre about to face off with the alien, her left hand in great view with her ring in plain sight. "Oh my God, Kara," Lena took back to her fiancée. "You didn't take your ring off?"

"I didn't even think too, I…." Kara rubbed the back of her head before looking to the TV again, listening to what the reporters where saying. _Who is the lucky guy?...Is he a Superhero too?...Perhaps National City's very own Guardian?_

"Of course they would just assume it was a man," Lena muttered as she dished up the scrambled eggs, putting it on top of the toast. "God forbid National City having a gay Superhero." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Technically I am bisexual," Kara said, Lena glaring up at her. "Sorry," Kara cleared her throat as she put the carton of orange juice down on the worktop. "That's not the point right now," Kara murmured. "What do I do, Lena?" Kara sounded worried. Lena shrugged. "Ah Ms Grant is going to be all over this. She won't rest until she gets an interview with Supergirl." Kara pushed her glasses up her nose as she pursed her lips.

"I'm more worried about my Mum." Lena told her. She'd not really heard much from her mother over the last two years that she'd been with Kara but felt maybe hearing Supergirl was engaged, she was about to hear from her again. She did hope she was wrong because her life had been rather uncomplicated without Lillian coming in and out of her life, trying to cause trouble, but she always suspected one day that Lillian would be back and maybe on the heels of this news, it would be the perfect time to pay her daughter a visit.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	31. Chapter 31

Kara – dress as Supergirl – walked into Alex's lab. "Is that safe?" Kara questioned, leaning herself against the desk. Alex put the liquid filled beaker down and took off her protective glasses.

"Is what safe?" Alex questioned as she looked round to her sister.

"You playing about with chemicals?" Kara gestured down to Alex's stomach before looking her sister in the eye.

"I'm hardly playing about with them, Kara," Alex told her. "And it's not like I am drinking them and I don't even know if I am pregnant yet," Alex exhaled. "I feel it," Alex couldn't help but smile. "But," Alex shrugged. "I could be wrong."

Kara gave a little smile. "Be confident." Kara told her. She really hoped Alex was pregnant because she knew how much both her and Maggie wanted a second child.

"Yeah," Alex pursed her lips, feeling her hand brushing over her stomach. "So, anyways, Supergirl is engaged, huh?" Alex gave her sister a cheeky smirk.

"Ah don't," Kara shook her head. "I left CatCo faking being sick because Cat was on at me to get the story from Supergirl," Kara sighed, playing with her engagement ring. "And I can't say Supergirl is engaged to a Luthor. As far as most of the public are concerned the Luthor's are the enemy," Kara widened her eyes. "And Lena doesn't need to be hounded. What if she gets people after her for stories and what not?" Kara questioned. "I don't want her to go through any of that."

"Well you should have remembered to take your ring off." Alex pointed out.

"Do you ever take your wedding rings off?" Kara questioned folding her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"I'm not a Superhero," Alex raised her voice a little as she held her hands out in front of her. "You want to keep Supergirl separate from Kara Danvers then you need to be more careful." Alex told her. Kara frowning as she bowed her head down, knowing Alex was right.

"Maybe it'll blow over quickly," Kara hoped this would be the case. "If I go out again, without it. I need to just remember to take it off when I am being Supergirl," Kara said, rolling her ring around her finger as she spoke. "You know, Lena is worried now that Lillian is going to show up again." Kara murmured.

Alex widened her eyes. "Well, she has been unusually quiet these past two years," Alex noted. They'd had a couple of little run ins with Cyborg Superman, but Lillian seemed to have just disappeared. "You can guarantee she'll be back causing trouble at one point in your life, right?"

"Mmhmm," Kara nodded. "Don't have any advice for me, you do?" Kara questioned, still playing with her engagement ring.

"On what?" Alex questioned. "How to deal with the mother-in-law from hell?" Alex wondered. "Considering I've never even met Maggie's mother, I have no clue in how to deal with a mother-in-law," Alex exhaled, as she turned around and leaned herself against the desk. "You're better to ask Maggie that question."

"I'm pretty sure dealing with Eliza would be rather different to dealing with Lillian." Kara sighed. She hoped that Lena was wrong and Lillian would – as promised – stay away, but she also had a feeling of doubt in the pit of her stomach.

"I guess so," Alex stifled a laugh. "But until she arrives or if she ever does come to town then I would try not to worry," Alex told her sister, Kara giving a little nod. "Maybe, right now, you should decide if you are wanting to say that Supergirl is engaged or not."

"Well I've been seen with a ring on my finger," Kara sighed. "How do I get around that? I mean, it's pretty clear that I'm engaged, no?"

"Not necessarily," Alex shrugged. "It's just a ring," Alex told her. "You could say it belonged to your mother or wearing a ring on that finger meant something different on Krypton," Alex scrunched her face up a little. "Or just say that yeah, you are engaged," Alex added. "I mean, you are engaged and to a wonderful woman. Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"We care about what Lillian could do." Kara sighed.

"Maybe you are being too harsh on her," Alex noted. "She gave you her blessing, she kept her word and stayed away," Alex exhaled. "If you want to tell the world you are engaged then do it. Don't let one woman stop that," Alex said. "You can say you are engaged but you want your privacy to be respected. You don't even need to say who it's to," Alex suggested. "But Kara, don't worry too much about this. You have just got engaged and should be enjoying this time. Not worrying about what the public will think or what Lillian Luthor may potentially do," Alex told her, stepping closer to her and rubbing her arm. "Don't worry so much."

Kara took a deep breath, her lips pursed as she gave a little nod. She knew her sister was right. "Yeah," Kara nodded. "Thanks Alex," Alex smiled at her sister. "Hey, is Riley busy tonight?"

"Uh no." Alex laughed, because of course her 3-year-old wasn't going to have any plans.

"Can I have her for a sleepover?" Kara questioned. "I've missed her."

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Sure, if you want her," Alex answered. "Lena won't mind?"

"Nope," Kara shook her head. "Lena loves Riley."

"Okay, well yeah you can have her," Alex smiled. She was secretly glad of the offer. It had been a long time since she and Maggie had had a date night, so now, with Riley staying over at Kara's, they had the perfect chance to get out and spend a nice evening together. "But don't give her too much candy. She came home the last time and was crazy for days." Alex said, Kara just giving a little laugh.

"Well I can't promise anything," Kara responded. "One look at that little face and I can't say no."

* * *

Maggie walked back into the house after a long, hard day at work. "Babe?" Maggie shouted as she walked through the house.

"I'm in the laundry room," Alex replied, Maggie walking down the hall, into the kitchen then through to the laundry room where Alex was sorting out a load of laundry. "Hey, how was your day?" Alex questioned folding up the towel before putting it down in the laundry basket and turning to face her wife. She was taken a little by surprise as Maggie walked into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Alex questioned, wrapping her arms around Maggie and rubbing her back softly.

"It was just one of those days," Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's chest. Alex continued to rub her back as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm so glad to be finished and have tomorrow off."

"Well I'm not going into work till late afternoon tomorrow so we can have some time to chill." Alex said, Maggie smiling as they pulled back from the hug. Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"Where's Riley?" Maggie questioned. She couldn't hear her playing, and usually, when they were doing laundry, Riley liked to help out, so Maggie expected Riley to be in the room with Alex.

"She is spending the night with Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena," Alex said, her eyebrows raising. "So, I figured since we have the night to ourselves we should make the most of it," Alex murmured. "I've booked us a table at that French restaurant you love downtown and then thought we could go to the bar and play some pool."

"Sounds lovely." Maggie murmured, looking downwards.

"You sure?" Alex questioned. "You don't look very convinced." Alex put her hand onto Maggie's chin and brought her head up to face her again.

"I just…I….." Maggie paused. "Sorry, I don't really feel like going out." Maggie told her honestly.

"Oh," Alex twisted her lip. "Well we can stay in," Alex smiled softly as she rubbed her cheek. "We can get our sweats on, get take-out and veg out on the couch in front of Netflix." Alex suggested.

"And you don't mind?" Maggie questioned. "You did make plans." Maggie did feel bad because it had been a while since they'd had a date night but after the day she'd had at work, she just wanted to curl up on the couch in the comfort of her own home.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we are doing." Alex said, a smile etching on her face.

"And you don't mind just vegging out?" Maggie questioned.

"With you?" Alex questioned. "Not at all." Alex murmured as she pulled Maggie into her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm," Maggie moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen. "And maybe we could also have an early night?" Maggie spoke suggestively, her eyebrows raising.

"Sounds perfect to me." Alex murmured before she pulled her wife in for another kiss.

* * *

"Riley." Kara walked quickly down to the living room, where Riley had ran off too.

Riley giggled as she climbed up to the couch, where Lena was sitting looking through a bridal magazine. "Oh wow you are almost naked." Lena said as Riley leaned into her, trying to get Lena to save her from Kara. Riley was supposed to be getting ready for bed but she'd ran away as Kara had turned her back for a second to get her pyjamas, Riley only wearing her pull-ups. She was mostly potty trained, but still wore pull-ups through the night.

"I want to sing." Riley said, jumping off the couch and running around the table, Kara widening her eyes in frustration.

"You can sing after you've got ready for bed." Kara hold her.

"No, no, no," Riley shook her head as she stomped her feet. " _1 little, 2 little, 3 little dinosaurs,"_ Riley started to sing as she kept running around, dodging her Aunties as they both tried to grab her. " _4 little, 5 little, 6 little dinosaurs,"_ Riley continued singing as she ran over to the table and crawled underneath. _"7 little, 8 little, 9 little dinosaurs, 10 little dinosaur babies."_ Riley sang excitedly.

"Wow," Lena knelt down at the edge of the table. "That is a great song, Riley." Lena tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could and Riley giggled.

"My favourite." Riley told her.

"Well, are you going to come and put your pyjamas on now?" Lena questioned. "Then we'll read you story?" Lena said. Riley looked at Lena and tilted her head to the side, like she was considering what she was asking of her.

"I get a candy?" Riley questioned.

"No," Lena shook her head. "I think Auntie Kara has given you enough candy." Lena exhaled. They'd watched Trolls and had had popcorn, M&Ms, reeces pieces, candyfloss and jelly beans.

Riley giggled as she crawled out from under the table and ran over to the couch, climbing up onto it and started to jump up and down on it. She started singing her song again. _"1 little, 2 little, 3 little dinosaurs…"_

"Riley," Kara put on the most stern voice she could muster. "Come here now," Kara pointed to the floor in front of her. Riley stared at her and giggled as she kept jumping. "I don't get it. She is usually so well behaved." Kara scratched the side of her head, looking like she was confused.

"Because you gave her all that candy," Lena stepped close to the couch Riley eyed her up and ran over to the other side, moving further away. She then realised she was closer to Kara, so she moved herself back to the middle. "I told you to stop letting her have it. She is going to be hyped up all night now." Lena sighed, shaking her head at Kara.

"Well we want to be the fun Aunties." Kara pouted, hoping that if they left Riley to jump up and down enough, she'd eventually get tired.

"There's being fun Aunties and then there is being irresponsible," Lena sighed, shaking her head at Kara once again, before she looked back at Riley. "She is supposed to be in bed by 7.30, 8pm at the latest and it's almost 9," Lena shook her head. "Her Mums would freak if they knew."

"Well they don't need to find out." Kara retorted.

"She is going to be grumpy tomorrow because of lack of sleep." Lena sighed. "They are going to know," Lena shook her head before she looked back to Riley, who was still jumping on the couch. "Hey, Riley Roo," Lena said, looking back to Riley. "I know the best dinosaur story."

"You do?" This already caught Riley's attention. She stopped jumping on the couch as looked to Lena as she nodded.

"But I only tell it to good little girls, who put their pyjamas on and go to bed." Lena said. Riley frowned because she wanted to hear the story but she also enjoyed the jumping on the couch. She scratched the side of her head, looking like she was considering it.

"I do's that," Riley said as she jumped off the couch and ran over to Lena. "You tell me it? Please Auntie Lena." Riley looked up at her, her eyes widening and going all puppy dog like.

"If you let me help you with your pyjamas and get into bed." Lena told her.

"Uh-huh," Riley nodded. "It have a T-Rex and a Brontosaurus in it?" Riley questioned, her eyes still all wide as she waited on an answer.

"Of course it does," Lena smiled down at her, Riley grinning as she gave a jump of excitement. "You going to get ready for bed and go lie down?" Lena asked her.

"I will, I will." Riley ran across the room to the little bed that had been made up for her. Lena walked over to Kara and took the pyjamas in her hand.

"Nice work." Kara gave her a smile.

"I need to go make up a dinosaur story on the spot now." Lena murmured before walking over to the bed and helping Riley into her pyjamas as she tried to think up a story to tell her.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were cuddled up on the couch. After they ate, they put Netflix on and Maggie picked a movie. They were about half way through it, Maggie cuddled into Alex. She took a deep breath before she sat up and paused it, turning to face her wife. "I'm sorry." Maggie told her.

"For?" Alex questioned, looking a little confused.

"These last two years. For putting us through a lot of crap." Maggie spoke quietly as she didn't make eye contact with her wife.

"It wasn't your fault," Alex told her. "And maybe yeah, we've had some tough times but we're still here, together, happy and in love," Alex gave her a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know we had some hard times, but we are getting through those times and as my Mum would say, we are almost at the light." Alex looked down to her stomach, Maggie smiling as she placed her hand onto it.

"Yet you won't take a test." Maggie murmured.

"Well it'll be all the more special when we go to the hospital and they tell us the result," Alex told her, a confident smile on her face. "I've got a good feeling about this, Maggie." Alex said, lightly rubbing Maggie's cheek. Maggie smiled as she gave a little nod.

"I do too," Maggie told her. It was the most confident she'd felt since the first miscarriage. "Then we'll get Cody the Golden Retriever and we'll be the perfect little family." Maggie smiled as she leaned in and placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back. "I'm pretty sure you mean Gertrude the Maltese." Alex smirked as she pulled back, Maggie chuckling as she shook her head.

"Looks like the kiddies are going to get a dog each then." Maggie quipped, Alex shaking her head at the thought. Two kids and one dog was enough, there was no way they were getting two.

"Gertrude will be more than enough," Alex told her. "You'll budge and let me get my way, eventually." Alex grinned and Maggie shook her head again, before pulling Alex in for another kiss.

* * *

After Lena's story, Riley took almost another hour but she eventually fell asleep. "If we ever have children, I am in charge of their candy intake." Lena yawned as she walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Ah what," Kara shrieked. "You'll be feeding them kale and carrot sticks and all the rubbish tasting foods." Kara pouted at her fiancée.

"But they won't take almost 3 hours to put to bed," Lena yawned again. "Isn't that proof that they can't eat all the candy they want?" Lena questioned. "You may be an alien who doesn't get affect by earthly foods but Riley isn't and our child may not be either," Lena reminded her. Kara scrunched her face up.

"So, you are going to be the boring mother." Kara teased, her lips curling into a cheeky grin.

"If being sensible about their diet means I am the boring mother then so be it," Lena exhaled. "But anyways, we need to plan a wedding then actually get married before we think about having a child." Lena said.

"I guess so," Kara gave a little smile. "Although, I can't wait for that part of our life to start," Kara told her fiancée. "Even with Riley's craziness tonight, when she looks up at us and tells us she loves us, I…." Kara felt all gooey inside. "I can't wait to raise to a kale eating alien baby with you." Kara smirked and Lena gave a little laugh.

"Hopefully one day." Lena murmured before she pulled Kara in for a kiss. She pursed her lips, pulling back as she heard her phone beeping, indicating that she had a message. She felt her heart jump as she saw it was from her mother.

"Everything okay?" Kara questioned. Lena bit her lip as she picked up phone up and opened the message. _So nice of you to tell me you were engaged. Congratuations, by the way._ "Lena?" Kara leaned down, trying to see her phone.

"Uhm, my mother." Lena handed her phone to Kara and she read the message.

"Okay, so she knows," Kara pursed her lips. "Maybe she really does just mean congratulations?"

Lena sniggered. "You do know my mother, right?"

"I do, but…." Kara bit her lip. "She's not been around for two years so maybe she is leaving us to it." Kara gave a little shrug. She really hoped that Alex was right and she wasn't going to come and cause them trouble.

"Maybe," Lena didn't sound as convinced. She took her phone back from Kara and put it down on the coffee table. "Ah, I'm going to open some wine," Lena sighed as she stood up from the couch. "You want to get the magazines back out?" Lena questioned, pointing to the pile of bridal magazines under the coffee table. "We can keep looking for ideas." Lena said and Kara gave a little nod before leaning down to pick them up as Lena walked over to the kitchen to get the wine.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were laying in their bed, legs all tangled together and they lay on their sides, staring into each other's eyes. Alex was playing with Maggie's hair. She loved playing with Maggie's hair. "I've missed this." Maggie murmured.

"Mmm, we should send Riley away more often." Alex joked.

"Aww I miss her when she isn't here." Maggie pouted.

"I know. I do too," Alex replied. "But one good thing about her not being here is that we are guaranteed not to be disrupted," Alex mumbled as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "So, whenever you are ready for round two…" Alex raised her eyebrows before she kissed Maggie again.

"Mmm," Maggie pulled back from the kiss. "Soon," Maggie placed another soft kiss on her wife's lips. "I'm kinda liking just laying here, all naked with you." Maggie gave a cheeky grin.

"Not the worst thing in the world, is it?" Alex questioned and Maggie shook her head.

"I guess I should make the most of it when I can eh?" Maggie noted. "If you are pregnant and if it goes like the last one did, we won't be having much naked together times over the next 8 or so months." Maggie stifled a laugh. Alex was so ill during her first pregnancy that the intimacy came to a stop.

"But we could be having a baby, so, it's a price to pay for a few months," Alex murmured, hoping this pregnancy would go easier than her first. "And maybe it'll be the total opposite this time and I'll become a little nymphomaniac." Alex said, her lips curling into a grin.

Maggie chuckled. "I would not complain about that," Maggie murmured. "We uhm…we do have sometimes to catch up on." Maggie cleared her throat, because she knew that spells they had over the last two years with a lac of intimacy had been on her.

"We have the rest of our lives," Alex told her, Maggie giving her a smile as she nodded. Alex leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, pulling her into her so their bodies pressed together. Alex grimaced as she pulled herself away a little. "Sorry."

"Boobs?" Maggie questioned and Alex twisted her lip as she nodded.

"You are so pregnant." Maggie grinned, adjusting herself slightly so she wasn't pressing against Alex's breasts before they met in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	32. Chapter 32

Lena looked up from her desk, feeling her presence in the room. "I really am going to have to fire that receptionist," Lena noted. "How did you get up here?" Lena was surprised to see her. It had been a week since Lena had received the text from her mother and she hadn't heard anything else from her.

Lillian gave her a smug grin. "You know when you get engaged you usually tell your mother." Lillian took a step closer to the desk as Lena stood up and walked around to the front of it, leaning herself against it.

"Well I didn't think you'd send flowers so..." Lena trailed off. "You kept your side of the deal. You stayed away, you left us too it," Lena noted. "Can't you just go back to doing that?" Lena questioned. It did hurt that she didn't have the kind of mother that Kara and Alex had, but that was just life and she knew that Eliza would be there if she needed her for anything, unlike Lillian.

"Don't you think this charade has gone on long enough?" Lillian questioned. "You've had your fun with her," Lillian commented. "Maybe it's time to move on."

"I love Kara. I am marrying Kara. I am going to spend my life with her," Lena told her. "I am happy. Isn't that what you are supposed to want for a child? For them to be happy?" Lena questioned.

"Yes," Lillian nodded. "But I just have issues with who you want to be happy with."

"Then that's on you," Lena told her. "Why are here?" Lena questioned. "If you are not happy for me, if you don't approve of me being with Kara then why are you in my life?" Lena asked. "We've done fine not talking to each other for almost two years so why don't we just leave it like that?" Lena questioned. "We are very different people. Dad is dead, Lex is in prison, you don't need to pretend anymore." Lena told her.

Lillian sighed as she bowed her head. "You don't get it, do you," Lillian told her. "You have the Luthor name," Lillian looked back up to her. "So, you are a Luthor and you are expected to act like one and that definitely doesn't mean marrying an alien."

"Well, I won't have the Luthor name much longer," Lena retorted. "I cannot wait to become Mrs Danvers."

Lillian sniggered. "Over my dead body I will allow that to happen," Lillian said. "I've left you too it and you've had your fun but now it's time to be serious, love." Lillian told her once again.

"I am serious," Lena told her. "I am serious about Kara."

"Well," Lillian clicked her tongue. "I see you've made your choice," Lillian exhaled. "Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." Lillian got a smug look on her face. She looked beyond Lena, out to the balcony. Lena turned around, seeing the door open and Cyborg Superman and another man who she didn't know walked into her office. Lena took a few steps away from them, but they closed in on her quickly, Cyborg Superman shooting his laser eye at her, Lena giving a scream in pain before she fell to the floor.

* * *

"Mummy," Riley ran back from looking out the window and down to the seat where Alex sitting waiting. "Mumma isn't there." Riley sighed. She'd been looking out the window to see if Maggie was coming. They were at the hospital, Alex getting her blood test to see if she was pregnant.

Alex glanced at her phone. Maggie was supposed to be here by now. She hadn't text or called to say she'd got held up at work and it wasn't like she'd miss this. She'd been on at Alex for the last two weeks to take a test and now on the day it was actually happening, she wasn't there. "Well hopefully she makes it soon." Alex said, as she tried to call her wife again, but it just went straight voicemail again, like the previous times she'd tried to call her.

Alex sighed as she hung up. "She not talking?" Riley questioned as she reached up and took Alex's phone from her. "Mumma….Mumma…." Riley spoke into the phone. "Oh Mumma," Riley frowned as she put the phone on Alex's knee before she ran back over to the window, looking out to the car park. "Where is you Mumma." Riley leaned her head against the window.

"Riley, don't do that." Alex said, seeing Riley blowing on the window, causing it to steam up then using her fingers to draw a face on it. Riley gave a little giggle before she ran back over to Alex and climbed up on the seat next to her.

"Why is we here?" Riley actually wondered why they were at the hospital.

"They want to give Mummy a blood test," Alex told her daughter, looking down to her as Riley was staring up at her, her eyes all wide. "Make sure I am okay." Alex said. Riley scrunched her face up a little. They hadn't mentioned anything to Riley yet. Even though they were feeling positive about it, they didn't know if Alex was pregnant yet and for a 3-year-old, the wait for the baby would be ages, so they'd decided, if Alex was pregnant, that they wait a while before telling Riley. She wasn't really supposed to be at the appointment but she'd been sick in the morning so day-care wouldn't take her, so Alex had taken the day off work to look after her.

"Does Mumma need one too?" Riley questioned, wondering why Maggie would need to be there.

"No," Alex shook her head. "She is just coming to see that I'm okay." Alex pursed her lips as Riley furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay," Riley said as her legs were swinging back and forth as she sat on the chair, Riley seeming to believe what Alex was telling her. "She's not here." Riley sighed.

"No," Alex exhaled looking down the corridor but Maggie wasn't coming down it. She looked at her phone again and sighed. She opened her messages and sent her another quick text. _Hey babe, everything okay? Are you remembering we had the appointment today? Will get called in any minute… xx_ She watched her phone for a moment before hearing steps in the corridor.

"Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers." The doctor said.

"Oh that's Mummy." Riley said as she jumped down from the chair. Alex glanced at her phone one more time as she stood up, putting it in her pocket and taking Riley's hand as they followed the doctor down the hall and into the room.

Alex took a seat and Riley ran over to the window, looking out it, like she was continuing to look for Maggie. "So, how are you feeling?" The doctor questioned as he prepared the needle to get some blood from Alex, knowing she'd want to get right down to it.

"Uhm…" Alex couldn't help but smile. "I feel pregnant." Alex spoke quietly, but Riley was too busy shouting for Maggie to be paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to confirm that for you today." The doctor said as he took hold of Alex's arm and found a vain so he could take some blood and see if she was indeed pregnant.

* * *

Lena fluttered her eyes before she opened them and looked around. "Maggie?" Lena felt a little groggy. Had she been drugged? She knew she'd been hit by Cyborg Superman's laser but surely that couldn't have made her feel like she did and she was sure Maggie was sitting close to her. Why was Maggie here? She felt a burning in her right arm and turned to look at it to see it had been bandaged up, with the sleeve of Maggie's checked shirt. She looked back to Maggie and saw her other sleeve had also been ripped off and had been wrapped around Maggie's left arm. Lena brought her other arm up and rubbed the side of her head before she went to sit up.

"Careful." Maggie helped her up to sitting.

"What is going on?" Lena questioned. "Why does my Mum have you?" Lena didn't understand why Lillian or Cadmus would take Maggie.

"You banged your head pretty hard when the jerk with the laser eye threw you in here," Maggie told her. "I've wrapped it up the best I could right now." Maggie said, gesturing to her make shift bandage because she didn't want the wound to stay open and risk getting infected.

"You ripped your shirt." Lena said.

"I know, and my favourite one as well." Maggie chuckled.

"Look, I get my Mum took me to get Kara here for whatever reason but why are you here? How did they get to you?" Lena questioned. Maggie was a great cop so it probably took a lot for her to be outsmarted.

"I got an anonymous call about an alien being at some warehouse. I went to check it out and was jumped from behind then that bastard with the crappy laser eye mask shot me…again." Maggie sounded angry, it being the second time that Cyborg Superman had shot her now.

"You went to the warehouse by yourself?" Lena questioned. She thought a detective with Maggie's intelligence would be smarter than to do something like that.

"Sometimes I act before I think," Maggie told her. "I….I don't know what the hell is going on and I've missed the appointment and Alex is going to freak and think I don't care anymore. And I do, of course I do," Maggie sounded like she was going to cry. "What the hell is going on, Lena?" Maggie questioned, looking to her friend hoping she knew more but she was pretty doubtful of that, since she'd already asked Maggie that same question.

Lena shook her head. "My Mum is angry because I am engaged to Kara but why you are here I don't know." Lena shrugged. She couldn't even suggest a reason to why Maggie was also captured by Cadmus.

"Maybe I can enlighten you on that," Maggie and Lena turned their heads as they heard Lillian's voice. "See the original plan was to get to Alex -"

Maggie sprang to her feet and put her hands around the bars of the cell they were being held in. "If you touch one hair on her head, I swear I'll -"

"What you going to do from in there, little one?" Lillian gave a smug laugh before looking back to Lena. "So, as I was saying. We originally planned to get Alex. You know, you and Alex in here, Kara having to choose between her sister and her fiancée," Lillian laughed. "Quite genius really," Lillian exhaled, sounding proud of herself. "Anyways, this morning, she was with her little girl and while we may be quite ruthless, we're not about to endanger the life of a small child," Lillian smirked, looking to Maggie, who banged her hand against the bars. "At least not a human child," Lillian added. Maggie banged the bars again. "Oh honestly, calm down dear."

"What are you planning on doing with us?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh don't worry little one, you'll find out soon enough," Lillian told them. "Supergirl will realise you are both missing eventually and then the fun can begin."

"Let Maggie go," Lena raised her voice. "She has nothing to do with this. It's me you are mad at. It's Kara you want to get rid of from my life," Lena stood up and walked over to the bars, stopping next to Maggie. "Don't bring anyone else into this."

"No, let her," Maggie sounded angry. "Because when Alex gets wind of this then the whole DEO will storm this place and then you'll be sorry." Maggie told her, Lillian staying with a smug look on her face, trying not to show she was fazed in the slightest by what Maggie was saying.

"But to go to this extreme?" Lena questioned. "Seriously to kidnap me and Maggie is ridiculous," Lena raised her voice. "You are a grown woman. Can't you act like it for once?" Lena shook her head.

"Sometimes you need to go all out to get what you want, darling." Lillian told her.

"Don't call me that," Lena spat. "If I was your darling you'd just let me be happy with the woman I love," Lena kept her voice raised. "Honestly, Mum this is just so stupid." Lena shook her head in disbelief that her mother would go to this extreme.

"You best start calling on Kara. She does have super hearing, doesn't she?" Lillian said before she turned and walked away, leaving Lena and Maggie standing there watching her leave.

* * *

"Okay, thank you," Alex put the phone down. She called the precinct again, but they said they'd not seen detective Sawyer since she'd gone out on a job that afternoon. Maggie should have been home from work by now and with her not turning up to the appointment and by not getting back in touch with Alex, Alex was worried something bad had happened. She ran through to the hallway as the doorbell went before the door opened and Kara walked into the house. Alex had rung her to see if she maybe knew where Maggie was and Kara had replied with 'I'll be right over' which worried Alex a little. "Hey," Kara spoke softly. "Alex, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." Kara told her, Alex staying put in the hallway. She wondered for a moment why she wasn't being invited down to the living room, but then realised that Riley would be playing in there.

"Yeah? Like what?" Alex questioned. "She always gets in touch if she is going to be late. She didn't make the appointment this afternoon, Kara, and I got no explanation why."

"Oh that's right," Kara gasped. "You had the blood test today. How did it go? Are we getting another little Sawyer-Danvers?" Kara questioned.

"Mummy got blood out," Riley appeared from the living room and into the hallway. "Yucky." Riley scrunched her face up.

"Riley sweetie you go back and play," Alex told her daughter. "I need to talk to Auntie Kara." Alex explained. Riley frowned before she ran back into the living room.

"Well, the result?" Kara tried to read her sisters expression but all she could see was worry for her wife.

"I'm not saying until Maggie knows," Alex told her sister, Kara frowning as Alex walked through to the kitchen, Kara following after her. "Something has happened to her, Kara. I can feel it." Alex tried to keep composed but she knew her wife. She wouldn't ever not get in touch with her. Something had happened.

"Okay, well I can go out and look for her," Kara told her. "I'll swing by L-Corp and see if Lena has heard from her." Kara said. Lena always ended up working late on a Monday so it was normal for Kara to have not caught up with her till later on in the evening.

"Can't you just call her?" Alex questioned. "It'll be quicker."

Kara gave a little nod, pulling her phone from her pocket and calling her fiancée. She pulled a face of confusion. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Alex's heart started to beat faster within her chest.

"It went straight to voicemail," Kara said. "Lena's phone is never off. Even if she was to be in a meeting it would ring till voicemail." Kara swallowed, feeling even more worried now than before.

"Call her office number." Alex suggested, getting a horrible feeling in her stomach.

Kara rang the other number and it rang and rang and just when she was about to hang up, a voice was on the other side. "Hello? Who is this?" Kara questioned, knowing that the hello didn't come from her fiancée.

"Lisa," The voice said. "This is Ms Danvers, yes?"

"Yeah, where is Lena?" Kara questioned as she stood up and started pacing the room.

"Miss Luthor left this afternoon with her mother." Lisa told her, Kara's heart sinking before she hung up the phone, not wanting to hear anymore from Lisa.

"It's Lillian," Kara sounded panicked. "She has Lena, I have to go. I have to go find Lena." Kara started to walk out of the kitchen.

"What about Maggie?" Alex questioned. "Maybe that is where she is. Maybe saw them and is trying to help Lena….or maybe…..maybe Cadmus hurt Maggie." Alex felt bile rising in her throat at the thought of Maggie being hurt. She ran over to the kitchen sink and got there just in time before throwing up.

"Alex," Kara ran over to her sister. "Are you okay?" Kara wasn't sure if Alex was sick because she was in fact pregnant or if it was the thought of something bad happening to Maggie.

"I'll be fine." Alex turned on the tap and cupped her hands underneath, bringing them up to her face and taking a drink. She did this a few times before turning the tap off and drying her hands on the dishtowel.

"We need to go. We need to go find Cadmus and Maggie and Lena." Alex said, making her way across the kitchen, Kara following after her.

"Why would Cadmus have Maggie?" Kara questioned. "She has nothing to do with the problem that Lillian has with Lena and I." Kara screwed her face up because Alex's thoughts didn't make any sense.

"Because right now it's the only explanation I have that makes sense," Alex said as she turned to face her sister. "I don't know what goes through the mind of your twisted, evil, soon to be mother-in-law," Alex raised her voice. "But Maggie and Lena are both missing and it doesn't take a genius to know that Cadmus is behind this," Alex yelled, frustration clearly growing in her. "Now are we going to do this together or does Supergirl want to go solo on this one?" Alex questioned.

Kara pursed her lips as she played with her hands. She knew every second she was here arguing with Alex was wasting time. Time that would allow them to find Cadmus and Lena and possibly, if she was there, Maggie. "Look, Alex, I will find Cadmus and Lena and maybe, Maggie," Kara said, knowing Lillian had taken Lena to prove a point. To get them to split up. But the problem was, Cadmus were always changing locations and they currently weren't sure where they'd be. "But maybe you should stay here. I'll go and get them both home safe." Kara told her.

"No," Alex raised her voice. "Maggie is my wife and I am going to be there. Whether she is there to help get Lena back or if for whatever reason Cadmus have her captive too, I am coming and you are not going to stop me." Alex spat. Kara exhaled as she nodded, knowing it was no use arguing with Alex.

"Okay, but….you can't leave Riley here alone." Kara told her, gesturing to the living room where Riley was playing.

Alex pursed her lips. "I'll go see if Aubree is able to look after her," Alex said. "You see if you can hear either of them." Alex told her sister before she ran from the house, hoping Aubree could look after Riley so that they could both go and find Cadmus and hopefully, Lena and Maggie.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	33. Chapter 33

Supergirl met Lillian outside of the Cadmus hold. "Where are they?" Supergirl questioned, her hands going to her hips as she remained floating in mid-air.

"You came alone?" Lillian questioned. She saw no sign of Alex or any other DEO agents. "Aww well that's not fun." Lillian pouted mockingly.

"Where is Lena and Maggie?" Supergirl asked again. "Let them go, Lillian. We can battle it out all you want but to kidnap your own daughter and an innocent bystander….I mean, really, what is Maggie in all of this?" Supergirl questioned.

Lillian laughed before she turned around and walked into the building, Kara following behind her. It didn't take them long to reach the room where the cell was where they were keeping Maggie and Lena, right now it being under the watchful eye of Cyborg Superman. "Maggie here is collateral security," Lillian informed her, pointing to the detective. "But I do wish your sister was here because now this isn't going to be as fun." Lillian sighed.

"Lena." Supergirl ran over to the cell. Just as she was about to put her hand through, Lillian flicked a switch, and the whole thing lit up bright green, Supergirl wincing as she pulled her hand away from it, the kryptonite clearly harming Supergirl. She felt weak already and had no choice but to step as far away from it as she could.

"Kara," Lena and Maggie both yelled at the same time. "Mum stop this, this is hurting her." Lena sounded upset as she watched her girlfriend double over, the energy oozing from the kryptonite seriously weakening her.

"What….do…..you…..want?" Supergirl got it out slowly between trying to catch her breath and regulate it.

"For you to make a choice," Lillian told her. "We don't need two prisoners," Lillian said. "It was never my intention to have any, but it's just funny how things work out, I guess," Lillian gave a little laugh. Lena and Maggie desperate to get out of the cell to help Supergirl. "So, you can have Lena and you can marry her and live happily ever after but of course there's a price," Lillian sounded so smug as she spoke. "It means your sister doesn't get her happy ever after. She needs to lose her wife," Lillian said, Maggie banging her hand off the cell bar, clearly not liking the sound of Lillian ultimatum. "Or you can continue to let your sister have her happy ever after at the cost of your own happiness," Lillian said. "Hasn't Alex always had to sacrifice herself for you. Because she was Supergirl's big sister and she had to protect you and keep you safe," Lillian said, getting closer to Supergirl and bending down before her, laughing at how weak she looked, at how hard it was for her to keep her breathing regulated. "It's only getting more powerful," Lillian gestured to the krypton cell. "Make a choice and we turn the krypton off."

"Maggie," Supergirl said breathlessly. "Let…..Maggie….go." Maggie looked to Lena who was standing open mouthed in shock. She looked like she was frozen, her body as still as anything, not moving an inch.

"What?" Maggie shrieked. "Supergirl, no." Maggie widened her eyes. Supergirl used all the strength she could to look up at Maggie.

"Yes," Supergirl said. "Need….you….out." Supergirl told her, Lillian giving a grin, hoping her choice would go this way. She looked to Cyborg Superman who walked up and opened the cell, pulling Maggie out and shutting it again quickly before Lena could try to escape too.

"Supergirl," Maggie shouted as she ran over to her, Lillian sticking to her word and making Cyborg Superman turn off the krypton. She knelt down in front of her and put her hand onto her back. "What the hell are you doing? You can't leave Lena in there, you -"

"Go…" Supergirl told her, doing her best to gesture to the end of the room to the other door. Maggie looked at her, confused. There was no way she would just run out of the place, leaving both her and Lena behind. _Alex…waiting…help us…get Lena…._ Kara mouthed and Maggie finally realised what was going on. She had to be freed so she could get Alex in the building and so she could help them in getting Lena out and away from her crazy mother. "Go Maggie…go." Supergirl said and Maggie stood up and glanced at Lena, trying to make her see everything would be okay, but she just looked heartbroken. Maggie didn't have the time to do anything else, she just ran towards the door at the back of the room, pushing it open to see Alex, Vasquez, J'onn and a few other agents waiting, all suited and gunned up, ready to go.

"What the hell took you so long?" Alex yelled before she pulled Maggie into a hug, the pair of them holding onto the other tightly.

"I was locked in a cell thank you very much," Maggie barked at her wife. "And there was so much krypton and Supergirl is so weak." Maggie exhaled.

Alex pursed her lips as she rubbed Maggie's arm. "Do you have your gun?" Alex tried to spot it on Maggie's body but she couldn't see it.

Maggie shook her head. "They took it from me," Maggie told her. Alex figured this may be the case so she'd brought a spare. She reached down to the holster she wore around her leg and pulled the gun out, handing it to her wife. "Ah I thought you were going to give me your laser gun." Maggie gave a little pout, seeing Alex had given her a regular gun.

"Yeah right," Alex rolled her eyes as she kept a tight hold of her laser gun before she looked around to the other agents. "Everyone ready?"

"On your count, Agent Danvers." J'onn said.

Alex took a deep breath. "Three, two, one…" Alex said, the agents and J'onn running into the building, Maggie and Alex not far behind them.

* * *

Lena and Kara were sitting in the back of one of the trucks, on their way back to the DEO. Kara was weakened and was heading straight for the yellow sun lamps when she got there. "Lena," Kara spoke up. "You know I chose Maggie because I needed to keep you safe," Kara told her. "I….I needed her out so she could get to Alex and then they could take your Mother by surprise," Kara explained to Lena. "Please don't think I didn't choose you. I would always choose you." Kara told her, sounding like she was going to cry. She loved Lena so much and the look of hurt on Lena's face was breaking her heart.

Lena was looking downwards as she rolled her engagement ring around her finger. "At first I thought you really did just pick her to save," Lena mumbled, not looking up at Kara as she spoke. "But then when they all stormed in, I….I knew why," Lena looked back up to Kara and gave her the littlest of smiles. "At least, I liked to think that would be why. That you had a reason not to choose me," Lena told her. "But I would have understood," Lena exhaled, still playing with her engagement ring. "From the stories I've heard, Alex has sacrificed a lot to keep you safe and protect you and I would understand you wanting to do this for her," Lena said, a little smile forming on her face. "And if anything had happened to Maggie I would never have been able to forgive myself."

"It's not like it was your fault." Kara told her.

"Oh please," Lena scoffed. "It was my Mother who was responsible for this. Of course it's part my blame." Lena sighed. She really did hate being a Luthor.

"Well, it's my blame, really," Kara told her. "I'm the one Lillian hates. I'm the one she wanted to hurt, so…." Kara trailed off, pursing her lips. "But, I guess that we just need to be glad she is not able to hurt anyone anymore." Kara said, Lena giving a little nod.

"Yeah," Lena agreed. "And we get to enjoy being together without the threat of her being around to cause trouble," Lena said, Kara giving a little nod as she went to move closer to her but she was still pretty weak and she lost her balance and fell over. "Don't," Lena told her, seeing Kara trying to get up again. "I'll come to you," Lena said, shuffling herself over to Kara and helping her upright again. "I love you, Kara Danvers." Lena murmured, cupping her cheek with her hand and rubbing it gently.

"I love you too Lena soon to be Danvers." Kara grinned before they shared a kiss.

* * *

Lena was sitting on the bed in the medical bay at the DEO as Alex cleaned and stitched up the wound from where she was shot by Cyborg Superman. "Is this going to scar?" Lena questioned.

"There will be a faint scar," Alex told her, Lena not looking best pleased at this news. "Don't worry, Kara will dig it." Alex gave a cheeky grin and Lena chuckled.

"I suppose it's a small price to pay for the events of today," Lena exhaled. "I'm so sorry for what my Mother did." Lena felt bad for Maggie and Alex being dragged into this.

"It's fine. No one was harmed to badly and Lillian is now behind bars where she deserves to be," Alex said. "No offence." Alex bit her lip because she was aware she was talking about her mother.

"None taken," Lena shook her head. "It kinda hurts to not really have a family but…" Lena bowed her head as she exhaled sadly. Her father had passed and he was the only one she got along with.

"What you talking about?" Alex questioned. "You have Kara and Maggie and me," Alex told her. "You have Eliza. She's really fond of you and Riley absolutely adores you," Alex said, as she made one final incision with the stiches before she tied and cut the ends off. "We are your family." Alex said, giving her a smile. Although she did have reservations about Lena at first – mostly because she didn't like the fact she'd slept with her wife – she really liked Lena and they got along really well.

"Thanks," Lena smiled. "You got Riley any more interested in being our flower girl yet?" Lena questioned as Alex took off her gloves, laying them on the tray beside her.

"She's becoming more open to it," Alex gave a little laugh. "She was asking questions about it the other day," Alex gave a little smile. "She asked if she could be a pirate flower girl." Alex said and Lena gave a little laugh.

"Well I suppose we could have a theme wedding," Lena was still laughing. "Get married on a boat at the end the plank," Lena joked. "Actually though, little pirate Riley would be so cute," Lena noted. "But we'll stick with a more traditional wedding theme."

"No ideas yet?" Alex questioned.

"We have ideas but it's just agreeing that's the hard part," Lena said. They both wanted their wedding to be perfect and both had very different ideas of what perfect meant. "How did you and Maggie end up deciding what to do for your wedding?"

"Uh," Alex bit her lip as she thought back to that time. "We more or less had the same vision for what we wanted right away," Alex told her, giving a little shrug. "So, it was pretty easy, really."

"Mmm." Lena exhaled as Kara walked into the room.

"You are supposed to be under the yellow sun lamps." Alex said, pointing to her sister as she looked a little mad at her for being out of them already. Cadmus had taken a lot out of her and she needed to recharge.

"I'm fine," Kara said, walking over to where Lena and Alex were. "I wanted to make sure you weren't butchering my fiancées arm." Kara teased as she nudged into her sister.

"I did a perfectly good job thank you very much," Alex folded her arms across her chest, sounding offended. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go work on my next patient." Alex said before she left the room and walked across the hall to where Maggie was waiting on her.

"Oh, finally you remembered I need your help." Maggie murmured teasingly as she opened her uninjured arm out and Alex walked over to her and gave her a hug, kissing the side of her head.

"Cheeky," Alex murmured as she pulled back and walked over to the cabinet, getting everything she'd need to stitch up Maggie's wound. "I'm only one person and I'm trying to get Kara to stay under the lamps and then stitch up Lena and then get to you."

"Hmm yes, poor little wifey comes last." Maggie quipped as Alex walked across to the bed, laying the tray down on the table next to the bed.

"Because the last is the most important." Alex told her leaning forward and placing another kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, okay." Maggie smiled as she pulled back from the kiss, looking into Alex's eyes. Alex saw the look in Maggie's eyes and although Maggie would daren't admit it, Alex knew she'd been pretty scared by the days' events. Alex cupped her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile before she put the gloves on and got to work, stitching up Maggie's wound.

"So, being shot once by the jerk with the laser eye wasn't enough for you?" Alex questioned. "You needed to let it happen again?" Alex joked with her wife.

"Well you know I figured it had been a while since the last time he shot me and I wanted a matching scar," Maggie gave a little laugh because they needed to make light of the situation. Talking about how differently it could have gone wasn't an option. "And I see you still suck at this." Maggie moved her arm slightly as she teased her wife.

Alex slapped Maggie's thigh. "Shut up and keep your arm still," Alex told her. "Unless you want to attempt to do this yourself. Then we'll see who sucks." Alex said, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as she raised one eyebrow at her wife.

"No, no," Maggie cleared her throat. "You carry on, my love." Maggie said, Alex smirking as she did the last few stitches before tying the ends up.

Alex took off her gloves and laid them on the tray before looking into Maggie's eyes. The pair of them staring at each other for a moment. "You really had me scared for a bit there, babe." Alex told her, her hand going onto Maggie's shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"Being a Cadmus prisoner is the scariest feeling," Maggie murmured. "But I knew you'd come for me." Maggie told her with a confident smile on her face.

"Yeah, well the stress wasn't good for me," Alex told her. "Or the baby." Alex slipped in casually, Maggie widening her eyes as she gave an involuntary squeal of excitement. Alex had wanted to tell Maggie all night and she'd known that Maggie had wanted to ask but neither felt like Cadmus' hold while battling it out with Lillian and Cyborg Superman was the right time to ask or announce she was pregnant.

"Baby are you serious?" Maggie screeched and Alex nodded before Maggie squealed again as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex, her head resting against Alex's chest. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and kissed her forehead. She heard the muffled sounds of Maggie crying against her.

"Shhh," Alex shushed her as she rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright."

"I know, I know," Maggie sniffed back. "They are mostly good tears. I just….I….." Maggie pulled back and looked up to face Alex, Alex immediately wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I know," Alex spoke softly. The news of her being pregnant probably brought mixed emotions for Maggie because it was something that Maggie had tried and failed at being able to do. And maybe, there was still worry in Maggie's mind that Alex could lose the baby, because she'd lost all her babies so maybe Alex would lose Maggie's baby too. "But just like all the other pregnancies, we take it one day at a time." Alex told her, Maggie giving a little nod, like she agreed.

Maggie took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "One day at a time." Maggie spoke quietly before leaning herself against Alex again, Alex wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked back into the house, Riley running down the hall. "Mumma, where you been?" Riley scolded her.

"Aww baby girl." Maggie lifted her into her arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Sorry but she refused point blank to go to bed." Aubree said as she made an appearance in the hall.

"It's alright," Alex said as she pulled her wallet from her pocket and opened it up, taking out some notes. "Thanks for watching her." Alex handed Aubree the money.

"No worries. Anytime," Aubree told her as the took the money from Alex. "Thank you," Aubree said before looking around to Riley who was cuddled into Maggie. "Bye monkey." Aubree waved.

"Bye," Riley waved as Aubree left the house. Alex closed and locked the door and then walked down the hall to the living room where Maggie had gone with Riley. "Can we play hide and seek?" Riley questioned, trying her hardest to fight back a yawn.

"Sure we can," Alex told her. "You go hide and Mumma will come find you soon," Alex said, Riley grinning before she ran out of the room and started thumping up the stairs. Maggie turned around and Alex opened her arms out, Maggie walking into the hug. "I was so scared when I couldn't get in touch with you." Alex told her, keeping a tight hold of her wife as they stood in the embrace.

"I'm okay." Maggie assured her.

"I know that now," Alex said. "God, Maggie I just love you so much and it kills me to even think about anything bad happening to you." Alex told her, taking an even tighter grip of her wife.

"I love you too," Maggie told her. "And Riley and our little nugget." Maggie pulled back from the hug and put her hand onto Alex's stomach.

"Little nugget eh?" Alex raised her eyebrows and Maggie gave a little nod.

"You've nicknamed all the other babies that…." Maggie trailed off, biting her lip to stop herself finishing her sentence. "It's my turn to give a nickname to our little nugget." Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's stomach. "God, I….I can't believe I miss the appointment."

"Well you had a pretty good reason," Alex told her. "I mean, most people wouldn't be believed if they said they didn't make it because they'd been kidnapped by a deranged alien hunter," Alex quipped. "But I am such an understanding wife that I would believe that." Alex said and Maggie gave a little chuckle as she looked up into Alex's mesmerizing eyes.

"You know," Maggie exhaled. "I was looking forward to going up to the cabin by the lake next month, but now I am looking forward to it even more," Maggie told her. "Celebrating little nugget and having a break from this crazy city and the events of today." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear.

"Me too," Alex smiled. "Although I do think we'll be celebrating the little nugget before next month." Alex told her, her eyebrows raising suggestively before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

"Mmm," Maggie reluctantly pulled back. "I need to go find Riley then put her to bed," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod. "Then, I am going to have a very large glass of scotch." Maggie informed her wife.

"Ah no fair," Alex pouted. "I can't have a glass of scotch."

"Well I'll just have to have yours for you," Maggie said giving her wife a cheeky grin as she walked towards the door, before she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and by the way," Maggie pointed her finger in Alex's direction. "When I get back down stairs I am so talking to you about the fact that you knowingly went on a mission when you are pregnant with our child." Maggie looked sternly at Alex, who just stood there, wide eyed, looking like a little kid getting in trouble as Maggie left the room to find Riley and then to put her to bed.

* * *

Kara walked over to the bed as she rubbed the hand cream into her hands. She saw Lena was sitting in the bed, just staring into space. "Are you okay?" Kara questioned as she pulled back the covers and slid into her side of the bed.

"Mmm." Lena nodded.

"Lena," Kara sighed. "Honey, you know it's okay to be upset about what happened today," Kara assured her. "She is still your Mother. The woman who raised you."

Lena scoffed. "I was mostly raised by the nanny," Lena exhaled as she turned to face her fiancée. "I just….I dunno, I…." Lena shrugged as she stopped talking. "I just really wanted to believe she had some good in her, you know."

"I totally get that," Kara moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "And maybe one day that can still happen." Kara gave a little shrug. She didn't really believe it herself, but she was trying to make Lena feel better.

"No," Lena laughed. "It's pretty obvious she's not going to change," Lena sighed. "I guess I should just be lucky that I found you and Maggie and Alex, little Riley and Eliza," Lena smiled, remembering the conversation she'd had earlier with Alex and she knew that Alex was right. These people were her family. These were the people who cared about her and who would look out for her. "Thank you for giving me a family who truly love me." Lena said, Kara just smiling at her.

"Well how can anyone not love you," Kara told her. "You are the best."

"Not possible," Lena shook her head. "You are the best." Lena told her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mmm," Kara pulled back. "Hey, it won't be long till we get to go to the cabin by lake and chill out, relax with Alex, Maggie and Riley," Kara told her. "Can forget about all this."

"Yeah," Lena smiled. "Forgetting about Lillian sounds like a brilliant idea."

Kara rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't exactly mean forget about Lillian. I meant -"

"I know what you meant," Lena interrupted. "But I'd still like to just forget about Lillian," Lena said. "Concentrate on the family who do love me for who I am." Lena told her and Kara nodded, not about to argue with what Lena wanted. She gave her fiancée a smile before she pulled her back in for another kiss.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	34. Chapter 34

Maggie was driving up to the cabin by the lake. "Can you pull over?" Alex questioned, her hand going onto her chest.

"Al, there's nowhere to pull in to." Maggie said, looking around to her wife.

"I need you to pull over." Alex put her hand over her mouth, Maggie quickly checking her mirrors before indicating and pulling into the side. Alex took her seat belt off and opened the door, getting out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. Maggie grabbed the bottle of water and got out of the car upon hearing Alex retching.

Maggie held the water out once she was sure Alex was done throwing up. Alex took it from her and unscrewed the lid, taking a drink. "Sorry but I didn't want to throw up all over the car."

"No, it's okay," Maggie stepped forward and rubbed her back. "I should have known," Maggie told her. They had already left the house around an hour after they said they were going to because Alex was vomiting a rather lot. "We can go back home if you are not feeling up to this," Maggie said, rubbing her back. "Kara and Lena would understand."

"No, no. I feel fine now," Alex replied, taking another drink of the water. "Besides, you want to tell Riley she is not getting to go to the cabin?" Alex questioned, Riley very much excited for her little vacation.

"Not really," Maggie answered. "But if you are going to be sick all weekend then -"

"Then you and Riley still get to have fun with Kara and Lena," Alex told her. "I'm not going to stop doing everything just because I am pregnant," Alex said, turning to walk back into the car, Maggie walking back to the driver's side. "I still need to live my life," Alex said. "Even if you have put a stop to me going on missions." Alex muttered as she buckled herself up again. Maggie had expressed that Alex only do lab work during her pregnancy and after a few rather heated discussions, Alex eventually agreed that it was best not to go out on missions while pregnant so had agreed with J'onn to only do lab work for the next while.

"You know that is what is the safest right now," Maggie glared at her. "I can't stop you putting yourself out there but when you are pregnant with our precious baby, then I get a say." Maggie told her, Alex rolling her eyes before she took another drink of water.

"You okay Mummy?" Riley leaned forward into the front of the car, giving both of them a little fright.

"I'm fine sweet pea," Alex turned around to look at her. "What you doing out of your car seat?" Alex questioned, Riley giving a cheeky giggle.

"Riley it's not funny," Maggie looked around to her, Riley pouting. "You know you are not allowed to unbuckle your seat," Maggie said. "Back in and buckle up." Maggie told her, Riley frowning as she climbed back into her seat and clipped herself back in.

"Are we there yet?" Riley asked, clearly tired of being in the car.

"Not yet," Alex said, looking in the compartment in the middle of the seats and grabbing the tub of chewing gum. "About another hour before we get there," Alex told her as she took out a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth, as Maggie pulled out onto the road again. Riley sighed as she started swinging her legs. She didn't really know how long an hour was but it didn't sound very quick to her. "You want to sing some songs?" Alex looked back around to Riley.

"Yeah." Riley gave a smile as she moved her chestnut brown hair from in front of her face.

Alex switched stations from the one they were currently listening too to Disney Radio. "Augh of course this song would come on." Maggie sighed and Alex chuckled as she turned up the volume, just as Let It Go from Frozen started playing.

"Let's sing it, Riles, really loud okay?" Alex told her, Riley giggling as she nodded before Alex and Riley started singing as Alex raised her eyebrows at her wife, a cheeky grin on her face as she started singing even louder, knowing Maggie was sick of everything to do with Froze. Riley had been obsessed with it at one point so they'd had to sit through it an awful lot. Maggie shook her head at her wife as she continued the drive, hoping at least that no more Frozen songs came on the radio on their drive up to the cabin.

* * *

It had been fiercely hot the last few days, so no one was surprised when the rain had started, shortly after Maggie, Alex and Riley had finally arrived at the cabin. Lena and Kara were already there and had already gone to the supermarket and had filled the fridge and cupboards with food and drinks. "Needs a good crack of thunder to clear the air." Maggie said, looking out the kitchen window as the rain just seemed to get heavier and heavier. She looked at Alex, expecting some kind of reply or even just an acknowledgement that she'd spoken, but Alex was too busy looking in the freezer. She eventually looked up, Maggie seeing she had an ice-pop in her hand. She closed the freezer door before she unwrapped the ice-pop and walked over to the bin, getting rid of the wrapper. She put the ice-pop in her mouth before looking out the kitchen window.

"Could do with thunder, don't you think?" Alex questioned walking closer to Maggie.

"Yes," Maggie stifled a laugh because Alex didn't even hear her say it first. "Uhm, aren't those for Riley?" Maggie questioned, gesturing to the ice-pop that Alex was sucking on.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Not just for Riley," Alex murmured. "And besides, it was the little nugget that wanted one." Alex looked downwards before she looked back to Maggie.

"Oh really?" Maggie laughed and Alex just nodded in response as she kept eating the ice-pop. She hadn't really eaten much of her lunch, Maggie knowing just by the look on her wife's face that it was making her feel sick, so she was glad at least that Alex was willing to eat something. She glanced over to the living room area of the cabin, to where Riley was playing some kind of card game with Lena and Kara. "You think we should tell them?" Maggie questioned.

"Uhm," Alex bit off a bit of the ice-pop. "I thought you wanted to wait till I was 12 weeks?" Alex questioned. Right now she only 6 weeks pregnant but she wanted to tell Kara and Lena and was going to after the whole Lillian thing blew over and Kara had asked again but because Maggie said she wasn't ready to share the news, she'd brushed the question off.

"I did, I kinda still do, but I think it'll be nice for the two of them to know," Maggie sort of gave a shrug as she bit her lip. "I uhm…what do you think?"

"I mean, yeah," Alex answered. "I want to tell them but it something we need to decide on together." Alex said, looking around as she heard Riley shouting on her.

"Mummy," Riley ran over to the kitchen. "Can I go play in the puddles?" Riley questioned, jumping around on her feet, sounding very much like this was something that she wanted to do.

"I don't really think that's a good idea sweetie." Alex said. The rain was getting even heavier and Alex didn't really want Riley going out and getting soaked.

"Mumma?" Riley looked to Maggie, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as she batted her eyelashes at her.

"Well we didn't bring your rain boots or rain coat." Maggie told her, Riley's face changing into a frown.

"Why not?" Riley sighed as she folded her arms across her chest, clearly cross with her mothers.

"Because it's summer so we didn't think that you'd need them." Maggie replied.

"Oh," Riley scratched the side of her head. "I could goes in my yellow shoes or blue shoes?" Riley suggested. "Or my flippy flops?"

"No, no, no," Alex shook her head. "You can't play in the rain in converse," Alex told her, converse not exactly the best shoes to have on in the rain, never mind splashing about in puddles. "And you may as well have no shoes on over flip flops." Alex murmured.

"Okay," Riley grinned before she turned around and ran over to the door. "Mumma come too."

"Uh we didn't say you could go, Riley." Maggie told her.

"Auntie Kara will take her," Kara said, jumping up from the floor. "Always fun splashing about in puddles." Kara grinned as she ran over to the door and opened it as Riley was struggling with doing so. Alex sighed as she shared a glance with Maggie before looking back to Kara.

"5 minutes, Kara," Alex told her sister and Kara gave a little nod before running outside with Riley to play in the rain. Alex shook in her head in Maggie's direction before they both walked over to the living room to join Lena. Alex sat sideways on the couch, her legs stretching out and resting over Maggie who was sitting close by. "So, what other games is over there?" Alex questioned as Lena was across at the cabinet, putting away the cards.

"Uhm," Lena glanced down at them. "We have Monopoly, Pictionary or Trivial Pursuit." Lena said, looking around to Alex and Maggie as she spoke, Alex still biting on her ice-pop.

"Hmmm." Alex exhaled, not really keen on any of the games.

"We bought tequila," Lena told them. "Later on tonight when Riley is in bed we can always think of some fun drinking games," Lena suggested, before a flash was seen from the window. "Woah, was that just lightening?" Lena questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Maggie said as she lightly rubbed around Alex's ankle. "Oh shit." Maggie and Lena both jumped in fright at the huge crash of thunder that was just heard.

Alex laughed at her wife as Lena looked out the window, Kara and Riley still jumping around in the puddles. "She doesn't even look bothered." Lena said, gesturing out to Riley.

"No, thunder doesn't bother her," Alex said, leaning forward and putting the stick from the ice-pop on the coffee table. "Maggie here is more scared of the thunder than our three-year-old, aren't you, baby." Alex spoke in a baby voice as she teased her wife.

"Shut up." Maggie slapped Alex's leg.

"Aww you go distract yourself from the thunder and get me another ice-pop," Alex told her, a cheeky grin on her face. Maggie raised her eyebrows, thinking that if Alex kept up with the munching that they wouldn't need to tell Lena and Kara and they'd figure it out on their own. Maggie lifted Alex's legs up from her lap and got off the couch, making her way over to the kitchen. "Oh, and I saw a bag of pretzels. Bring the pretzels." Alex told her, Lena looking rather suspiciously to Alex.

* * *

"So, how is the whole is Supergirl engaged thing going?" Maggie questioned. It was still raining outside, although the thunder and lightning had stopped just after dinner time. Riley had just gone to bed and they were trying to decide on something to do to bring the rest of the night in.

"Ah well I've kinda just ignored it so far and I've always remembered to take my ring off every time I've gone out, so," Kara trailed off. "Apart from Cat Grant everyone else has seemed to get over it."

"I don't see any problems in telling the world anyways," Lena mumbled. "You are engaged. Why do you want to hide it?" Lena questioned and Alex and Maggie exchanged a glace, seeing maybe this was a sore point between the two right now.

"It's for your protection. Like I've told you a million times," Kara sighed. "I told you what happened when someone knew Alex was my sister, right?" Kara questioned and Lena gave a little nod. "And look what your Mum did because you were engaged to me," Kara added. "It's too dangerous, Lena," Kara told her. "We can let the whole world know that Kara Danvers is engaged to Lena Luthor but Supergirl?" Kara shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. Supergirl isn't ever going to be engaged or married to anyone."

Lena pursed her lips, understanding Kara's point. "I guess you are right." Lena exhaled. "But then doesn't that mean you can't ever get pregnant?" Lena questioned. "I mean, if you can't ever be married then can Supergirl ever be pregnant? I mean, then surely that baby is going to be a target?" Lena said, Maggie and Alex glancing at each other again, deciding to stay quiet.

"Well, I…." Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe, I never really thought about that." Kara exhaled, glancing at Alex like she wanted her to say something to help her out.

"What's wrong with you carrying the babies?" Alex said. "You can carry Kara's child."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lena murmured, before an awkward silence hit the room.

Kara pursed her lips, trying to think of something to say. "Let's get the tequila out," Kara said, besides the alien drink from the bar, tequila was the only 'earth' alcohol that would start to take an effect of Kara if she'd drank enough. Kara stood up and walked over to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and getting out the bottle of tequila before opening the other cupboard and taking out 4 glasses, before walking back over to the living room, putting the glasses down and opening the bottle, pouring the 4 glasses. "Oh you guys want to go in the hot tub?" Kara questioned. "I know it's raining but we are going to get wet anyways and there's a cover over the top, so….." Kara looked around to everyone.

"Uh I don't," Alex answered. "I mean, I'd rather not leave Riley in here alone, just in case." Alex said, only partly being an excuse. She didn't want to go in because she was pregnant and she'd read it wasn't good to go in hot tubs while pregnant.

"Oh of course, well we can think of something else then." Kara said.

"By all means, you three can go in if you want." Alex told them.

"Nah, nah, it's fine," Lena answered. "We can go in tomorrow afternoon when Riley can be outside too," Lena said, everyone else seeming to agree with her. She picked up her tequila and took a drink. "I'm sure we can find something to talk about or think up a game to play." Lena said, Maggie and Alex sharing a glance. Maggie eventually said she didn't want to tell them about the baby in the end, but maybe now they'd have to or come up with a good excuse to why Alex wasn't going to drink her tequila.

* * *

Maggie had ended up drinking – slyly – from both her and Alex's glasses and out of the 4 women, she was very much the drunk one. "My glass is empty," Maggie picked up her glass and waved it out in front of her. "Waitress." Maggie shouted out as she looked over to Kara.

"I think we are going to go to bed." Alex said, looking around to Maggie who pouted sadly.

"Baby don't be a spoil sport," Maggie sighed. "The night…the night is…" Maggie looked down to her watch and tried to focus on it to see the time but she was having great difficulty. "It's young, right?" Maggie looked back up and tried to focus on her wife but right now, she looked like she had two heads.

Alex held her still. "It's actually just before 1 am." Alex told her, getting to her feet and helping Maggie up to standing. Maggie fell into her and Alex held her tightly so she stayed upright.

"Is she alright?" Lena looked rather concerned. "She's just had the same as us." Lena felt a bit tipsy too, but Maggie was absolutely out of it, and she couldn't understand why.

"She's just little." Alex teased and Maggie started to laugh.

"I'd still kick your ass though, Luthor, if you hurt my Kara," Maggie said looking over to Kara and giving her a goofy grin. "She's my baby sister."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Lena said, trying to keep a straight face. It had been a long time since she'd seen a really drunk Maggie and she did find it rather amusing.

"Shhh, Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers," Maggie went on her tiptoes and pulled Alex's head towards her. "I used to sleep with her," Maggie tried to whisper as she pointed to Lena, but it was rather the opposite and she almost yelled it. "But don't worry Alexandra, my love, she's not as good as you are in bed. I mean you are mind-blowing. The things you do with that tongue -"

"Alright that's enough," Alex put her hand over Maggie's mouth to stop her talking, Alex feeling her cheeks reddening. Lena and Kara also looked embarrassed and weren't sure were to look. "Goodnight." Alex cleared her throat before grabbing a tight hold of Maggie and walking her down to their bedroom.

"Sorry," Maggie laughed as Alex closed the door to the bedroom. "Hey," Maggie raised her voice, looking like she had a brilliant idea. "Let's tell them about the baby," Maggie suggested. "Alex is preg -" Maggie started to shout but Alex covered her mouth again.

"Shhh," Alex told her. Maggie giving a little nod, saying she would stay quiet. Alex removed her hand from being over Maggie's mouth. "You Maggie Sawyer-Danvers, are going to get these clothes off and -" Alex started to help Maggie undress.

"Oooh are we going to have some sex." Maggie sang.

"No," Alex shook her head. "You are way out of it. You are going to get into your pj's and go to sleep." Alex told her, helping her out of her t-shirt.

"Eugh no fair," Maggie moaned. "Hey is that rain?" Maggie questioned, looking over to the window but the curtains were already shut so she couldn't see outside. "Is it still bloody raining?" Maggie pulled a face of annoyance as she kicked her shorts off before turning around and staggering over to the bed, flinging the covers right off the whole bed and crashing down onto the mattress in her bra and panties. Alex figured it easier to let Maggie sleep in them other than trying to get up again to help her into her pyjamas. She lifted the covers back onto her and knelt down beside her.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water okay?" Alex told her. "You stay here."

"Yes," Maggie answered as she closed her eyes. "I'll be right here waiting for you," Maggie murmured. "Hey, that's a song," Maggie said as she began singing the hit. Alex shook her head at her wife, having to laugh in amusement. She'd never seen her this drunk in a long time and she did feel bad because Maggie was drinking Alex's tequila so they didn't have to reveal the pregnancy just yet. She left the bedroom and walked back to the kitchen, seeing Kara and Lena had gone down to their room as well. She grabbed a clean glass and got her wife some water before going back down to the bedroom and hearing the soft snores coming from her wife. Maggie only snored when she was really drunk, so it wasn't often Alex heard her, but she did actually find the little attempt at a snore rather adorable. She put the glass of water down on the bedside cabinet and went over to the suitcase and opened it up, taking out the Advil and walked back across to the bedside cabinet and put the box down next to the glass of water, knowing her wife would most definitely need them in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35

Maggie opened her eyes and groaned. She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed it. "Good morning babe." Alex said, Maggie wincing at the sound of Alex's voice.

"Oh God," Maggie slowly pushed herself up to sitting in the bed. Her head was banging. She looked to the side and saw the glass of water and the Advil box. She shakily picked the box up and opened it, popping two tablets into her hand before reaching for the glass of water. She popped the tablets into her mouth and took a long drink. "I am never drinking tequila again." Maggie spoke in a whisper because it hurt to even think about talking any louder.

"You sure?" Alex questioned. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Alex teased.

Maggie rubbed her forehead. "I didn't do or say anything to embarrassing, did I?" Maggie questioned taking another drink of the water.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean you don't remember?" Alex questioned. Maggie gave a kind of groan in response. "Well you kept calling Kara the waitress and demanding more tequila, you threatened to hurt Lena if she ever hurt Kara…." Alex paused as the door burst open and Riley came running into the room, Tilly T-Rex tucked under her arm.

"Morning Mummies," Riley screeched, causing Maggie to wince at the sound over her overly excited voice for first thing in the morning. Riley climbed up onto the bed and ran over to Maggie and climbed onto her. "What we do today?" Riley asked.

"Riley," Maggie groaned as she patted down Riley's bed hair. "Quiet voice."

Riley looked a little confused as Alex noticed the look on Maggie's face. Riley had left the door open and the smell from the breakfast that was being made wafted into the room and Maggie suddenly looked like she was going to throw up. "Sweetie, why don't you go see if Lena and Kara want help with making breakfast?" Alex suggested to her daughter.

"Okay." Riley beamed as she jumped down off the bed and ran out the room.

Alex put her hand on her chest as she swallowed because the smell of the cooking also made her feel like she wanted to throw up, although for a very different reason. "Looks like both of us can't deal with the smell of that cooking this morning." Alex noted, Maggie stifling a laugh but then rubbing the side of her head, because it hurt to laugh. Alex got out of bed and walked over to the door, closing it shut, managing to shut out some of the cooking smell. She walked back over to the bed and slipped under the covers again, shuffling closer to Maggie.

Maggie leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. "Did I say something about tongues?" Maggie vaguely remembered something in the back of her mind.

"Uhm." Alex bit her lip.

"Oh my God, Alex," Maggie gasped as she opened her eyes again and looked back around to her wife. "I remember," Maggie put her hand over her mouth, a flash of the night before shooting through her mind. "I remember what I said. Al, I am sorry," Maggie shook her head, feeling annoyed at herself. "I mean, I'm not because it's the truth but I am for saying it to Lena and Kara." Maggie told her, feeling awful but feeling herself relaxing when Alex laughed.

"It's funny now." Alex told her, because looking back on the night, drunk Maggie was rather entertaining.

"Ah seriously though, I am never drinking tequila again." Maggie said.

"Hmmm, until tonight?" Alex questioned.

"No, no, no," Maggie said. "Never again, means never again," Maggie said, finishing the glass of water. No matter how much she drank of it, she couldn't stop the dry feeling in her mouth. She got out of the bed, but the standing up didn't agree with her and she felt worse than she did when was sitting down. "Oh no." Maggie got back into the bed and sat down again before turning to face her wife, giving her a sweet smile as she held the glass out in front of her.

Alex took the glass in her hand and got out of the bed. "Try to get some more sleep. Maybe you can sleep some of the hangover off." Alex said before she left the room, going to get her wife another glass of water.

* * *

All the rain and the big thunderstorm that happened the day before had cleared the air, and now it was a lovely summers day. They were hiking to the view point, Lena and Kara a little bit in front, then Alex was walking with Riley and Maggie was trailing behind, a large bottle of water in her hands, which she was sipping on. She felt a little better after having another sleep and she had managed to eat some dry toast for her breakfast. Alex had told her that she didn't need to come on the hike, but Maggie said she didn't want to miss out and she thought the fresh air would do her some good. "Is we nearly at the top?" Riley asked, sounding like she was getting a little bit tired of the hike.

"Yeah, we are nearly there," Alex told her. "You've done so well hiking all the way up here."

"My feet are tired now," Riley stuck her bottom lip out as she stopped walking and looked up to Alex, her hazel eyes going all sad looking.

"You want Mummy to give you a piggy back ride for a bit?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Riley loved the sound of that idea as she gave a little jump. Alex took the back pack off and turned around, handing it out for Maggie to take. Maggie caught up with her and took the bag in her hand before putting it over her shoulders. She was glad for the little stop because it meant that she could take another drink of her water.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked her wife. Maggie pulled a face as she screwed the lid back onto the water bottle. "That good huh?" Alex laughed before she bent down, Riley running behind her wrapping her arms around her neck. Alex stood back up and Riley wrapped her legs around her.

"You sure that's safe?" Maggie questioned, pointing to Alex's stomach.

"It's fine." Alex mumbled as they started walking again, see Kara and Lena were getting further and further ahead of them.

"You know, I've been thinking and I think we should tell them." Maggie said.

Alex looked down to her a little surprised, but Maggie had been back and forth on the telling them the news for a while now so she wasn't completely shocked. "Why? Just so you don't need to drink my share of the alcohol tonight?" Alex laughed.

Even the thought of alcohol made Maggie want to throw up. "No," Maggie nudged Alex's arm. "Just because we should." Maggie said, not really expanding on why she'd decided to tell them their news.

"Okay then, we'll tell them later." Alex said, because they still felt it was way too early to tell Riley about the new baby so they'd do it when Riley was in bed, or at the least, out of earshot.

"Mummy," Riley said, her head resting on Alex's. "Your hair smells nice." Riley said as she made sniffing noises.

"Aww thank you sweet pea." Alex said.

"Like coconuts," Riley said, obviously smelling Alex's shampoo. "Mumma do you like Mummy's smell?"

Maggie gave a little laugh, often amused by the questions that Riley would ask. "Mmm yeah, Mummy smells very nice." Maggie answered, Riley giving a little giggle at Maggie's response.

"Oooh can you sing the dinosaur song?" Riley asked her, her eyes going all wide.

"Mumma can't sing very well." Maggie informed her.

"Yeah," Riley moaned as she hit her hand against Alex's head. "Just for me you can." Riley pouted sadly.

"Yeah Mumma, c'mon and sing for us." Alex teased her wife.

"Mumma feels like s…h…i…t," Maggie spelled it out, not wanting to swear in front of Riley. "Talking is hard enough for her never mind singing."

"Might be for a different reason but Mummy feels like s…h…i…t too," Alex said, swallowing back what felt like bile in her throat. "But you just got to keep going babe," Alex told her. "Especially since with you, its self-inflicted." Alex said, stating Maggie only had herself to blame for the amount of tequila she drank.

"Uh, it's self-inflicted with you too, my love," Maggie laugh. "Not like you could ever get in your current condition by accident," Maggie told her. "Unless there is something you want to tell me?" Maggie said, before she opened her water and took another drink, her stomach still churning.

Alex stifled a laugh. "No, no, I guess you are right," Alex exhaled. "Right," Alex cleared her throat. "If Mumma is going to be a meany and not sing for you, I will, Riles," Alex said, Riley cheering from being on Alex's back. "How does it go again," Alex muttered, searching her brain for the tune. "Okay…. _one little, two little, three little dinosaurs..."_ Alex started singing the song, Riley joining in as they spotted the view point they were hiking too, Kara and Lena already there waiting for them. Maggie slowed her pace as she took another drink of the water, hoping that once they got to the top, that she was able to eat some of the picnic they had brought and that then she'd feel better.

* * *

After the hike up to the view point, and then a lot of swimming in the lake, Riley had said she wanted to go to bed, so Alex had put her down for a nap. She didn't nap anymore, but the morning had tired her out so obviously needed a little rest. Kara, Lena and Maggie were sitting in the living room when Alex returned from Riley's room. "You guys didn't need to come in." Alex said. She hadn't felt great all day, but when she was in the lake she started to feel worse, and truth be told, she wanted to lie down too and was about to have a nap on the couch, thinking the rest of them would still be out in the lake.

"We are going back out soon," Lena answered. "We just came in for a little snack," Lena picked up a strawberry from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. "And just taking a break from being out in sun." Lena added, her and Kara sitting together on the arm chair.

"Fair enough," Alex walked over to the couch to take a seat but saw Maggie was laying over it, her arms on her stomach as her eyes were shut. "Get up." Alex slapped her arm.

"Hey," Maggie frowned as she opened her eyes and looked up to her wife before she sat up, making room on the couch for Alex. "Pass that water please." Maggie pointed to the bottle of water on the coffee table and Alex leaned over and picked it up, passing it her wife.

"How much water have you drank today?" Alex questioned.

"Still not enough," Maggie answered. "My head is still banging. Although my stomach has settled." Maggie said before she took a drink and shuffled closer to Alex on the couch, and leaning into her, whispering something in her ear.

"It's rude to whisper," Kara said, mocking offence. "Do I need to turn on my super hearing?" Kara questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Uhm….Maggie and I have something that we wanted to tell you." Alex said, feeling Maggie's hand rubbing her lower back.

"Oh." Lena leaned forward a little, looking intrigued.

"Alex is pregnant." Maggie told them, a smile on her face.

"Ahhhh," Kara screamed before she put her hand over her mouth, remembering Riley was asleep down the hall. "Guys, I figured when you didn't tell me when I asked that it hadn't worked." Kara looked thrilled at the news she was going to be an Auntie again.

"Congratulations, that's wonderful news," Lena was pleased for them too. "But wait a minute, weren't you drinking tequila last night?" Lena suddenly looked confused.

"I didn't touch a drop." Alex told them, her hand brushing over her stomach.

"But your glass…." Lena trailed off, before her eyes widened as it hit her. "You drank Alex's glasses too?" Lena said as she looked to Maggie, Maggie nodding, before she winced because her head was hurting. "No wonder you were so drunk."

"Why did you do that?" Kara didn't understand. "Wouldn't it have just been easier to tell us sooner?" Kara questioned, thinking telling them about the pregnancy would have been the better option.

"That's my fault," Maggie said. "I guess I was just a little scared after being through all those miscarriages and I…." Maggie pursed her lips as Alex rubbed her thigh in comfort. "I still am a bit to be honest, but I'm also so excited so it feels right to share it with you guys." Maggie told them, Kara and Lena looking back at her with grins on their faces.

"Well congratulations because it really is great news." Lena said. She was happy for her friends and only hoped that this time, it would go to full term.

"Aww Alex," Kara welled up with tears as she stood up and walked over to the couch leaning down and hugging her sister. Alex wrapped her arms around her sister, welcoming the hug. "So, how far along are you then?"

"Six weeks." Alex said as Kara pulled back and sat down on the coffee table, grinning up at her big sister.

"And how are you feeling?" Kara questioned.

"Honestly? I feel like shit most of the time," Alex answered. "And its still early days so it's kind of worrying for what's to come but we are taking it one day at a time, aren't we babe?" Alex looked around Maggie who nodded as she took another drink of water.

"Yes." Maggie answered as she screwed the lid back onto the water.

"Well that's all you can do," Kara answered. "So, have you told Riley yet?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "We are planning on telling her after the 12-week scan. So we can show her the scan picture and you know, 6 months is going to be long enough of a wait for her." Alex explained, Kara nodding.

"But only you two know right now," Maggie said. "And J'onn because she is no longer on missions." Maggie pointed to Alex, who Kara noted didn't look to happy at that news.

"I wondered why you were always so busy with lab work these days," Kara noted. "So you mean, you haven't even told Eliza?" Kara questioned.

"Nope," Alex shook her head. "Mum doesn't even know we tried it this way yet," Alex said. It's not that they didn't want to tell Eliza, but they felt the less people that knew the better, just in case it hadn't worked at they wouldn't have to live through the disappointment again by telling everyone it had failed. "But we do plan on telling her soon, I think." Alex said, looking around to Maggie who once again gave the littlest of nods.

"So, when you stormed into Cadmus to save me, you were pregnant?" Lena questioned, adding up the dates in her mind.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "Bitch kidnapped my wife and my new little sister," Alex said, looking across to Lena. "Nothing would have stopped me going up against her that day," Alex saw the smile on Lena's face at her referring to her as her little sister. "You are my family, Lena and no one messes with that."

Lena smiled, feeling a little teary. Even when she was engaged to her ex, she didn't feel this accept by a family. She knew she'd hit the jackpot when she found Kara, because she didn't just gain a wonderful fiancée but she got two sisters and a mother who would love her no matter what and she got lovely little Riley and now this new baby too. "Well," Lena choked by the tears. "I would say we should go open the wine to celebrate but Alex can't drink and I doubt that Maggie will want a drink right now." Lena stifled a laugh as she looked at Maggie, the look on Maggie's face looking like she was about to throw up at the mention of a drink.

"Ah well honey, me and you can toast for them." Kara grinned as she stood up and ran over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of white wine before opening the cupboard and getting out two wine glasses so she and Lena could toast to the new baby who in around 7 to 8 months' time would be joining the family.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had gone to bed quite early, Alex feeling off because of the baby and Maggie still suffering from all her tequila drinking the night before. Kara and Lena were in the living room, drinking wine as they were snuggled up on the couch. "Hey, Kara?" Lena questioned, running her hand through Kara's long, luscious, blonde locks.

"Yeah?" Kara looked up to her fiancée.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Lena questioned, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh," Kara shook her head. "No." Kara swallowed, knowing where this was going.

"Well, how about we head out and do that right now?" Lena questioned, still playing with her fiancée hair.

"What if people see us?" Kara gulped, feeling nervous about doing it.

"Oh sweetheart," Lena sighed. "While that is part of the thrill, the next cabin is pretty far away, they'd have to be spying on us with binoculars to see us." Lena chuckled.

"What about Alex and Maggie?" Kara questioned, biting her lip as she waited on a response.

"They went to bed long ago," Lena said, tucking Kara's hair behind her ear. "C'mon, babe it'll be fun." Lena told her, before she pouted and batted her eyelashes, hoping Kara would say yes.

"Sure, why not," Kara took the wine glass from her as she stood up from the couch, and placed them down on the coffee table. "I'll go get some towels." Kara said as she walked out of the room and went into their bedroom, grabbing two towels and walked back down to the living room, seeing Lena had already stripped down to her underwear. "Steady." Kara stifled a laugh.

"Nah, you need to catch up." Lena said, pulling Kara in for a kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around her fiancée, causing her to drop the towels to the floor as their lips met in a kiss. Lena ran her hands around bottom of Kara's tank top before she lifted it up over her head, the kiss breaking for a second so she could lift it over her head. She ran her hands down Kara's toned stomach and undid the button then pulled down the zip of her demin shorts, before letting them fall to the ground. Kara stepped out of them before pulling back from the kiss and looking her fiancée up and down.

"I think we still have too much clothes on for skinny dipping?" Kara said, a cheeky grin on her face.

"We sure do," Lena nodded as she unclipped her bra and threw it to the ground, before she put her hands on the hem of her panties. Kara took her bra off and they both got rid of their panties before they reached for the towels and wrapped them around their naked bodies before leaving the cabin, walking the short distance to the lake. The full moon brought some light to the otherwise dark of night. They approached the lake, the pair of them glancing at each other. They both knew how cold it was so knew they'd had to drop the towels and run until they were all the way in or they never get in. "Ready?" Lena questioned.

"Three, two, one," Kara said, dropping her towel and running into the lake, diving her head right under before coming up to the surface, turning around to see Lena still standing at the edge. "Lena Luthor," Kara yelled. "Get in here now." Kara told her, Lena taking a deep breath before dropping her towel and running into the lake, also diving under. Kara looked around, trying to find where she would surface. She screamed in fright as she was pulled under again, the pair of them giggling as they resurfaced.

"Ah Rao it's freezing in here." Kara whole body was shaking and her teeth chittered together as she wrapped her arms around Lena's neck, Lena wrapping her arms around Kara's waist and pulling her against her, their bodies pressing together.

"Oh well whatever can we do to keep ourselves warm?" Lena questioned, before placing a kiss on Kara's lips. Kara smiled into the kiss letting it deepen as Lena's tongue requested entry, Kara opening her mouth a little more, allowing entry. The kiss became more passionate, their tongues battling for space in each other's mouths.

"Mmm," Kara pulled back. "Oh Rao I love you so much Lena." Kara told her.

"I love you too," Lena smiled, the pair of them still shivering with the coldness of the water. "Ah maybe we should have just went naked in the hot tub, it would have been so much warmer," Lena noted, looking back up towards the cabin and the hot tub that was on the decking outside.

"Uh no," Kara shook her head. "This was your idea so we are going to stay in here," Kara told her. "I'm sure we can get each other warmer," Kara raised her eyebrows before she leaned in to kiss Lena again. Lena closed her eyes and moved in for the kiss and was taken by surprise when she didn't meet with Kara's lips but instead she felt Kara's hands going onto the top of her head and push her right under the water.

"Ahhh," Lena gasped as she resurfaced. "You are so in for it, Kara Danvers." Lena said as Kara laughed.

"You'll need to catch me first." Kara grinned before she turned around and moved herself further way from Lena, Lena splashing water in Kara's direction as she chased after her girlfriend.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – This chapter skips forward 6 weeks in time. Also, I am aware the last few chapters were Alex and Maggie heavy and I do apologise. I just got a little lost with what to do with Kara and Lena, but I think I have something now. Not sure how much you are going to like it though…..

* * *

Alex was laying on the hospital bed, her t-shirt folded up to display her stomach. Maggie was sitting on the chair beside her, holding Alex's hand in hers, her legs shaking, nervously. The sonographer put some gel onto Alex's stomach, Alex gasping at how cold it was. She'd forgotten that from when she'd got her scans with Riley. "Sorry, I should have warned you about that." The sonographer chuckled as she picked up the transducer and started rolling it over Alex's stomach, beginning the checks on the baby.

"Is the baby okay?" Maggie questioned. "Is it still growing how it should be? It has everything it should have? Is there a heartbeat?" Maggie asked anxiously. The last time they were at a 12 week scan they were told the baby had stopped growing and that they'd lost it, so Maggie was rather scared about the appointment.

The sonographer looked to Maggie before looking to Alex. "We've had a tough couple of years." Alex didn't expand any further. The sonographer gave a little nod in her direction before looking back to Maggie.

She turned the screen around more so Maggie could see better and started pointing out things to her. "10 fingers, 10 toes, two eyes, two ears and mouth and a nose," The sonographer spoke with a smile. "And you see the flickering?" The sonographer questioned and Maggie bit her lip, giving a little nod as her eyes got all teary, this not going unnoticed by Alex. "That's a very strong heartbeat."

"So, everything is good?" Maggie's voice broke as she asked the question.

"Everything is perfect." The sonographer said, Maggie smiling as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Babe," Alex opened her arm out and Maggie leaned down, resting her head against Alex as Alex rubbed the back of Maggie's head. "See, everything is okay." Alex told her, Maggie staying in the embrace for a moment longer before she sat up and wiped her hands across her face again, giving a nod as she exhaled, feeling relieved. "And there's just the one baby, right?" Alex questioned as the sonographer turned the screen more to her view again to complete the checks on the baby.

"There's just the one." The sonographer answered, Alex sighing with relief this time, because one baby at a time was enough.

"Uhm, we get pictures, right?" Maggie questioned, taking Alex's hand back into hers. Now she knew everything was great with the baby, she couldn't wait to start telling their friends and she knew that Kara was desperate to see the scan picture - not that you could really see much - but she'd harped on and on about it the day before.

"We can print off as many as you like." The sonographer told them.

"We need to get one for Riley," Maggie told her wife, Alex giving a little nod. "We are going to tell her she is going to be a big sister today, right?" Maggie questioned, a smile on her face, showing those dimples.

"Yeah, we are." Alex smiled. She was excited for telling Riley about the baby. She only hoped that Riley was going to be excited by the news. She'd never asked for a baby brother or sister, even quite recently, when her friend Ben from day-care got a baby sister and Alex took her to see her, she'd never wondered if she was going to be a big sister.

"Oh, telling the big sister and the family and friends," The sonographer said. "That's always an exciting time." She gave them a smile before looking back to the screen, but as she'd already told Maggie, everything with the baby was as it should be.

"Yeah." Maggie grinned. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Riley the news.

* * *

"Hey," Kara said cheerily as she walked into Lena's office. "You ready?" Kara questioned, walking across the office, moving closer to her fiancée.

"Kara," Lena looked stressed. "What are you doing here?" Lena questioned as she looked back down to what she was doing, fishing through the drawer at her desk, clearly looking for something.

"Nice to see you too." Kara murmured.

"No, it is," Lena shut the drawer and pulled open the next one. "Of course it is, but I'm a little stressed today. Anything that could go wrong, so far, has gone wrong, I've got a salesman harassing me over some shit product he is adamant I need to start using, I've got back to back meetings….." Lena trailed off as she rubbed her hand over her forehead as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Sorry sweetheart, but I have no time for a surprise visit."

"Oh," Kara looked downwards, playing with her engagement ring. "You've forgotten, haven't you?" Kara pursed her lips, looking upset.

"Forgot what?" Lena questioned, still fishing through the drawer for some paperwork she desperately needed to find.

"Exactly." Kara murmured as Lena closed the drawer and stepped past Kara, pushing her out of the way as she walked over to the filing cabinet.

"Look, if you are wanting to be useful can you at least help me find what I am looking for?" Lena questioned. "It's in a blue folder and it says NQ568 on the sticker on the front." Lena told her, her gaze staying on the files she was shuffling through.

Kara sighed as she lowered her glasses, before she used her X-Ray vision to scan around the room, seeing if she could find the file. She looked back around to Lena for a moment. "Move out of the way of the filing cabinet then," Kara told her. Lena moved out of the way, and Kara did a scan of it, before moving on to the second one. "Bottom drawer." Kara pointed to the drawer it was in.

"Ah brilliant," Lena opened the drawer and pulled out the folder she was looking for. "You really are my Superhero," Lena gave her a quick smile as she grabbed another file that was sitting on her desk. "But I'm already late so I need to go." Lena said before she walked at a very quick pace out of her office, leaving Kara standing there, alone.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were clearing up in the kitchen after their lunch. Alex was still struggling with sickness and just generally feeling like crap, so she'd not really managed to eat much. "You want to try something else to eat?" Maggie questioned as she scraped the leftovers into the bin. Alex shook her head as she was loading the dishwasher. Maggie put the plate onto the worktop as she exhaled lightly. "Al, you need to eat." Maggie told her. She didn't want to seem pushy because she knew that Alex wasn't feeling good, but it was important for the baby that she ate and got enough nutrients into her body.

"The thought of putting anything into my mouth right now is making me want to throw up." Alex told her.

"I know babe, but, you need to eat something," Maggie told her. "Do you fancy McDonalds fries? I can go get you them," Maggie said, remembering that – weirdly - it was one of the only things that Alex could stomach when she was expecting Riley. Alex gagged at the mention of it. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." Maggie mumbled.

Alex put the last plate into the dishwasher before she closed it. She put her hand onto her stomach and swallow. "You want to go tell Riley now?" Alex questioned, ignoring Maggie's attempts at getting her to eat.

"I want you to eat something." Maggie muttered under her breath. Alex rolled her eyes before walking over to the cupboard and opening it, reaching for the box of Jell-O. She opened it and took out a couple of cubes of the cherry flavoured dessert and popped one into her mouth. Maggie raised one eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. She was about to say that unmade Jell-O wasn't what she had in mind, but thought better of it, knowing she couldn't push at Alex too much. She didn't know how bad Alex was feeling. Alex walked over to the breakfast bar, putting the other cube of Jell-O in her mouth, before she picked up the envelope that contained all the scan pictures they'd got printed out.

"I'm going to tell Riley if you are coming," Alex said as she walked out of the kitchen, Maggie walking quickly to catch up with her. They walked into the living room, the pair of them stopping for a moment and watching Riley as she played with her little plastic dinosaurs, moving them around the dinosaur island play rug. "Riley," Alex walked over to the couch and sat down, Maggie sitting down next to her. Riley looked up at hearing her name being called. "Come here, me and Mumma have something to tell you." Alex told her, Riley jumping up to her feet and running over to them. Alex handed the envelope to Maggie and lifted Riley up onto her knee. She glanced at Maggie and gave her a smile, Maggie smiling back at her before looking down to Riley.

"What is it?" Riley's eyes went all wide as she looked intrigued as to what they had to say to her.

"Well…" Maggie started. "Mummy is having a baby." Maggie spoke so joyfully that Alex felt a little emotional.

"She is?" Riley questioned as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded as she opened the envelope and took out the pictures. "See, this is your little brother or sister, growing in Mummy's tummy." Maggie told her, Riley scrunching her face up as she scratched the side of her head.

"That's not a baby." Riley said, shaking her head, looking rather confused.

"It is, sweetie," Alex chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Well it's a picture of him or her from inside Mummy." Alex told her daughter.

"It's in here?" Riley shuffled herself around a little and put her hand onto Alex's stomach.

"Uh-huh." Alex nodded, both her and Maggie watching Riley as she stared at Alex's stomach.

"But I can't see it?" Riley looked confused. Alex didn't really have any sort of bump yet so Riley didn't believe a baby could be in her tummy.

"Well that's because it's still so little right now," Maggie told her. "But when the baby starts to grow bigger, so will Mummy's tummy. She'll get fat and you'll see a baby bump." Maggie said, Alex glaring at her and slapping her arm for saying she was going to get fat.

"What's its name called?" Riley questioned.

"Well it doesn't have a name right now because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Alex told her. "So right now, Mumma and I call the baby Nugget." Alex said, Riley giggling at the name.

"That's funny," Riley said, her hand gently rubbing Alex's stomach. "When does Nugget come?" Riley questioned.

"Not for 6 months yet," Maggie told her. "You remember when it was Easter time and the bunny brought you lots of chocolates?" Maggie asked and Riley nodded, although Maggie wasn't sure Riley did entirely remember the time frame exactly, but it was just for a rough idea of when she could expect the baby to be here. "Well the baby will be here around Easter time." Maggie told her. They'd been informed at the scan that the baby was due on March 30th.

"Can I have one?" Riley questioned as she pointed to the scan pictures.

"Of course you can." Maggie told her, giving her one of the pictures.

Riley got a big grin on her face as she took the picture in her hand and looked around to Alex. "Thank you for my nugget Mummy." Riley beamed before she leaned up and gave Alex a kiss.

"Aww," Alex looked to Maggie, the pair of them with smiles on their faces. "You excited then?" Alex questioned, running her hand down Riley's ponytail.

"Yeah," Riley screamed. "Can I go play dinos with my nugget?"

"Sure you can," Maggie answered, Riley jumping down from Alex's knee and running over to the play rug again. She put the scan picture down beside her and lifted up one of her dinosaurs and put it in front of the picture before she started moving all the others around.

Alex and Maggie looked to each other and smiled before sharing a kiss. Maggie moved closer to Alex on the couch and rested her head against Alex's shoulder, her hand resting over her stomach. "She seems pleased," Maggie noted, as they watched Riley playing with her dinosaurs. "But you know, I kind wish it wasn't as long a wait to get the baby."

"You and me both," Alex murmured. "But in the meantime, how about you be a nice wifey and go and get me an ice-pop?" Alex questioned, Maggie nodding as she pushed herself up off the couch. "Oh, and some more Jell-O cubes." Alex said, Maggie chuckling as she walked out of the living room, to get Alex what she wanted to eat.

* * *

Maggie opened the door, finding Kara at the other side. "Hey, you alright?" Maggie could see that Kara looked upset.

"It's stupid really," Kara said as she walked down the hall and into the living room, waving at Riley, but she looked too interested in playing with her dinosaurs to pay her Auntie much attention. Kara exhaled loudly as she sat down on the couch, Maggie sitting next to her. "Alex not around?" Kara wondered. "I thought you both had today off?"

"She's not feeling too good so she went for a lie down," Maggie told her. "Is it anything I can help you out with?" Maggie questioned. She could see there was clearly something wrong with Kara and wanted to make her feel better.

"It's Earth birthday and we'd planned take the afternoon off work and go for a picnic. There's this place back in Midvale, Eden Hill," Kara rolled her engagement ring around her finger. It's a beautiful spot and has lovely views of the town and the beach." Kara exhaled.

"Yeah," Maggie gave a little nod. "Alex and I have been up there a few times."

"Yeah," Kara pursed her lips. "Well anyways, I was going to fly Lena across there and we were going to have a lovely romantic picnic and go see Eliza, but I went to get her at work and she was running around like crazy, all stressed out and she pretty much had no idea why I was even there, so…"

"She forgot your plans?" Maggie questioned and Kara nodded, rubbing her hands together.

"And I know it's not a big deal and she's the CEO of a company and she is busy, but I was just…." Kara trailed off, looking downwards.

"You had been looking forward to a nice afternoon with your fiancée," Maggie noted and Kara nodded in response. "There's nothing wrong with being upset that it didn't happen," Maggie rubbed her arm as she spoke. "And Lena will probably feel bad when she remembers she forgot the special plans and she'll make it up to you," Maggie assured her. "So, you can look forward to that happening." Maggie suggested, Kara giving a little nod.

"Yeah, your right, thanks Maggie," Kara smiled at her. "Oh, you had the scan today, right?" Kara questioned and Maggie gave a little nod, a smile appearing on her face. "I guess everything went okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Maggie stood up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace and lifted up the envelope from the top of it, taking out one of the pictures as she walked back over to Kara. "All as it should it, strong heartbeat. Everything is good," Maggie's smile grew larger. "That's our little nugget."

"Aww," Kara beamed. "Nugget has your nose," Kara said, looking around to Maggie. Maggie laughed. "I'm being serious."

"Okay," Maggie was still laughing as Riley ran over, her scan picture in her hand. "Is Mumma showing you my nugget?" Riley said, looking up to Kara as she climbed onto Maggie's knee. Maggie wrapped her arms around Riley, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"She is," Kara smiled. "Are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded her head. "Maybe a boy or a girl," Riley said. "But I want a boy baby."

"Ah you want a brother, do you?" Maggie questioned. She had to admit a little boy would be nice so they had one of each, but either way, it didn't matter what the baby was. As long as they got a second child, the gender didn't matter.

Riley nodded vigorously. "But he not getting my dinos." Riley said, glancing down at her dinosaurs, like she was making sure they were still there.

"Oh Riley, you need to share with Nugget." Kara said, Riley looking up at her with a frown.

"Mumma will get him his own," Riley said, Maggie giving a little laugh. Riley didn't have any problems with sharing when it came to her friends at day-care and she knew she'd be the same when her sibling was old enough to play with her, but she was just very protective of her precious dinosaur toys. "Won't you?"

"Well we'll just have to see," Maggie told her. "He might not like dinosaurs." Maggie said, Riley widening her eyes as she gasped, looking like she couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't like dinosaurs.

"They's the best ones." Riley said as she pushed herself off Maggie's knee and went back to playing with her dinosaurs.

"You want to stay for a coffee?" Maggie asked as she stood to her feet.

"Yeah thanks." Kara gave her a smile and Maggie walked out of the room, Kara getting down from the couch and sitting on the floor with Riley, going to play with her until Maggie came back through with the coffees.

* * *

It was late when Kara heard the key in the door. Far later than Lena usually arrived back from work, even on days where she would be late. "Hey." Lena smiled over at Kara who was sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV as she ate from the ice-cream tub.

"Alright?" Kara mumbled.

"Ah as far as stressful work days go, this was the most stressful ever in the world of stressful work days." Lena moaned as she kicked her heels off and threw her bag down on the table.

"Oh dear," Kara exhaled, her gaze turning to look at Lena. She knew she should listen to what Maggie told her and could see Lena clearly did still look stressed but she couldn't help it. Earth birthday was something that was important to Kara and Lena forgetting about it upset her. "Maybe if you didn't go to work as much it wouldn't stress you out so badly." Kara mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lena questioned. "I need to go to work, Kara," Lena sighed. "I don't know how you get away with being AWOL from CatCo so much to do your Supergirl duties but some of us actually take work seriously," Lena told her, a hint of venom in her tone. "L-Corp is my business. It's my livelihood," Lena said, as she hit her chest. "I need to make money, Kara. I mean, you hardly make good money on your crappy reporter's salary and we are trying to plan a wedding," Lena reminded her. "How the hell are we going to pay for that if I don't bother going to work anymore?"

"I never said you shouldn't go to work anymore," Kara stood up from the couch, putting the ice-cream tub down on the coffee table. "I just mean that life isn't all about working," Kara told her. "It's clearly getting you stressed out to the point where you are forgetting things," Kara moved closer to where Lena was standing. "We had plans for this afternoon. Your schedule was supposed to be clear." Kara told her, Lena screwing her face up in confusion.

"What did we…." Lena rubbed the side of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything," Lena said. "Can't we just do the plans at the weekend?" Lena didn't really see the big deal in changing days for these plans.

"No," Kara shook her head. "Because the weekend isn't Earth birthday. Today is Earth birthday."

"That's what this is about?" Lena questioned. "You are mad at me because I missed Earth birthday? It's just a stupid day, Kara." Lena sighed, knowing instantly by the look on Kara's face she'd said the wrong thing.

"Just a stupid day?" Kara spat. "That day is important to me," Kara shouted. "I thought you understood that?" Kara felt hurt and what Lena had said. "How would you like it if I said something important to you was stupid?" Kara questioned. "You always want to do something special on the day of your Dad's birthday but it's just a stupid day, right?" Kara shouted, her hands going out to the sides as she gave a little shrug.

"Ahh, I am not doing this, Kara." Lena shook her head as she turned around and walked over to the door, putting her shoes back on.

"Lena," Kara raced after her. "Don't just walk away from this." Kara spat, Lena already out the apartment. She pushed open the door to the stairwell and went down them as quickly as she could in her heels before walking out into the street. She kept walking, not looking as she stepped out and started to cross the road. It was already too late by the time she heard the screeching of the brakes. She looked up just as the bus hit her at almost full force.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	37. Chapter 37

Alex walked down the corridor, seeing her younger sister slumped forward in the chair, her head in her hands. "Kara." Alex spoke softly, her hand squeezing Kara's shoulder.

"Alex." Kara looked up to her and stood up, leaning herself against Alex as she wrapped her arms around her, giving her sister the comfort she so desperately needed.

"Kara, what happened?" Alex questioned, remaining in the embrace. She got a frantic call from Kara but Kara was babbling and Alex couldn't understand much. Just that there had been an accident and she needed Alex to be with her at the hospital.

"We had the most stupid fight," Kara spoke through tears. "And then she left and walked out onto the road and the bus….it didn't stop in time," Kara cried, still in the hug. She was holding onto Alex tightly, maybe a little too tightly, but right now Alex was more focused on calming her sister down, so she'd take the pain of one of Kara's super hugs. "They are checking her over now," Kara stopped talking, pulling back slightly and looking to Alex. "What if she dies?" Kara questioned. "What if she dies and the last memory I have with her was that stupid fight?"

"Hey no," Alex shook her head as she wiped away tears from Kara's cheeks. "Don't think like that. Lena is strong." Alex didn't know what was going to happen but she hated to think that Lena wasn't going to make it.

"I let her leave," Fresh tears rolled down Kara's cheeks. "I should have chased after her. I'd have been able to stop that bus." Kara cried.

"Hey, hey, no," Alex shook her head. "This wasn't your fault." Alex told her. She could see the hurt and pain in Kara's eyes.

"But I could have stopped it," Kara replied. "I could have….I can't lose her." Kara burst into tears again. Alex pulled her sister back into a hug, holding her and rubbing her back in comfort. She felt like crap because of the pregnancy, but she was trying her best to push away those feelings because she was worried for Lena, she was worried for Kara and she needed to be there for her sister right now, for whatever may be about to happen. Alex knew that both she and Maggie would have to be strong and be there for Kara, and hopefully there for Lena too, to help in her recovery.

"I know it's hard but you need to try to be positive," Alex told her. "She's strong. She'll fight this as best as she can. She's in the best possible place to get the help she needs right now." Alex was trying to sound positive herself as she spoke because she didn't want to think about the alternative.

Kara took a deep breath as she remained in the embrace with her sister. "Uhm, Lena Luthor's family?" Alex turned her head as she heard the voice from behind her.

"Yeah, that's us." Alex said as they pulled the hug apart and looked to the doctor. Kara had a look of dread and worry plastered on her face. She wanted to know what was happening with Lena but at the same time, she was terrified of what he was about to say.

"What's she….please tell me she is…." Kara couldn't talk.

"We are going to take her into surgery," The doctor told them. Alex putting her hand on her stomach, a sickening feeling bubbling up. She wasn't sure if it was just because of the baby or because of Lena or a mixture of both. "She has a bleed on her brain," The doctor said. Kara put her hand over her mouth, Alex putting her hand onto Kara's back, rubbing it in comfort. "She also has some internal organ damage and internal bleeding," The doctor told them. "We will keep you posted as best we can on her condition."

"Thank you." Alex spoke, seeing that Kara couldn't. The doctor gave a little nod of his head before he walked away.

"Alex." Kara turned around to face her again and Alex did she the only thing she could in that moment. She pulled her sister back into a comforting hug, because right now, Alex didn't know what else she could say and even if she did say something, she was pretty sure that nothing in that moment could bring Kara any comfort, so instead she just held her little sister and let her shed the tears that needed to fall.

* * *

Alex grabbed some toilet roll and wiped it over her mouth before throwing it into the toilet and flushing. She gave a little cough, her hand going onto her chest, feeling more waves of nausea. She took a few deep breaths before she left the cubical and walked over to the sink, running the tap and cupping her hands underneath, taking a few sips of water. She shook her hands dry as she looked in the mirror. She was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in her bed next to her wife, but right now, her sister needed her and she'd stay and be there for Kara for as long as she wanted her to be. She glanced at her watch, seeing it was almost 2am. Lena had been in surgery for nearly 5 hours now. The longer the surgery took, the more worried both she and Kara became, but she had to stay strong. She had to assure Kara and be there for her. She pulled her phone from her pocket, as she heard it ring, seeing Maggie's name flash across the screen. "Hey babe." Alex yawned as she spoke.

"Hey," Maggie replied. "How's things? Any news yet?" Maggie questioned. Alex kept Maggie posted whenever they heard anything, but it wasn't really that much since she was still in surgery.

"She's still in surgery," Alex told her wife. "It's still a waiting game." Alex said.

Maggie exhaled, worriedly. "It's been a while." Maggie noted.

"Sometimes surgery does just take time." Alex replied as she yawned again, her other hand going to her stomach. She felt awful.

"Babe you sound exhausted," Maggie told her. "I know you want to be there for Kara but you need to think about you and nugget," Maggie said. "How about we switch over. You come home and get some rest and I'll come to the hospital, be there for Kara." Maggie suggested. She knew Kara would want Alex to stay with and that Alex would want to stay with Kara, but she also knew Alex needed rest, she needed to look after herself and the baby and it wasn't as if she could sleep anyways with worry for Lena.

"No, I can't leave Kara," Alex said. "I'm okay, Maggie, I promise. And, I'm in the best possible place if anything was to happen." Alex told her, Maggie sighing.

"Alex," Maggie sounded annoyed at her wife. "Please."

"No," Alex told her. "I need to be here for Kara," Alex said, as she walked out of the restroom and headed back down to the waiting room that she and Kara had been placed in. "I'll let you know if we hear anything else," Alex said, before she hung up the phone and turned the corner, seeing the surgeon walking out of the room. She picked up her pace, almost running down the corridor to the room. She rushed in, seeing Kara wiping away tears from her eyes. "Hey, hey, what's he said?" Alex questioned, walking closer to her sister.

"She out of surgery," Kara said, Alex feeling a little relieved. "She's going to recovery and I can go see her soon for a little bit, but he said that she is in an induced coma right now," Kara sniffed back some tears. "With having brain surgery, it's just a precaution so…." Kara trailed off, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "I can't really remember what he said. I wish you were here." Kara said, Alex taking a step closer to her and rubbing her sisters arm.

"Well when someone comes to let you go see her I can ask them to explain it all again." Alex told her and Kara gave a little nod.

"Thank you, Alex," Kara got teary again. "Thank you for being her with me." Kara was so grateful that she had a sister as supporting as Alex was. She knew she'd not be coping at all right now if it wasn't for her.

"Hey, I wouldn't be anywhere else," Alex enveloped her sister in a hug. "I'm always here for you, no matter what." Alex told her, rubbing her back and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Can I stay at your place when we have to leave here?" Kara questioned. "I can't go back to our apartment." Kara couldn't be alone right now, especially not in the home she shared with Lena. She needed to be with her family, with her sisters and little Riley would be sure to make her feel better, if only for a little while.

"Of course you can," Alex told her, continuing to rub her back, bringing her sister some comfort. Alex was worried for Lena, so she couldn't imagine what Kara feeling. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if it was Maggie in that situation, that was something that was unbearable to think about. "You can stay with us as long as you want." Alex said, knowing she didn't even need to okay with Maggie. They didn't know how long Lena was going to have to be in hospital for and Alex and Maggie would both be there for Kara to help her through this time.

* * *

Maggie heard the front door closing, so she got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door, hearing footsteps on the stairs. She saw Kara going into the guest room before seeing Alex at their bedroom door. "Kara is staying here." Alex said she walked into the room, Maggie closing the door behind her.

"Yeah that's fine," Maggie answered as Alex pulled her into a hug. Maggie wrapped her arms around her wife, holding her in the embrace for a moment. Alex needing that comfort from her wife. It had been a long emotional night with Kara and she was really exhausted but she just needed that little bit of comfort from her. She loved Maggie more than anything and Lena's accident really brought it home that anything can happen at any time. "How is Lena?"

"She's in recovery," Alex pulled back from the embrace, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear as she looked into her eyes. The pair of them looking tired. "They need to wait till she wakes up to assess for brain damage but they're hopeful that she's…." Alex trailed off, looking downwards and she rested her hand on her stomach, Maggie noticing the look of pain on her wife's face.

"Woah babe, are you okay?" Maggie looked worried for a different reason now as her hand went onto Alex's back, her other onto her stomach, over Alex's hand.

"I'm fine," Alex grimaced before she took some deep breaths. "I just need to go lie down and get some sleep."

"Alex," Maggie raised her voice a little. "Are you in pain? What's wrong?" Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat as she could feel her heart beating within her chest. She knew this would happen. She let herself get to excited about the baby and now something was wrong. Alex was in pain. "I knew it. I knew -"

"Maggie," Alex spoke over her. "I'm okay. The baby is okay," Alex assured her. "It's just growing pains. My uterus is expanding to make room for the growing baby," Alex told her, Maggie pursing her lips. "I promise you," Alex rubbed Maggie's cheek. "But if it is going to reassure you then when we go to the hospital tomorrow with Kara to see Lena we can pop over to the maternity unit and we can talk to a nurse or midwife and be sure." Alex told her, seeing Maggie giving a little nod.

"Okay. If you don't mind. I would like that." Maggie told her. She wanted to trust Alex's self-diagnosis. Alex had been through pregnancy before and knew what to expect, but after everything she'd been through, she couldn't help but be worried at every little thing that was happening with Alex right now.

"Then we'll do that," Alex replied, understanding why Maggie was so jumpy during this pregnancy. "But right now, all I want to do it sleep." Alex spoke through a yawn before walking over to the bed. She grabbed her pyjamas from under the pillow as Maggie walked over and slipped into the bed. Alex gave her a reassuring smile before she walked over to the en-suite to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

Around lunch time, they'd brought Lena out of the coma and had done some checks on her and she showed no signs of any brain damaged, much to the relief of everyone. The doctor told Kara that he wanted to come back and do more extensive checks on Lena, but that right now, she could have time with her. Kara took hold of Lena's hand, her thumb lightly rubbing over the top. "Quite a scare you gave me, babe," Kara said, feeling herself tearing up. She was so relieved that Lena was going to be okay. "This is probably a silly question but how are you feeling?"

"Like I've hit by a bus." Lena croaked.

Kara stifled a laugh. "Rao, if I lost you, I…." Kara stopped talking and looked downwards, not able to finish the sentence. Losing Lena was something that was unbearable to think about.

"Kara, I'm sorry," Lena spoke hoarsely. "What I said, I didn't -"

"Hey, hey, no," Kara shook her head as she ran her hand over Lena's forehead. "We don't need to talk about that," Kara told her. "Not right now. Not ever," Kara said. "Let's just focus on you getting better yeah?" Kara took a deep breath, feeling her eyes glazing over. She reached up and wiped her hand over her eyes.

"No," Lena spoke quietly. Her body ached all over and every time she took a breath, it hurt. "Because I need to explain," Lena told her. "I was wrong and I was nasty to you." Lena told her. She tried to sit herself up a bit more in the bed, but it was a bad idea because pain shot through her upper body.

"Be careful, honey." Kara gently helped her get comfier.

Lena winced, before taking a moment to collect herself. "Ever since my Mum kidnapped me and Maggie, I have been putting everything into my work and yesterday it all just became too much," Lena told her. "I know she is not a nice person because who could do that to her own child," Lena said, looking to Kara. Kara pursed her lips but didn't reply because she knew Lena didn't want to her too. She knew she wanted to keep talking. That she wanted to say more. "But at the end of the day she is my Mum. She's the woman who raised me and it hurts that she could do that and try to destroy my happiness and take away the love of my life," Lena said, Kara noticing tears in her eyes. She squeezed Lena's hand a little tighter, but not too much because she knew she was in pain. "I took my frustrations out on you and I'm sorry because you didn't deserve that and Earth Birthday isn't stupid and I love that you are so passionate about being Supergirl and helping National City," Lena squeaked. "I'm really sorry."

"Lena," Kara exhaled. "Why didn't you just talk to me about how you were feeling?" Kara questioned. If she'd known about Lena struggling with Lillian going to jail and what she tried to do, maybe she could have helped her. Lena wouldn't have gotten herself so stressed over her work because she wouldn't be using it as a distraction.

"Because you hate my Mum." Lena felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I don't hate her," Kara told her. "We are very different people and she's tried to destroy me on a number of occasions and I hate what she does, but…." Kara trailed off. "I love you so much, Lena, and no matter what, I'd be there for you and I'd help you through anything," Kara told her. "And if you want to talk about what happened and if you want to go visit your mother, even if it's just to get closure from everything, then I'd understand that." Kara said, Lena giving her a little smile.

"No," Lena shook her head. "I don't want to have a relationship with her," Lena said. She knew that for sure. There were just issues that she needed to work through. That she needed to come to peace with. "I just…" Lena exhaled lightly. "I'm sorry for taking my frustrations out on you and I will make it up to you. I promise because you didn't deserve what I said," Lena felt awful for how she acted with Kara. "And I make enough money for the both of us," Lena told her. "I don't even know where that whole money thing came from," Lena screwed her face up a little. "If you want to give up CatCo and focus solely on being Supergirl then you can because we can still live comfortably. Comfortable than most people." Lena said, Kara giving a little smile before she shook her head.

"I need the normality of a job," Kara told her. "Even if I am only there half the time." Kara quipped, her lips curling into a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Lena told her. She did feel bad for what she said. She knew it wasn't easy for Kara to juggle trying to be Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

"It's okay," Kara gave her a smile as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Although the thought of being your little housewife isn't actually that off putting," Kara laughed. "You go out and bring home the bacon while I stay at home with the kids and fight the odd alien every now and then," Kara said, Lena giving a little laugh before wincing. "Sorry." Kara felt bad for making her laugh and causing her some pain.

"It's okay," Lena said. "I'm the one that's sorry for not feeling like I could talk to you about it," Lena bit her lip. "Because then I probably wouldn't have got hit by a bus." Lena said and Kara chuckled.

"Well the main thing is, this has got us talking about it and we'll get you through all this together," Kara told her. "Your recovery from the accident and the stuff with your Mum," Kara said, Lena giving a nod as Kara leaned forward and wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from Lena's eye. "I love you honey." Kara told her.

"I love you too." Lena smiled before Kara leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked back to the ward that Lena was in. "I'm sorry that was a waste of time," Maggie said as they walked through the corridor. "I should have trusted you more."

"It's okay," Alex told her. As Maggie had wished they'd gone to see the nurse but just like Alex had suspected, it was just her uterus expanding so the baby had room to grow. "It never hurts to go get things checked out if you are worried. It's always better to be safe," Alex assured her. "We won't have been the only people to go in with those kinds of pains and we won't be the last." Alex said, wrapping her arm around Maggie's shoulder and leaning into her to kiss her temple.

"I suppose not," Maggie murmured. "So, you think we should go back in or leave Kara to have more time with Lena?" Maggie questioned as they neared the room Lena was in.

"We can go say hey," Alex shrugged. "Kara should probably go get some air and something to eat and drink anyways," Alex noted. She didn't have breakfast at their house, heading straight for the hospital first thing and Alex knew she wouldn't have left Lena's bedside all day. They knocked softly on the door before opening it, Kara and Lena both looking around to them.

"Everything okay with the baby?" Kara asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes," Maggie answered. "Just me overly worrying," Maggie said, before looking to Lena and giving her a smile. "Those pain killers kicking in yet?" Maggie rested her hand on Lena's leg. Lena looked down to where Maggie's hand was resting and swallowed before looking back to Maggie.

"Not fast enough," Lena told her. "Uhm, Kara sweetie could you go see if you could get me some ice chips?" Lena questioned, her gaze looking back to Maggie's hand before looking back to her fiancée.

"There's water right there." Kara said, pointing to the jug of water on the bedside cabinet.

"I know but I want ice chips," Lena told her. "Please, Kara." Lena said.

"I'll go." Alex offered as she turned to walk out of the room.

"No," Lena raised her voice. "I want Kara to go for me." Lena said, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Okay," Kara looked a little confused as she shared a glanced with Maggie and Alex. "I'll be back soon." Kara stood up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Uhm," Lena took a deep breath as she looked to Maggie again. "Can you do that again?" Lena questioned, gesturing to her leg.

"Do what?" Maggie looked a little confused.

"Hit my leg," Lena said, her heart started to beat faster with worry. "Please." Lena pleaded with her. Maggie exchanged a look with Alex before she hit Lena's leg.

"Alex," Lena looked at her. Alex was standing at the other side of the bed to Maggie. "Please," Alex hit her hand against Lena's leg. "Do it again, both of you." Alex and Maggie once again looked at each other, both of them with the same look of worry on their faces as they did as requested and hit their hands against Lena's legs once again.

"I can't feel it," Lena sounded like she was about to burst into tears. "I can't feel my legs."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	38. Chapter 38

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance with each other, both of them widening their eyes in shock and worry, and also, a little confusion. "What do you mean?" Maggie questioned. "The doctor said you were okay? They checked you over?"

"They also said they wanted to come back and do more checks," Lena answered. "They checked my memory, you know they made sure I didn't have amnesia, that I knew who I was and all that," Lena said, her heart was beating faster and faster. She couldn't be paralysed. "They said they'd come back and do the rest of the checks on me later after I had time with Kara." Lena welled up, her voice breaking.

"Seems like a pretty important thing to look over," Maggie murmured. "You'd think they have done that early on." Maggie sounded annoyed at the doctors for not doing all the necessary checks right away. She understood Lena and Kara would have wanted time with each other, but the doctors should be doing their job first.

"What am I going to do?" Lena's voice broke as a tear escaped her eye. "I can't be paralysed. I need my legs and Kara isn't going to want to be stuck with some cripple."

Alex stepped forward and rubbed her arm in comfort. "C'mon, don't be silly. Kara loves you and she wants to marry you. This isn't going to change anything." Alex assured her.

"It changes everything, Alex," Lena raised her voice. "I can't feel my legs. I'm not going to be able to walk," Lena barked. "I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." Lena sounded angry. Not necessarily at Alex, but just at the situation in general.

"Maybe instead of jumping to conclusions we should get the doctor called in," Maggie suggested. "He can let you know what's what." Maggie said.

"I don't need the doctor to tell me I can't feel my legs." Lena sniffed back as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't mean that," Maggie replied. "I meant that he could assess you and see what's wrong. Maybe this is fixable. Maybe surgery can fix whatever it is that's stopping you from feeling your legs," Maggie sounded hopeful as she spoke. "Or maybe it's not going to be permanent. Maybe the feeling is just taking its time to come back from the anaesthetic after your first surgery," Maggie told her. She didn't really have a clue about these types of things but she hoped there was a chance this wasn't a permanent thing for Lena now. "Don't just give up before you even know what's gone wrong." Maggie said.

"Yeah, she's right," Alex gave a little nod, agreeing with her wife. "I mean you hear about it all the time," Alex exhaled as she sat down on the chair that Kara had vacated. "People get in accidents and need to learn how to walk again." Alex felt a little light headed so she reached for the jug of water and picked up a plastic cup, pouring herself some and taking a drink.

"Look, I know you two are just trying to be positive but let's face it," Lena shook her head. "The likelihood of any of that happening is probably very slim," Lena sighed. "Especially to me with my luck," Lena cleared her throat. "No, I uhm….I'm pretty sure I am wheelchair bound." Lena was pretty sure this was her for life. She didn't want to entertain anything else because she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure," Maggie said, glancing at her wife who looked a little off, Alex still sipping on the water as she was taking deep breaths in between. "Al, you okay?" Maggie sounded extra worried now. She was worried for Lena and now she was worried because Alex didn't look good.

"Yeah," Alex took another drink of water. "I just need to eat something." Alex said, her hand resting on her stomach.

Maggie glanced at her watch. "Well we can go get lunch before I need to go to work," Maggie was on the late shift but Alex had called in sick. She was feeling really crappy in the morning but she also wanted to be there for Kara and Lena. "And you," Maggie said, looking to Lena. "Get the doctor in to give you a proper examination." Maggie scolded and Lena pursed her lips as she gave a little nod.

Lena was about to say something when the door opened and Kara walked back in with a cup of ice chips. "Here you go, hun," Kara handed them down to her, Lena giving her a weak smile. Kara knew immediately by the look on her face that something was wrong. She looked to Alex and then to Maggie, wondering why the room had gone so quiet. "What's up?" Kara questioned, looking around to everyone.

Lena cleared her throat as she looked from Maggie to Alex and back to Maggie. "Well, Al and I are going to go for lunch," Maggie said, seeing Lena wanted some privacy to tell Kara that right now, she couldn't feel her legs. Alex finished the water and put the cup back on the cabinet before she slowly stood up. "See you later." Maggie gave Lena a smile.

"I'll be back this afternoon," Alex said, rubbing Lena's arm before looking at her sister, rubbing her arm also. "You get something to eat too." Alex told her, Kara giving a little nod, still feeling a little confused as she watched Maggie and Alex leave the room.

"Am I missing something?" Kara wondered, looking back around to her fiancée.

Lena took a deep breath. "Come here." Lena put the ice chips on the cabinet as she held her hands out. Kara tilted her head to the side as she stepped closer to the bed and took Lena's hands in hers, rubbing over them with her thumbs.

"Lena, you are scaring me," Kara told her, her heart starting to beat faster within her chest, worried for what Lena was about to say. "What is it?"

Lena took a moment to collect herself before she once again took a deep breath. "I can't feel my legs." Lena immediately broke down as she told her fiancée.

Kara gasped, not expecting Lena to say that, especially when they doctor told her everything seemed fine with her. "What are you…..but how…..oh honey." Kara let go of Lena's hands and leaned down, wrapping her arms around her fiancée and pulling her into an embrace. Lena wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly as she just needed at moment with her fiancée before she knew they had to call the doctor back into the room to see what was going on.

* * *

Alex had managed to eat a large amount of the lunch that she'd ordered and hadn't felt like she was going to be sick, which pleased both her and Maggie. It had been hard for Alex to keep anything down lately, which would obviously have a lot to do with why she was always feeling so tired and generally like crap. Maggie paid for the lunch then she and Alex left the restaurant, Alex slipping her hand into Maggie's as they walked down the street. "Can we have a look in here?" Maggie questioned, stopping outside a shop that sold baby furniture and clothes.

"I thought you had to get to work?" Alex questioned.

"Just 5 minutes, please," Maggie gave her a pout. "A quick look."

Alex gave a little nod as she walked into the shop, Maggie coming in after her, a spring in her step. They walked over to the section with clothes, Maggie immediately picking up a t-shirt with the Supergirl logo on it and the word _Superbaby_ underneath. "Ah-ha we so need to buy this," Maggie showed it to Alex and Alex chuckled. "Aww and those are so cute. Riley would go crazy if we put the baby in these." Maggie picked up a pack of 3 sleepsuits, the base colour being white. One of them with green dinosaurs on, one of them with red dinosaurs, and one of them with yellow dinosaurs on.

"Don't go buying too much at once," Alex said. "We have like over 6 months, babe." Alex told her, Maggie keeping the clothes in her hand as they walked through the shop to where the furniture was.

"Oh my gosh, look at this cot set," Maggie ran her hand over the dark walnut coloured cot, and glanced at the matching wardrobe and changing table. "Aww I totally want this set," Maggie said, looking up at Alex, with pleading eyes. "Don't you love it?"

"It's nice yeah," Alex ran her hand over it and smiled before looking back to her wife. "But I thought we were going to use Riley's cot?" Alex spoke questioningly.

"So, Riley gets everything new and my baby has to have second hand stuff?" Maggie questioned.

"Your baby? So, what? Riley is just mine? This baby is just yours?" Alex asked, her hand resting over her stomach. She was sure that wasn't what Maggie meant, but it was how she made it sound.

"No," Maggie sighed. "I didn't mean it like that," Maggie pursed her lips. "I just meant that -"

"We kept Riley's cot for this exact reason," Alex told her. "There's a perfectly good cot in the basement," Alex said. "We don't need to buy everything new," Alex told her. "You know how expensive babies are and we've already spent a lot of money trying to get this baby." Alex sighed.

Maggie sniggered. "Well I'm sorry I wasted money by losing so many babies."

"Maggie, I didn't mean it like that," Alex told her. "But there's nothing wrong with reusing Riley's cot." Alex exhaled lightly. Of course they were going to buy new stuff for the baby, but some of the bigger stuff, like the cot could easily be reused from the ones they bought for Riley.

"It's not like we don't have any money, Al," Maggie sighed. "You get a pretty nice pay packet," Maggie said. "And yeah, I might not make as much as you but I hardly get paid peanuts," Maggie argued. She didn't make as much money working as a detective than her DEO agent wife made, but they made a very comfortable living. "I just…I want everything to be perfect for our little nugget."

"And it will be," Alex assured her. "But perfect doesn't have to mean buying everything new," Alex sighed. "What was the point in keeping back Riley's stuff if we weren't going to use it again?" Alex questioned.

Maggie shook head before she glanced at her watch. "I'm going to be late for work," Maggie mumbled. "I'll let you decide if we can buy these or not." Maggie threw the t-shirt and sleepsuits in Alex's direction before she turned around, and started walking out of the shop.

"Maggie." Alex sighed as she picked up the clothes and took a few steps forwards but Maggie had already walked out of the shop.

* * *

Alex picked up Riley from day-care then they went to the hospital to see Lena, hoping that Kara would come home with them to get some dinner. "Auntie Lena," Riley ran into the room, holding a bunch of flowers in her hand. "These is for you." Riley told her, handing the flowers up to her.

"Aww, thank you sweetie they are lovely." Lena looked down to them for a moment before she passed them to Kara, Kara setting them up on the cabinet for now, making a note to eventually go and see about getting a vase for them.

"Made this at day-care." Riley said, handing her up the handmade Get Well Soon card. Two little stick people of the front with stars, love hearts and a flower.

"Aww it's soooo good," Lena tried to be as enthusiastic as she could about it. "Thank you, Riley." Lena smiled as Riley went all shy and turned around and hid against her mother. Lena put the card up on the cabinet before looking back to Alex and Riley.

"So how's things?" Alex questioned, her hand running over Riley's ponytail. She left it general enough so that Lena only needed to tell her how she was feeling. She didn't need to mention anything about the loss of feeling in her legs if she didn't want too.

"Uhm," Lena cleared her throat. "I am going to go for some more scans," Lena told her, Kara rubbing her hand as she spoke. "They're going to see if they'd missed anything from the first lot or if something changed while I was in surgery." Lena informed her.

"So," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Is it possibly something that can be fixed?"

"Well the doctor didn't sound very sure himself," Lena spoke with a sadness to her tone. "We are just going to have to wait and see." Lena exhaled, looking around to Kara.

"No matter what, it'll be okay," Kara assured her. She'd be with Lena to help her in any situation. Whether that was Lena having to learn to walk again once feeling returned - which was the scenario Kara was most hoping for – or whether it was adjusting to life with Lena in a wheelchair, they'd get through it together and Kara knew they'd have the help and support of Alex and Maggie as well as from their friends, and of course Eliza would no doubt offer to do anything she could to help out in Lena adjusting. "We can get through anything together." Kara assured her. Lena gave her a smile as she nodded her head, so thankful to have the love and support of Kara.

"So," Lena took to deep breath looking around Riley who was sitting on Alex's knee. "What did you get up to in day-care today then?" Lena questioned, Kara and Alex seeing that Lena just wanted to have a normal conversation. She wanted to be distracted from everything else and what better way to do that than by talking to a small child.

"Uhm," Riley scratched the side of her head. "Mades you the card," Riley told her. "Played with Ben and Sophie on the slide," Riley continued to tell her what she'd got up to. "I painted a picture for my Mummies," Riley said. "We gots milk and a cookie," Riley widened her eyes, clearly excited for getting a cookie. "Built a big tower and played with the dinosaurs with Caleb." Riley scratched her head, like she was wondering if she'd missed anything out.

"Woah," Lena widened her eyes. "Sounds like you had a great day then."

"Uh-huh," Riley nodded. "Day-care is fun," Riley told her Auntie. "Best when Sophie, Ben and Caleb is there." Riley said, the four of them a little group of friends.

"Ah are they your best friends?" Lena questioned.

"Ben is my boyfriend." Riley said as she gave a cheeky giggle before turning her head and hiding against her mother. Alex laughed at Riley's comment as she rubbed her back.

"What does having a boyfriend mean?" Alex asked her daughter, curious as to what she'd say. It was the first time that she'd ever heard Riley refer to Ben as her boyfriend. Of course, they were only 3-years-old, she knew it would be all innocent but she was still intrigued.

"We play together and sit next to each other." Riley answered.

"Oooh young love," Kara teased. "Are you going to marry him?"

"No," Riley furrowed her eyebrows as she looked across the room to her Auntie. "We is only 3," Riley told her. "Too little."

"Ah so you have to be a big girl to get married?" Kara questioned and Riley nodded her head.

"Maybe 9 or 10." Riley said, Alex, Lena and Kara giggling at her answer which once again made Riley hide her face against Alex. Kara looked to Lena and smiled. It was nice to see her laughing as they teased Riley. She knew Lena was worried about the scans and what her future was going to be like, but she admired the strength in her, at least, the strength she had for now. She just wasn't sure how that may change in the near future.

* * *

Alex was in the bedroom when she heard Maggie get back in from work. It was late and Alex should have been sleeping, but it was something she could never do till she knew that Maggie was home safe. Maggie walked into the bedroom, not even bothering trying to be quiet, because she knew that Alex would be waiting up for her, even if they did part on a fight earlier that day. And they tried not to go to bed on a fight either, so Maggie knew that Alex would want to talk about what happened. Alex put the book down she was reading and sat herself up a little more in the bed, Maggie walking over to the wardrobe as she kicked her boots off and put her jacket back on the coat hanger, neither of them looking like they were going to be the first to say something. Maggie walked into the en-suite, both of them still silent. Alex twiddled her thumbs and waited for what seemed like ages, Maggie eventually appearing back into the room dressed in only her panties; her jeans, shirt, socks and bra had obviously been discarded into the laundry basket that sat in the bathroom. She walked over to her side of the bed and it was then she noticed the bag. She looked to Alex as she pulled her sleepshirt out from under her pillow. She put it on then picked up the bag as she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. She pulled out the _Superbaby_ t-shirt and the dinosaur sleepsuits. "So, what else can we buy?" Maggie broke the silence. Alex sighed. She was still mad at her. Her complete silence when she walked into the bedroom should have given that away though. "Maybe one teddy? One or two blankets? A towel?" Maggie held her hands out to the side as she spoke.

"Maggie," Alex sighed. She felt like Maggie was taking this the wrong way. It wasn't like Alex said they couldn't buy anything for the baby. She was just stating that she thought they'd agreed on using the same cot. "I never said we couldn't buy anything for the baby. It's going to need a lot of stuff," Alex exhaled. "All I was simply saying was -"

"You don't get it, do you?" Maggie spoke over her wife, and judging by the look on Alex's face, she clearly didn't know why Maggie was making such a big deal out of this. "This is all I can do to make myself feel as involved in this pregnancy as I can," Maggie told her. "All I can do to feel part of this is pick out stuff to buy, and think about how we are going to decorate the nursery, because I can't carry the baby," Maggie's eyes glossed over with tears. "I don't get to feel the baby growing inside me, or kicking, or even have to put up with how shitty it can make you feel," Maggie sniffed back. "So, I need this, Alex." Maggie hit her hand against her chest as Alex watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"Babe," Alex reached forward and cupped Maggie's cheek, rubbing her thumb across it to remove the tear. "We are going to buy the baby plenty of things," Alex told her. "You are going to decorate the nursery any way you want too," Alex said, Maggie giving a weak smile. "I just thought we'd decided that we didn't need new furniture but if it means that much to you, then we'll take Riley's to the second-hand shop or a charity shop and we can get new stuff for Nugget." Alex told her, rubbing her cheek again as the smile on Maggie's face grew larger. Alex knew it must have been hard for Maggie to have to see someone else carry a baby she should be carrying, so, if Maggie wanted to do this to feel like she was more involved in the pregnancy, then Alex wasn't going to stop her.

"I'm sorry," Maggie sniffed back. "I know it might seem really stupid because it's just some furniture but I'm not ever going to get to experience pregnancy so the best I can do is make sure that everything is sorted for when the baby arrives." Alex pursed her lips as she moved closer to her wife, her hand once again taking her cheek and wiping away a tear.

"Okay," Alex told her. She'd never be fully able to understand the pain that Maggie must feel at not being able to carry a child. "I'm sorry," Alex felt the need to apologise. She didn't think about there being more of a reason as to why Maggie was so adamant about buying the furniture new. "We can get anything you want." Alex assured her.

"Thank you," Maggie gave her a smile. "I'm so grateful that you are doing this for me – for us – to get our second child," Maggie pursed her lips, her head bowing. "But I really wish I could have done it myself, you know?" Maggie shut her eyes, trying to push away tears that wanted to fall.

"I know," Alex put her hand on Maggie's chin as she gently brought her head up to face her again. "But by April we are going to have a beautiful little baby, and it won't matter which one of us it came from because we are going to be so in love with our new baby and all that will matter is that it's here and it's healthy and we get to start our life as a family of four," Alex spoke softly, Maggie biting her lip as she gave a little nod, agreeing with what Alex was saying. She knew once the baby was here that it wouldn't matter who carried it. They'd have a new precious baby and that would be all that mattered in the end. That they'd expanded their family.

"And then we can get Cody the Golden Retriever, right?" Maggie gave a cheeky smirk as she wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "But it's Gertrude the Maltese." Alex murmured.

"That's what you think." Maggie quipped before giving Alex a smile, the pair of them chuckling at the fact that neither of them were giving up on the dog they wanted or what to name it. They both leaned in at the same time, sharing a quick kiss.

"I love you baby." Alex told her.

"I love you too." Maggie replied as they lay down in bed together to sleep. Alex reached over and turned her side light off as Maggie nestled herself in the crook of Alex's neck, her hand gently resting on Alex's stomach as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for all the support so far on this story. As always, reviews are appreciated :)


	39. Chapter 39

Kara and Lena arrived back in the apartment, Lena stopping her wheelchair next to the couch. She'd not said a word since they left the hospital that morning, but Kara hadn't pushed at her, knowing she'd just need some time. Lena looked around the place, thinking at least that it was a pretty open space, wide enough for the wheelchair to get though everywhere. "Best get used to seeing this place, eh." Lena mumbled.

"Well it's not like you need to be inside any more than usual." Kara knelt down in front of her. She put her hands onto Lena's thighs, rubbing them gently, hoping to bring her some comfort but then she remembered. She bit her lip as she moved one hand up to Lena's upper arm, letting it rest there.

"I don't want this to be my new life, Kara." Lena sounded teary as she shook her head, her hand banging against the side of the wheelchair.

"I know, sweetie, but the main thing is that you are alive and hey, we have got a wedding to plan. That's something positive for you to focus on." Kara gave her a smile as she rubbed her arm.

Lena shook her head again. "I can't walk down the aisle. I can't have a first dance with you," Lena sounded devastated as she spoke. "You deserve not to be married to some old cripple."

"Stop calling yourself that," Kara said, noting it wasn't the first time since finding she couldn't feel her legs that she said that, which was a week ago now. "You are still you. You are still the woman I fell in love with and want to spend the rest of my life with," Kara assured her. "I love you so much and cannot wait for the day that you become Mrs Danvers." Kara gave a big grin, because she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait for the day that they were before their family and friends, committing to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I don't want too," Lena shook her head, Kara seeing tears forming in her eyes. "Not like this. Not when I can't be me anymore," Kara exhaled lightly, her heart breaking for Lena. "We can't have the life we wanted. The dreams we had. It's different now," Lena bowed her head down. "I've ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined anything." Kara understood that Lena would be feeling a little down right now, so she was trying her best to assure her that they could still pretty much have the life they wanted. That things didn't need to change.

"But I have," Lena looked back up to face Kara. "And now you are stuck with me because you can't be the bitch who breaks up with the girl in the wheelchair."

"I don't ever want to break up with you," Kara felt herself welling up. This was very new and fresh for the both of them. She knew they'd probably have a difficult month or two until they were able to adjust, but she didn't ever consider for a second breaking things off with Lena. "Lena, we can get through anything as long as we are together." Kara told her, Lena managing the weakest of smiles.

"I wish the doctors were more confident that this wasn't permanent," Lena sniffed back as Kara ran her thumbs under her eyes, wiping away her tears. "I wish there was something they could do, you know, medical technology is advancing all the time. You'd think they'd have found a way to help people with a paralysis."

"I know, honey, I wish there was more they could do for you too," Kara told her. "But maybe…" Kara clicked her tongue. "Maybe the DEO could work on something that could help you walk again." Kara spoke tentatively because she wasn't sure how Lena would react to that.

Lena shook her head. "I don't want to be an experiment."

"Or I mean, your work," Kara suggested. "You've done some pretty great things. What's to say you and your guys can't come up with someone to help?"

Lena sniggered. "We are not God, Kara. We can't make people walk again." Lena knew Kara was only making these suggestions to try to make Lena feel better but she didn't see any of them ever working.

"Okay well…." Kara bit her lip. She did have one more idea but she was a little hesitant to say it. But they did some pretty impressive things, even if it was for evil. "What about Cadmus?" Kara almost whispered it but Lena had heard her. Kara knew she had by the look of disgust that had appeared on her face.

"Are you being serious?" Lena screeched. "Cadmus? You really think I would go to them for help?"

"Well look at what they can do to people, Lena," Kara argued. "If there's even the slightest chance you can get out of that wheelchair don't you want to take it? You've just said how you don't want to be in a wheelchair and you don't want this to be your life so you'd think you'd want to try anything you could to change that." Kara exhaled lightly.

"So, you are put off by me being in here?" Lena questioned, looking a little hurt.

"No, of course not," Kara replied. "I love you, so, so, much Lena. I want to be with you no matter what. I'm just thinking about you and what you want and what is going to make you the happiest," Kara told her. "And maybe the DEO….Cadmus are options to look at." Kara sounded hopeful as she spoke. If she was in this situation she'd be willing to try to anything so she knew Lena would feel the same.

"Mum's in jail anyways so she can't help. Not that she probably would anyways." Lena muttered.

"There's more than just your mother at Cadmus," Kara told her. "She might be the big boss but I'm sure she has plenty clever people working for her."

Lena pursed her lips looking like she was thinking about it before she shook her head. "I don't know." Lena answered, not really sure how she'd feel about using Cadmus for help after everything she'd been through with them and it wasn't like she knew for sure that Cadmus would help her anyways.

"Well, all I am saying is it's worth thinking about," Kara told her before she stood back to her feet. "Now, would you like help to get onto the couch? You can be a bit comfier?" Kara questioned.

"I'm actually really tired," Lena gave a yawn. "I uhm….I didn't sleep well in the hospital," Lena told her. "I kinda would like to go for a little nap." Lena said, Kara giving a little nod as she looked across to the direction of the bedroom.

"Okay. Do you want me to carry you across?" Kara questioned.

"No," Lena yelled it a little louder than she actually intended. "I need to do things for myself." Lena said, Kara giving a little nod, understanding Lena would still want to be as independent as possible. She watched her as she wheeled her chair across the room before she disappeared around the corner to the bedroom. Kara took a deep breath as she rolled her engagement ring around her finger, and right now, not being sure if there'd ever be a wedding band joining it.

* * *

Riley was jumping from foot to foot, excitedly. They were at the movies going to see Despicable Me 3, Riley very much looking forward to the day out with her mothers. "Stand still," Alex told her before she handed Riley down the tub of popcorn. Maggie picked up the 3 bottles of water as Alex paid for the popcorn and drinks before they walked down to the screen that was showing the movie. They walked down to their seats and sat down, Riley sitting in between them, already digging into the popcorn. Riley loved days out with her Mums and she loved popcorn, so today was like an extra special treat. Maggie glanced down at her, the little girl ramming the popcorn into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Calm yourself down," Maggie laughed at her. "Don't you want to save some for the movie?"

"For the minions," Riley grinned. "Take it Mumma," Riley told her. Maggie took the tub of popcorn from her and lay it down on the floor, away from Riley till the movie started. Riley grabbed her bottle of water from the drinks holder on the arm of the chair and took a drink of that instead. "Oooh Mummy will my nugget see the movie?" Riley said, looking up to Alex.

"Uhm," Alex shook her head. "No, sweetie. The baby is in my tummy. He can't see out."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows. "How did my nugget get in you?" Riley questioned. "Did you eat it?"

Maggie burst out laughing, causing the woman who was sitting a few rows in front with her children to turn around and look at her. "No, Mummy didn't eat the baby." Maggie said, Riley looking around to her, all wide eyed and confused.

"How does it get out?" Riley questioned, deciding not to wait on an answer for her first question.

"Uhm, well Mummy will go to the hospital and the doctor will help to me get it out." Alex told her, thinking Riley was a little on the young side to hear about the truth of labour.

Riley scratched the side of her head. "Whose tummy was I in?" Riley wondered.

"You were in Mummy's tummy too." Alex told her.

"When you will get fat?" Riley questioned, Alex glancing at Maggie who was biting her lip at Riley's sudden interest in asking a lot of questions.

"I'll start to grow a bump soon." Alex told her. She'd noticed a change over the last few days. She had a little bulge, but nothing that was noticeable once her clothes were on. She didn't get huge with Riley though and wondered if this pregnancy would be the same.

"I want to touch it," Riley informed her. "Will I feel my nugget?"

"One day," Alex told her. "When nugget is bigger and starts moving in my tummy you might be able to feel it moving." Alex said, Riley giving a grin before looking round to Maggie.

"I want too," Riley grinned even bigger. "Do you want to feel my nugget?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered, a smile on her face, displaying those dimples. "Mumma can't wait till the baby starts kicking," Maggie said, looking beyond Riley to Alex, Alex giving her wife a smile. "And," Maggie said, looking back down to Riley. "Mumma can't wait till Mummy gets fat either." Maggie told her, Riley giving a cheeky giggle.

"Hey." Alex pouted sadly at Maggie and Riley for saying she would get fat. Maggie and Riley laughed.

"Well right now you just look like you ate too much cake," Maggie teased. She'd noticed the little bulge that had appeared on her wife over the last few days. "I can't wait till you look more pregnant." Maggie told her.

Alex gave her a smile before she stood up. "Well Mummy's got to pee again." Alex said, glancing down at Riley.

"Didn't you just go before we came in here?" Maggie laughed.

"That's why I said again," Alex murmured, trips to the toilet becoming more frequent these days. "You need to go potty before the film starts?" Alex looked down to Riley, checking if she wanted to go with her. The trailers had started so she knew the movie would be on soon, so it was better Riley going now than half way through the movie.

"Hmmm," Riley scratched the side of her head. "Yeah, I'll come." Riley jumped down from the seat and took Alex's hand, heading out to the toilet with her before the movie started.

* * *

Kara had popped out to pick up the take-away they'd ordered for dinner. When she returned home, she found Lena lying on the floor, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Lena," Kara put the take-out down on the table and ran across to the kitchen where Lena was. Her wheelchair was out of her reach and she was trying to get to it. "Sweetie what happened?" Kara bent down next her, helping her get to a more comfortable position.

"I was trying to set the table," Lena told her, her voice so close to breaking. "But I couldn't reach the bowls," Lena looked upwards, gesturing to the cupboard where the bowls were kept. "So, I pushed up off the worktop so I was standing and tried to get them but my legs gave way and then my chair rolled back and I got stuck down here."

Kara held her fiancée as she leaned into her, Kara feeling Lena's tears soak through her shirt. "It's okay," Kara rubbed Lena's back. "We can move the kitchen around. Make everything more accessible for you," Kara spoke softly, still rubbing Lena's back. "Have you hurt anywhere? Did you bang your head?" Kara looked down as Lena pulled back from the embrace and looked up to her, Kara rubbing her forehead as she felt a little bump appearing, a new one from her previous bumps that she'd sustained in the accident. They were pretty much gone now, but this bump looked new and the colour was darker. Kara gently ran her hand across it, Lena pulling her head back at the touch. "Nothing serious." Kara murmured.

"God, I can't even set the table anymore." Lena sounded angry that she'd struggled to do even the simplest of tasks.

"Sure you can," Kara told her. "Like I said, we just need to make it so you can reach things and then you can still do everything," Kara said. "You are the better cook between the two of us and we are not going to get fat on take-aways every day from now on," Kara joked. "Or at least, I'm not going to let you get fat on take-aways," Kara quipped, because Kara could eat and eat and eat and have it not affect her. "So you know, you can have a few days off but then I expect you to be back in that kitchen," Kara said, a smirk appearing on her face. Lena managed the littlest of laughs. "And hey, you made a start," Kara looked over to the table. "We have drinks, we have cutlery," Kara noted. "All we need is the bowls then we are good to go." Kara said, as she pushed herself up to standing, Lena leaning back against the kitchen unit. Kara reached up to the cupboard and took out two bowls, before looking back down to Lena. She lay the bowls on the worktop before she bent down, and made to lift Lena up, one hand under her legs as her other slid around her back.

"What are you doing?" Lena questioned.

"I'm helping you up." Kara stopped what she was doing and looked Lena in the eye.

"No," Lena batted her arm away. "I want you to get my wheelchair so I can get back into it." Lena told.

"Lena, honey, it's okay," Kara told her. "Let me help."

"You can't lift me." Lena raised her voice.

"Oh Lena, I could have lifted that bus that hit you and threw it into outer space," Kara remarked. "I'm pretty sure I can lift you," Kara said. She wanted to help Lena but she didn't want her to feel like she was belittling her, but sometimes, it was okay for Lena to need help, at least until she got better with dealing with doing stuff without the use of her legs. "All I'm going to do is put you back in your chair, or, if you are wanting to sit at the table, I'll put you on one of those chairs." Kara told her. She wasn't sure if Lena would want to stay in her wheelchair or if she'd want to sit at one of the chairs at the table.

Lena exhaled lightly looking across to her wheelchair which had rolled back passed the fridge, out of the kitchen, on its way to the bedroom before she looked to the other side of the room to the dining table. "Take me to the table, please." Lena spoke quietly, like she was embarrassed to get Kara's help. Kara lifted Lena up and stood to her feet, Lena grabbing the bowls from the worktop before Kara walked across to the table and sat Lena down at one of the chairs. Lena put the bowls onto the mats and looked at Kara, her lips curling into the littlest of smiles. Kara smiled back at her before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Lena's lips.

"We got this." Kara murmured, rubbing Lena's shoulder as she pulled back from the kiss before she took her seat opposite Lena, so they could eat their dinner.

* * *

Alex walked out of the en-suite and over to the bed, slipping back in under the covers. "You okay?" Maggie turned around in the bed, her hand going under Alex's sleepshirt and lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, fine," Alex yawned as she nestled herself closer to Maggie. "Just you know…..nature calling," Maggie stifled a laugh as Alex started playing with Maggie's hair. "So, I've been thinking." Alex started.

"Oh?" Maggie sounded intrigued.

"If we have a boy, can we put Jeremiah in his name somewhere?" Alex asked. She still missed her father like crazy and it would mean a lot to her if they did have a boy, if they could honour his name somewhere. "Just like a middle name would be fine."

"Yeah of course we can," Maggie answered. "You don't want to just name him Jeremiah?" Maggie wondered. "It's a nice name."

"No," Alex shook her head. "Just a middle name is fine," Alex told her. "Besides, Riley and Jeremiah as sibling names?" Alex sounded unsure. "I'm not saying they need to be matchy matchy but they just don't sound right together to me," Alex told her wife as she curled a lock of Maggie's hair around her finger. "Besides I'm putting Wyatt at the top of my list for boys' name choices," Alex said. "Oh, and Jacob." Alex added.

"I was just about to say Jacob," Maggie sounded a little surprised that they'd stumbled upon a name they both liked so soon. "We could have ourselves a little JJ," Maggie smiled, still rubbing over Alex's stomach. "But Mason is still probably my top favourite for a boy." Maggie told her, feeling Alex shake her head from against her.

"No," Alex responded. When she was pregnant with Riley, Mason had been the name that Maggie was pushing for if she had been a boy. "Sorry, I just, I do not like Mason."

Maggie frowned. "Kinda knew you'd shoot that one down anyways," Maggie murmured. "But I guess we've got plenty time to talk baby names," Maggie spoke through a yawn. "At least for a boy. We already know we are going to call our daughter Maggie Junior." Maggie joked, pulling back slightly as she looked Alex in the eye.

"You wish." Alex laughed.

"Not really," Maggie replied. "I wouldn't put that name on a little baby. I mean, Maggie is okay, but Margaret," Maggie screwed her face up, clearly not a fan of the name her parents picked out for her. "No, no," Maggie shook her head as she smiled down at her wife. "We will get our little Prince or Princess the perfect name," Maggie said. "Aww this is exciting talking baby names. It makes the pregnancy seem more real, makes it feel like this is really happening." Maggie grinned down at Alex.

"I can tell you it's really happening," Alex retorted. "I feel so irritable and tired and I'm sick like 5 times a day and I frequently need to make trips to the bathroom." Alex muttered. So far, this pregnancy was going exactly the same way as Riley's was, which Alex knew there was a chance in happening, but she was really hoping it would be easier second time round and the thought scared her a little because it would most probably mean things were only going to get worse and that she'd end up in hospital again.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Maggie did feel bad because they could have avoided all this for Alex if only she could have carried the baby herself. "But like you said last night, come April we are going to have a precious little one and all this will have been worth it." Maggie told her.

"I know," Alex replied. "Still going to be a crappy 6 months though and I apologise now for being bitchy." Alex stifled a laugh.

"Maybe I need to be the one to apologise because I'm probably only going to get more annoying the further on you get," Maggie told her. "And you are pregnant. You are allowed to be bitchy."

"Well I'm not about to reply you are allowed to be annoying so sorry if you think I was." Alex muttered and Maggie laughed.

"I didn't think you would," Maggie told her. "I'm trying hard not to be. I just….it's hard being the not pregnant one," Maggie exhaled. "I worry about you and the baby and I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"I know you do," Alex gave her an appreciative smile. She knew Maggie only cared. "But hey, here we are, in bed, awake, I might add," Alex said, holding her finger out. "Riley is sleeping and I'm feeling pretty almost decent right now, so," Alex raised her eyebrows. "How about we stop talking and start with something that would be a little more fun?" Alex questioned, giving Maggie a grin as her hand ran down her back and squeezed her bum cheek.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Danvers?" Maggie questioned before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, I think you know." Alex murmured, before pulling Maggie back into another kiss.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello," Kara let herself into the house. She walked down the hall, hearing voices in the kitchen. "Morning." Kara said as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex, Maggie and Riley were eating their breakfast together, although Alex was only eating dry crackers while sipping on a cup of ginger tea.

"Kara, hey." Alex smiled at her sister, looking a little surprised for her unexpected visit.

"You still can't eat?" Kara gestured to Alex's breakfast as she took a seat at the table.

"My nugget makes her sick," Riley scrunched her face up as she dipped a piece of her toast into her soft boiled egg. "Yuck."

"I thought morning sickness eased of after 12 weeks?" Kara questioned. "And you are what, going on 14 now?"

"Yeah but you remember my pregnancy with Riley, right?" Alex questioned. "Sometimes it lasts the whole pregnancy," Alex frowned, not looking impressed at the thought before she took a sip of her tea. "So, what's this visit in aid of?"

Kara gave a sort of shrug. "How's Lena?" Maggie questioned, picking up her coffee and taking a drink as they waited on a response.

"She won't leave the house," Kara murmured. She'd been home a few days from the hospital now, and as much as Alex and Maggie wanted to go see her, they wanted to give her some space and then Kara told them that she'd said she wasn't up for visitors yet. "She just sits there." Kara bowed her head.

"Mumma I'm finished." Riley said, putting down her glass of almost finished apple juice. "Can I go play?"

Maggie glanced at the time before looking back to Riley. "10 minutes," Maggie told her. "Then you got to go to day-care," Maggie said, Riley nodding as she was already off the chair and running out of the kitchen. "I guess it just going to take time to adjust." Maggie said, replying to what Kara had said. Lena would probably go back to work eventually. It wasn't like she couldn't still do her job, but, it would just take time for Lena to feel ready.

"Hmm." Kara rolled her engagement ring around her finger.

"Maybe you could get her to look in to planning wedding things," Alex suggested. "That should let her focus on something positive." Alex figured maybe if Lena was doing something good, something exciting and planning something that she could look forward too, that she'd get herself back in a better mind set.

Kara scoffed. "No," Kara shook her head. "Uh….I don't think there's going to be a wedding anymore." Kara spoke quietly, sounding devastated.

"What?" Maggie gasped. "Has she broken up with you?"

"No, no," Kara shook her head. "But she doesn't want to get married in a wheelchair, so…." Kara shrugged and Alex and Maggie could see she was trying her best not to cry. "What can I do? I can't exactly force her down the aisle, can I?"

"But what's changed?" Maggie questioned. "I mean, I know she is in a wheelchair but she's still Lena. She's still the same person." Maggie obviously didn't know what Lena was going through right now, but she thought a wedding would be a good thing for her, something to focus on.

"She doesn't want to be a bride in a wheelchair," Kara took a deep breath, looking back up to Maggie and her sister. "Which is why I need your help." Kara looked at Alex, a pleading look on her face.

"Me?" Alex questioned. "What can I do?" Alex had no idea what Lena was feeling so she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything to help change her mind.

"Help make a device or something that can make her walk again." Kara said and Alex laughed, before she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself, seeing Kara was being serious.

"Kara," Alex shook her head as she looked to her wife. Maggie looking a bit perplexed. "I cant….I'm not…..I mean I…."

"You are a bio-engineer, Alex," Kara raised her voice a little, like she was strengthening her argument. "Don't tell me the DEO doesn't have the technologies to do stuff like that," Kara said. "Please, Alex," Maggie and Alex could both hear the tremble in Kara's voice. "You have to try to help her."

"I…." Alex pursed her lips.

"Is this what Lena wants?" Maggie questioned.

"If you were in a wheelchair wouldn't you want to try anything you could to be able to walk again?" Kara questioned. Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. Kara hadn't technically answered the question on if it was what Lena had wanted but she couldn't deny she'd want to try everything possible if she was in that situation, meaning maybe Lena would too. "Please," Kara looked to her sister again, eyes all wide and pleading. "And it'll give you something to do at the DEO since you aren't going out on missions right now," Kara told her. "I mean, our other option is Cadmus and we really don't want to try there, you know." Kara said. Alex bit her lip. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do anything but she knew she couldn't say no.

"They'd probably turn her into some anti-Supergirl," Maggie quipped. "You know, like you, but an evil version." Maggie said, not able to stop a little laugh escaping her lips.

"Right, so, you see why we need the DEO's help?" Kara said. "Surely it's worth a try? I mean, what if it was Maggie? You'd do it for her, right?" Kara questioned. She knew guilt tripping Alex into this wasn't the right way to go about it, but she so desperately wanted there to be a chance. No matter how small, of Lena being able to walk again. "Please." Kara pleaded with her sister.

Alex took a deep breath, knowing she wouldn't hesitate for a second if Maggie had been in that situation. "I'm not promising that we are going to be able to come up with anything that has a remote chance of working, but, we'll try." Alex said, Kara squealing as she clapped her hands together.

"Thank you," Kara gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you." She said again, trying not to get her hopes up too much.

Maggie glanced at her watch. "Right, I'm going to get this one to day-care then get to work," Maggie said as she pushed back from the chair and stood up. She picked up her and Riley's plates and put the empty coffee cup and Riley's cup onto the top of them before she took a few steps then leaned down by Alex. "See you tonight." Maggie said, placing a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"See you," Alex smiled up at her before she walked over to the dishwasher to discard the dirty dishes. "Be safe." Alex said as Maggie walked out of the kitchen.

Alex and Kara both heard 'Always' as a reply. "So," Kara exhaled. "Are you going to go into work now too? Kara wondered, a hopeful look in her eyes, which Alex knew was her wanting her to go in and start looking into coming up with something that could possible help Lena.

"I'm not supposed to be in for another hour." Alex told her sister.

"Well you could always go in early. Get a head start on Project fix Lena's legs." Kara gave her sister a hopeful grin.

"Project Fix Lena's legs?" Alex raised her eyebrows as Kara nodded in response before she pouted. "Okay, okay." Alex sighed as she stood up from the table, picking up her tea cup and heading over to the sink, rising it out and placing it on the worktop. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a lot of pressure, not only about coming up with something that may help Lena walk again, but also, in making sure that it worked.

* * *

Kara walked back into the apartment, seeing Lena was pretty much in the same spot where she'd left her before she left that morning. "Alright hun? How was your day?"

"Absolutely brilliant," Lena replied. "I went horse-riding then did a 5k run then I went salsa dancing just to finished the day off," Lena muttered dryly. Kara pursed her lips as she played with her hands, not making eye-contact with her. "What do you think, Kara?" Lena spat. "I've sat here and done nothing all day."

Kara took a deep breath to compose herself. She knew Lena was still angry about everything and that she didn't mean to take it out on her but she needed to release her anger and if she was going to take it out on Kara then so be it. Kara was there for her for anything. "You could always go back to work." Kara suggested.

Lena sniggered as she shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous, Lena. You can still work," Kara told her. "And I….I spoke to Alex today and she's going to look into seeing if she can invent anything at the DEO that will be able to get you walking again." Kara said, speaking tentatively as she took a few steps closer to Lena.

"You what?" Lena sounded most annoyed. "How dare you?" Lena seethed. "I told you I didn't want to be an experiment. I don't want your sister pitying me or people I don't even know at the DEO," Lena barked. "The way you look at me now is bad enough, I don't need it from everyone else."

"I'm just trying to help you," Kara raised her voice. "I…I don't look at you any differently."

"Yes you do," Lena yelled. "You don't even realise you are doing it," Lena shook her head. "The pity, the sadness in your eyes, the way you feel sorry for me," Lena said. "I hate it and I want it to stop."

"Well I am sorry for loving you," Kara spat. "I'll just stop caring about you, will I?" Kara questioned. She knew Lena was just angry and had to let her frustrations out, but it still hurt to hear her talk to her like that.

"Works for me," Lena mumbled. "Oh, and you can also stop getting that bridal magazine delivered here," Lena told her. "Not like we need it anymore," Lena said, rolling her engagement ring around her finger.

Kara took a deep breath to compose herself. "Lena, we can still get married. It doesn't matter to me if you are in a wheelchair. Okay, we -"

"Well it matters to me," Lena raised her voice. "And I am not doing it." Lena said, Kara seeing the tears forming in Lena's eyes.

"Fine," Kara looked down to her left hand. She rolled her ring around her finger. "Take this back then." Kara felt her heart breaking as she took her ring off and threw it in Lena's direction.

"What, Kara," Lena looked surprised as she looked to the floor were the ring had ended up. "I didn't say the engagement had to be over. I just said I didn't want to get married."

"So then what is the point in being engaged?" Kara retorted. "You don't get engaged if you don't intend to go through with the wedding." Kara sighed.

"The only way there will be a wedding is if there is some miracle and I can walk again." Lena told her.

"Then let Alex help," Kara raised her voice. She is going to try her best to work on something so you can possibly walk again," Kara told her. "But you don't want her help. You don't want anyone's help, but you don't want to be in the wheelchair," Kara noted, her voice staying raised as she pointed to Lena. "You can't have it both ways," Kara yelled. "And all I am trying to do is help you and be here for you because I love you so much, but I can't do this, I can't….I….I don't know what you want." Kara pursed her lips as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I want you to leave me alone." Lena yelled.

"Right, okay." Kara exhaled as she held her hands out to the side. She turned around and walked out of the apartment, doing as Lena wished and left her alone.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Riley's Sylvanian Families house, Riley moving the koala around as Maggie's character was a rabbit. "Mumma you have to make it walk like this." Riley told her, walking the koala in the way in which she wanted Maggie to move the rabbit.

"Oh I see, sorry." Maggie apologised for not playing the game properly.

"So silly, Mumma," Riley scolded, Maggie chucking at having been told off by her 3-year-old. Riley and Maggie both looked up as they heard the doorbell ring. "Is that Mummy?" Riley jumped to her feet, excited at the thought of Alex coming home from work.

"No," Maggie answered as she glanced at her watch. Alex probably should have been home by now though, Maggie thought. "Mummy wouldn't ring the bell sweetie, she'd just come in." Riley furrowed her eyebrows before she ran out of the room, seeing Kara walking down the hall.

"Auntie Kara," Riley screeched as she ran over to her, Kara bending down and picking Riley up into a hug. "You here again?" Riley questioned, Kara nodding as she saw Maggie sticking her head out of the door to see who it was.

"Kara," Maggie immediately saw the upset on Kara's face. "Is everything okay?" Kara didn't answer as she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, Maggie sitting down next to her.

"Don't be sad, Kara," Riley looked up at her from being on her knee, her eyes all wide. "It's okay." Riley brought her hands up and wiped them over Kara's cheeks.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Maggie questioned, her hand going out and rubbing her arm, giving Kara more comfort from the hug Riley was currently giving her. "Is it Lena? Is she okay?"

"She's wants to be left alone, so I am doing that." Kara mumbled.

"Oh." Maggie widened her eyes, seeing more tears wanting to fall from Kara's eyes.

"Oh….I know, I know." Riley jumped down from Kara's knee, Maggie watching her as she ran from the room. Riley thumped up the stairs, Maggie wondering what she was off to do, before she looked back to Kara.

"Kara, what happened?" Maggie questioned, moving a little closer to her and putting her hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly.

"She's just processing everything," Kara sniffed back. "She uhm…she asked to be left alone, so…." Kara rubbed her hands together and Maggie looked down, seeing her engagement ring was no longer on her finger.

"Kara," Maggie gasped, lifting up Kara's left hand. "Where's your ring?" Maggie questioned. "What's really gone on?" Maggie was worried for Kara. She knew Lena would be having a hard time adjusting but Kara was in a right state, and the fact she was no longer wearing her engagement ring didn't exactly fill Maggie with confidence.

"She doesn't want to go through with the wedding," Kara exhaled, taking a moment to gather herself. "So, what's the point in wearing the ring?" Kara questioned, looking up to face Maggie.

"I'm sorry." Maggie rubbed her back again. She knew this would be hard on Lena, but Kara clearly wasn't having an easy time of it either.

"What can we do?" Kara shrugged. "Not like we can force her down the aisle, so…." Kara exhaled as another tear rolled down her cheek. Maggie pursed her lips, as she pulled Kara into a hug. She felt awful but she didn't really know what she could say that would bring Kara any kind of comfort, so a hug was the best she could offer right now.

"Kara," Riley ran back into the room, Tilly T-Rex in her arm. "You hug Tilly. She'll make you better." Riley said as she handed her up to Kara.

"Aww thank you, petal," Kara took the T-rex into her hands and gave it a hug. Riley leaning in against Maggie as Maggie wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Do uhm, you need anything doing in here?" Kara wondered. "I kinda just want to do something to take my mind off everything."

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips, thinking if there was anything she could let Kara do. "It's almost Riley's bath time," Maggie shrugged as she ran her hand over Riley's ponytail. "You can bath her, if you want." Maggie said, not really having anything else to suggest.

"What do you say, Riley?" Kara questioned, keeping a hold of the T-Rex as she wiped her cheeks with her other hand. "You want Auntie Kara to bath you?"

"Uhm," Riley scrunched her face up. "I no want a bath."

"Well you are getting one." Maggie told her. Riley glanced up at her with a scowl.

"Okay Auntie Kara, let's go." Riley said, holding her hand out for Kara to take. Kara exhaled as she stood up and took Riley's hand, leaving the room with her to give her a bath. Maggie exhaled lightly as she leaned back on the couch, hoping that after Riley was bathed and put to bed, that she'd be able to think of something better to say in helping Kara with everything that was going on with Lena.

* * *

"You are home late." Maggie looked up from the couch as Alex finally returned home from work. Alex groaned as she crashed down onto the couch and curled herself up against her wife.

"I did text you." Alex said as Maggie ran her hand through Alex's hair.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd be this late," Maggie said. "Have you eaten any dinner?" Maggie questioned. Alex shook her head as she sat up and looked to her wife. "Al," Maggie sounded annoyed. "You can't just skip meals."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I just lost track of time," Alex yawned. "I was so busy with Kyle trying to figure out what we could do to help Lena that the night just kind of got away from me."

"Al, I love that you want to help Lena, because God knows something good has to happen for her and Kara," Maggie said. "But first and foremost, you need look after yourself right now because of Nugget," Maggie sounded annoyed and Alex rolled her eyes again. "What did you have for lunch?" Maggie questioned. Alex looked away from her wife as she twisted her lip, her hands rubbing together. "Alex." Maggie raised her voice.

"I ate a few crackers." Alex spoke quietly.

"Alex, sweetie, you need to try to eat more than that," Maggie sighed. "You've had what, a handful of crackers all day?" Maggie questioned. "It's nearly 10. That's not good." Maggie was annoyed. She knew Alex was still feeling sick and that she couldn't really eat much without feeling bad but it was important that she tried.

"Well you don't know I feel, Maggie," Alex sighed. "I can't. I try, I do try to eat but I can't." Alex wasn't doing this on purpose. She knew she had to eat but right now, everything she tried to eat just didn't agree with her. She was irritable and she was tired but she knew this wasn't something she could control, she just seemed to have bad pregnancies.

"Well I am going to go get you something," Maggie told her. "Even if it's just Jell-O and an ice-pop or two," Maggie said, stifling a laugh. "It's something, I guess." Maggie would rather she ate something a bit more nutritious but right now – along with crackers – it seemed that Jell-O and ice-pops were the only things Alex could eat that didn't make her feel bad.

"And a ginger tea, if you don't mind." Alex said.

"Okay, Jell-O, some ice-pops and a ginger tea coming up," Maggie said, reaching forward and rubbing Alex's cheek. "Did you make any progress at all today?" Maggie wondered.

"For the length of time I'd been at work you'd think so, huh?" Alex questioned. "But, not much today," Alex exhaled. "But we are just going to go in and try again tomorrow." Alex said, trying to sound hopeful that they'd find something eventually. Maybe it was just going to take some time.

"Well I can't stop you trying but promise me you'll look after yourself too," Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a nod. "Okay, well I'm going to go get you your food." Maggie stood up from the couch, Alex getting up as well.

"I'm going to pop my head into Riley." Alex said. She always liked checking on Riley when she was home late from work.

"Don't wake her." Maggie scolded.

"I won't," Alex shoved Maggie forward as she followed her out of the room, Maggie watching Alex as she walked up the stairs. She pursed her lips, telling herself that once Alex had had her food, that she'd talk to her about Kara's little visit earlier that evening.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	41. Chapter 41

Lena was sitting in her chair, looking into the bathroom. She looked at the bars that now sat on the wall, next to the toilet and the bath tub, the seat that was now in the shower. She hated them. She hated that she needed them to help her. She didn't want to feel useless. Like she couldn't even use the bathroom without needing help. "Kara," Lena barked, turning her head to look for her, hearing her doing something in the kitchen. "Kara come here." Lena's tone was demanding.

"What?" Kara appeared in sight.

"Come here." Lena said again, like she was telling her rather than asking her. That's how it seemed to be these days. Kara tried to put up with it because of the love she had for Lena, but her patience was fast wearing thin. She only hoped Lena could let go of her anger soon enough.

"What is it?" Kara asked, walking down the hall and stopping next to Lena, looking into the bathroom, knowing exactly what Lena was going to get angry about.

"These things," Lena pointed her hand out, gesturing to one of the bars. "Get rid of them. I don't want them."

"I know hun, but you need them so you don't really have a choice." Kara spoke softly.

"I don't want them." Lena said again, sounding mad.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to get on that pod and come to a planet I knew nothing about and leave behind my parents so they could be destroyed along with everything I ever knew and loved," Kara raised her voice. "But guess what?" Kara questioned, her head titling to the side ever so slightly. "Sometimes in life you have to do things you don't want to do," Kara flung her hands out, emphasising her point. Lena clicked her tongue. She opened her mouth to respond but Kara spoke again. "This is your life now," Kara told her. "And the sooner you accept that and learn to live with it the better because I can't live with you much longer if you are going to be like this," Kara felt herself getting emotional. "I can't watch you give up and become a recluse," Kara told her. "It's too hard."

"You think this is hard for you?" Lena scoffed. "I'm the one stuck in the fricken wheelchair." Lena banged her hand against the wheel, showing her frustrations.

"Oh, I know that," Kara retorted. "I'm just saying that -"

"What?" Lena questioned. "That you wished you'd never come to Earth and had never met me?" Lena barked, Kara hearing anger in her tone.

"No," Kara shook her head. "If I didn't come to Earth I would be dead," Kara exhaled, as she looked down, playing with her now bare ring finger. She didn't want to get into yet another yelling match with Lena, and she knew this was getting dangerously close to already being there. "Look, I'm not doing this, Lena," Kara shook her head. "I'm going to go to work," Kara told her, glancing at her watch. "Just…. try and do something today, yeah?" Kara gave her a weak smile of encouragement.

"Yeah, sure I'll go on a 20 mile hike up to National viewpoint." Lena quipped. Kara shook her head as she turned around and walked down the hall, grabbing her keys and bag from the kitchen table before she walked of the apartment, closing the door with a little more force than intended, causing a loud bang to echo around the apartment.

* * *

Alex and Kyle were working in the lab when they heard a knock. Alex looked up to see Maggie standing there, holding a drinks holder in her hand, two take-out cups in it and a bag in her other hand. "Maggie, what are you doing here?"

"It's lunch time." Maggie said, holding the bag up a little higher. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Ooh anything for me in there?" Kyle grinned as he made his way over to the door to leave.

"Unfortunately not." Maggie told him, Kyle mocking annoyance as Maggie laughed.

"Be back later, Danvers." Kyle said, Alex giving him a little nod before he disappeared down the hall.

"Seriously, you are bringing lunch to me now?" Alex questioned as she walked over to Maggie before leaving the room, Maggie following her down the hall, and into the other room, where they took a seat at a table.

"Well I just want to make sure you didn't lose track of time today." Maggie murmured, taking Alex's ginger tea from the drinks holder and putting it down on the table. She opened the bag and took out a bottle of water, also giving it to Alex, then took out the box with Alex's lunch in it, before taking out her own.

"Shouldn't you also be at work?" Alex sighed as she opened the box and picked up the plastic fork Maggie had put on the table.

"I get a lunch time too," Maggie murmured before taking a drink of her coffee. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew Maggie just cared and was only trying to keep her health up. "So, how's things going?"

"Uh," Alex shook her head. "I'm not sure. We have some ideas. We might be on the grasp of something," Alex sighed. "I just need to keep trying my best for Lena and for Kara." Alex said before she took a drink of her tea, Maggie giving a nod, like she agreed.

"Well just…. don't put too much pressure on yourself, okay," Maggie said. She'd love it if Alex could help Lena, but she didn't want all of Alex's attention going onto that. "You have -"

"I know, I know," Alex rolled her eyes. "I have Nugget to think about." Alex said before she took a forkful of her lunch.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me." Maggie said as she batted Alex's arm with her hand.

"Hey, don't hit me," Alex pouted. "I am carrying our child. Don't be mean."

"Well she's not growing in your arm," Maggie quipped, a cheeky grin on her face. Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "So, you heard from Kara today?" Maggie questioned, wondering how she was after the events of the day before. Alex shook her head as she put her hand on her chest. She swallowed as she reached for the bottle of water and unscrewed the lid, taking a drink. "You okay?" Maggie questioned.

Alex nodded. "Uhm," She put the bottle of water down and looked round to her wife. "No, I haven't heard from Kara," Alex exhaled. "I'm actually surprised she's not been in today to be honest. I thought she'd want to see how we were getting on."

"Well I guess there is still time for a visit," Maggie murmured. "And I suppose things seem pretty tough between the two of them right now too. Maybe they are at home, talking it out." Maggie hoped things would get easier soon for the both of them.

"It would be nice to think that, anyways." Alex replied, trying to eat some more of her lunch.

"I brought Jell-O too," Maggie said, seeing the look on Alex's face. "If that's not agreeing with you don't force it." Maggie told her, reaching for her water and taking a drink.

"I thought I was to try to eat more substantial meals?" Alex questioned, her lips curling into a smile at the fact that Maggie had brought her some Jell-O.

"Well you tried," Maggie gave her a little smile. "I don't want you to force yourself and make yourself sick."

"I'm okay just now," Alex told her, taking another forkful. "I know you just care but you are starting to drive me crazy with this whole eating thing," Alex murmured, reaching for her tea. "Honestly, I'll let you know if I need anything. Or if I am feeling really bad or anything, okay?"

"Noted," Maggie pursed her lips. "Sorry, I'm just…." Maggie trailed off.

"I know, but….relax," Alex said, Maggie giving a nod. "God, I really hope they'll be okay," Alex said. "They will be okay, won't they?" Alex said questioningly. "You've spoken to Kara more these last few days than I have," Alex glanced back around to her wife. "What do you think?"

Maggie gave a little shrug. "I think that Kara can be a bit of a teddy bear and that maybe Lena needs some tough love," Maggie spoke hesitantly. It wasn't like she wanted to go be super mean to Lena, especially after what she'd just been through and was still going through, but sometimes the only way to get through to people was by being tough. "Or at least a more than gentle push."

"You think so?" Alex didn't sound so sure.

"I don't think it could make it anything worse." Maggie murmured. Alex pursing her lips before she reached for her water, thinking maybe Maggie was right and Lena did need to get a little bit of tough love to help her accept the situation.

* * *

Maggie knocked on the door on the apartment. She waited for a while before she shouted through the door that it was her. She knocked again and she eventually heard the sound of the lock turning and the door opened. "Kara is at work." Lena said as Maggie walked into the apartment, not even bothering to wait to be invited it.

"I know," Maggie answered. "I didn't come to see Kara. I came to see you." Maggie told her.

"Oh," Lena exhaled. "I'm not really up for a visitor." Lena told her, looking back to the door, like she wanted Maggie to leave.

"Too bad because you are getting one," Maggie told her, before she looked down to her friend. "Well actually, I won't be in here long," Maggie said. "There's a chill in air," Maggie murmured as she looked out of the window. It was the middle of October and it was a cool Autumn day out. "You'll need a light jacket or something."

"What do I need a jacket for?" Lena questioned. "I'm not going out."

"Yeah, you are." Maggie told her as she walked across to the bedroom area, Lena wheeling herself after her.

"No, really I am not," Lena sounded adamant as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'd rather stay in here," Maggie glanced around to Lena before looking back to the clothes rail, pulling off a light grey zippy up hoodie. "And I'd rather not have your pity. You don't really want to be here. Who wants to go out with someone in a wheelchair? It's just a hassle."

"You know what, Lena, no, I don't want to be here," Maggie glared around at her. "I should be picking up my daughter from day-care and going home with her to bake or play dinosaurs or whatever it is she'd like to do, but I'm here for you, because I am your friend and I care and this self-pity nonsense has to stop," Maggie said, walking over to Lena and handing down the hoodie. "Now, put this on."

Lena stared at it for a moment before looking back up to Maggie. "It's Kara's."

"So," Maggie shrugged. "I'm pretty sure this shirt I am wearing is actually Alex's," Maggie murmured, looking down on herself before looking back to Lena, her arms still folded defiantly across her chest. "Put it on," Maggie told her. Lena stared at it but didn't reach out for it. "You want me to do it for you?" Maggie questioned. "I've fought with Riley enough times to get her dressed so I can do it with you too," Maggie told her. "Or you can act like the grown up that you are and put the bloody hoodie on and come out with me," Maggie said. "What's it going to be?"

Lena pursed her lips as she exhaled loudly. She took the hoodie from Maggie and put it on. "Where are we going?" Lena questioned monotonously, not sounding at all excited at the thought of leaving the apartment.

"You'll see." Maggie told her, grabbing onto the handles of the chair and wheeling Lena out of the apartment.

* * *

Kara walked into lab, seeing Kyle was looking up stuff on the computer. There were lots of little parts dotted about the desk, most of them looking like little flat batteries, and there were also small pieces of silicone. She screwed her face up before she caught Kyle's attention. "Alex around?" Kara questioned.

"She gone to chuck up." Kyle screwed his face up as he looked up to Kara.

"Oh," Kara looked out of the room before looking back to Kyle. "Has she been bad all day?" Kara wondered.

"She's made a lot of trips to the restroom," Kyle nodded. "Especially after lunch time," Kyle informed her. "So much for it being called morning sickness eh. Should be all day sickness." Kyle quipped.

"Yeah," Kara felt bad that she'd asked Alex to do this on top of her sickness. Especially when she wasn't sure Lena was going to appreciate it. "Have you uhm…." Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Have you managed to come up with much yet?"

"We think we might be onto something," Kyle told her. Kara feeling her heart jump at the prospect. "We are working on an implantable biostimulator chip," Kyle said, Kara screwing her face up. "I'll let your sister explain." Kyle said, seeing Alex walking back into the room, sucking on an ice-pop.

"You okay?" Kara questioned, seeing Alex looked rather white. Alex nodded as she took a seat at the desk. "Since when does the DEO stock ice-pops?" Kara questioned.

"Since Danvers got pregnant," Kyle told her. "Winn always makes sure the freezer is stocked up," Kyle gave a little chuckle before he glanced at his watch. "Anyways, I'm going to take a tea break," Kyle got up off the seat, rubbing his hand over his face. He looked worn out. "Be back in 20, Danvers." Kyle said and Alex gave a little nod before he left the room.

Kara waited till Kyle left before she walked closer to her sister and rubbed her arm. "You sure you are okay?" Kara asked, sounding concerned. "If this is too much right now then you don't need to -"

"I'm only pregnant Kara," Alex sighed. "Hundreds of thousands of women get pregnant and still go work. I'm not going to drop everything and sit at home twiddling my thumbs for the next 6 months," Alex exhaled. "I can still do this." Kara could see Alex didn't look good, but it wasn't like she could tell her sister what to do.

"Okay," Kara said as Alex took a bite from the ice-pop. "So, Kyle said something about an implant?" Kara said, intrigued to know what they'd come up with.

"Yes," Alex swallowed, her hand going onto her chest. "I mean we are only in the talking about it stages, and nowhere near really trying to develop it. There's still a lot to figure out, but," Alex paused, once again putting her hand onto her chest and swallowing. "Hopefully our end goal is to create a chip that we'd implant into Lena's brain, that would send signals down to the spinal cord so she'd be able to walk again." Alex said, Kara widening her eyes.

"You'd have to put it in her brain?" Kara gasped, not sounding sure she liked that idea. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"It's not like we are going to have to do brain surgery," Alex muttered. "And Steven is going to help us out with that part. He's pretty much a neurologist. Albeit he's more of an alien brain expert but I mean, Lena's a person. With a brain. So…" Alex twisted her lip. "And besides, it would pretty much go in like any of our trackers would." Alex said.

"And it has to go in her brain?" Kara questioned.

"Well," Alex let out a little sigh as she rubbed the back of her head. "We can try to come up with a device we can put into her spinal cord, but, we're not as confident that the signals would run as well," Alex informed her. "We need to test these things out too, once we come up with a prototype," Alex said. "So, I guess we can do both and see how they are going to work."

Kara gave her sister an appreciative smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Kara's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, hey," Alex put the ice-pop down on the desk and stood up, pulling her sister into a hug. "We are still in the very early stages of planning. We are nowhere near being ready to develop anything yet and there is no guarantee this will even work." Alex told her, keeping a hold of her.

"I know but there's a chance," Kara's voice was muffled against her sister's shoulder and Alex could feel her tears soaking through her shirt. "It's so hard, Alex. It's just so damn hard." Kara cried against her and Alex held her tightly in the embrace, hoping she was bringing her sister some comfort.

* * *

Lena wheeled herself down the small ramp and onto the sidewalk, Maggie following behind her. "Well, we tackled public transport." Maggie said, watching the bus as it pulled out back into the road.

Lena scoffed. "So, what? I can still ride the bus?" Lena muttered. "How exciting. I mean, it is my daily goal to ride the bus." Lena muttered, sarcastically as she looked around, trying to figure out which part of town Maggie had brought her too.

Maggie took a deep breath to stay composed. Lena sure was making this hard. "This way." Maggie told her as she started walking, Lena wheeling herself after her.

"Westerfield Sports Complex," Lena looked up as she saw the sign on the building. "You signing me up for baseball lessons?" Lena laughed as Maggie walked up to the building; the doors opening automatically. She walked in and turned around, seeing Lena was still waiting outside. Maggie stood and stared at her, Lena eventually pushing herself into the building.

"This is my gym. And I do yoga down there." Maggie told her, pointing down the corridor to a room.

"Ah so I'm supposed to come and find my zen? Find my inner peace and tranquillity?" Lena questioned. "Don't think I'll can do any of the positions on account that I need my legs." Lena slapped her hand against her thigh but Maggie kept walking, Lena speeding up to keep up with her. Maggie hit the elevator button, and glanced down at Lena. "Maggie, what are we doing here?" Lena sounded frustrated.

Maggie didn't answer as the doors to the elevator pinged open. Maggie walked in and Lena sighed as she wheeled herself in after her. "We want floor 4," Maggie said. Lena looked up at her before she looked to the side and hit the button with the number 4 on it. "You have an elevator at L-Corp, right?" Maggie noted. Lena pursed her lips and gave a little nod as the elevator travelled up to the fourth floor. "I don't know if I could give up my work. I love it. Keeps me sane, if you can believe that. Chasing aliens probably wouldn't have that effect on most people, but me, I love it," Maggie said. "It's part of who I am. Detective Maggie Sawyer." Maggie gave a little smile as she walked out of the elevator, Lena following after her.

"Wouldn't be able to chase after aliens if you were in a wheelchair, would you?" Lena retorted.

"Fair point," Maggie held her hand out. "Businesswomen though, CEO's, people who develop things, they're pretty lucky," Maggie said. "They get to sit down. Work at a desk, handy that, isn't it?" Maggie questioned, glancing down at Lena. Lena bit her lip and gave a little nod, knowing exactly what Maggie was getting at.

Maggie walked down a ramp, Lena following after her and into a gymnasium. "Basketball?" Lena snorted. "You brought me here to play basketball?" Lena questioned, her tone getting a little squeaky. "Firstly, I don't do sports. Secondly, I'm in a fricken wheelchair."

"I know that," Maggie replied, sitting down on the bench as Lena stopped her chair next to it. "I brought you here to watch." Maggie said, looking round to Lena and seeing she looked rather surprised as she saw people coming out of the changing room, in wheelchairs.

"They are gonna play?" Lena questioned, looking up to Maggie.

Maggie nodded. "The chair doesn't define who you are, Lena. You are still you and you can still do the things you love, just like these guys are," Maggie said, pointing out to the people. She waved over to a red-haired woman, who waved back at her then she looked to Lena, who looked a little confused. "Amanda. We talk in the gym," Maggie said, looking back to Lena. "She's really nice. She had a son last year. Married her husband two years before that." Maggie told her.

"How did she end up in a wheelchair?" Lena questioned.

"Skydiving accident 5 years ago," Maggie answered. "Her and her husband are quiet the adventurers. They were always doing skydives and bungee jumps, they go paragliding a lot, she went swimming with sharks about a month ago," Maggie said. "Rather her than me, right?" Maggie gave a little chuckle, not liking the sound of swimming with sharks.

"So that's all stopped now because she is in the chair?" Lena questioned.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "She doesn't let that stop her. She's actually doing a skydive next month for charity. Will be like her 10th one or something," Maggie said. Lena widened her eyes as she watched the group of men and woman playing basketball, all of them in wheelchairs.

"So, what am I supposed to have some epiphany now?" Lena questioned. "All these guys are accepting of their chair and are still doing everything they love?" Lena said, looked back round to Maggie.

"Well the way I see it, is, you can keep things going the way they are. You lashing out, ruining your relationship with Kara, or you can talk to these guys, and work through things and live the best possible life you can, still able to do what you love." Maggie said, Lena pursing her lips as she gave a little nod.

"I don't mean to be the way I am with Kara," Lena did feel bad that she always took her frustrations out on Kara and she hated arguing with her. "But she doesn't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like," Lena said, speaking with a little aggression in her tone. "If you knew what it felt like to feel like a failure. To feel like you have let your partner down. To feel worthless," Lena exhaled. "You'd understand me." Lena felt her eyes glazing over.

"You think I don't know what that's like?" Maggie questioned. "I lost 5 babies, Lena. I couldn't even do the thing that society says women are here for," Maggie exhaled, shaking her head slightly. "I'm supposed to be able to carry a child," Maggie said as she hit her index finger against her chest. "And I couldn't do that. And now I need to watch Alex go through a hellish pregnancy and there's nothing I can do to help," Maggie spat, losing her patience with Lena. "So yeah, I know a thing or two about feeling worthless and letting your partner down," Maggie barked. Lena bit her lip as she bowed her head, almost shamefully. Although two completely different situations, Maggie still knew what it felt like to feel like she'd failed in life. "But you know what the difference is? I couldn't control my situation, but you…..you can," Maggie said, pointing to Lena. "You can still do most everything in life. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and live your life the best you can with a woman who is crazy in love with you. Being in a wheelchair doesn't need to mean the end of your life," Maggie told her. "Look at these guys," Maggie pointed back out to the people playing basketball, they all looked like they were really enjoying the game. Lena pursed her lips, knowing that she could still live a great life with Kara. That being in this chair didn't need to mean the end of the plans they had. "They're not letting it stop them, are they?"

"Uhm," Lena cleared her throat. "No, no they are not." Lena murmured, watching as they played their game.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to someone who has been through what you are going through right now, I'm sure Amanda would be more than happy to talk to you." Maggie said, Lena looking around to her and giving her a thankful smile, Maggie smiling back at her, hoping that this was going to be a breakthrough for Lena.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	42. Chapter 42

Maggie ran down the corridor as fast as could, Riley's hand in hers, almost dragging her behind her. "Mumma," Riley moaned. "It's too fast." Maggie stopped quickly, picking Riley up into her arms, running the rest of the way to the reception desk.

"Maggie Sawyer-Danvers," Maggie said. "Uhm…no. Alex, Alex, my wife, she's been brought in," Maggie sounded panicked she took a deep breath as the receptionist stared up at her behind the computer screen. "Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie said, the receptionist keyed something into the computer before looking back to Maggie.

"Room 424," The receptionist said. "Down the hall and -" She started to explain where Maggie should go but Maggie had already ran off. Her heart was beating faster and faster and she felt sick to her stomach with worry. She found the room and burst through the door, seeing Alex hooked up to an IV, wires coming from her stomach leading to a big machine, that was obviously there to check on something to do with the baby, but Maggie wasn't quite sure what.

"Alex," Maggie put Riley down and walked closer to her wife. "What happened? Kyle said you collapsed? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" Maggie voice was trembling as she reached down and took Alex's hand.

"I'm okay." Alex answered, looking beyond Maggie to Riley.

"Hey Mummy why you in hospital?" Riley questioned. "My nugget here now?" Riley sounded hopeful as she jumped around a little.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Mummy just needed some special medicine to make her feel better." Alex said, looking to the IV line, as she caught Riley staring at it.

"Oh." Riley opened her mouth into an O shape.

"Here's the ice chips you requested," Maggie looked around as Kyle walked back into the room. "Maggie hey. Hey wiggle-worm." Kyle smiled down at Riley. When she was a baby and Kyle held her, she'd wriggle like she wanted to get away from him so he'd called her wiggle-worm and the name had stuck ever since.

"Hi." Riley waved up to him.

"You want me to take her to the canteen? Let you two have some time?" Kyle said, looking to Alex.

"Yeah sure thanks." Alex gave him an appreciative smile before he left with Riley.

Maggie waited till they were out the room before speaking again. "Al, what happened? Is the baby okay?" Maggie sounded worried as she spoke. Alex hadn't answered that question yet.

"I was dehydrated. I keep drinking and drinking but I'm throwing up so much that I can't keep up with it," Alex told her. "The baby is fine," Alex assured her. "They're just being cautious and monitoring, but the heart rate is perfectly healthy, everything is great with the baby. It's the size it should be and everything," Alex told her, Maggie giving a sigh of relief as she squeezed Alex's hand.

"And how about you? How are you feeling?" Maggie questioned. She hated that Alex was getting so sick. She felt like it was her fault she was in this position again. Alex didn't want to be pregnant again but because of her, she chose to be.

"I'm feeling okay," Alex said. "The best I have felt since I found out I was pregnant but it's probably to do with the IV, sorting things out." Alex murmured, glancing at the line before looking back to her wife.

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologised. She really did feel awful for what Alex had to go through. She opened her mouth to talk again but stopped when a doctor walked into the room.

"Ah you must be the wife," The doctor held his hand out and Maggie stood up to shake it. "I'm Dr Harris," Dr Harris told her. "I've been looking after your wife this evening."

"Maggie." Maggie gave him a smile of thanks.

"So, I'm hoping you'll be able to talk her into taking it easy for the next while," Dr Harris said, glancing at Alex before looking back to Maggie. "Seems to be quite the stubborn one."

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Believe me I have been trying to get her to work less."

"Well keep trying," Dr Harris told her. "She needs rest. I'm surprised with how severe her sickness is, she still gets herself out of bed, never mind going into work," Dr Harris remarked, once again giving Alex a disapproving glance. Alex bit her lip as she felt like a naughty school child getting a telling off. "I've brought you some anti-nausea pills to try." Dr Harris old her, handing the prescription to Maggie.

Alex glanced at the box. "Mmm, I had them with Riley," Alex noted. "They didn't make the slightest bit difference." Alex said, looking back to the doctor.

"Well every pregnancy is different so they might this time." Dr Harris replied.

"This pregnancy is very much almost identical to my first." Alex mumbled, her eyebrows raising. She didn't have much confidence that the pills would work but of course she'd give them a go.

"So, she has that hypermises again?" Maggie questioned, not sure she'd got the word right. She scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Hyperemesis," Dr Harris nodded. "So, please, Alexandra, get plenty rest. Take it easy. Plenty water. And try to eat smaller meals more often as opposed to 3 mains meals a day." Dr Harris instructed as he looked to Maggie, Maggie nodding, like she was saying she'd ensure she did as he'd said.

"But I need to go to work," Alex said. "It's important for Lena that I do." Alex looked to Maggie, knowing she couldn't say much more. As far as the doctor was aware, Alex was an FBI agent.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Right now the health of you and the baby are more important and Kyle is still going to be there to work on….." Maggie bit her lip. "The Lena case." Maggie said, Alex frowning before looking back to the doctor.

"Do I at least get to go home tonight?" Alex questioned. A night in the hospital was the last thing that she wanted.

"We are keeping you in for one overnight at least," Dr Harris said, and Alex sighed, looking less than impressed. "It's for your own good," He assured her. Most people were too sick to argue, too sick to try to go to work, but it seemed he'd met his match with Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers and didn't understand how she could get up and go to work while suffering such severe sickness. He could tell she was stubborn, but didn't think someone could be this stubborn, especially when she was sick. "Anyways," Maggie watched as Dr Harris checked something to do with Alex's IV line. He pressed a few buttons on the machine before he checked the readings from the machine that was monitoring the baby. "I'll leave you to your wife for now." Dr Harris grabbed Alex's folder from the bottom of her bed and jotted a few things down before he left the room, leaving Alex and Maggie to have some time together.

* * *

Kara was standing the hallway, staring at the door of her apartment. She played with her bare ring finger for a moment before she took a deep breath, not knowing what new argument she was going to have with Lena that night, but she felt more than likely that they'd have one. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and took a moment to collect herself before she opened the door and walked into the apartment. "Lena?" Kara questioned, looking around the place. There was a big bunch of flowers siting in a vase on the table in the kitchen and an NSYNC greatest hits album was playing. "Lena?" Kara shouted again, putting her bag and keys down by the door and walking further into the apartment.

"Yes, hey," Lena appeared down from the bedroom. Kara gave her a smile as she smiled up at her, a bunch of roses in her hand. Kara saw that Lena was dressed smarter than usual. Or at least, smarter than the usual sweats and tank top she'd worn since the accident. She was only in jeans and a blouse – so she wasn't work smart - but it was more of an effort than she'd usually make and she also had make up on, for the first time since the accident. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Kara felt her heart flutter as she walked over to Lena and bent down, wrapping her arm around her as she placed a soft kiss on her lips, taking the bunch of roses into her hand. "They are beautiful," Kara smiled as she straightened herself up and glanced over to the dining table, seeing it was filled with different things. "What's going on?" Kara questioned. She'd noticed a change right away. There was no tension anymore and Lena's eyes were different. They weren't empty and filled with sadness, but instead, there was hope there.

"I have been the biggest bitch possible." Lena started, exhaling lightly as she looked over to the table.

"No, Lena," Kara shook her head as she walked over to the table in the kitchen and put the roses down next to the other bunch of flowers that Lena had already put in a vase. "You've been -"

"Kara," Lena held her hand out. "I have and I…I'm sorry because all you've done is try to be supportive and help me to learn to deal with this and I…" Lena bowed her head. She felt ashamed with herself for how she acted recently. She didn't start talking again but instead wheeled herself over to the dining table, Kara following after her.

Kara stopped next to Lena, noticing all her favourite things spread out on the table. There was a take-out coffee cup from Noonan's and Kara picked it up and took a drink, seeing it was a pumpkin spiced latte - a seasonal favourite of Kara's. There was a pecan pie, two peach daquiris – a drink that Kara had become fond of during their Mexico vacation – as well as plate of sticky buns, some doughnuts, raspberry and white chocolate cupcakes and of course, two giant boxes of potstickers. "All my favourites," Kara looked down to Lena. "Honey, I didn't need you to do this," Kara said. "I…how did…." Kara trailed off. She wanted to ask how Lena got everything. Surely Lena hadn't gone out and done it all herself. Not after the mood she was in that morning.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Kara," Lena told her. "I…I wanted to make it up to you and all this is your favourite. Very unhealthy, but…." Lena trailed off and Kara chuckled. "I was carrying a lot though and it was hard to balance everything and push my chair so I…I dropped the cupcakes." Lena sounded annoyed as they both glanced at the squashed cupcakes.

"I'm pretty sure they'll still taste the same," Kara said as she turned the chair around and knelt down in front of Lena. "Honey," Kara tucked a loose strand of Lena's long dark hair behind her ear before she cupped her cheek. "You really went out and got all this yourself?" Kara questioned, her heart beating a little faster.

"Yeah," Lena nodded. "I uhm…I did. I…I can still do stuff," Lena started to well up. Kara gave a little nod and she wiped her thumb just under Lena's eyes, moving the tears away before they had a chance to fall. "It might take me longer – at least till I get used to doing it this way - but I can. I went to the store. I rode the bus today," Lena's voice broke and Kara felt her own eyes glossing over with tears. "I can do it. I just needed to believe it."

Kara gave a little nod, needing moment to compose herself before she could talk. "Yeah, I always knew you could."

"And we can still do everything we wanted," Lena sniffed back. "It's still possible. For the most part, at least," Lena told her, Kara giving another nod as she rubbed Lena's cheek. "I think it's going to be okay." Lena spoke through tears that rolled down her cheek.

"It is," Kara assured her, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be more than okay." Kara rubbed Lena's back as Lena wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Kara. I really am. I swear. I'll be nice now, I promise because it wasn't your fault and I had no right to treat you like I did and I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore, I would, I because I was -"

"Hey, hey," Kara spoke up, cutting Lena off. "I want to be with you, Lena. I love you more than anything and I'm spending the rest of my life with you, you hear that?" Kara pulled back from the hug and wiped her thumbs over Lena's tear stained cheeks. "We can get through anything as long as we are together." Kara gave her a little smile, Lena lips also curling into one.

"Yeah, you sure?" Lena questioned and Kara gave a little nod, still wiping the tears from Lena's cheeks. "So does that mean that you'll wear this again?" Lena reached into her pocket and took out Kara's engagement ring, displaying it for her to see. "I'd understand if you didn't want to because I was horrible, I was, but I want nothing more than to marry you and be Mrs Danvers and have kale eating alien babies with you because I love you so much and we can do this, we can still do this." Lena told her, looking up to Kara, hopeful that she hadn't blown it when it came to marriage.

"Of course I still want to marry you." Kara told her, holding her left hand out. Lena smiled as she put the ring back on her finger before she leaned up and kissed Kara square on the lips.

"I love you so much." Lena murmured.

"I love you too." Kara said, leaning her forehead against Lena's as they held each other. She knew Lena still had a way to go in her acceptance of this, but knew that something or someone had at least caused her to start and she'd ask more about it and find out later, because right now, it was too sweet a moment for more talking.

* * *

Alex got home two days later. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Wouldn't you be comfier in bed?" Maggie questioned. She'd taken the day off work to pick Alex up and to stay at home with her to make sure that she did rest.

"I'm okay down here." Alex told her, getting herself comfy.

"Babe," Maggie bent down and rubbed her thigh. "You'd be able to lie down upstairs and it's nearer a toilet." Maggie said, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Then I'll lie down here." Alex muttered.

Maggie moved her hand up and rested it over Alex's small bump that was forming. "Al, sweetie -"

"Margaret Ellen -" Alex started, but seeing she was about to be full named, Maggie backed down.

"Okay, okay," Maggie held her hands up. "You can stay there. Do you want anything?" Maggie questioned. "Some water? Do you need any of your tablets? I could make you some chicken soup?" Maggie questioned. "Some Jell-O? An ice-pop?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sit down." Alex patted the spot next to her on the couch. Maggie sat down next to her and Alex cuddled herself into her, Maggie's hand wrapping around her as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Alex reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she reached Kyle's name.

"What are you doing?" Maggie questioned.

"I need to call Kyle. See how he is doing with the chip for Lena." Alex said as she tried to hit the call button but Maggie pulled her phone from her hand.

"No," Maggie spoke with authority in her tone. "No work. You need to rest."

Alex sighed. "Maggie," Alex tried to reach for her phone. "Please, this is for Lena. For Kara. I need to keep being a part of this." Alex spoke quietly. She was tired and felt sick, but she'd promised her sister she'd help so was going to stick with that.

"No," Maggie said again, throwing Alex's phone across to the arm chair. "Right now, what's most important is for you to be resting and Kara would agree with me," Maggie argued. "Kyle will keep working on the chip and if your sickness dies down then you can go back and help him again," Maggie told her. Alex frowned. She knew she did need rest but it didn't mean she liked it. "Please, Al. For me. For nugget." Maggie's hand went back onto Alex's bump. She knew what Alex's work meant to her, but she couldn't understand how she even felt like going into work, with how the pregnancy was going.

"Can you at least go pick up Riley from day-care then?" Alex questioned. She was surprised that she'd still sent her given that they were both going to be home all day.

"I think we should leave her there," Maggie pursed her lips. "Let her blow off some energy," Maggie stifled a laugh. "You need rest. Not a three-year-old wanting you to play all day." Maggie told her. Alex exhaled lightly, seeing Maggie's point.

"Well," Alex cuddled herself back into Maggie. "Okay then. How about you tell me what you did and said to Lena?" Alex yawned as snuggle her head further into Maggie's chest. "Seems like it made some kind of difference, right?" Alex had only briefly spoken to Kara when she'd come to the hospital the day before to visit her.

Maggie chuckled. "I don't know if I want to give away my secrets." Maggie said, Alex frowning as she poked her finger into Maggie's side. "Okay, okay." Maggie screeched before she started to tell Alex about the little trip she'd had with Lena a couple days beforehand.

* * *

Kara and Lena had spent mos of the last couple days in the apartment talking, and had also reconnected intimately. Lena suggested that they go around to see Alex, and although Kara was a little hesitant because she knew that Alex needed rest, she wanted to see Maggie and thank her for helping Lena take a step in her acceptance, so Kara had driven them across town to the suburb where Alex and Maggie lived. "Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers," Kara said as they arrived in the house. "Come here," Kara pulled Maggie into her, kissing her cheek before she enveloped her into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Kara muttered, not needing to say anymore, Maggie knowing exactly why she was being thanked.

"You are welcome," Maggie spoke softly as she pulled back from the hug. "Are things okay?" Maggie asked, glancing at Lena, the pair exchanging smiles.

"They are better than okay," Kara couldn't take the smile off her face. "Between us at least," Kara told her, Maggie smiling, glad things were improving. "How is Alex?" Kara wondered.

"She's sleeping," Maggie pointed into the living room. "You two want a coffee?" Maggie wondered, Kara nodding as Maggie heard a 'yes please' from Lena. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, Kara and Lena following behind. Maggie walked over to the coffee machine and put the first pod into it, putting a cup underneath and flicking the switch on. She turned around, watching as Kara helped Lena out of her wheelchair and into the chair at the dining table.

"So," Lena looked across the room to Maggie. "You still up for being my maid of honour?" Lena questioned, a smile forming on her face.

"Of course," Maggie answered. "Does this mean that the wedding is back on?" Maggie took the first coffee from the machine and changed out the used pod for a new one, slipping a coffee cup underneath before pushing the button to make the second cup.

"It is, yeah." Lena smiled as Maggie picked up the first coffee and walked over to the fridge, taking out the milk before walking over to the table, putting it down in front of Lena and leaving the milk on the table.

"Nice to hear." Maggie smiled as she squeezed Lena shoulder.

"Yeah," Lena said, exchanging a smile with Kara. "And you know, maybe this chip thing of Alex's will work and I'll even be walking down the aisle," Lena said, sounding hopeful, but not too much because she knew she couldn't rely on it and it wasn't certain she'd be walking again. There was every possibility that she'd be in the chair for life. "How's it going?"

"Well it's in planning stages still, I think," Maggie said, walking back over to the coffee machine and taking out the second cup, putting in a third pod and making the last cup of coffee. "But right now, Alex isn't going into work. Not for the next few days, at least." Maggie said, leaning herself against the worktop and facing them as she spoke.

"Well that's fair enough," Kara murmured. "But Kyle will still be working on it, right?"

"As far as I am aware, yes," Maggie answered. "But I am sure Alex will fill you in on it when she wakes up," Maggie told them, lifting up the coffee cups and walking over to the table, joining Lena and Kara. "But they both sound pretty confident with it." Maggie said. She wasn't trying to fill Lena with false hope, but she thought it was a smart idea and also thought it had a good chance of working.

"Well I hope so," Lena murmured before she took a drink of her coffee. "But, if not, I…I know that I'd be okay. That I could still have a good life," Lena smiled. "And I'm going back to work next week. There's no reason why I can't," Lena said. "And I owe a big thanks to you, Maggie. I really needed a push, so thank you." Lena told her. She may not have appreciated it right away, but she was thankful for what her friend did.

"I just wanted you not to give up." Maggie spoke quietly.

"Well I appreciate how much you care. You and Alex," Lena told her. "We both do, don't we?" Lena looked across the table to Kara, who nodded as she looked in Maggie's direction.

"We sure do." Kara answered before she took a drink of her coffee, knowing that no matter what happened, her and Lena were going to be okay and that was the main thing.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	43. Chapter 43

Eliza was in Midvale, spending some time with her girls. They were all at Alex's place, sitting around the table, eating their dinner. Although, Alex was still suffering with her sickness so she wasn't really managing to eat that much. Alex had her 20-week scan in a couple of days time and talk had turned into whether they were going to find out what they were having. "I don't think you should find out," Eliza said. "It's a nice surprise after all that work of pushing the child out." Eliza glanced at Alex, who seemed to agree with her mother. They didn't find out with Riley and again, with this baby, Alex didn't particularly want to know but she knew that Maggie did.

"Well I'd like too." Maggie said, taking a drink of her beer.

"I think you should too," Kara said. "Oh yes," She banged her hand on the end of the table, causing some jumps of fright, mostly from Lena and Riley. "Because then you could do a gender reveal party."

"A what now?" Maggie looked utterly confused.

"A gender reveal party," Kara said again. "You know, someone finds out what you are having then they reveal it in a cake with pink or blue sponge, or you open a box and pink or blue balloons come out, or you pop a balloon and coloured streamers fall out," Kara explained. "We should totally do that." Kara sounded all excited.

"Uh, no," Maggie screwed her face up. "Let's not do that."

Alex chuckled as Kara pouted sadly. "No fun." Kara exhaled.

"They are a bit cheesy." Lena said, Kara glaring at her fiancée with a scowl. She was supposed to take Kara side on this.

"You guys are no fun," Kara frowned. "And by the way, we are doing gender reveals when we have kids," Kara informed her fiancée. Lena rolled her eyes in response. "So yeah. Be ready for them."

"Yes, okay dear," Lena murmured before she took a drink of her wine. "So, Riley. Do you want a brother or sister?" Lena looked across the table to her, Riley looking very much like she was enjoying her dinner.

"A boy baby," Riley answered. She usually said she wanted a brother. Sometimes she'd say she wanted a sister, but mostly, Riley expressed that she wanted the baby to be a boy. "Skittle."

"You want to call the baby skittle?" Eliza laughed at her granddaughter as she nodded her head.

"Yes," Riley answered rather matter-of-factly. "My nugget Skittle." Riley grinned before she reached for her juice and took a drink.

"Have you guys talked names yet?" Kara wondered. "Kara is a nice name." Kara gave a cheeky grin.

"We have some ideas," Alex told them as she took a drink of her water. "But we are not going to share anything yet." Alex informed them, Kara frowning again.

"You are not giving anything away. You won't reveal the gender, you won't tell us any possible names," Kara sighed. "You guys are being boring."

Maggie chuckled. "We will let you know what we are having if we find out," Maggie told her. "And just because we don't want to do a silly reveal party doesn't mean we are boring." Maggie sounded slightly offended.

"Hmm," Kara exhaled. "Well can you at least share one possible baby name then?" Kara asked. She couldn't wait for the baby to be here. She was super excited there was going to be a new baby in their family.

"Riley likes Skittle," Alex said, everyone else laughing as Kara scowled. "And if it's a boy we are going to have Jeremiah as a middle name." Alex looked to her mother who gave her a smile. She looked touched that Alex wanted to honour Jeremiah.

"Aww he'd be touched," Eliza said, Kara rubbing her back as she was sitting next to her. Jeremiah died a long time ago but Eliza would always have times where she would still get emotional about the loss of her husband. "That's lovely girls, thanks." Eliza smiled at Alex and Maggie.

"I just wish he was still here to meet them," Alex exhaled, her hand rubbing over her bump. "He would have been such a fun Grandpa." Alex smiled as she thought about her Dad.

"Grandpa is in heaven," Riley said, pointing up to the ceiling. "I no see him," Riley exhaled. "And Mumma's Mummy and Daddy live too far away." Riley pouted. At three years old, she was too little to be told the truth of why Maggie's parents were never around, so for now they told her that they lived far away, which wasn't really a lie.

"But you got the best Grandma, huh?" Kara said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Riley nodded vigorously. "Gamma is bestest."

"Yeah she really is huh?" Maggie questioned, Riley once again nodding vigorously. "We are all really lucky to have her in our lives." Maggie said, smiling appreciatively to Eliza. She was just like a mother to her and she knew that she'd treat her biological child no different to how she treated Riley. Eliza welcomed Maggie and then Lena into the family with ease, and Maggie felt lucky to have such a great role model for the children that she and Alex would have together.

"Uh-huh," Riley agreed. "She just my Gamma though."

"Well, she'll be the baby's too sweetie." Alex said, Riley giving a scowl, like she didn't like the thought of sharing her.

"Don't you worry, Riley," Eliza told her. "Gamma has enough love for everyone," Eliza assured her, Riley frowning, not looking so sure of that. "Speaking of love," Eliza said, looking around to Kara and then to Lena. "When are you two going to set a date for this wedding?"

"Well, we have an appointment in a couple of days, actually," Lena told her future Mother-in-law. "At a country estate about an hour out of the city. We are hoping for March sometime, but we'll see if we really love it and if it's available."

"March?" Eliza questioned. "Isn't Alex due in March?"

"Not till the end," Kara answered. "We are hoping for early March."

"Well let's hope the baby doesn't make an entrance as you two are saying I do." Eliza gave a little chuckle.

"She better not," Kara muttered. "That one day is my wedding day. She can have the baby any other day."

"Oh yeah because I'm sure Alex will decide when she wants the baby to come out," Lena laughed. "Doesn't really work that way, does it?" Lena questioned.

"I guess not." Kara murmured, wondering if planning a wedding for the same month that Alex was due the baby was actually a good idea.

* * *

Lena and Kara were in the room at the big country mansion that people hired out for weddings. "These door open out onto the patio," Emma – the lady who was showing them around – said. She decided not to open the door that day though as it was raining out, but they were glass doors so Kara and Lena could see out, all the way down the patio and the garden. "It looks really beautiful. Especially on a lovely Spring day. With the flowers of your choice and decorations," Emma told them, obviously trying to sell the place best she could. "People have the freedom of being in or out. They can choose. It's not just in one place."

"Riley will probably be right out and in that fountain." Lena said, still looking out into the garden, at the big water feature that was half the way down it.

"Ah yeah." Kara laughed, having to agree with Lena.

"Hey, there could be an archway at the entrance as well, with the same flowers as the wedding bouquets," Lena suggested. "It would look nice, I think."

"Ooh yeah, that would be nice," Kara smiled down at Lena. "Can you do that?" Kara said, looking over to Emma.

The tall brunette nodded as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Yes, I can give you a brochure away. It can show you all the different ways we set up the room and all the extra's we have," Emma said, her gaze staying on Kara. "And you can show your husband to be." Emma said, Kara looking down at Lena, before she looked back to Emma, a looked of confusion on her face.

"My what?" Kara questioned. "I'm marrying Lena," Kara pointed down to Lena. "We are the couple." Kara informed her, Emma looking rather embarrassed by her mistake.

"Oh dear I am so sorry," Emma put her hand over her mouth. "I uhm, I….just thought you'd brought your friend along," Emma exhaled. "Uhm….oh we've never done a lesbian wedding before."

"That's not a problem, is it?" Lena questioned.

"No, no," Emma shook her head. "I mean I don't think it should be. I'd need to see with my boss, but, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's a wedding. He'll be making money. I shouldn't think he'll mind one bit," Emma said, feeling awful for just assuming Kara had a male fiancé. "Honestly, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Lena told her. "Uhm, I'm hoping to be out of my chair by the wedding," Lena said, looking down on herself. Alex and Kyle were getting close to being ready to test their first attempt. Of course, everyone hoped it would work and that Lena was walking again, especially for the wedding, but there was still the possibility that Lena would still be in the chair so she needed to make sure everything was going to be accessible for her. "But if not, I need to make sure that everything is accessible to me."

"Well the room where dinner is usually served is up the stairs," Emma told them, Lena and Kara both pursing their lips, knowing it wasn't ideal. "And unfortunately, the toilets are up the stairs and the building has no elevator," Emma said, suddenly looking a little flustered, trying to come up with a solution so they'd still choose there for their big day. "We could serve food down the stairs though and bring in a porta potty."

"I'm not going to use a porta potty on my wedding day." Lena sounded alarmed even at the though.

"We would get a nice one. A decent one." Emma argued.

Kara pursed her lips. She loved this place but if it wasn't suitable for Lena they obviously couldn't get married there. There was every chance that Lena would be walking again by then, but at the same time, there was just as much chance that she'd still be in the wheelchair. "Well, if you still give us that brochure," Kara said. "We can have a talk and we'll be in touch to let you know either way." Kara told her, Emma giving a little nod as she walked over to the table and grabbed a brochure, walking back across and handing it out for her to take.

* * *

Maggie, Alex, and Riley were waiting at the hospital to go in for Alex's 20-week scan. As well as finding out that everything was still okay with the baby, they were going to find out what they were having. Alex didn't want to know when she was pregnant with Riley and Maggie did, so this time round, when the same opinion occurred, in the end, Alex felt it was only fair to find out this time. Riley said she only wanted to find out if it was a boy, which was slightly amusing, but they knew no matter what the baby was that Riley would be a great big sister. They'd also invited Eliza along, but she didn't want to know what the baby was so she'd declined the offer. She wasn't in National City much longer, so Maggie and Alex were sure they could keep the gender a secret from her, but Riley was joining them at the appointment so they were more worried that she'd let slip to Eliza to what they baby was. "Are we getting my nugget today?" Riley questioned as she jumped around on the spot, not able to stand still.

"No," Maggie told her, putting her hand onto Riley's shoulder to keep her still. "We are just getting to see it on the screen."

"Oh." Riley opened her mouth wide.

"Like you got the picture last time, remember?" Alex questioned and Riley nodded in response. "Well you can get another picture today. The baby will be bigger." Alex said, her hand rubbing over her bump.

"I feel my nugget?" Riley questioned, stepping closer to Alex and putting her little hand onto her bump. The baby had started to be more active, and Alex could feel it moving around, but at the moment, it still wasn't enough for Maggie or Riley to feel it. Riley scrunched her face up as she couldn't feel the baby moving. "I can't." Riley frowned as she banged her foot off the floor.

"You will can soon, I promise." Alex told her, knowing it wouldn't be much longer till the baby was giving proper kicks that others would be able to feel.

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and started saying something else, but the sonographer appeared in the waiting room, and called Alex through. "Oh, you must be big sister Riley," The sonographer smiled at her. It was the same woman she'd had on previous scans, Alex getting a couple extra scans when she'd been hospitalised because of the sickness. "Goodness you wouldn't mistake her for being anyone else's daughter, Alex. She's a little mini you." The sonographer said. Alex just replied with a smile as she took her jacket off, putting in on the back of the chair that Maggie had already taken a seat at before she got up onto the bed, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yes, I'm Riley Eliza Sawyer-Danvers," Riley said as Maggie lifted her up onto her knee. "I'm three." Riley held up 3 fingers for her to see.

"Wow, you are getting a big girl then, huh?" The sonographer questioned as she reached for the gel and squeezed it onto Alex's stomach. Alex gasped at the coldness, even though she was prepared for it.

"Yeah," Riley answered. "Cos I'm a big sister."

"You are going to be a big sister, huh," The sonographer smiled before she picked up the transducer and rolled it over Alex's stomach. "So, how's Mummy feeling? You still as sick?"

"Most days," Alex answered. The sickness pills had helped ease her nausea a little, but she was still suffering with the sickness, although she went into work twice a week to keep working on the chip for Lena. It was the only way Maggie and Alex could agree on what was best. A compromise. "But we are half way there now so we are getting through it."

"Aw yes." The sonographer said.

"Mumma, is that my nugget?" Riley questioned, pointing to the screen.

"Is sure is," Maggie answered. "It looks like it's waving to you, huh?" Maggie said, her arms wrapped around Riley's stomach.

"Yeah," Riley giggled. "Is we gonna know he's a boy?" Riley questioned.

"Oh are you wanting to find out?" The sonographer asked. "Looks like baby is lying in a good position so I should be able to see things," She told them. "Or not." She gave a little laugh as she looked back to Maggie and Alex.

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. Alex would rather wait, but Maggie was desperate to know. Maybe because she wanted to feel as connected as she could and by finding out, she might feel like she could feel more connected to the unborn child. "Yeah, we want to know." Alex said, Maggie giving her a smile before they both looked back to the sonographer.

"Well I can let you know now, then I'll do all the checks I need to do, then give you guys another look at the baby, how does that sound?" She looked to Riley as she spoke, Riley giving a grin as nodded her head. She focused on the screen and after a few months of silence, she looked back to the three of them. "It's a little girl," The sonographer said. "Congratulations."

Alex and Maggie looked to each other, both of them with smiles on their faces. They'd have been happy with either, but hearing they were getting another little girl still made them both feel happy. "Noooo," Riley moaned as she folded her arms across her chest. "Make it a boy baby."

"We can't make it a boy baby sweetie," Maggie spoke softly, seeing Riley was disappointed. "But hey, a little sister will still be lots of fun." Maggie assured her.

"Hmmph." Riley stuck her bottom lip out and bowed her head down. Alex and Maggie exchanged another glance, knowing soon enough Riley would get herself excited about the fact she was getting a baby sister.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Riley had gone around to Kara and Lena's place after their scan. "Hey," Kara gave her sister a hug as they walked into the apartment, Riley running over to the toy box that Kara had in the apartment for her and pulled out toy after toy until she found one she wanted to play with. "So, did you found out?" Kara questioned, clasping her hands together, hopeful that they did.

"We did," Alex nodded her head. "What do you think?"

"I think a boy." Lena answered as Riley ran over to her with a pairs game she wanted her to play with her.

"Me too," Kara nodded. "I think a boy."

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance, the pair of them raising their eyebrows at each other. "We brought you cupcakes." Maggie said, handing the box to Kara.

"Oooh," Kara looked excited at the thought of cupcakes as she took the box in her hand and walked over to the table in the kitchen. "But c'mon then. What's the baby?" Kara questioned, opening the box and looking down to the cupcakes. There were 6 vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting on the top, and a purple candied butterfly on the top of each of them. "Pink?" Kara looked up to Alex. "Pink frosting…..does that mean?" Kara squealed as she gave a little jump. "It's a girl?"

"It's another girl." Maggie grin.

"Aww congrats guys," Lena smiled as Kara ran over and pulled Alex and Maggie into a hug. "What do you think Riley? A baby sister, that's cool huh?"

"Ugh," Riley frowned. "Brother would be better."

"Aww well maybe you'll get a brother next time," Kara looked over to her niece. Alex widened her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to the couch and took a seat, relaxing back into the cushions, her hands rubbing over her bump. "You want a cupcake?" Kara questioned, Riley nodding as she and Lena started playing the game at the dining table.

"Babe you want one?" Maggie questioned, Alex shaking her head in response.

"You probably won't want one either, will you, hun?" Kara said, looking over to Lena, who also shook her head in response. "All the more for me then," Kara skipped over to the kitchen and took out a cupcake for her and one for Riley as Maggie was there getting one for herself. Maggie walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alex, Alex reaching over and pulling off a bit of Maggie's cupcake, popping it into her mouth.

Kara gave Riley her cupcake before she sat down on the armchair. "So," Maggie questioned, pulling off a bit of her cupcake. "How did it go at the venue today?"

"Uh," Kara curled her nose. "It was beautiful but it wasn't fully accessible for Lena." Kara told them. She felt bad for her fiancée but obviously that just wasn't the place that they were supposed to get married at. She knew they'd find the perfect place soon enough.

"Oh that's a shame." Maggie said, taking a bite of her cupcake before Alex pulled off another piece. Maggie glared up at her and Alex just gave her a smirk before she popped it into her mouth.

"Maybe Lena will be walking by March though," Alex said, swallowing her mouthful of cupcake. "So, it could be fully accessible."

"But I might not be," Lena looked around from the table, everyone looking over to her. "And, I can't pin my hopes on it. I can't book that place just hoping that I'll be walking again by then," Lena exhaled sadly. "I trust in you Alex and I believe that eventually you'll come up with something, but it might take longer than the time we have till when we want to get married," Lena said. "And we don't want to wait till I am walking again because it might take years," Lena said. "So, we just need to find somewhere else." Lena said. She was a little annoyed they couldn't get married there but she knew they'd find somewhere else.

"Well I'm sure the right place will come eventually." Maggie said, once again glaring at Alex who had stolen another piece of her cupcake. For someone who said she didn't want one, she sure was eating a lot of Maggie's.

"Yeah, we are sure it will," Kara said. "So, anyways, we were thinking about going dress shopping," Kara informed them. "We still need to decide on a colour for your dresses and for the little bow around Riley's dress but we thought tomorrow we could head into town. Look at some shops." Kara suggested.

"Yeah we are free, right?" Maggie said, looking around to Alex. "We could go. If you feel okay?"

"Yeah sure." Alex nodded.

"Aww it'll be a little bridal party day out," Kara clapped her hands, excited for starting to plan the wedding. "Get Eliza to come too." Kara said. Eliza was still in town and of course Kara would love her opinion on the dresses.

"Will do," Alex said, before reaching for more of Maggie's cupcake, but pouting sadly as she saw it was finished. "Go get another cupcake." Alex slapped her wife's thigh. Maggie raised her eyebrows at her as she got to her feet, thinking that at least Alex was able to eat something, even if it was just a cupcake.

* * *

As always, review are very much appreciated :)


	44. Chapter 44

Alex turned around in the bed, before immediately turning again, lying on her back. She couldn't get herself comfy no matter how much she tried. "Oooh, hello baby girl," Alex put her hand onto her stomach, the baby kicking her sharply. "Oooh, that was a big one," Alex said, turning her head to the side, Alex seeing Maggie was sound asleep. "Maggie," Alex patted her shoulder. "Maggie." Alex said again, shaking her shoulder a little.

"Alex," Maggie sounded panicked as she shot up to sitting in the bed. "What is it? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Maggie fumbled for a moment before she found the switch and switched on her bedside light and turned to face Alex, the pair of them screwing their eyes up as the light hit them.

"Yeah, here," Alex grabbed hold of Maggie's hand and put into onto her stomach. "You feel that?" Alex questioned. Maggie held her hand still for a moment before she shook her head. "There." Alex moved Maggie's hand slightly and Maggie widened her eyes, her mouth opening.

"Woah baby girl," Maggie gasped. "Al that is so cool," Maggie grinned. She felt it when Riley kicked also, but feeling your new baby kick for the first time was always going to be special. "Is that keeping you awake?" Maggie wondered.

"Not really," Alex shook her head. "She's just started kicking. I was already awake. I couldn't get comfy." Alex told her, Maggie still smiling as her gaze was on Alex's stomach, her hand still there feeling for the baby.

"You want to snuggle?" Maggie questioned. She lay back down in the bed but she kept her hand on Alex's bump, still smiling as she felt the baby moving.

"I'm too hot to snuggle." Alex said, throwing the covers from her body.

"It's almost winter. It's cold out." Maggie said as her hand slipped under Alex's pyjama top and rubbed over her bare stomach.

"Well I'm not tonight," Alex murmured. "I'm hot." Alex said, fanning herself down with her hand.

"Mmm, baby you are always hot in my eyes." Maggie smirked, her hand still on her stomach, feeling the baby kicking as she leaned up and kissed her temple before she kissed it again, then as Alex turned her head to face her, she kissed Alex's lips, her hand moving down Alex's stomach a little, following the baby is she moved.

"If you are angling for something I suppose I could go down on you." Alex murmured, not sounding very enthusiastic at the thought.

"And they say romance is dead," Maggie quipped. "No, babe I wasn't angling for anything. I know you're not feeling like being intimate right now and that's okay," Maggie assured her. "I really was just saying you are a hot wife." Maggie smiled as she kissed her temple again, her hand still on her stomach, the baby still kicking.

"Not really," Alex yawned. "I feel and look like crap all the time right now." The sickness took a lot out of Alex and she didn't ever feel like making much of an effort at the moment.

"You are beautiful," Maggie assured her. "I am always going to think so," Maggie said, Alex giving her a thankful smile. "And we are half way there," Maggie told her. "And this is the more exciting half because we are going to start buying things and I am going to do the nursery," Maggie smiled. "And now we know it's a little girl we are having we can get more serious about picking her out a name," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod. "I've always liked Dylan." Maggie said, Alex screwing her face up, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, but we've just found out we are having a girl." Alex replied, her hand going down and rubbing the side of her stomach.

"I meant for a girl," Maggie answered. "I think it's sweet."

Alex scrunched her face up. "It's more of a boys' name."

"Hey, I'm Maggie," Maggie said, confusing Alex a little. "Have you met my wife _Alex_ and our daughter, _Riley_?"

"Okay smart ass," Alex exhaled, looking back around her wife, who had moved onto her side, shuffling herself closer to Alex, her hand still on Alex's stomach, rubbing it gently. "But Alex is short for _Alexandra,"_ Alex told her. "And Alex had always been a unisex name and Riley is very popular with girls," Alex spoke through a yawn. "But Dylan?" Alex wasn't so sure it was a name for a girl, although she did like the name. "You say Dylan and I think boy."

"Well how about saying Dylan and thinking about our sweet, beautiful little girl?" Maggie questioned. "I really, really, love the name and I want it to be properly considered," Maggie told her. "I'm putting it on the list."

"Really?" Alex questioned. "Dylan Danvers?" Alex screwed her face up, thinking it just didn't sound quite right.

"Ah but it's not going to be Dylan Danvers, is it?" Maggie questioned. "It'll be Sawyer-Danvers and she'll probably have a middle name in there too, so it'll break it up," Maggie said. "It's on the list." Maggie told her.

"Sure, you can put it on the list." Alex mumbled. They didn't really have much of a list so far. They still had plenty time to think of names, and maybe the name would come to them once the baby had arrived and they saw her but the baby name conversation was still one that would sometimes happen.

"Good, thank you." Maggie smiled, really hoping that Alex would grow to like the name.

* * *

"Riley, please," Alex took a deep breath, her hand resting on her stomach. "Mummy's not feeling good. Please stop fighting and put this on." Alex was trying to get Riley into the dress that Lena and Kara and picked out for her.

"But it's a dress." Riley sighed. She was only in her panties, standing in the changing room, her arms folded as her chin was digging into chest as she was scowling, not looking impressed.

"I know but Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena would like you to wear it for their wedding," Alex explained. "And Mumma and me are going to be in dresses too. And Gamma and Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena. We'll all be in dresses together." Alex told her, hoping this would convince her.

"You and Mumma?" Riley questioned, looking like she was considering putting the dress on.

"Uh-huh." Alex nodded before taking a deep breath, rubbing her stomach again. It was warm in the shop, even hotter in the changing room and fighting with Riley to put the dress on wasn't helping her feel any better.

"What 'bout J'onn?" Riley wondered.

"Well no," Alex stifled a laugh. "He won't be in a dress but he'll be dressed nice and smart."

"Just for a little minute, okay?" Riley said, Alex giving a sigh of relief that she was willing to try the dress on. Alex nodded as Riley held her hands up and Alex helped her into the dress. She turned Riley around and did up the buttons on the back before she tied the red coloured ribbon that went around her waist into a bow at the back, the rest of the dress being the traditional white flower girl's colour. Alex and Maggie's dresses were the same red colour than the bow.

"Aww Riley Roo, you look so pretty," Alex smiled as she tucked Riley's hair behind her ear. "Will we go show Mumma and everyone else?" Alex said and Riley nodded as she skipped out of the dressing room. Alex took a moment before she pushed herself up to standing and turned around walking out the room to where everyone was waiting for them.

"You okay?" Maggie immediately walked over to Alex, her hand going to her back, concern in her tone. They'd been in the changing room a while, everyone knowing that Riley probably just took some persuading to get the dress on, but Maggie was worried that Alex was feeling okay.

Alex nodded. "I just need some water." Alex said, reaching for the glass that was on the table. Everyone else had a glass of champagne, curtesy of the bridal shop, but Alex was only on water. She took a drink before looking around, everyone telling Riley how nice she looked, the little girl getting a big grin on her face as she did a twirl at Eliza's request.

"Aw it's so lovely, Riley," Kara gushed, her hand going onto her chest. "Do you like it?"

"Hmm," Riley scrunched her face up. "Just cos everyone wearing a dress." Riley responded. Not really giving a direct answer.

Alex and Maggie were also in their red maid of honour dresses. The store was aware of Alex's growing bump and would alter the dress accordingly just before the wedding so it still fit her. "You look lovely, ladies." Eliza looked up to them with a smile.

"She does look great, doesn't she," Maggie smiled as she stared at her wife. "She really suits red. It's her colour."

"Like you don't look smoking in that dress," Alex looked her wife up and down. She was a bit jealous that Maggie seemed to look great in whatever colour she wore. "It looks great against your olivey skin-tone." Alex told her, Maggie giving her a smile for the compliment.

"Aww everything is coming together nicely," Lena gushed. "Let's see the three of you together." Lena said, Maggie and Alex walking closer to Riley who had climbed up onto the box step that was there for people to stand on so they could get their dresses fitted properly for alterations.

Maggie lifted her down and she stood in front of them, looking to Kara, Lena and Eliza. "I think that's it, you know," Kara said, hoping Lena was going to agree. It was the first shop they went into and the first dresses they'd tried on but Kara just knew. She loved the shade, the cut, the material, everything about the dresses. "What do you think, honey?" Kara questioned.

"Yes," Lena nodded. "As long as those three are happy."

"It's your wedding," Maggie answered. "But, I love them, so..." Maggie patted down the dress as Alex nodded, also approving of the choice.

"What about you, Riley?" Kara questioned. "Do you like it?"

Riley gave a little nod, surprising everyone. Riley never really liked wearing dresses, but she seemed comfy in this one. "But I wear converse?" Riley questioned.

"Aw you can't really wear converse with a dress." Eliza told her granddaughter.

Riley stuck her bottom lip out. "Maybe she could," Kara shrugged, glancing at Lena. "I think it would look pretty cool and she is going to wear the dress so we should let her still feel like herself."

"As long as they are white ones," Lena said. She'd rather that Riley wore cute little sandals but felt a compromise was necessary, even if she was only three-years-old. "Red to match the bow would be a bit too much," Lena said. "But plain white converse, she can wear." Lena said, Riley jumping up and down at the news.

"Yey." Riley cheered. She loved converse. She had a pair in almost every colour.

"Right, well we'll go get changed then it's time for the brides' dresses." Alex said. She was excited to help Kara pick her perfect wedding dress. Maybe not as excited as Kara got when she helped Alex pick out her dress but not many people usually got as excited as Kara about things.

"I think I'll take Riley to the adventure play over at Victoria Mall or something," Eliza said. She knew Riley would quickly be getting bored of shopping. "Let you ladies look yourself."

"But don't you want to help me find my dress?" Kara questioned.

"I can see you in the dress before you pick for sure," Eliza told her. "But Riley will tire of shopping pretty quickly."

"She is right." Maggie had to agree with Eliza's thoughts.

"Okay," Kara exhaled as Maggie, Alex and Riley went back through to the changing rooms to get their clothes back on. "But what about your outfit?"

"Oh I have plenty time to find something." Eliza said, Kara giving a little nod of agreement. She couldn't wait for Maggie, Alex and Riley to get changed so that she could start to try on wedding dresses.

* * *

Because they didn't want to see what the other was going to try on, they'd split up. Alex stayed in the current shop that they were in with Kara so she could try on some dresses, and Maggie had taken Lena to a different shop, a few blocks away. Lena had picked out some dresses that she liked and the shop assistant had hung them on a rail in the changing room, before leaving the ladies alone. "I uhm," Lena looked up to Maggie from her chair. "I'm going to need your help." Lena looked a little embarrassed as she bowed her head. She'd got pretty good at dressing herself at home, but she had the bars there to help her. Unfortunately, there were no bars in the changing room at this store.

"Sure," Maggie nodded, going into the changing room after her friend. "Lena," Maggie saw the look on her face. "It's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm your friend. I'm here to help you."

"I know," Lena answered. "It's just…I need to be almost naked."

Maggie couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smirk. "You know, I've seen you naked before. I've done stuff to a naked Lena Luthor," Maggie said, recalling those months a long time ago now that they were more than just friends. Lena gave a little laugh. "So...being in your undies is nothing," Maggie told her. "It's just the same as me seeing you in your bikini really." Maggie said. She knew it wasn't just about stripping down to her underwear in front of her, but more so that she needed help to get in and out of the dresses, that she needed help to get her jeans off. The simplest of tasks that she should be able to do herself. Lena pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. Maggie exhaled lightly as she bent down, knowing this whole thing wouldn't be easy on Lena and that she'd still have bad days and even though they'd had a nice morning with champagne and trying the maid of honour dresses on, maybe now, Lena was feeling low, feeling down, the reality that she was in a wheelchair hitting her as she was about to try her wedding dresses on. "If you don't feel up to this today, we don't have to do it," Maggie told her, rubbing her arm softly. "Pretty sure I saw a bar across the street," Maggie said. "Could always go have a few cheeky ones." Maggie smirked and Lena gave a little laugh.

"Nah, I….I need to do it eventually, right?" Lena questioned.

"Well yeah but it's not like you've even set a date yet," Maggie replied. "You still need to find a venue and find someone who'll marry you," Maggie told her. "There's still time."

"I thought the maid of honour was supposed to encourage the trying on of the dresses, not try to discourage it." Lena laughed.

"Okay, well I can do that too," Maggie told her. "Hurry up and get up so we can get these dresses tried on," Maggie said, tapping Lena's shoulder a few times. Lena stifled a laugh as she took her jacket off, passing it to Maggie who hung it up on hook in the changing room. She turned back around seeing Lena had pulled her shirt off and had discarded it to the floor. Lena undid the button on her jeans as sort of did a little shuffle so she could get the zip down then move them as far down her legs as she could reach. "Hang on," Maggie knelt down and pulled down the zips on Lena's boots, before she took them from her feet. She put her hand on Lena's ankle before she looked up to her, Lena giving a little nod, letting Maggie pull the jeans the rest of the way off her. Lena stayed sitting in her chair as she watched Maggie take the first dress from the hanger and get it sorted on the floor. She turned around and held her hands out, Lena taking a deep breath before she put her hands into Maggie's, Maggie pulling her up to standing. Maggie looked up and saw the rail that the rest of the dresses Lena's wanted to try on were hanging on and lifted one of Lena's hands to it so she could hold on for better balance. When she was sure that Lena was steady, she let go of her and pulled the dress up her body, walking around to her back and doing up the back of the dress. She saw Lena's legs were about to buckle and so she held her arms out at either side of Lena from behind, Lena grabbing onto them tightly. She tried her best not to put her whole weight onto Maggie but Maggie could see she was struggling. It's okay," Maggie told her. Lena relaxed as she put all of her weight onto Maggie. "You look beautiful." Maggie smiled as she lifted Lena around so she could see herself in the mirror. She stayed behind her, her hand meeting her other around Lena's stomach, so she had a better hold of her, as Lena's hands were still on Maggie's arms, Lena leaning back into her slightly.

"You're strong." Lena was a little surprised that someone as small as Maggie could physically lift her around.

"That's what you are thinking about right now?" Maggie questioned. "What do you think of yourself in this dress?" Maggie asked, the pair of them looking into the mirror, admiring the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, showing off Lena's ample assets rather nicely. There were diamante beads that led down to the ivory ribbon around the waistline, before the dress flowed down to the ground.

"I really like it." Lena said, Maggie seeing from looking in the mirror that Lena's eyes were glossing over.

"Hey, it's alright," Maggie helped Lena back into her chair. She stuck her head out of the curtain on the changing room and grabbed some tissues from the table outside. She looked back to Lena, seeing mascara stained tears. "God, you'd think you'd be able to afford waterproof mascara," Maggie quipped handing Lena the tissues. Lena stifled a laugh as she took the tissues in her hand, using one to wipe her face. "Careful you don't mark the dress," Maggie sounded worried as she knelt down before Lena and rubbed her arm. "You okay?"

Lena took a deep breath. "Seeing myself in this dress but having to lean on you to be able to stay upright, seeing this godforsaken chair in the mirror, I…." Lena pursed her lips. "I hope that on my wedding day I can walk. I can stand alone. I won't need the chair." Lena was trying really hard to be okay with this. This was her life – at least for now – so she had to get used to it.

"I know," Maggie reached her hand up and lightly rubbed her cheek. "And Alex is still working damn hard to make sure that can happen for you," Maggie told her. "And they are confident. I…I feel good about this too. I believe you'll be walking again," Maggie said. She did believe it, she just wasn't sure if that would happen before the wedding, but right now, she just wanted to give Lena hope. "So, how about we get you out of this dress, and into the next one?" Maggie questioned. "Because we want you looking drop dead gorgeous for your bride, do we not?" Maggie said, rubbing Lena's cheek again. Lena took a deep breath as she nodded and smiled up at Maggie, very thankful to have someone like her in her life.

* * *

Alex reached for the tissue, wiping it across her eyes as Kara stood before her in the third dress she'd tried on that afternoon. "That's the one," Alex sniffed back, the sight of her little sister in a wedding dresses reducing her to tears. "You look absolutely stunning in that one." Alex told her. It was strapless, ivory in colour and flowed down to the ground. There was some detailing around the bust, but not too much, and it was elegant. It was simple, but beautiful and it fit perfectly. Like this dress was made for Kara.

"It feels so comfortable," Kara looked down on herself. "I love it. I love it. I love it," Kara held the sides and did a twirl. "Ah I never want to take this off," Kara reached out to the table, picking up her glass of champagne. "Maybe Supergirl can get a new outfit." Kara joked, Alex giving a little laugh as Kara took a drink.

"That really would get people talking." Alex said, she could only imagine what people would say if Supergirl started to wear a wedding dress with she was out and about.

"Aww it's all coming together so quickly," Kara felt a little saddened. "We have yours and Maggie's dresses, Riley's dress is sorted, looks like I am going to take this dress on the first day looking." Kara said, patting the dress down before giving a little pout.

"Well we still need to shoe shop," Alex told her. "But I am not wearing heels," Alex told her. "Not when I am going to very pregnant. I need flat and comfy."

"You want to wear converse too?" Kara laughed.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But flat and comfy would be my preference. Or, no shoes at all," Alex said half-jokingly but didn't actually think it was too crazy an idea. "You are still looking for a suitable venue, right?" Alex asked and Kara nodded, drinking more of her champagne. "Well you know how much you love the house at Midvale?" Alex questioned as she ran her hand over her bump. The baby had just woken up and had started moving around. "Well why don't you go get married there?" Alex suggested. "You guys got engaged on a beach, right?" Alex said, recalling being told all about the engagement in Mexico. "So, why not get married on one? Or at least close to one? The house at Midvale overlooks the beach, it's on its own. There's a huge yard there," Alex noted. "I bet we could get it to look really pretty." Alex said, Kara giving a smile, actually loving the idea of getting married in Midvale. Back when her life on Earth began.

"I actually love that thought," Kara smiled before she bit her lip. "What about Lena and you, you'd be pretty pregnant in March."

"Well unless you changed when you want to get married to accommodate your pregnant sister there isn't much you can do about that," Alex murmured. "And of course, only go for it if Lena likes the idea too."

"No, I meant how would she get there?" Kara questioned.

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Maggie can drive us all there. You guys can get a plane there," Alex suggested. "I'd probably not want to fly being so pregnant but Maggie will drive us and Riley. You could probably fly Lena there yourself in minutes," Alex chuckled. "It's just thought. Could be nice and I think Mum would love it." Alex gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I think she would too," Kara said, ideas already running through her mind at how they could set up for the wedding at the Midvale house. "And the hope it that Lena is out of her chair by next year anyways. By the end of this year if we are being really honest." Kara said, sounding hopeful.

"But if we are going to be sensible about it, by early next year." Alex told her, wanting to be sensible about the timeline of the chip working. And it was only there first try, so it would probably need tweaked a bit before it worked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Ah thanks Alex, I love this idea," Kara grinned. "I'm going to talk to Lena about it later." Kara said, a grin on her face, hoping that Lena would like the idea as much as she did.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	45. Chapter 45

Lena was sitting on the bed in the medical bay at the DEO. The first chip was ready just before Christmas, but unfortunately, there was no Christmas miracle as there was a problem with the chip. They'd thought it had worked on testing, so they implanted it into Lena, but after about 5 minutes of learning to take steps again in the DEO building, Lena lost feeling in her legs again and fell to the ground. She was devastated, as was Alex, because they'd worked really hard on the chip and so very much wanted it to work. Kara and Maggie both also there, feeling the same devastation. The second chip was ready in early February, and this one worked a lot better, but for a reason they still couldn't figure out, the power just kept cutting out, which would have left Lena going back and forward from being able to walk to not being able too, and of course one that would only work sporadically wasn't good enough. The third chip was ready pretty quickly after the second one, Kyle and Alex - although mostly Kyle by that point because of Alex's pregnancy - working tirelessly to ensure they had one more try for Lena before her wedding day, which was fast approaching. Kara and Lena were getting married at the Midvale house, and the wedding was only a few days away. "So, here it is." Kyle walked into the room, Steven following behind him. He walked over to Lena and showed her the chip. This one was slightly bigger than the previous too, but Lena didn't care how big it had to be, just as long as it worked, she'd be more than happy.

"Agent Danvers," Steven smiled as he saw Alex was in the room. "I thought you were on maternity leave now. Really can't keep away from this place, can you?" Steven noted. Alex had cut down on work pretty early due to her sickness but came in twice a week to work on the chip with Kyle. "Can't have that long left now?"

"4 weeks 3 days till my due date," Alex exhaled, her hand rubbing over her stomach. Finally, she'd started to feel slightly better, coming into the last month of the pregnancy. She'd been admitted to hospital a further two times and had spent a lot of time resting in bed, leaving Maggie to pick the furniture, pram, car seat and generally everything they needed for the baby mostly by herself. They looked online and picked out things together, but for the most part, the preparing for the baby had been left to Maggie, although Maggie didn't mind at all. It was important for Alex to rest and Maggie liked going to pick things out for their baby. "And I'm just here as Lena's friend. And well, I helped create that chip so it's only right I am here to see it hopefully working this time."

"Of course." Steven said, heading over to the cabinet to prepare what he needed for implantation.

"Here is our baby." Kyle showed the chip to Alex, and she gave at little laugh at Kyle for referring to it as their baby.

"Beautiful." Alex grinned as she looked up to her tall, dark haired colleague.

"Kara not here?" Kyle questioned. "Don't tell me she's gone out Superheroing at this important time?"

"For all I know she could have," Lena shrugged. "But, I've not actually told her about this," Lena said, Kyle looking a little surprised as he glanced at Alex. "Well it's our wedding in a few days' time so I was hoping if it was a success that I could surprise her. You know, be in the chair, then when it comes to the walking down the aisle part I stand up and walk down to her."

"Ah I see," Kyle answered. "Well, that does sound rather magical," Kyle smiled at the thought, the look of joy and surprise that would be on Kara's face. "But you'd have to pretend to be in the chair for a few days?"

"I've lived in the chair for nearly 5 months. I don't think a few more days will be too much of a problem," Lena said. Part of her did want Kara here with her, but the other part of her wanted to surprise her. Kara had been amazing with her the last five months and Lena would always be thankful for that but she was looking forward to – hopefully – being able to close this chapter of lives and move onto the next. Kara deserved as much. "So….are we ready to try?" Lena questioned, rubbing her hands together, nervously.

Alex picked up on the anxiousness in her voice and stepped forward, rubbing her back. There was the whole 'third time lucky' thing, and Alex had to hope that this would be true. "Almost," Alex looked around as Steven answered. "You know, you could have just helped in making these two billionaires." Steven noted as he walked across to the bed, a tray with equipment he needed in his hand.

"Oh really?" Lena sounded a little intrigued as to what Steven was getting at.

"Well yeah," Steven put the tray down on the table. "If they were to market this product to a hospital how much money do you think they could make curing paralysed people?" Steven questioned. "They could be billionaires, I tell you. Billionaires while helping millions and millions of people worldwide."

"At the expense of exposing the DEO?" Kyle questioned.

"I'm sure there would be ways around that," Steven shrugged. He thought this was a brilliant opportunity for them both. "You are scientists. Bio-engineers." Steven said.

"Yeah and half of the components we used are not from this Earth," Alex chipped in. "And – for me at least – this wasn't about getting rich. It was about helping my friend." Alex said, rubbing her hand over her stomach as the baby started kicking.

"Yeah, I don't think I want all that either," Kyle seemed to agree with Alex. This wasn't about bettering their own lives. "This was about helping Danvers' friend out," Kyle said, looking to Alex, giving her a smile. He was really fond of Alex, and at one point, after he started at the DEO, he probably would have asked her out but then he found out she was married. And then there was the fact that she was married to another woman. So of course, he settled for being good friends with her. "And making this one chip has already taken up so much of our time. And we love being agents, getting out on missions," Kyle told him. "This is just a onetime thing."

"Oh well, you are the ones missing out on what could be billions." Steven shrugged.

"Ah I think one billionaire in my family is enough anyways," Alex laughed as she nudged Lena's arm. "Wouldn't want to make the new sister jealous if I became richer than her." Alex joked, causing Lena to laugh, taking away some of her anxiousness, settling her nerves a little.

"Well in that case L-Corp will buy the chip rights from you. Make me a trillionaire." Lena teased.

"We'll never sell." Alex told her with a grin.

"What?" Lena gasped. "Not even to family?" Lena chuckled, only joking with Alex. This was their invention and they could do with it whatever they wished, although she did agree that if it worked they could stand to make a lot of money from it.

"Well not that I wouldn't love to make you a trillionaire, but, no," Alex's lips curled before she looked to Steven, who gave a nod to her that he was ready to go when Lena was. "So, you ready to try this?" Alex questioned and Lena took a deep breath before she gave a little nod, her hand reaching out and taking Alex's, wanting that little bit of support.

* * *

Lena was standing in the middle of two long bars that been placed in the medical bay. Alex and Kyle were standing at the other end, and Steven was loitering close by to Lena, but the woman didn't really need anyone to support her. She was standing upright, her legs showing no signs of buckling. She had a hand on each bar for a little support, but she was also managing to keep most of her weight on her legs. "Sorry." Lena took a deep breath. She knew they were waiting on her to try to walk.

"It's okay," Alex answered. "Take as long as you need." Alex knew this was overwhelming for Lena and wasn't going to rush her.

Lena took another deep breath before she brought her first foot forward, a smile appearing on her face as she managed the first step with no problems. She took another step, then another, and then another, squeals of excitement and claps coming from Alex and Kyle. "You are doing awesome." Kyle gave her an encouraging smile as he patted his hand on Alex's shoulder before resting it there. He was happy for Lena, but also, he was so proud of himself and Alex because it seemed like they'd finally done it.

"I just need a minute." Lena stopped walking and took a deep breath. Alex seeing her eyes glossing over with tears. She hadn't been on her legs for the last 5 months, so of course they were going to be weak. She'd need to strengthen them again, building them back up slowly.

"You are doing great," Alex smiled encouragingly at her as Lena reached up and wiped her hand over her eyes. She tried to take a step only holding on to one side, and she did manage it, although she felt more unsteady on her feet, so she held on again, taking a few more steps until she reached the end, falling into the Alex as the tears escaped her. "Well done. You did amazing." Alex held onto her as she rubbed Lena's back.

"I'm walking," Lena's voice was muffled against Alex's shoulder. "Alex, I don't know how I am ever going to thank you for this." Lena cried, Alex feeling Lena's tears soak through her shirt.

"You just do right by my sister," Alex told her, pulling back from the hug and looking into Lena's eyes. For months, there had been a spark missing, but today, Alex saw it coming back. Alex saw hope in Lena's eyes. "Don't you ever break her heart."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lena responded before she looked to Kyle. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Lena held her hand out and took Kyle's into her hers, giving it a squeeze.

"It was my pleasure," Kyle smiled at her. "Seeing you walking, seeing how happy it's made you. This reaction made the hard graft worth it," Kyle told her. "But there's still a way to go," Kyle said. "You'll need to come in and keep working with Steven for some rehabilitation. Get your legs strong again." Kyle explained, Lena giving a little nod of understanding.

"Yeah of course," Lena nodded. "But it's only a few days till the wedding and we are heading to Midvale in a couple of days' time, and then there is the honeymoon," Lena scrunched her face up. "Maybe we did pick the wrong time to do this."

"No, no," Steven appeared next to the 3 of them. "You go live your life," Steven told her. "We'll work hard over the next couple of days that you are here and you can always do some exercises each morning while you are away. Actually, when you are on your honeymoon, swimming would be really good for your legs," Steven said. "Now, I know it's your honeymoon and there will be plenty other stuff you want to get up with your new wife, but it is still important that you keep up with strengthening your leg muscles," Steven said. "But that would be the case wherever you were."

Yeah," Lena nodded, understandingly. "Uhm, can we go again?" Lena questioned. She knew not to overdo herself right away but she was desperate to be out of the chair and be able to walk fully unaided on her wedding day and the only way that would happen was by practise.

"Show us what you can do." Alex told her, not able to take the smile off her face. She was over the moon for Lena and for Kara too. She knew it would be a hard secret to keep, but she couldn't wait to see Kara's reaction to Lena walking down the aisle.

* * *

Alex met Maggie and Riley at the mall after being at the DEO with Lena. "Hey," Alex leaned down and kissed Maggie's cheek before looking to Riley, running her hand through her ponytail. "How was your morning with Mumma?" Alex questioned as Riley took her hand as the family started to walk through the mall.

"Fun," Riley did a little jump. "We baked cookies but Mumma said we should hide some so you didn't eat them all." Riley told her with a giggle.

"Oh she did, did she?" Alex glared around at Maggie, her head tilting to the side as she raised one eyebrow. Maggie bit her lip.

"Well you have developed a bit of a sweet tooth right now," Maggie argued her point. "Nugget sure is going to come out all fat and squishy," Maggie teased. Alex pouted as she playfully slapped Maggie's arm. "Hey," Maggie stuck her bottom lip out. "It's a good thing. Babies should be fat and squishy and have chubby little cheeks," Maggie spoke in a baby voice as Alex stifled a laugh. "So, how did it go with the chip? How's Lena? Is she walking?" Maggie asked, sounding very hopeful. She knew how much Lena wanted to walk down the aisle and really hoped that after the disappointment of the first two attempts not working, that this one did.

"Uhm," Alex bit her lip. She was supposed to say it hadn't worked. That something was wrong. Lena not only wanted to surprise Kara, but Maggie, Eliza, the rest of the guests. But she was so excited for Lena and she couldn't lie to her wife, so she'd told her what was happening that morning, and now, before she could stop it, a huge grin appeared on her face, Alex not able to not tell her wife the good news. "It worked, she's walking." Alex grinned and Maggie gave a little squeal of joy, resulting in many people who were in the mall to stare at her, Riley included.

"Mumma," Riley gasped. "Why are you squealing?"

"Oh Mumma is just very, very, happy," Maggie told her daughter, looking down to her with a big smile on her face. "Lena is walking again and my wife is an absolute genius," Maggie looked back up to Alex and gave her a kiss. "I bet Kara almost burst she was that excited." Maggie stifled a laugh as they began walking again, heading towards a shop which sold a lot of baby stuff.

"Well, actually," Alex exhaled. "Kara wasn't there. She didn't know about this try." Alex said, Maggie widening her eyes and giving a little nod, catching on to why Kara wasn't there.

"She wants to surprise her." Maggie said, Alex nodding.

"Figured that one out quick." Alex noted.

"Well I am a detective," Maggie quipped. Alex chuckled as she took Maggie's hand in hers, bringing it up behind her and putting it on the small of her back. Maggie started rubbing it, knowing that's what Alex wanted. "You okay?"

"Oh just the constant back pain." Alex sighed as Riley ran off down the shop.

"Not long to go now." Maggie spoke softly, knowing that the 4 weeks that was left was still too long for Alex, but they were getting close, and really, the baby could arrive any day now.

"Oh it's long enough," Alex mumbled, looking across the shop, seeing Riley was sitting on a little rocker that looked like a zebra, rocking back and forth. "Riley get off of that." Alex told her and she and Maggie caught up with her.

"Can we get it for my nugget?" Riley questioned, still rocking back and forth, not listening to Alex's request that she got off it.

"The baby doesn't need that right now." Alex told her, taking a deep breath as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"But you can put it in the room me and Mumma painted." Riley stopped rocking, but kept seated on the zebra. She'd helped Maggie with decorating the nursery, and although she still talked about getting a brother, she was more excited for the arrival of her little sister.

"We can buy her it when she is older." Alex said.

Riley frowned as she looked to Maggie, titling her head to the side ever so slightly and batting her eyelashes. "It wouldn't do any harm sitting in the nursery," Maggie said as she looked up to her wife. Alex sighed as she shook her head. "And Riley can use it till then."

"She's already too big for it," Alex sighed before looking down to it, searching for the price tag. "Just buy it, Maggie," Alex sounded annoyed. Maggie pursed her lips. Alex had a pretty short fuse lately, but Maggie knew it was just everything she was dealing with right now. The horrible sickness she'd had all the way through the pregnancy, the constant backache she'd had for the last week, the migraines, the never feeling comfortable. "Can we just get what we came for then get home?" Alex questioned. "I need to go lie down."

"Sure." Maggie rubbed her back again for a moment, before asking Riley to get off the zebra, assuring her they were going to buy it. Maggie picked the zebra up as Riley ran off again, this time actually trying to climb into a cot that was on display.

"Riley," Alex gasped. Riley giggled defiantly as she got into the cot and stared jumping up and down in it. "Why is she so wound up today?" Alex questioned. Sure Riley had her naughty moments like any other toddler, but she was mostly a very sweet, pleasant, well behaved child.

"Well it's the wedding soon and we are going to Midvale. She's going to see her Gamma," Maggie shrugged. "We've been talking about it all morning. She's just excited." Maggie wrapped one arm around Riley and lifted her out of the cot, keeping a tight grip of her.

"Mumma put me down." Riley grumped.

"Well are you going to walk nice with Mummies?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes." Riley answered, kicking her legs as she tried to escape from Maggie's arm.

Maggie put her down and before she could run off again, Alex took hold of her hand. Riley struggled for a moment or two before she admitted defeat and walked nicely, her hand staying in her mothers. "You can help us pick out a baby bath," Alex said, Riley giving a little nod. "And then we need to get some baby monitors and you can help us pick out some nice blankets," Alex said. They had most everything else and of course after the baby was here, they knew they'd get a more things with friends bringing over gifts. "Ah and we need to get a breast pump." Alex screwed her face up. She'd be feeding the baby herself for the first while, but knew Maggie would want to do some of the feeds, so they needed to get a pump so she could eventually express.

"Okay I help you with all them Mummy." Riley told her, a smile on her face.

"Good girl." Alex let go of her hand, feeling confident that she wouldn't run off again.

"Oh look at these," Maggie stopped walking, looking to the shelve in the store, where little coloured letters were sitting, each letter having an animal or a cartoon character beginning with that letter joined to it in some way. "We should get one," Maggie picked up a D. There was one with a little spotty dog on it, one with daisy duck, one with Donald duck and one with a dinosaur on it. She picked up the Orange coloured D with the dinosaur around it. "Look at this one Riles, it has a dinosaur on it, that's cool, huh?"

"It's a Diplodocus, Mumma." Riley spoke as if it was very obvious.

"Oh okay, sorry." Maggie bit her lip as she glanced at Alex who was giving a little laugh.

"It's like the one on my door," Riley said. "But I got a R on it," Riley looked between Alex and Maggie as she spoke. Riley had a yellow R on her bedroom door, with a little rabbit beside it. "And a rabbit." Riley gave a little hop.

"Yeah that's right," Alex smiled down at her daughter before she looked to Maggie. "That's a D, babe," Alex raised her eyebrows. Maggie was still fighting hard to get Alex on board with naming their daughter Dylan. "We've not decided on a name yet, so until then no letter." Alex told her. Maggie frowned as she put the letter back in its place.

"Okay," Maggie exhaled. "Let's go get what we came for then we'll get you home for a rest." Maggie said before they continued to walk through the shop, looking for what they actually needed.

* * *

Kara and Lena were at their apartment, and like most nights these days, talk over dinner had turned to the wedding. "For the millionth time, we are not having NSYNC as our first dance song." Lena was holding her glass of wine, moving her hand dramatically as she spoke, like to strengthen her argument, the wine swirling around the glass, almost spilling.

"Yes we are," Kara pouted sadly. "It's a nice song. It's a love song. It's beautiful," Kara argued. This was one thing she wasn't giving up on. "And it's not like I picked a stupid song. This I Promise You is a good song for a wedding," Kara made her argument. One she'd made many, many times before. "I bet it's been played at heaps of weddings."

"Yeah and I'm not denying that," Lena put her wine down on the table. "But we are talking way back in the year 2000 when it was released, maybe 2001, 2002, but now?" Lena questioned, shaking her head. "Sweetheart I love you, and I know how much you love NSYNC but…." Lena trailed off, her head still shaking.

Kara pouted sadly. "Well at this rate we are not even going to have a dance song," Kara sighed. "Hun, we are getting married in like 4 days," Kara exhaled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "This song should have been picked months ago," Kara put her fork down and reached for her wine glass. She understood that Lena was hesitant about doing a first 'dance' when she was in a wheelchair. Lena knew Kara had the strength to hold her, Lena's feet resting against Kara's, but the struggle for Lena to accept that was how her first dance would be, made her hesitant to commit to doing one. Of course, now Lena knew she'd be more than able to do the first dance so she wanted the perfect song. "We both like the song, it's a sweet love song, says exactly how I feel about you, I….ever since I first came to Earth and heard this song I dreamed about dancing to this song on my wedding day," Kara exhaled. "Please hun, I'll be forever grateful and just like the song say's 'I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong'," Kara said, leaning forward and putting her hand onto Lena's, squeezing it gently, smiling lovingly as she looked into her mesmerising green eyes.

"Oh Kara Danvers," Lena exhaled as she locked eyes with Kara's. Part of her so badly wanted to get up and walk. Show her that she could do it. She was still unsteady and would probably need help from crutches for a while, but the chip was working so far and that was the main thing. "I'll think about it."

"We need to decide." Kara sounded exasperated.

"We will," Lena told her. She'd probably go with the song, but teasing Kara was a little bit too much fun right now. She did actually think it would be a great song for a wedding song. For their wedding song. "We can have a little wedding song trip," Lena chuckled. Maggie was driving everyone to Midvale in a couple of days' time. "It can be the last maid of honour job for Alex and Maggie. They can help us decide."

"Oh yeah Maggie is going to love listening to cheesy love songs for hours on end." Kara murmured.

"I know, right." Lena chuckled, knowing Maggie probably wouldn't be too thrilled about her newly appointed maid of honour job.

Kara shook her head at her fiancée before glancing at her plate. "You finished?" Kara stood up and was about to pick up the plates to put scraps in the bin and put the plates in the dishwasher but Lena pushed back in the chair she was sitting on at the dining table. She turned her head to the side, her wheelchair sitting there, Lena smiling to herself that one day soon, she'd be able to get rid of it. She couldn't wait till that day.

"Come here a minute." Lena pulled on Kara's wrist and Kara took a few steps towards her, Lena's hand going around her waist, pulling her down so she was straddling over her.

"Oooh." Kara raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around Lena's neck as Lena leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Kara Danvers." Lena murmured. Kara smiled. She loved it when Lena called her Kara Danvers.

"I love you too, Lena soon-to-be Danvers," Kara raised her eyebrows before she leaned in and kissed Lena again. "Mmm, I can't wait till March 2nd." Kara told her, pulling back and lightly brushing her hand over Lena's cheek.

"Me either," Lena smiled, her stomach jumping at the thought of that day. That day not only being her wedding day, but the day she was going to show Kara that she could walk. She was going to walk down the aisle to her bride. The last 5 months had been hard, but Kara stuck by her side, helped her through it. She gave her strength and hope. Lena smiled to herself because 'I'll be your strength' and 'I'll give you hope' were lines in NSYNC's This I Promise You. "Now, how about another kiss?" Lena questioned. She barely finished her sentence when she felt Kara's lips crashing against hers. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's back, not able to think of a better song for them to have their first dance as Mrs and Mrs too.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	46. Chapter 46

Maggie walked quietly into the bedroom. Alex had gone up to bed earlier, feeling rather tired, even though Maggie was the one who'd just drove for hours and hours, but Alex was heavily pregnant so it wasn't like she didn't have an excuse. "I'm a highly trained DEO agent," Maggie heard Alex mutter as she was trying her best to be quiet as she hunted her pyjamas out. "I can hear everything," Maggie's lips curled into a grin as she leaned forward and put the side light on. Alex squinted her eyes as the light hit them. She groaned as she covered her face with the bed covers. "That didn't mean you could put the light on." Alex's voice was muffled from under the covers.

"Sorry, just give me a minute to get changed," Maggie started to undress herself. "Did you manage to get some sleep?" Maggie spoke through a yawn, it was a long journey to get to Midvale. Kara drove for about an hour, but she'd done most all of the driving.

"I was having the sleep of my life until you came in here causing all sorts of noise and disruption." Alex smirked, peaking her head out from under the covers.

"Hey, I was as quiet as a mouse." Maggie pouted as she put her sleepshirt on before she pulled back the covers.

"Hmm, a ten tonne mouse maybe," Alex teased. Maggie gasped as she got into the bed and slapped Alex's arm. "No, if anyone is ten tonnes at the moment that's me." Alex yawned as she moved herself closer to Maggie.

"Oh c'mon," Maggie started rubbing Alex's stomach. It was something she did practically every night. She loved feeling for the baby. Talking to the baby. She'd even read to the baby. "You are not even that big." Maggie told her. Alex had a bump, but it wasn't anything completely huge.

"Well I feel like a beached whale." Alex mumbled.

Maggie turned onto her side, her hand staying on Alex's bump as she rested her head against Alex's chest. "Well in that case, you are the most beautiful beached whale I've ever seen." Maggie told her. She knew there was no point in telling Alex she wasn't like a beached whale, because Alex would say she was and Maggie had to stop lying. Maggie knew it was just the emotions and hormones that came with being pregnant.

Alex scoffed. "No, I'm not," Alex mumbled. "And I'm being the suckiest wife ever," Alex sighed. "Like, we've not have sex in almost 5 months," Alex widened her eyes. She felt so awful during the pregnancy that being intimate was the last thing on her mind. "I moan and snap at you all the time."

"Babe, c'mon, you are pregnant. And you are very clearly not having an easy time of it," Maggie rubbed over her stomach as she spoke. "You didn't want to be pregnant again and you did this for me," Maggie exhaled. "Pretty sure that makes you an amazing wife and far from a sucky wife."

"Yeah well, I love you so damn much," Alex murmured as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head as she started playing with her hair. "And I wanted us to have more children. And seeing you go through all that hurt and heartache was killing me and I just wanted to take your pain away."

"And I am never going to able to tell you how thankful and appreciative I am that you've done this for us, for our family," Maggie kept her hand moving over Alex's stomach, the baby kicking and kicking. "God, she is really going for it, isn't she?" Maggie gave a little laugh. "Maybe we have a little soccer player on our hands or she'd be a good swimmer with those kicks," Maggie noted. "Maybe a dancer."

"Maybe she is going to be a kickass DEO agent like her Mummy," Alex said, Maggie lifting her head up from Alex's chest and looking her in the eyes, giving her a grin. "Rather that than a lowly police detective like her Mumma, right?" Alex's lips curled into a cheeky grin.

"Cheeky," Maggie playfully batted Alex's arm as Alex chuckled. "But she can be whatever she wants to be." Maggie said, Alex agreeing.

"Mmm," Alex exhaled. "Sorry but I'm not comfy, I need to move." Alex lightly pushed on Maggie and she moved herself away from Alex, letting her get herself comfy. Alex turned around and lay on her side, her back now facing Maggie.

Maggie shuffled closer to her, and lay on her side also, draping her arm over her wife and rubbing her stomach. "Kinda like this. I don't usually get to be the big spoon." Maggie quipped.

"Don't get used to it," Alex murmured. "Little spoon." Alex reached her hand behind her and found Maggie's bum, giving it a slap.

Maggie chuckled as she snuggled her head further into Alex. "She's stopped moving." Maggie sounded a little disappointed, but also a little worried.

"Yeah, she does sleep," Alex yawned. "Which I think is a brilliant idea. I'd really like to follow suit."

"Not a bad idea." Maggie kissed Alex's neck before she turned around and switched off the side light before she snuggled back into Alex.

"Can you rub my back for a bit?" Alex questioned.

"I sure can baby." Maggie replied, her hand slipping in between them and going under Alex's sleepshirt, gently rubbing over the small of her back.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were in the kitchen, getting some glasses of champagne ready for the guests who were already arriving to the small wedding. Both Kara and Lena didn't want a big fuss, so only family and very close friends had been invited. Maggie watched as Alex put her hands on the table, and started taking short breaths. "Woah Al, are you okay?" Maggie rushed to her side, her hand going onto her back. Alex winced as she nodded her head, one hand going down and rubbing over her stomach.

"Mmm," Alex pursed her lips. "It's just Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, her eyebrows furrowing, looking deeply concerned for her wife. "Do you want to go to the hospital, get checked out? Just to be sure?" Maggie swallowed nervously.

"We can't go to the hospital," Alex exhaled. "It's Kara's wedding day. I need to be here. I'm walking her down the aisle," Alex argued. "I'm okay, Maggie. The baby isn't due for another 4 weeks. Braxton Hicks is common," Alex assured her. "We are going to go outside with these, then we are going to watch Lena walk down that aisle and marry my sister." Alex told her.

Maggie pursed her lips before she gave a little nod. "Okay, but you really are sure it's nothing more than Braxton Hicks?" Maggie questioned. Alex had been pregnant before so Maggie figured she'd know the difference between Braxton Hicks and the real thing.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. Maggie loitered for a moment before she picked up the tray of filled champagne glasses and then walked out of the kitchen. Alex took a deep breath as she ran her hand over stomach once again. "Please not yet, baby girl," Alex whispered. "It's Auntie Kara's wedding day." Alex had started experiencing what she first put off as Braxton Hicks in the early hours of the morning, and even though she'd just assured Maggie that it was only Braxton Hicks, she was starting to think that she was actually having real contractions. Alex hoped she was wrong though, because she couldn't take this day from Kara and Lena. This was their wedding day. It was a day for them. The baby could come any other day of the month, just not this one. And also, there was worry because she was only 36 weeks and it was still a little early. She took a deep breath and tried to mask the uncomfortable look on her face as she picked up the tray of champagne and walked out to join her wife in greeting the guest that had arrived for the wedding.

* * *

Kara took a deep breath as she saw Lena being wheeled over the grass by Maggie. The guests were all seated and waiting for the ceremony to start. The officiant was standing in her place at the end of the aisle, under a beautifully decorated wooden arch, roses wrapped all the way around it. Riley was jumping around, holding a basket filled with red and white rose petals which she would scattered across the grass as she made her way down the aisle. Kara caught her breath as she saw her bride coming towards her. "She is breath-taking," Kara put her hand on her chest looking around to Alex who was waiting with her sister. Alex grimaced as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Are you okay?" Kara stepped forward putting her hand onto Alex in concern.

"Mmm," Alex nodded, her lips pursed. The pain was getting worse. The contractions coming more often. "Uhm, you are right, she is beautiful." Alex told her sister, Kara not able to help but grin from ear to ear, just as Maggie and Lena arrived beside them.

"Honey, you are gorgeous." Kara murmured. It had been hard to do, but Lena and Kara had managed to stay away from each other all morning, this the first sight they'd had of each other in their dresses.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Lena told her, gesturing for her to come down to her level. Kara bent down and shared a kiss with her soon to be wife.

"Hey, let's save the kissing till after the ceremony." Maggie joked as they pulled apart.

"You all set?" Alex questioned. Kara and Lena looked at each other, and both gave a little nod. Alex looked up to the top where Winn was waiting for the nod. She gave him a thumbs up and he hit a button, music starting to play so they could walk down the aisle. "Okay, Riley, go do your thing," Alex told her. Riley started walking down the aisle, throwing the rose petals down on the grass. Kara looked to Alex and took a deep breath before she linked arms with her sister, Alex feeling so proud to walk down the aisle with Kara.

Maggie was supposed to follow close after with Lena, but she waited back. She waited until Riley had reached the end, then Kara and Alex reached the archway. Kara looked around, expecting to find Lena just behind her, but she was a little confused to see she hadn't moved. She looked to her sister, a puzzled and worried look on her face, but Alex broke into a huge grin. Kara looked back around to Lena, feeling her heart within her chest. Maggie walked around the wheelchair and knelt down in front of Lena. "You ready to do this?" Maggie asked.

Lena took a deep breath. "More than ever." Lena answered with a smile. She pulled herself up to standing and Maggie straightened up, linking her arm around Lena's. Kara gasped and put her hand over her mouth, the guest looking around, a few of them gasping as well as Lena and Maggie slowly made their way down the aisle.

"Oh my Rao," Kara instantly welled up with tears as she gave Alex a quick glance. Alex put her hand onto her sisters back, rubbing it gently. "She's walking," Kara had never felt so proud in all her life. "This is amazing," Kara cried as Lena and Maggie stopped by her side. "Oh honey," Kara enveloped Lena into a hug. "I can't believe this. This is amazing. This is brilliant. I….." Kara was completely gobsmacked. She pulled back from the hug and looked into Lena's eyes, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Oh baby," Kara rubbed her thumbs over Lena's cheeks. "You can walk."

"I'm a bit unsteady but I'm getting there." Lena told her as Alex appeared next to Lena, handing her a pair of crutches. Lena gave her a hug, holding her tightly. She'd never be able to thank Alex enough for making it so she could walk again.

"Alex, I….there are no words that I can say that will ever come close to being enough to thank you for what you have done." Kara said, pulling Alex into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Alex told her as she pulled back. "Now, how about you two get married?" Alex said, rubbing both their arms.

"I very much like the sound of that." Lena murmured, as her and Kara both looked around to the officiant, very much ready to become Mrs and Mrs Danvers.

"Welcome, family and friends of Kara and Lena," The officiant started. "We have come here today to celebrate their union and the commitment they are making of a lifelong relationship," She continued. "They have spent more than 2 years together, falling in love, learning to trust and respect one another. They've stuck by each other through everything, the good and the bad, and have faced some hard times, but are still committed to each other which is why they are standing here today, to affirm their everlasting love for one another," The officiant spoke softly. Eliza wiped a tear from her eye before she grabbed Riley and pulled her onto her knee as she was pulling at the flower petals on the archway. Maggie glanced to her wife, seeing she was wincing as she rubbed her stomach. She was concerned for her but knew she couldn't really interrupt the ceremony. "Kara and Lena, do you both willing present yourself of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"

"We do." Kara and Lena spoke at the same time.

"Then please present the vows." She looked at Kara, who took a deep breath, Lena giving her hand a squeeze, bringing her a little encouragement.

Kara cleared her throat before she turned to face Lena. "Lena," Kara exhaled. "From the day I met you, I knew we were supposed to be more than just friends. And even thought it scared me, I am so glad I took that chance to be with you because you are the love of my life, my soul mate, my very best friend. We've faced some hurdles in the past two years but they have made us stronger and strengthened our love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up next you. You make me a better person and make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world," Kara took a moment to stay composed. Tears were close to falling from her eyes. "I promise to love you with all my heart, to trust you with everything in life, and to treat you with nothing but the love and respect you deserve. I know I am not perfect but I love that you treat me like I am," Kara told her, Lena wiping a tear as it rolled down her cheek. "And I thank you, Lena, put putting up with me and my crazy ways," Kara stifled a laugh. "I love you and I cannot wait to see what our future brings."

Lena sniffed back, wiping more tears from her cheeks, before holding back onto the crutches, needing the support as she had standing on her legs for a while. "Kara," Lena started. "I know I can get through anything in life with you by my side, and everything that we've been through the last two years proves that because we've overcome everything, together. These last 5 months in particular, you wouldn't give up on us, even though I didn't make it easy for you to stay. And I thank you for that," Lena gave her an appreciative smile. "You are the best part of my day and you always know just how to put a smile on my face," Lena told her. "I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love anyone," Lena sniffed back. "You, Kara Danvers, have my heart. You are everything I have ever dreamed of and more. You are the love of my life. You are my soul mate. You are my best friend," Lena said, Kara giving her a smile as she reached forward and squeezed her arm. "You are the kindest, most sincere, loveliest woman I know, and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart," Lena took a deep breath. "You are my everything, and always will be." Lena said, the pair of them sniffing away tears. Maggie leaned in and offered both of the women a tissue, both of them giving her a thankful smile as they wiped their tearstained cheeks.

"Do we have the rings?" The officiant asked. Alex leaned forward, handing the rings to her. She took them in her hand and held them out. Kara and Lena exchanged rings, before looking back to the officiant.

"It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life," The officiant beamed. "You may kiss." Lena raised her eyebrows as she leaned down, Kara wrapping her arms around her as their lips met.

* * *

A marquee had been put up in the garden, so the guests could sit down and eat, or dance, whatever they wanted. Alex was watching Riley as she was dancing with Winn. "Ahhh," She felt a really sharp twinge. Stronger than all the others she'd been feeling all day. She knew she couldn't hold off any longer. That she needed to tell Maggie and that they should most probably go to the hospital. "Maggie…Maggie." Alex looked around for her wife. She was in the other corner of the marquee, talking with Eliza and J'onn.

"Alex, hey," Kara came up behind her. "You have to come dance with me and Lena," Kara pulled on Alex's arm but Alex shook her head, remaining on the spot where she was standing. She gave another gasp as she looked over to Maggie again. "Oh my Rao, Alex," Kara widened her eyes. "Are you in labour?" Kara sounded alarmed.

"I think I might be." Alex grimaced as she tightly squeezed Kara's hand.

"Maggie." Kara yelled over the sounds of the chatter and music. Maggie glanced over and widened her eyes at seeing her wife looking distressed. She ran over as quickly as she could.

"Al, sweetie," Maggie rubbed her back. "God, we need to get you to the hospital," Maggie said. "I knew there was something wrong with you this morning."

"What? This morning?" Kara gasped. "Alex, why haven't you said anything sooner?" Kara sounded concerned.

"I couldn't ruin your wedding. I had to be here. I had to give you away and see your face when Lena walked and this is your day. This is your day and I didn't want to take away from that." Alex told her, the contractions were getting closer together and they were starting to hurt. A lot.

"Don't be so stupid," Kara told her. "Alex this baby is coming. You need to go to the hospital."

"Ah it's not our hospital," Maggie sounded worried. "They are not our doctors, our midwifes. They don't know your pregnancy history here." Maggie was worried for coming to Midvale so close to the due date. For leaving National City and now Alex was in labour, it proved she was right to be concerned.

"It's a good hospital," Alex assured her as Eliza had made her way across, not liking how the scene looked from across the marquee. "They have good doctors and nurse and midwives," Alex took a deep breath. "We'll be okay."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Maggie replied. Her heart was racing at the thought of the baby coming. "Let's go, now."

"The baby is coming?" Eliza screeched, causing guests to look in their direction.

"Babe go change." Alex said, looking to Maggie.

"What?" Maggie shrieked. "You think I have time to go change? What does it matter what I am wearing?"

"Look, my waters haven't even broken yet," Alex told her. "There is plenty time and we don't know how long we are going to be at the hospital for. Labour can take a while. You remember how long it took with Riley?" Alex questioned. Kara looked a little amazed that Alex was the calm one and Maggie was freaking out. "It could be a long night and you need to be comfy so go change out of your dress then we can go to the hospital." Alex told her. Maggie glanced at Kara and Eliza before she ran from the marquee, saying she'd be back as quickly as she could.

* * *

Kara walked down the beach, sitting back down next to her wife. Her _wife._ Kara loved the fact she now had a wife. "More champagne, Mrs Danvers?" Kara questioned, handing Lena the bottle she'd gone to retrieve.

"Right out the bottle huh?" Lena said as she took it in her hand and took a drink. "Classy," Kara chuckled as she rested her head against Lena's shoulder. "Any word about the baby yet?"

"No," Kara shook her head. It had been around 5 hours since Maggie and Alex went to the hospital, Maggie promising to call right away with news of the baby's arrival. "But she was 56 hours or something crazy like that with Riley so it could be a while."

"Wow," Lena widened her eyes. "We'll be in Bora Bora by then." Lena said. They were honeymooning there for 10 days and they both hoped the baby would be born before they went away.

"Not without seeing the little one." Kara pouted.

"Well if she's here of course we'll nip in to see her but you just said it was a while with Riley so if its anything like the same then we won't be in the country when she's born." Lena noted before taking another drink of the champagne.

"Well hopefully it's not that long. For Alex's sake more than anything," Kara said, Lena giving a murmur of agreement as they sat on the beach, the full moon reflecting off the ocean, bringing a silvery shine to the night. "Thank you for dancing to NSYNC with me."

Lena chuckled. "There wasn't really any other song that would be as perfect for us to dance too." Lena exhaled. She was just pleased that she could dance. That she didn't need to be in the chair anymore. She didn't dance with her new wife as much as she would have liked, but she still did some dancing and she made her way around, talking to guest using the crutches, but she tired quickly and had to rest a lot.

"You made me fight hard enough for it." Kara noted.

"Yeah," Lena stifled a laugh. "Can't let you be having your way all the time right away," Lena said, Kara lifting her head up from Lena's shoulder and looking into her eyes, the pair of them giving a little laugh. "And it was fun to see you getting all worked up about it." Lena raised her eyebrows, giving a cheeky grin.

"So mean," Kara murmured. "You are lucky I love you." Kara said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Lena's lips.

"Mmm," Lena pulled back from the kiss. "I am indeed lucky to have someone like you loving me," Lena said, her hand going around Kara's back. "Ah I can't believe this day is nearly over," Lena spoke sadly. She didn't want this day to end. "I don't want to have to go to bed."

"You don't?" Kara tilted her head to the side. "Hmm. I thought you would like to go to bed. I want to go to bed with you. I mean, I'm not saying I want to sleep but I definitely want to go to bed." Kara raised her eyebrows at her wife.

Lena chuckled as she gave a little nod. "Well on second thoughts, maybe going up to bed won't be such a bad thing after all." Lena said, pulling Kara into a hungry kiss.

* * *

Alex's waters broke about an hour after she arrived at the hospital. It was a further 8 hours after that and Alex was lying on her side on the bed, Maggie reaching over her and rubbing the small of her back. Maggie hated seeing her wife in so much pain and knowing there was nothing she could do about it made her feel awful. She looked around as the midwife walked back into the room. "Hey, how are we doing?" She questioned.

"Absolutely brilliant," Alex spoke dryly. "I wish I could do this every Saturday night."

The midwife exchanged a glance with Maggie before she rubbed Alex's leg. "Well I'm going to check to see how dilated you are." The midwife said, as a nurse and doctor appeared in the doorway. Alex was at 9cm the last time they checked her so they knew she could be close.

"I just want this to be over," Alex moaned. "Maggie, please make it be over." Alex mumbled. Maggie exhaled lightly, continuing to rub her back.

"It will be soon sweetheart," Maggie hoped. "We are going to meet our little baby soon." Maggie sounded a little anxious because the baby was going to be 4 weeks early, but she trusted that there would be enough staff around and the baby was in the best possible place to get any care she may need.

"Very soon," The midwife said, Maggie looking around her. "Alex, it's time to push," The midwife said. Alex did feel an overwhelming urge to push as she spoke. "Can you lay on your back for me?" Maggie helped Alex get onto her back and get as comfy as she could. The staff came into the room, making sure to close the door behind them. Alex took a tight grip of Maggie's hand as she dug her chin into her chest and gave a big push.

Alex then gave a loud moan as she rested her head back against the pillows. "Great work, Alex," The nurse told her. "Can you give us another one?"

Alex lifted her head off the pillow and pushed again. "Hold it for ten." Alex didn't know who spoke but she heard a voice, then she heard Maggie counting down for her.

"I can't do this Maggie," Alex cried. "Maggie, I can't. I can't." Alex sounded tired, labour obviously took a lot of someone, and then they needed to find the energy to give birth.

"You are doing great." Maggie assured her before looking to the nurse, searching for confirmation.

"She's right," The nurse said. "You are already crowing and it's only been two pushes," The nurse gave her a smile of encouragement. "This little one wants to come out and meet you fast," The nurse told her. "Ah couple more pushes are all it's going to take."

Alex looked to Maggie. "You can do this." Maggie gave her a smile, moving some damp hair that was stuck to Alex's forehead.

Alex dug her chin back into her chest and gave a big push, before going right into another one, then a third. "She's here," The nurse said, and before Alex knew it then baby was being placed on her chest. She shakily brought her hand up and gently put it over the baby, as she looked to Maggie, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Well done baby." Maggie croaked as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

"You want to cut the cord?" The nurse asked as she lifted the baby from Alex's chest. Maggie nodded as she took the medical scissors in her hand and cut the cord, Maggie realising that the baby wasn't really making much noise.

"Is she okay?" Maggie questioned, her heart beating faster and faster as she got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, watching as the baby was taken away to the side to be cleaned and check over. She was 4 weeks early so Maggie was worried that she'd be rushed off to the NICU, and the fact she wasn't hearing cries was very worrying to her.

"Maggie," Alex waved her hand out, trying to get her wife's attention. "Maggie," Alex said again, grabbing her hand. "I feel…." Maggie looked down to Alex, just as Alex's eyes rolled back and her body flopped before her eyes closed.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N – Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews left on this fiction so far. It always means a lot to me when people take time to leave something. This chapter is all about Sanvers, but Supercorp fans don't worry, I promise they will have more in the next one.**

* * *

Kara ran down the corridor of the hospital, Eliza not far behind her. "Maggie," Kara saw her pacing back and forward, the colour had drained from her face, she looked so very panicked, worried. "Maggie, what's happened?" Kara put her hands onto Maggie's arm, keeping her still.

Maggie shook her head. "I don't…she….she had the baby and then she just….her eyes rolled back and then she…." Maggie broke down into tears and Kara pulled the shorter woman into a hug, holding her tightly in comfort.

"What about the baby?" Eliza was overcome with worry for her daughter but also, for her granddaughter.

"She uhm, she has problems with her breathing," Maggie said as she pulled back from the embrace with Kara. "She's in the NICU and she small and so delicate and she has this big tuft of dark, dark, hair, she's just so beautiful," Maggie told them about her daughter. "Someone needs to be with her. She's brand new and no-one is with her. I want to be with her but I need to be here for Alex. She's in surgery and I can't….I can't lose her. I can't. She's my….." Maggie stopped talking as she looked down to the floor.

"Hey, hey," Kara rubbed Maggie's arms as she pulled her back into a hug. "Take a deep breath." Kara told her, needing to get Maggie to calm down from the state she'd got herself worked up into. She looked around to Eliza.

"I will go and sit the with the baby," Eliza told her, trying to stay strong. Maggie was in pieces and she couldn't break down as well. "But you let me know as soon you hear anything about my girl, okay?" Eliza said, Kara giving a little nod before Eliza went walked down the corridor, following the signs for the NICU.

"You should be with your wife," Maggie said, pulling back from the hug once again and looking up to Kara. "You just got married."

"Lena and I have the rest of our lives to be married together," Kara told her. "Alex and the baby need family around," Kara exhaled, tucking a loose strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear. "Lena is at home with Riley." Kara added, giving the reason for why Lena didn't come to the hospital too. It was the middle of the night, so Riley was sleeping, but it wasn't like they could leave a 3-year-old in the house alone.

"Mrs Sawyer-Danvers?" Maggie and Kara both looked around as they heard the voice. "I'm Dr Wilson." He looked to Kara, a new face from when he'd first been to see Maggie.

"Kara. Alex's sister." Kara told him.

The doctor gave a single nod of his head. "Alex lost a lot of blood, very quickly," Dr Wilson said. Maggie's heart skipped a beat and she had a sickening feeling in her stomach. "We are trying our best to stop the bleeding but if we can't stop it soon, we'd need to give Alex a hysterectomy." Dr Wilson spoke softly, letting Maggie take the news in.

"So…uhm…." Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Are you asking me for permission?" Maggie screwed her face up, glancing to Kara before looking back to the Doctor.

"Yes, we require approval from next of kin to perform this kind of procedure," Dr Wilson told her. "As her wife, that decision falls on you."

"Yes," Maggie said without any hesitation. "Whatever you have to do to save my wife you do it." Maggie told him. She knew that would mean Alex wouldn't be able to have any more children, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't want to anyways, not after the two pregnancies she'd been through.

"Okay, good to know," Dr Wilson said. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that. Someone will be back out as soon as we have more news." Dr Wilson then turned and walked away.

"That was the right choice, right?" Maggie questioned, Kara seeing Maggie was doubting herself.

"Of course it was," Kara assured her. "Anything to save Alex." Kara said, once again pulling Maggie into a hug, a hug that was bringing comfort to both the women as they were worried for Alex.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we can't just let anyone walk in here," The young nurse told Eliza. "You must understand."

Eliza sighed. "I am the child's grandmother."

"I don't know that though," The nurse replied. "If her mother comes and tells me then -"

"Her mother is in surgery fighting for her life," Eliza raised her voice. "And her other mother is worried sick about her wife and needs to be there for her. Waiting on news."

The young nurse opened her mouth to talk again but was cut off by another voice as an older, plump lady appeared at the door. "Eliza Danvers." The lady said.

"Nancy," Eliza widened her eyes. She hadn't seen this woman in years. Alex and Nancy's daughter, Vicky, used to be friends, before a big fall out. "My granddaughter. She has just been brought in here and my daughter, Alexandra, my Alexandra is in surgery and my daughter-in-law is up there waiting on news of her wife and…she needs someone to be here with the baby," Nancy looked into the ward before she looked back to Eliza. "Uh….Sawyer-Danvers," Eliza said. "Baby Sawyer-Danvers."

"Oh yes," Nancy nodded. "She is a gorgeous little thing. All that hair already," Nancy gestured for Eliza to come into the ward. The young nurse huffed before she walked away. She led her down the room and Eliza couldn't help but look into the incubators, some of the babies absolutely tiny, so many tubes and wires connected to them. "Now, don't be alarmed," Nancy told her. "She is for the most part a healthy little thing," Nancy gave Eliza a reassuring smile as they stopped at the second to last incubator on the left-hand side of the room. Nancy closed the curtains for privacy, although there wasn't anyone else in the room at the moment apart from nurses, but given it was almost 4am, that was exactly surprising. "This little blue tube is just giving her a little help with the breathing at the moment."

Eliza gave a little nod as she put her hand on the side of the incubator. The breathing tube seemed to be the only one that she had. "So, it's just her breathing you are worried about?" Eliza questioned. "Everything else is okay?"

"She was a little raspy, kept catching her breath," Nancy gave a little nod. "A day or two in here and she'll be good to go," Nancy sounded pretty confident and Eliza felt herself relaxing. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I…" Eliza glanced back up at Nancy. Truth be told, she would love to hold her. "Did Alex get to hold her before she…." Eliza pursed her lips. "Or Maggie, did either of them…."

"As far as I am aware," Nancy was shaking her head as she spoke. "She was brought down here pretty much right away, so I wouldn't expect so."

"Then no," Eliza answered. "Her mums should be the first ones to."

"Of course," Nancy gave a little nod. "Well, I will leave you with your beautiful new granddaughter." Nancy said before she walked away.

"Hey, little one," Eliza felt teary eyed at seeing her. "You are so like your Mumma," Eliza told her, her hand staying on the side of the incubator. "All that dark hair," Eliza looked to the little piece of card that was stuck onto the incubator and read over it. _Name: Baby girl Sawyer-Danvers, Born: March 3_ _rd_ _, Time: 03.05am, Weight: 5lbs 10oz, Length: 17 inches. Doctor: Dr Montgomery_ "You just so excited to meet your Mummies huh?" Eliza questioned. "Well we don't mind you've come to join the family early, just as long as you sort that breathing of yours out," Eliza told her, her hand moving ever so slightly on the side of the incubator. "Just you wait till your big sister comes to see you," Eliza knew as soon as Riley came to see her, she'd be besotted, even if she was a sister and not a brother. "You girls are going to have so much fun growing up together." Eliza exhaled, her gaze never leaving her granddaughter. She watched her as her little chest moved up and down with each breath, hoping with all her heart that both the baby and Alex were going to be okay.

* * *

Lena couldn't sleep after Maggie had called and Kara and Eliza had rushed off to the hospital. She was deeply worried for her sister-in-law and the baby. She looked over to the door as she heard it creak open and a very distressed looking Riley came into the room. "Hey petal, are you okay?" Lena got out of the bed and walked over to the her, bending down to her level.

Riley shook her head, her breathing heavy as she tried to stop crying. "Mummies are not in the room and Gamma's not." Riley bowed her head as Lena wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into some comfort.

"I know sweetie," Lena spoke softly as she rubbed her back, the little girl holding onto her tightly. "Remember they went to the hospital earlier?"

"Oh," Riley pulled back from the hug, nodding her head as she moved her hair from being in front of her face. "They still getting my nugget?" Riley questioned.

"Mmm," Lena nodded as she wiped her thumbs over Riley's cheeks, moving away tears. "Did you just get a bit of a fright?" Lena questioned. She couldn't imagine what it must have felt like for a 3-year-old to wake up in the night and then not be able to find her parents.

"Uh-huh," Riley nodded. "Want my Mummy." Riley started to cry again.

"Hey c'mon." Lena got up to her feet and lifted Riley up with her, walking back over to the bed. She put Riley down and got back in herself.

"I want Mummy." Riley said again.

"Mummy is at the hospital getting nugget." Lena told her. She didn't really know what else she should say to her, so until she heard any news, she wasn't going to say anything.

"Can you take me there?" Riley questioned. She spoke quietly as she had a pout on her face, her all sad.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't sweetie," Lena's legs still weren't strong enough to drive a car, and even if they were, there wasn't even a car there that she could drive to take Riley to the hospital and she knew it was best to keep Riley away from the hospital right now. She ran her hand over her Riley's chestnut brown hair. "We have to wait at home till morning."

"When it's morning?" Riley questioned, her eyebrows furrowing at not being allowed to go to the hospital.

Lena looked to the digital clock on the bedside table. It was 4.36am. "Not for a good few hours yet," Lena told her. "How about we get some more sleep huh?" Lena suggested.

Riley shook her head. "No."

"No?" Lena questioned. "Well, I am going to sleep. Are you not tired after all that dancing you did at the wedding?"

"It was fun," Riley managed a short giggle. "You was very pretty Auntie Lena." Riley told her, a smile on her face.

"Aww thank you Riley," Lena smiled as she rubbed Riley cheek. "You looked really nice too and you did you did all your flower girl jobs so well." Lena said, Riley's smile growing into a big grin.

"Was fun," Riley told her. "I do it again?"

"Well, not for me and Kara because we are married now." Lena told her, Riley giving a little frown before she yawned.

"I am sleepy." Riley said.

"Yeah. So we should go back to sleep huh?" Lena questioned and Riley gave a little nod.

"I sleep in here?" Riley questioned.

"Sure you can." Lena gave her a smile as they both lay down in the bed in to sleep, Riley shuffling closer to Lena and cuddling into her.

"Night Auntie Lena. Love you." Riley's voice was muffled against Lena.

"Aww I love you too sweetie. Goodnight." Lena said as they settled to sleep, Lena taking a deep breath, hoping to hear news that Alex and the baby were both okay when they woke.

* * *

Alex's eyes fluttered open. She looked to her side to see Maggie sitting in the chair, looking exhausted. "Babe." Maggie noticed Alex was awake and sat forward in the chair, taking her hand into hers.

"What happened?" Alex tried to sit up in the bed, but was met with a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Careful," Maggie helped her up to sitting in the bed, fluffing up her pillows, making sure she was comfy. "You passed out after you had the baby," Maggie told her. "You needed to get surgery to stop the bleeding and you had a blood transfusion. You lost so much blood." Maggie told her, her thumb gently rubbing over Alex's hand.

"The baby. Is she okay?" Alex was scared for the answer. She didn't really care about herself right now, their baby was the most important.

Maggie gave a little nod, a smile appearing on her face. "She is absolutely perfect, Al," Maggie said. "She needed to be on a machine to help her breathe overnight but they took her off it this morning and she is doing fine." Maggie was relieved that both Alex and the baby were okay.

"Just the one night in the NICU?" Alex questioned.

"Well she is our daughter," Maggie smiled. "She's a badass," Maggie said, Alex giving a little laugh before she winced, rubbing over a pain on her stomach. "Are you okay?" Maggie questioned, looking concerned for her wife.

"Just a little painful," Alex answered. "So what happened?" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I uhm….I was bleeding?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "They were thinking at one point that they may need to give you a hysterectomy, but thankfully they didn't," Maggie shook her head, rubbing Alex's hand with her thumb. "They managed to control the bleeding before it came to that." Maggie informed her, Alex giving a little nod, taking in what Maggie told her.

"So uhm, where is she?" Alex questioned. She couldn't see a little cot in the room, so she wondered where the baby was.

"She's in the nursery," Maggie told her. "She's a little jaundice so they're just keeping an eye on her," Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "But we can get a nurse to bring her up," Maggie told her. Alex had slept for a long time after her surgery. "I got to feed her, Alex. I got to give her a bottle," Maggie sounded emotional. When she was in the NICU, she was tube fed, because of the machine helping her breathe, but when she'd come off it that morning, Maggie got to give her daughter a bottle. "She's so small and delicate but she is just beautiful. She has a full head of hair."

"She must look like her Mumma then," Alex spoke through a smile. "Uhm…Maggie," Alex pursed her lips. "Can we…no more babies."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "We have two beautiful daughters, our family is definitely complete," Maggie said, running her hand over her Alex's forehead, moving hair from her face. "And hey, the world seems built for a family of 4, right?" Maggie said, and Alex stifled a laugh. "Although we do need to get Cody the Golden Retriever so our family really is complete." Maggie noted.

"Sounds good to me," Alex murmured. "But it's going to be Gertrude the Maltese." Alex said, Maggie chuckling as she shook her head before she leaned down and kissed her wife, so thankful that she was okay.

* * *

The baby had been brought up to Alex's room, ready for a feed. Although Alex was really pleased that Maggie got to give their daughter her first feed, she was now pleased that she was going to get to feed her daughter. She took a few tries to latch on, but once she did, she was feeding with no problems. "So," Alex looked at Maggie, who was sitting on the chair next to Alex's bed. "We need to give this little one a name." Alex said, her finger gently rubbing the baby's little cheek.

"We do." Maggie agreed as she looked at her daughter. She looked so tiny in Alex's arms. And she was small, given her early arrival.

"I eh," Alex looked down to the baby again. "I think we should call her Dylan." Alex said, Maggie widening her eyes in surprised. She knew Alex liked the name, but she still didn't think she liked it enough to call their daughter that.

"Really?" Maggie smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, it's all you've ever mentioned since we found out she was a girl." Alex said. Other names had been discussed but Maggie would always note that Dylan was her favourite.

"Yeah, but you have to like it too," Maggie told her. "We have to give her a name we both agree on."

"Dylan," Alex told her. "I want to call her Dylan."

"Okay, thank you," Maggie leaned forward, cupping the baby's little head. "Dylan it is. What about a middle name?" Maggie questioned.

"There's one I have in mind," Alex said. "And I'm pretty sure you will go for it," Alex told her, her eye catching the clock on the wall, seeing the time. It was almost 1pm. "Hey, how come no-one has been in to visit yet?" Alex wondered, getting distracted from their conversation. She knew Kara and Lena had just got married, but she figured that Kara would have wanted to come see the baby.

"They just wanted to give us some time," Maggie answered. "They are going to come in late on. Riley sounded stoked when I called. Don't think she is the least bit bothered it's a sister and not a brother now." Maggie smiled, she knew that would be the case but she was glad all the same.

"Well it's actually quite nice to have her all to ourselves for now." Alex said, smiling down at her baby daughter, feeling nothing but love for the little human in her arms. Everything she'd been through during the pregnancy was so worth it. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Mmm yeah," Maggie smiled. "Now hurry up and finish feeding her because as soon as she is finished with your boob, she is getting some Mumma cuddles." Maggie grinned, her hand rubbing over the baby's head again, not able to wait much longer to get some cuddles with her baby girl.

* * *

Kara and Lena were in the room with Maggie, Alex and the baby. Riley and Eliza had taken a trip to the canteen, giving them some time to meet the little one first as they were heading to the airport later that evening to go on their honeymoon. "Aww, she is so tiny." Kara gushed as she put her hand onto Maggie's arm, looking down at the baby who was sleeping on her chest.

"Hey guys," Maggie smiled up at them. "Meet Dylan Kara Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie told them, Kara gasping as she jumped up and down.

"Kara?" Kara questioned, almost in disbelief. "You named her after me?" Kara was touched. She put her hand onto her chest, feeling herself welling up.

"Yeah," Alex smiled at her sister. "The poor kid has a lot to live up too." Alex said, Kara letting a tear roll down her cheek before she leaned down and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex winced, both because of her surgery and because Kara was giving her one of her super hugs.

"How are you feeling?" Kara questioned.

"I am okay," Alex answered with a nod as Kara pulled back from the hug. "Glad it's all over with." Alex gave a little laugh.

"Well congratulations. She is beautiful," Lena smiled as she looked down to the baby, fast asleep in Maggie's arms. "God, she looks so tiny," Lena said. Dylan was 4 weeks early, so she was small. She looked extra delicate. Lena saw a tuft of dark hair sticking out from under the little hat she had on. "Does she have your eyes?" Lena said, looking back up to Maggie.

"Well she's mostly had her eyes closed so we've not really been able to tell what colour they are." Maggie didn't take her gaze off her daughter. She was absolutely besotted with her.

"She does look like you though, Maggie." Lena thought, not able to take her gaze off the sleeping baby. Maggie saw Lena lean a little more on her crutches so she got up from the seat and offered it to Lena. Lena gave her a thankful smile as she sat down, glad to be off her feet. Kara took a seat on the end of Alex's bed.

"So, I suppose Auntie Kara wants a hold." Maggie said, looking to Kara. Kara gave a big grin as she nodded her head and held her hands out. Maggie walked over to her and gently lay the baby in Kara's arms.

"Oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Rao," Kara squeaked. "She feels like air," Kara kept her gaze on the baby. Dylan moved her head slightly and scrunched her face up, and gave a yawn before going back to sleep. "Guys oh Rao, she is perfect, but she's a little yellowish." Kara scrunched her nose up as she looked up to Maggie.

"She has a little bit jaundice," Maggie said, also keeping her gaze on the baby. "It'll go away."

"Don't worry, she's not part alien." Alex joked and Kara laughed.

"Well as long as she was from a planet that didn't hate Kryptonian's it wouldn't matter," Kara said, Alex and Maggie laughing this time. "Ah Dylan Kara, it's such a cool name," Kara beamed, still touched that they'd given her Kara as a middle name. "Ah wait till your big sister see's you little one. She's going to be stoked," Kara felt all mushy inside, like her uterus had just skipped a beat. "Honey, we need to have a baby." Kara said, looking up at Lena, who widened her eyes and looked a little panicked.

"We just got married yesterday," Lena reminded her. "Let's just go enjoy this honeymoon and be Mrs and Mrs for a while," Lena suggested, Kara giving a little frown before she nodded, knowing they still had plenty time to start thinking about children. "Until then we can babysit for that gorgeous little one and her big sister, let these Mummies get a break. Some date nights."

"We are definitely holding you to that." Maggie pointed her index finger at Lena. Lena chuckling as she nodded.

"Anytime," Lena told her. "But right now, Auntie Lena would like to get some cuddles from the gorgeous little poppet." Lena said, holding her hands out for the baby. Kara scowled at her, not really wanting to give up holding her just yet, but knew they didn't have that much time there before they had to get going to the airport. She got down off the bed and walked over to the chair, gently placing Dylan down into Lena's arms.

* * *

Riley was sitting on the bed, next to Alex. Eliza was holding Dylan, staring intently at her. "Congratulations again, she really is beautiful." Eliza said, Maggie and Alex both smiling in response.

"She is going to need a feed soon," Alex said as she glanced at the clock. "You want to have a little cuddle before Mummy feeds her?" Alex ran her hand through Riley's hair as she spoke down to her daughter.

Riley widened her eyes in panic as she shook her head. "She is too little." Riley sounded worried. She'd had a good look at her baby sister and she touched her little hand, but she hadn't held her yet.

"She'll be okay," Alex told her, running her hand through her hair again. "But if you don't want to right now, it's okay." Riley was playing with the little purple elephant teddy that her and Eliza had brought for Dylan.

"No because she will break." Riley truly sounded terrified at the thought of holding her baby sister.

"Aww sweetie you won't break your sister," Maggie assured her. "But you don't need to hold her right now. You just let us know when you want a cuddle, okay?" Maggie said and Riley gave a little nod as she cuddled into Alex.

"Well that's okay because Gamma doesn't want to let go yet," Eliza cooed. "She just wishes you would open your eyes so she could see how pretty they are and what colour they are, she does," Eliza gushed. Maggie smiled at seeing the look of pure joy on her face. She knew Dylan was going to be lucky to have Eliza. She did feel a little saddened that her mother was missing out on having grandchildren, but knew deep down that she didn't really deserved to be in the lives of her children, or her life anymore. "Ah, how long are you planning on staying in Midvale for now then?" Eliza questioned. They originally planned to stay a couple of days after the wedding but now the baby had arrived, Eliza wondered if they now planned on staying longer.

"Well we'll see how long we need to stay in here for," Alex exhaled. "And it's not like you have anything for the baby at your place so…." Alex trailed off. "We don't even have a car seat or any clothes here for her," Alex pursed her lips. They really should have thought to pack some stuff, just in case.

"We can get that sorted," Eliza told her. "Me and Riley can go get some baby stuff, can't we?" Eliza looked down to her older granddaughter. Riley gave a nod in response, still cuddled up next to Alex. Thankfully she was sitting at the opposite side to her surgery scar.

"Well don't go crazy, Mum, because we still want to get back to National City as soon as we can." Alex said, and Eliza gave a little nod, although she couldn't make any promises that she wouldn't go over the top when it came to buying things for the baby.

* * *

As always, your reviews are much appreciated :)


	48. Chapter 48

Maggie did up the poppers on the sleepsuit, staring lovingly at her baby daughter. She'd just arrived at the hospital to visit her wife and baby for the day as Alex was about to change her nappy and change her out of the sleepsuit she'd spent the night when Maggie came in and asked if she could take over. Alex didn't mind, letting Maggie do it as she was still hurting from the surgery. "You are a precious little nugget," Maggie spoke softly. "I can't believe she is here. Can you believe it?" Maggie looked around to Alex who was sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I'm pretty aware she is here. I had to push her out of me." Alex noted.

Maggie stifled a laugh as she lifted Dylan into her arms and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head. "No, I mean, after all this time. The two years I tried for and then you saying you'd do it. Waiting through that pregnancy…." Maggie trailed off.

"It's been a long time coming." Alex spoke softly and Maggie gave a little nod, feeling rather emotional. She took a deep breath as she felt her eyes glossing over with tears.

"God, why am I the emotional one?" Maggie questioned, sniffing back. "You are the one who's just given birth. By rights it should be you who is crying." Maggie said as a tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. She handed Dylan down to Alex and reached for a tissue from the box on the bedside cabinet.

"Like I said, this has been a long time coming," Alex repeated. "This has been something we've wanted for a while and now she's finally here. It's okay to feel emotional," Alex assured her as Dylan was cuddled against her, Alex very gently rubbing her back. "Come snuggle with us." Alex gestured for Maggie to join her on the bed, as she moved over slightly, making a little more space. Maggie climbed up to the bed and rested her head on Alex's shoulder as her hand went onto Dylan's back, Alex moving her hand so it was draped around Maggie.

"And I…I could have lost you, Al," Maggie's voice trembled. "I… I wouldn't have been able to this without you." Maggie's heart ached at the sheer thought of losing Alex, she didn't know what she'd do if it had actually happened.

"Hey, of course you could," Alex spoke softly, rubbing Maggie's arm. "But it's going to take more than a haemorrhage to get rid of me," Alex told her. "I wasn't going anywhere. I have far too much good on this Earth to leave it so soon," Alex placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head. "My beautiful girls, my Mum, Kara and Lena, J'onn, the DEO," Alex listed. "I'm nowhere near ready to leave any of that behind," Alex told her. "And of course, let's not forget my smoking hot wife. Now, she is definitely worth sticking around for." Alex moved her hand up slightly and started playing with Maggie's hair.

Maggie removed tears from her cheeks. "I love you so much." Maggie mumbled as she tried to calm herself down from her crying.

"I love you too," Alex told her. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a woman as wonderful, as smart, as tough, as beautiful as Maggie Sawyer loving her. "So, so, much," Alex added, still playing with her hair. "It's going to be me and you, sitting on the porch waiting for Riley and Dylan to come around with their families on Sunday afternoons and for Thanksgiving and Christmas," Alex told her. "We'll probably be on to Gertrude the second in terms of dogs by then though." Alex teased. Maggie lifted her head from Alex's shoulder and looked up to her, a smirk on her face a she shook her head.

"It's pronounced Cody, my dear." Maggie's smirk grew larger.

Alex chuckled. She knew one of them would eventually give when it actually came to choosing and naming their dog, but the banter was fun right now. "Well, anyways, speaking of our darling Riley, where is she?" Alex expected that Riley would have come to the hospital with Maggie, maybe even her mother too.

"She has gone shopping with your mum to get some things for Dylan." Maggie told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "She better not go over the top," Alex glanced down as Dylan wriggled a little on her chest, but she soon settled and remained asleep. "As much as I am not looking forward to the car journey back to National City with a brand-new baby, I want to get home."

"I know," Maggie exhaled. They wanted Alex and the baby to stay in hospital for a few days, given Alex's surgery and Dylan's jaundice and general early arrival, and then they might stay a few days longer at the Midvale house. "But a few days at your Mum's probably won't be a bad idea. She's an extra pair of hands to help out. And she'd probably be in National City if Dylan was born there," Maggie noted and Alex agreed, knowing her mother would have come out to stay a week or two as soon as the baby was born, if she had been born in National City. "And anyways, she'll probably sleep most of the car journey. It's our 3-year-old who's more likely to give us more bother."

"That is very true," Alex laughed, as did Maggie. She displayed those dimples that made Alex weak. "Well let's just enjoy this alone time with our little nugget before Grandma and Riley come to see her." Alex said, Maggie smiling as she settled herself back down, resting her head on Alex's shoulder and her hand once again went onto Dylan's back.

* * *

Kara and Lena were in one of those over water villa's in Bora Bora. Lena was sitting on the decking area, by the steps that led down into the ocean. Her legs were dangling over the side, her ankles under the cool, crystal clear water. "Let's just retired and move here." Kara said as she joined her wife, handing her down the cocktail. She plonked her feet into the water, swinging them back and forward ever so gently.

"Seriously?" Lena laughed. "Remember you got bored after 5 minutes on a beach in Mexico?" Lena turned her head to face her. "And we were within walking distance to the town centre there," Lena added. She was little surprised when Kara suggested Bora Bora, because there wouldn't be that much to do on a small island in the South Pacific. "There was so much more to do there than here and you want to move here?" Lena questioned. "To this little island with not much to keep you occupied?"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you saying you are bored? Are you not having a good time?"

"I am having a brilliant time," Lena told her. "I just mean it's lovely and relaxing, and it's the kinda place you go for a week or so," Lena exhaled. "A honeymoon destination," Lena raised her eyebrows before leaning in and placing a kiss on Kara's lips. "Besides, there is no way you'd want to leave National City and leave behind Riley and Dylan."

"Oh Rao, no I couldn't," Kara shook her head before she took a drink of her peach daquiri, Lena doing the same. "So, anyways, is there anything you want to do while we are here?" Kara questioned. "Or is swimming and cocktail drinking all you had in mind?" Kara asked.

"Not all I had in mind, no," Lena answered, a suggestive grin on her face. "There's definitely other things I want to do with you or to you while we are here."

"Well that goes without saying," Kara raised her eyebrows before she leaned in and kissed Lena's lips. "I mean, I'd love for us to go snorkelling," Kara pursed her lips. "Is that something that you think you could manage right now?" Kara spoke tentatively. She didn't want Lena to think she was belittling her or saying she couldn't managed, but Lena legs weren't as strong as they used to be. At least, not in this exact moment in time.

"I'm not sure I could do a whole day snorkelling trip with 3 or 4 stop offs but definitely I think I'd be able to do it for a little bit," Lena answered. "Steven did say I should keep strengthening them and swimming would be good for that," Lena said, leaning back a little, her hands resting on the decking as she was welcoming the hot afternoon sun on her bikini covered body. They'd already done Lena's rehabilitation exercises that morning, but Lena knew the only way she'd get her legs back to fully what they were pre-accident was to keep doing things that would strengthen the muscles. "And I'd have loved to have gone on one of the hikes to see the island from up high but that'll never happen," Lena exhaled sadly before taking a drink of her cocktail. "But honestly, just being here with you is more than enough for me. Relaxing, swimming in the crystal-clear waters." Lena said, looking back around to Kara.

"Swimming huh?" Kara questioned as she stood up. "Let's go then, Mrs Danvers," Kara raised her eyebrows as she held her hands out. Lena put her hands into Kara's and she helped her up to standing before leading her across the deck to the set of stairs which disappeared into the water. Kara walked down the stairs and a little further out into the water before turning around, waiting on Lena. Lena walked slowly down the stairs, taking them one at a time before she got into the water and caught up with her wife. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her into her, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "You know what though?" Kara questioned. "Something tells me that I'm not going to complain of being bored once on this vacation. "Kara murmured before she kissed her wife again, Lena wrapping her arms around Kara's neck as the kiss intensified.

* * *

Eliza and Riley had come to visit Alex and Dylan. "Mummy we went shopping." Riley said as Maggie lifted her up onto the bed. Alex had just finished feeding Riley and she was winding her.

"Oh you did?" Alex questioned, Riley nodding her head.

"We gots a bed and a car seat and lots of clotheses," Riley answered. Alex looked beyond her daughter to her mother who had a bag with more sleepsuits in it.

"All washed and ready." Eliza handed the bag to Maggie, who thanked her.

Alex was gently tapping on Dylan's back, trying to get her to burp. "Mummy," Riley gasped. "Why you hitting her?" Riley sounded genuinely concerned, like Alex was hurting the baby.

"I'm not," Alex assured her. "She's just had some milk so we gotta make sure she has a little burp so she doesn't get a sore tummy."

"Oh." Riley widened her eyes as she looked down to her baby sister. She started making cute little noises to her as she gently moved her index finger over Dylan's little hand.

"Have you seen what colour of eyes she's got yet?" Eliza wondered, her gaze on Riley as she continued to rub Dylan's hand.

"They are very dark blue," Maggie answered. "At least we think they are from the short time she had her eyes open." Maggie stifled a laugh.

"How is they blue?" Riley asked, looking a little confused. "Mummy, me and you all have brown eyes," Riley said as she looked up to her Mumma, the confusion increasing as she waited on a reply.

"A lot of babies are born with blue eyes, darling," Maggie told her. "They can change colour and may turn brown." Riley screwed her face a little before she widened her eyes. She looked a mixture of amazed and confused.

"She's magic," Riley said eventually. "She will change her eyes," Riley gave a little nod of her head, liking her explanation, before she giggled as Dylan gave a burp. "Dylan that's rude." Riley began laughing hysterically, causing the adults to give a little laugh in amusement at Riley.

"You want to have a hold of her today, Riley?" Alex questioned, seeing Riley was back to stroking Dylan's hand with her index finger. Riley widened her eyes and shook her head, shuffling backwards on the bed. She looked genuinely scared at the thought. "That's okay, you don't have too," Alex told her, Riley giving her mother a weak smile. "I bet Grandma does though." Alex said, looking up to her mother.

"Oh of course," Eliza looked all excited as she stepped forwards and took Dylan from Alex's arms. "There is just something about babies that makes you go all gooey inside, isn't there?" Eliza questioned, her gaze fixing on Dylan's little face. "Especially when they are a beautiful as you, little one," Eliza beamed, a huge grin from ear to ear on her face. Maggie looked to Alex and the pair smiled at each other, they loved to see Eliza so besotted. "So, do you have any word when the two of you can get out?" Eliza questioned, breaking her gaze from Dylan for a moment. She glanced quickly at Alex before she looked back down to her new granddaughter.

"They said a few days," Alex gave a little shrug. "But I seem to be healing fine and she's doing great too, so, I dunno, I hope we can get away earlier." Alex hated staying in the hospital at the best of times but now it meant she was away from Riley and Maggie, she hated it even more.

"Well you don't want to rush it, babe," Maggie said, putting her hand onto Maggie's shoulder. "As much as we would love you and Dylan to join us we only want that to happen when you two are good and ready." Maggie obviously would rather Alex and Dylan got to come home, but she only wanted it to happen when the doctors were certain it was the right time.

"Well, I do agree with Maggie but I really can't wait to have you both back at the house," Eliza said. "Have a week or two to get her settled before taking the drive back to National City."

"Mum," Alex shook her head. "We'll stay a few days but there's no way we are going to be here for two weeks," Alex sounded alarmed. Sure she loved her mother, but they didn't have the most straightforward relationship and short visits were always best. "It's better that we get Dylan back to our home and get her settled there." Alex argued.

"Well maybe," Eliza exhaled. "But I guess we just see how things go," Eliza looked a little saddened and Alex pursed her lips, feeling bad. She and Kara had both moved to National City and Jeremiah was no longer with them, so maybe Eliza did just feel a bit lonely at time. Family time obviously feeling extra special to Eliza, especially after the arrival of Riley, and now Dylan. "And I'll just have to steal plenty cuddles with you while I get the chance, huh little one?" Eliza once again cooed down at Dylan. Riley looked up to her, her eyebrows furrowing before she crawled back up the bed and cuddled herself into Alex, Maggie noticing the look of jealously on Riley's face.

* * *

Kara was waiting outside the villa for Lena. "Sorry," Lena came out on her crutches. "I'm ready to go to dinner now." Lena said.

Kara raised her eyebrows. "You sure you are ready?"

"Yeah." Lena nodded her head, looking a little confused.

"Okay, good." Kara smiled and looked around, checking to see if anyone else was going about, but she couldn't see anyone. She stepped forward and took the crutches from Lena, putting the back into the villa.

"Kara," Lena looked even more confused at what was going on. "I need them. I'm not -"

"Shh." Kara cut Lena off as she lifted her up and flew up into the dusk sky. Lena had barely registered what was going on when she was placed down at one of the viewpoints she'd said she would have loved to have hiked too. There was a blanket on the ground, a picnic basket that Lena presumed what filled with food and there was a bottle of champagne in a cooler.

"What is all this?" Lena questioned, Kara's arms staying around her wife, supporting her as she stood there.

"You have a wife who can fly," Kara told her. "You don't ever say there's places you can't get to." Kara gave her a smile as she led her to the blanket, the pair of them taking a seat. Kara lit the candles that were surrounding the blanket, flower petals scattered around them.

"How have you done all this?" Lena questioned. She didn't even know when Kara had left the villa.

"When you were in the bath," Kara told her. "I have super speed so I didn't need that much time," Kara reminded her. "And you wanted to see up here and I mean, look down there. It's beautiful." The sun was starting to set and the views over the island were stunning.

"Kara," Lena felt herself getting emotional. "You are so thoughtful and sweet."

"Well I just want to make sure that you – that we – have the best honeymoon ever," Kara smiled. "And that includes being able to do everything that we want to do," Kara told her as she reached for the bottle of champagne and opened it. Lena reached for the glasses and held them as Kara poured two glasses, the champagne bubbling up and spilling out of the glass and onto the blanket. "Ooops." Kara dabbed over the spill with her hand.

"Well cheers to a nice romantic evening," Lena clicked her glass with Kara's before they both took a drink. "Although I was looking forward to ordering that lobster from the seafood restaurant tonight." Lena gave a cheeky grin.

"Well we can go to the seafood restaurant tomorrow night," Kara told her. "Tonight, we get to sit up here, in private, and watch the sunset." Kara smiled as they snuggled together on the blanket, looking over the island, watching as the yellows, oranges and pinks filled the sky as they sun looked like it was going to drop into the ocean.

"Sounds good to me," Lena smiled. "Just me and my superwife." Lena gave a little grin as she turned her head up to face Kara, Kara smiling at her before they shared a kiss.

* * *

Kara landed her and Lena back on the decking of their villa. She opened the door and walked in, still with Lena's in her arms. She walked into the room and put Lena down, Lena immediately wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. "Tonight was so beautiful." Lena spoke softly, as she pulled back from the kiss and looked into Kara's mesmerising blue eyes, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Kara smiled as she gently cupped Lena's cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Kara told her, her smile widening.

"Oh that is smooth, Kara Danvers," Lena's lips curled in a smirk before she once again kissed her wife. "But thank you….for the…compliment." Lena said between kisses, each one lasting a little longer, each one getting a little more passionate.

"Mmm, you are most welcome," Kara fumbled for a moment before she found the zip on the back of Lena's dress and undid it, their kisses only growing in passion and want. Kara slowly pulled the dress down Lena's body, taking a stepped back and pulling Lena with her as she stepped out of her dress. Lena quickly removed Kara's skirt before their lips parted for a sheer second as she pulled Kara's top over her head. Just as Lena was ready to push Kara towards the bed, her leg buckled and Lena grabbed onto Kara to break her fall, Kara stumbling back slightly, not expecting the event to occur. "Lena," Kara gasped as Lena was halfway to being on the floor. Kara lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. "What happened?" Kara asked, Lena looking to her left leg with worry.

"I dunno," Lena shrugged, sounding worried, resting her head back against the headboard. "It just gave out."

"Well it's probably nothing," Kara bit her lip. "You were sat a long time up at the viewpoint," Kara noted. "It's probably just a bit of a dead leg," Kara gave a little nod as she spoke, like she was agreeing with her suggestion. "You know, you didn't really move it around much this evening, did you?"

"Did you move your legs around?" Lena retorted, her voice raising.

"No, but I've not just got feeling back in my legs after 5 months in a wheelchair," Kara spoke softly, staying calm, even though Lena raised her voice. She knew she'd have all sorts running through her mind right now. "Do you still feel it?" Kara questioned, gently tapping Lena's leg at various points.

"Yeah," Lena nodded. "But it's a bit tingly," Lena sounded panicked. "Kara, what if the chip is failing? I can't go back to the wheelchair. I can't." Lena shook her head. She hoped she was only panicking but she couldn't help herself.

"Well you can still feel it when I touch you, right?" Kara question and Lena nodded once again. "And if it feels all tingly then that's probably a good thing too," Kara didn't really have a clue but she needed to keep Lena calm, not have her thinking the worst away. "It's going to take a while for you to be walking like you were pre-accident. You just need to get strong again." Kara said, rubbing Lena's leg again. Lena took a deep breath and gave a little smile, hoping that Kara was right.


	49. Chapter 49

Maggie tossed and turned in the bed. She hated sleeping without Alex beside her. She reached over the side of the bed and picked up her phone from the bedside table, seeing it was only 3.52am. She put her phone down and looked around to the door as she heard it creak open. "Mumma." Riley walked into the room, Tilly T-Rex under her arm as she climbed up onto the bed and slid herself under the covers.

"Hey sweet pea," Maggie put the side light on, bringing a little more light into the room. "Can you not sleep either?"

Riley shook her head. "Why can't you sleep Mumma?" Riley questioned.

"I miss Mummy." Maggie told her.

"Me too," Riley stuck her bottom lip out, sadly. "Should we go get her?"

"Aw sweetie we can't," Maggie rubbed over Riley's hair. "Mummy needs to be at the hospital right now and Dylan too."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows. "It's a long time." Riley sighed.

"I know it is but they just want to make sure that Mummy and Dylan are ready to go come home because we don't want them coming home when they are still not well, do we?" Maggie questioned. Riley shook her head as she cuddled Tilly tighter.

"But Mumma, is my nugget going to be with us forever?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah she will be." Maggie answered, wondering why Riley was asking this.

"Oh," Riley answered. "Gamma is giving all her hugs to Dylan now and I still like getting hugs from Gamma." Riley looked and sounded really upset as she spoke.

"Aw sweetie," Maggie pulled her onto her lap. "She's just very excited for the new baby." Maggie wrapped her arms around Riley, giving her a hug.

"But she is my Gamma." Riley frowned.

"I know," Maggie kept a hold of her daughter. "I'll talk to her and make sure she is giving you both lots of hugs, okay," Maggie said, Riley giving a little nod. "You know just because Dylan is here now it doesn't mean that we don't all still love you very, very, much. You will always be our sweet little Riley." Maggie told her. She didn't want Riley to feel like she was being side-lined or left out now that Dylan had arrived.

"Uh-huh." Riley nodded.

"Good," Maggie smiled as she ran her hand over Riley's hair before they both yawned. "You want to try to get some more sleep?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "But Mumma, can we make cookies tomorrow?" Riley questioned.

"Of course we can," Maggie answered. "We can make anything you want."

"And we can take some in for Mummy and Dylan?" Riley questioned.

"Aw yeah," Maggie answered. "For Mummy anyways, Dylan is too little for cookies."

"Okay," Riley smiled. "We make cookies for Mummy in the morning," Riley said. "But we sleep now." Riley slid down off Maggie's knee and they both lay down in the bed. Maggie switched the sidelight off before Riley cuddled into her, the pair of them closing their eyes to sleep.

* * *

Alex yawned as she got out of the bed and walked over to the little cot in the room. She smiled down at her beautiful daughter, her dark hair all sticking up on end. "You got your eyes open for Mummy?" Alex put her hand onto Dylan's little stomach and gave it a little rub. "Dylan was only two days old and in those two days if she wasn't feeding, she was most likely sleeping. "Well, they're very big, pretty eyes," Alex smiled as she gently lifted Dylan into her arms. She was a lot smaller than Riley was when she was first born and almost 2lbs lighter. Alex felt like she needed to be extra careful with her because she was so small. She sat down on the bedside chair and got herself organised so she could feed her. "I'm going to tell you a little secret, baby girl. But you can't tell Mumma, okay?" Alex spoke in a whisper. "As much as I love Mumma coming to visit and want to go home with her and Riley, I like it when it's just me and you," Alex told her. "Some special time," Alex smiled as Dylan started to feed. "Extra cuddles for Mummy, huh?" Alex spoke softly. "I hope your big sister gives you a cuddle soon," Alex said. She wasn't that worried yet, it had only been a couple of days and Riley was just scared because Dylan was so small and she didn't want to hurt her. She knew Riley would eventually hold her baby sister but it was still important to Alex that Riley started bonding with Dylan. She seemed to like coming to visit her and she liked looking at her and she'd touch her hand and give her kisses, so maybe she was just working her way up to holding her. "Bet you'd like that huh? Cuddles from Riley are always wonderful," Alex smiled. "And you get plenty from Grandma and Mumma. Mumma's cuddles are the best and she's a softy too," Alex told her daughter. "She might put on a tough front but she really is a big marshmallow. You'll have her wrapped around your little finger in no time," Alex said, lightly rubbing Dylan's little cheek as she fed. "You and your sister, huh?" Alex questioned. "You are going to have lots of fun with Riley, growing up. Getting into all sorts of mischief, I bet," Alex gave a laugh at the thought. "Don't be too naughty though, huh, can't drive Mumma and me too crazy." Alex told her, smiling down at her as she fed. She couldn't believe how much she loved this new little human already.

* * *

Lena and Kara were in the bath together, drinking champagne. They'd spent the morning relaxing at the resorts swimming pool, but a massive rainstorm started so they'd gone back to the villa. Lena's leg had been fine so far that day, Lena and Kara both hoping it was just a 'dead leg' because she'd been sitting down for a long time. "I can't believe it's raining," Lena frowned. "We are going to be stuck in here all day."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "You are naked, in a bath tub, with your also naked wife and you are complaining?" Kara tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"No, no, of course not," Lena shook her head. "This is very enjoyable but it's not supposed to rain on your honeymoon. That's no fun," Lena pouted sadly. "Can't you go blow the clouds away or something?" Lena said half-jokingly, giving a little laugh.

Kara shook her head as she took a drink of her champagne. "I think I'd rather stay in the bath with you." Kara answered.

"Well I guess I can't complain," Lena murmured as she leaned forward and pulled Kara into a kiss. "Thinking about it, a day indoors with my gorgeous wife doesn't exactly sound like a bad thing." Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively before she kissed Kara again.

"Right?" Kara gave her wife a smile as they pulled apart.

"Mmm," Lena nodded. "But as much as I like being naked in the bath with you, we probably shouldn't stay in here much longer. We'll be like shrivelled up prunes." Lena laughed.

"Well we can still be naked in the bedroom, right?" Kara questioned. Lena nodded as she got a smirk on her face.

"We can indeed," Lena answered as she raised an eyebrow. "And if you would maybe like to give your naked wife a nice massage she wouldn't go complaining." Lena told her, before taking a drink of her champagne.

"There's a Spa here for that." Kara replied.

Lena pouted sadly. "I'd rather have your hands on me," Lena told her. She was rather fond of her wife's massages. "But you know, if you want me to go to the Spa then I will. There will probably be a nice looking young woman there to massage me." Lena grinned cheekily.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "I should be the only woman who gets to touch your naked body," Kara stuck her bottom lip out. "Especially on our honeymoon."

"You were the one who just told me that I should go to the Spa." Lena argued.

"Well I changed my mind," Kara replied. "Any massages that you get will be given by me," Kara told her, Lena nodding with a smile on her face. "But you need to return the favour." Kara said, pointing her index finger at her.

"Don't I always?" Lena smirked before taking another drink of champagne as Kara stifled a laugh.

* * *

Kara and Lena had decided to get room service for their dinner. It was still chucking it down with rain, so they didn't want to leave the villa and walk into one of the restaurants in the resort. They were in the bathrobes provided by the resort and were once again drinking champagne. "You know, you have an unfair advantage with me." Lena said as they took a seat the table, their room service having just arrived.

"Huh?" Kara looked a little confused.

"Well, I mean, you can drink all the champagne you want and not ever get drunk and you can also eat all that you want and never have to worry about putting on any weight," Lena exhaled. "But me…I can't go eating all I want," Lena frowned as she picked up her fork. Kara looked a little confused as to where this had come from. "That's been proven by the weight I've put on lately."

"What?" Kara screwed her face up. "You haven't put on any weight."

"I have," Lena tiled her head a little. "I've been stuck in that wheelchair for months. I wasn't exactly keeping on top of being fit, I…." Lena bowed her head. "I've got a little pot." Lena hit her hand against her stomach as she spoke.

Kara shook her head. "You look amazing. You always look amazing," Kara assured her. "Even when you are actually fat because you are carrying our child you will still look amazing to me." Kara told her, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Hmm," Lena raised her eyebrows as she took a drink of her champagne. "Did we decide I was carrying our child?" Lena questioned.

Kara shrugged. "I guess not."

"Not that I wouldn't," Lena felt the need to add. "I just…maybe we should wait and see if this chip is going to keep working. See if I am actually out of a wheelchair for good," Lena exhaled, looking worried. She glanced at her crutches that were leaning against the wall before looking back to her wife. "If I am in a wheelchair it's going to be harder for us to look after a baby. Especially when you are off being Supergirl."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "You're not going back in a wheelchair," Kara told her. "You've been walking fine all day," Kara exhaled. "Honestly, hun, don't be so worried. You can walk again," Kara gave her a smile. "And in the future, we can decide on who is going to have the baby and what not," Kara told her. "You know, we are just going to enjoy being married for a while. Getting ourselves back out to these events and plays and whatever you are always getting tickets for." Kara smiled. She did enjoy going out to those with Lena, but over the last 5 months, they didn't really go to much of the events anymore, Lena feeling a little self-conscious in her chair.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Lena smiled before taking a forkful of her dinner. "And maybe we could start with a pet," Lena suggested. "A kitten or a puppy or a rabbit or something."

"Oh a little kitten would be cute," Kara gushed. "Can we get a kitten, please can we?" Kara clasped her hands together, like she was praying, looking most excited at the thought of getting a kitten.

"We can get a kitten." Lena chuckled at her wife's enthusiasm.

"And a bunny rabbit and a puppy," Kara shrieked. "Aww, they could all be best buddies, chilling out in the apartment."

"Let's just go for the one pet at first," Lena was still chuckling. "Maybe once we move out of the apartment and into a house we can think about adding another."

"We are moving out of the apartment?" Kara questioned.

"Well," Lena scratched the back of her head. "I mean, eventually. We can't raise a family in a one bedroomed apartment, can we?" Lena questioned.

"I guess not, no," Kara looked a little saddened at the thought of moving out of her place. She absolutely loved it. "Oh, maybe we can get a house on Alex and Maggie's street," Kara once again looked all excited at the thought. "It would be so cool to live so close to them and the girls," Kara smiled. "And if there's no houses on the market, I'm sure we could convince someone to sell. We'd just have to offer them some of our billions." Kara grinned.

"We could always build our own dream house," Lena told her, Kara giving a little nod, liking the sound of that. "With _my_ billions." Lena added with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, we are married now, hun. What's yours is now mines." Kara told her, a cheeky smirk on her face.

Lena chuckled as she raised her eyebrows. "So, when we get back to National City you'll start sharing your potstickers with me?" Lena questioned, Kara widening her eyebrows almost in horror at the thought of having to share potstickers.

"Well there are some things in life, honey, that you should be able to keep for yourself." Kara answered and Lena chuckled, shaking her head at her wife before she continued to eat her dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Lena and Kara cuddled up on the bed and watched a couple of movies, before they decided to go out for a late night swim. The rain had mostly gone off, but it was still spitting. They figured they'd get wet in the water anyways so what did it matter if it was raining a little. Lena walked down the stairs and swam out in the water first, Kara following behind her, but stopping at the bottom of stairs. "Come here." Kara gestured for Lena to come close to her. Lena swam back over to her, and stood up.

"What?" Lena questioned. Kara held her hand out and led Lena underneath their villa. "Kara, what are you upto?" Kara turned around and pressed her lips against her wife's. "Mmm, I see," Lena murmured before they kissed again. "I'm a little sad we're not still out there though. There's something hot about kissing in the rain, don't you think?"

Kara pulled herself back and gave a little nod as she bit her lip. "I just didn't want anyone to see us."

"It's kinda dark." Lena noted.

"Well yes, but," Kara exhaled. "Hiding under the villa, kissing your woman is a little hot too, no?" Kara questioned.

"Doing anything, anywhere, with you is hot." Lena raised her eyebrows before pulling Kara in for another kiss.

"Mmm, good answer." Kara smirked as she ran her hands up Lena's back and pulled at the string tied in a bow, keeping her bikini up.

"What do you think you are doing, Kara Danvers?" Lena questioned, as Kara's hands went up and around her neck, pulling at the top string.

"Well as sexy as you look in that little red bikini, I like you when you are naked better." Kara told her, raising her eyebrows as she looked down on her, the red bikini top now in her hand and completely off her wife.

"Is that so?" Lena murmured as Kara's hands were already around her bum cheeks, giving them a little squeeze.

"Mmm," Kara nodded. "So, I think we are going to have to do something about these bottoms too," Kara slid her hands down Lena's bikini bottoms and once again cupped her bum cheeks as they shared another kiss before Kara pulled at ties at the side of the bottoms, taking them from her wife's body. "Much better." Kara grinned as she looked her wife up and down before pulling her back into a hungry kiss.

"Mmm," Lena shook her head as she pulled back. "It'll be better once we are even and you are also out of your bikini." Lena told her.

"I guess that's only fair," Kara mumbled. "You are, however, going to need to catch me first." Kara teased before she started swimming away.

"Kara Danvers get back here." Lena gasped before she set off swimming after her wife.

* * *

Maggie pulled the car up into the driveway at Eliza's house. She'd got an ecstatic call that morning from Alex saying both she and the baby had been cleared for going home, so Maggie went to the hospital to pick them up, while Eliza and Riley stayed at the house to set up all little 'welcome home' for them. Technically not a welcome home since the Midvale house wasn't actually their home, but welcome back from hospital party all the same. Maggie switched off the ignition and took off her seat belt, as did Alex, before they both got out of the car. Alex opened the backdoor and took the car seat out of the car, smiling down at Dylan. "She okay?" Maggie questioned.

"Sleeping, as usual," Alex answered, handing the car seat to Maggie to carry. Maggie locked the car before they walked up and into the house, Alex finding Riley dancing about in the hallway. "Hey, sweet pea."

"Mummy," Riley beamed as she ran down to her, Alex bending down and wrapping her arms around Riley as she leaped into her. "Come see, come see," Riley jumped down to her feet and grabbed Alex's hand, leading her down to the living room. "Look." Riley pointed around the living room. There was a 'Baby girl' sign and homemade 'Welcome Home Mummy' sign, Eliza the one doing the writing but it had most definitely been coloured by Riley.

"Aw wow, did you do this?" Alex questioned and Riley nodded, a grin on her face.

"And made these with Mumma." Riley pulled Alex across the room, to the coffee table, pointing to the cookies and the cupcakes she'd made with Maggie that morning.

"Ooh white chocolate chip cookies," Alex smiled down at her daughter. "They are Mummy's favourite."

"Yeah," Riley kept the grin on her face. "Can I have one now?" Riley asked. She'd wanted one all morning but was told to wait till Alex and Dylan got home.

"Sure you can." Alex answered, ruffling her hair. Riley reached out of a cookie and took a big bite from it.

Alex looked around to Maggie as she heard her voice. "Well little one, this is Grandma's house," Maggie said as she lifted Dylan out of the car seat. "Yeah, you opening your eyes so you can see when she lives?" Maggie cooed as Dylan opened her eyes, her gaze darting around. "We are going to stay with Grandma for a few days before we go home to National City." Maggie spoke softly, her heart bursting with love for this tiny little human in her arms.

"How you feeling Alex?" Eliza asked her daughter as she walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"I'm good," Alex answered, returning the hug. "Tired, but I'm good."

"Aww and how was Dylan this morning?" Eliza questioned, glancing over at Dylan who was in Maggie's arms, Maggie showing her around the room.

"Fine," Alex answered. "She ate, popped, slept, ate some more, slept some more," Alex stifled a laugh. "The usually baby routine," Alex answered before she sat down on the couch, relaxing back into it. Riley grabbed another cookie and climbed up onto the couch, cuddling into her mother. Riley broke the cookie in half and handed half of it up to Alex. "Thank you, sweetie." Alex smiled down at her before she took a bite of the cookie.

"Mummy can I hold Dylan?" Riley questioned, her voice very quiet.

"Yeah, if you'd like too." Alex looked up to Maggie, who had heard the request and started walking over.

"Just a little minute because she is so little for a big hug," Riley told her, Maggie giving a little nod as Alex took the cookie from Riley and moved her arms so could hold her. Maggie placed Dylan into her arms and Riley giggled nervously as she looked down to her baby sister. "She's little."

"Aww isn't that sweet though," Eliza put her hand over her heart at the scene of Riley holding Dylan for the first time. Maggie had already pulled her phone from her pocket and was snapping some pictures. "I'll need to get my camera." Eliza said as she disappeared from the room to get her camera so she could take pictures of her granddaughters.

Maggie took one more picture of Alex with both girls this time, then she sat down next to them on the couch, leaned in close, taking their first family photo. "Don't take anymore, I look awful." Alex exhaled as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Not you don't," Maggie told her, Alex looking around to her wife, like she didn't believe her. She was sleep deprived and she had no make-up on. "You look lovely babe," Maggie leaned forward and cupped Alex's cheek. "Doesn't Mummy look lovely, Riley?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh-huh," Riley nodded her head. "She is the most beautiful Mummy in the world."

"Mmm, she is that, isn't she?" Maggie smiled as she rubbed Alex's cheek.

"Yeah," Riley answered. "And you is the most beautiful Mumma in the world." Riley said, smiling up at Maggie.

"Aww thank you sweetie." Maggie smiled down at Riley, who was looking up at her, her big hazel eyes all wide as she batted her eyelashes.

"Can you take her now?" Riley questioned, Maggie nodded as she picked Dylan up from her arms. Riley jumped down from the couch and ran over to the table, picking up a cupcake. Alex put the rest of the cookie down on the side of the couch and cuddled herself into Maggie.

"You should go for a nap if you are tired." Maggie told her.

"Just 20 minutes snuggled into you is fine." Alex murmured her eyes already closing as she snuggled further into Maggie.

* * *

Maggie woke to the sounds to Dylan's cries. "I'll get her." Maggie said, seeing Alex's outline, as she got out of the bed.

"What's the point?" Alex yawned as she walked over to the moses basket and lifted her out. "I need to feed her so I may as well get up. You can just go back to sleep." Alex made her way back over to the bed as Maggie put the side light on. The pair of them scrunching up their eyes as the light hit them. Alex settled herself back in the bed and lifted her sleepshirt up, Dylan immediately latching on to feed.

"Al," Maggie sighed. "I want to be as involved as I can with everything." Maggie told her.

"I know and believe me you will be doing a lot, but, right now, I need to feed her so….you know theres no point in both of us getting up through the night and both of us being tired all the time. One of us needs to have the energy to keep up with Riley." Alex said, looking around to her wife.

"I guess so," Maggie murmured. "But once you get home you can express and I can help with the night feeds," Maggie said. "You've just given birth and then had surgery. You need to rest up." Maggie told her. She knew Alex wouldn't have slept well in the hospital, and on top of that she'd be up a lot through the night with Dylan.

"Yeah," Alex yawned. "But you've not been able to get much leave from work so, you're not getting up if you need to go in for a long shift," Alex told her, some authority in her voice. "Maybe if you were sitting at a desk all day, but you out there detecting aliens…." Alex shook her head. "You need to be rested and fully alert for that." Alex hated that there was a danger to Maggie's job. She loved that she was tough and that she could hold her own, but she would still always worry about her wife when was working.

"Well it's still not fair that you'd do them all, so, we'll work something out," Maggie told her, shuffling over in the bed a little closer to Alex. She gently ran her finger over Dylan's cheek. "I can't believe how gorgeous she is."

"Really?" Alex glanced at her wife. "You are her Mumma. She was always going to be gorgeous." Alex told her, Maggie smiling as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"We have made two beautiful little girls, haven't we?" Maggie questioned.

"We sure have," Alex answered. "But we are not making any more." Alex said.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "Two kids are plenty," Maggie exhaled. "Just the dog and then we are good." Maggie smiled at her wife again, looking into her mesmerising eyes. She never saw this life for herself, but then she met Alex, and everything changed. She wanted everything with Alex and she couldn't be happier with her and their girls. She leaned up again and placed another kiss on Alex's lips before resting her head against Alex's shoulder, watching her daughter as she fed.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N – Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that have been left on this fiction. This is going to be the last chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Six months later_

Kara and Lena were in the master bedroom of the house. It was the second time they'd gone to view the house because they wanted to make sure it was exactly the house for them before they made an offer. Although they toyed with the idea of building their own home, for now at least, they'd decided just to buy a home. The realtor was down the stairs, having left them to discuss if they were going to put an offer in. Kara was standing on the balcony of the master bedroom, looking out to the garden, and the swimming pool. "Our nieces would love that pool," Lena said, coming out onto the balcony. She still used a crutch on her left side. Her left leg still occasionally needing some extra support. "We could even get a flume or two installed for them and of course for our future kale eating alien baby." Lena joked.

Kara stifled a laugh. "So, this is the house?" Kara questioned, looking around to her wife.

"I think so," Lena answered. "It pretty much has everything we want in a home and it's close to Alex and Maggie's place," Lena gave a little smile. She was looking forward to living closer to her in-laws. "Realtor said there was a lot of interest though but if we offer over the asking price I think we'll be okay."

"Ah so you are prepared to part with more of your billions?" Kara gave her a cheeky smirk. Lena wasn't tight with her money at all, but Kara enjoyed teasing her.

"For this house," Lena nodded her head. She was excited for a new chapter in her and Kara's life. Moving into their family home together. "I think I'll part with a few extra bucks." Lena's lips curled into a smirk.

"Well in that case maybe Supergirl will pay Lena Danvers a visit tonight," Kara said, raising her eyebrows suggestively before pulling Lena into a kiss. "Is that something she would like?" Kara asked, pulling back from the kiss.

"She most definitely would," Lena smiled. "She loves it when Supergirl comes to play." Lena raised her eyebrows before once again sharing a kiss with her wife.

"So, this house though," Kara pulled back. "You don't think it's too big for us?" Kara questioned. The house had 5 bedrooms. And right now, it was obviously only the two of them. "There are lots of bedrooms."

"Well we will just have to fill the place with kids." Lena answered.

Kara bit her lip. "I thought you only wanted one child?"

"Well we could always give Lola a room of her own," Lena joked, referring to their kitten. "But we don't really know how many kids we are going to end up with and we can have a guest room or two," Lena shrugged. "I know the only guest who would visit us would be Eliza and she usually stays with Alex and Maggie, but…" Lena shrugged again. "Maybe sometimes she'll stay here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kara murmured. "And so what if it has a lot of rooms. We love the house and we can afford it and…." Kara paused. "I do feel like this is our house," Kara smiled, looking down on the garden again. Besides from the swimming pool, there was a huge grass area, so a big space for any kids they did have to play about it and of course for Lola to roam around in. "I can see Riley and Dylan playing out there with baby Lily." Kara smiled dreamily.

"Lily?" Lena questioned.

"Yeah, don't you think it's a lovely name?" Kara questioned, looking back to her wife.

"It is yeah, but it can be short for Lillian and she is not lovely," Lena shook her head as Kara widened her eyes. She's always liked the name Lily, but it was very near to Lillian. "So do I want a reminder of her every time I call for my child?" Lena shook her head once again, like she was answering her own question.

"I guess not, sorry." Kara pursed her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'd just rather not use the name Lily," Lena answered. "And anyways, who's to say we are having a girl?" Lena questioned. Lena leaned on her crutch as she moved the position of her legs.

"I guess no-one," Kara answered. "We might have a little man," Kara gave a smile at the thought. "As long as one day we have a baby I don't mind what we get." Kara said.

"We will," Lena promised her. "And I'd love to raise that child in this home." Lena said, Kara giving a little nod, agreeing with her wife.

"Then you need to work out what you are willing to part with to make sure get this house then," Kara smirked, her hands going around Lena's waist, but instead of pulling Lena's closer to her, she walked into Lena. "And remember, if all goes well, Supergirl will pay you a visit tonight." Kara raised her eyebrows and Lena chuckled before once again sharing a kiss with her wife.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were walking hand in hand, through the park. Maggie was wearing a baby carrier, Dylan all snug inside. Riley was walking a little in front of them, holding the dog lead, the puppy all excited for his walk in the park. Two months ago, they'd got a Golden Retriever puppy and had named him Cody. Maggie winning the 'fight' on what kind of puppy they'd get and what to name it. They both had the day off work, so were making the most of it, and spending the day as a family. Alex had only returned to work part-time for the moment, but would eventually return to work full-time. "I love days like today." Maggie was rubbing over the baby carrier as Dylan stirred from her sleep.

"Me too," Alex answered, watching Riley as she was half running, half walking, Cody clearly very excited for his walk, the dog most likely knowing he would soon be off the lead and playing with his ball, and it seemed he was very eager to get to the large grassy area of the park so he could do that. "You need a hand there Riley?" Alex stifled a laugh.

"He is getting strong." Riley frowned.

"He's just excited for being on a walk," Alex told her. "Cody walk nice." Alex spoke sternly and Cody stopped walking and looked around to her at hearing his name. He tilted his head to the side before he turned around again and started walking, but more slowly this time.

"Thank you Mummy." Riley said as she kept walking with Cody, the pup now a little more controllable.

"So, I wonder what Kara and Lena want to tell us tonight," Maggie said. Kara and Lena were coming around to their place for dinner and Kara had said that they had news to share with them. "You don't think one of them is pregnant, do you?" Maggie wondered what it could be.

"Uh…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "No," Alex shook her head. "I don't think Kara would be able to keep it a secret if they were trying," Alex exhaled. Maybe her sister would surprise her, but she was pretty sure that Kara would have told her if they were trying to get pregnant. "So, I don't think it'll be that."

"You have any idea's then?" Maggie questioned.

"Not really," Alex shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see." Alex looked down to her wife.

"Mummy is Lola coming tonight?" Riley questioned, hearing what her parents were talking about.

"Uhm, I don't know, sweetie," Alex answered. Lola was the kitten that Kara and Lena got around the same time they'd gotten Cody. She was mostly a light grey in colour but had a white chest and her front paws and most of her front legs were white, and there was a tiny white tip at the end of her tail. "I guess so." Alex shrugged. The kitten usually went everywhere with Kara, unless she was being Supergirl, of course.

"Can I get a kitten?" Riley questioned, the family still walking through the park.

"No," Maggie answered. "We just got you a puppy."

Riley pouted. "Well get Dylan a kitten." Riley suggested.

Alex laughed. "Cody is for Dylan too," Alex told her daughter. "Cody is for all of us." Alex said as they walked onto the large area of grass, other dogs already running about the place. She put her hand on Riley's shoulder, stopping her from walking any further. She leaned down and unclipped the lead from his collar, Cody siting down and turning his head to face Alex.

"Unbelievable," Maggie shook her head. "If I unclipped him he'd be off like a shot." Maggie watched Cody, his gaze on Alex, like he was waiting on her permission to be allowed to go run.

"Well I'm with him a lot more than you right now," Alex noted. "And dogs tend to pick one owner as their master," Alex screwed her face up a little at her choice of wording. "So, I guess that's why."

Maggie frowned as she took the dogs ball from Alex's hand and threw it far across the grass. "Go fetch," Maggie said, Cody getting to his feet and running after the ball, Riley giggling as she ran off after him. "Well, I still think it's highly unfair, given you wanted Gertrude the Maltese. You didn't even want Cody the Golden Retriever."

"Uh, hello," Alex pointed out to Cody who had just picked up the ball, Riley trying to get it out of his mouth. "We got Cody the Golden Retriever, didn't we? So clearly, I did want him. He is the cutest Golden Retriever I ever did see."

Maggie laughed. "Goodness, people are going to be jealous of us then, eh?" Maggie said. "The cutest Golden Retriever and the two most beautiful girls." Maggie smiled as Riley ran back across with the ball, Cody jumping up on her as he tried to get it back, while running back in the direction of her mothers.

"Not to mention the smoking hot little thing holding the baby." Alex murmured, raising her eyebrows and leaning into to kiss her wife.

"Mummies stop kissing," Riley giggled as she put her hand onto Maggie's leg, Maggie pulling back from the kiss and looking down to Riley. "Throw it far again." Riley handed the ball out and Alex took it from her daughter. Cody started jumping up and down, all excited for the game to start again. Alex threw the ball across the grass, Cody bounding off after it, Riley, once again running off after the dog.

* * *

Kara and Lena had arrived at Alex and Maggie's place. Lena was sitting on the couch, Dylan sitting on her knee. Lena was making funny faces and silly noises which was causing Dylan to laugh hysterically. Dylan still had lots of dark hair and she had big brown eyes. She'd also inherited Maggie's dimples. Lena pulled another face and Dylan giggled as she reached her hand up and grabbed at Lena's nose. "Ah are you going to steal my nose?" Lena moved her head up and pretended to eat Dylan's little hand, sending Dylan back into hysterics.

"You are good with kids," Maggie noted. "So, remember anytime you want to babysit we have two children here for you." Maggie said. Lena and Kara had babysat for them a few times since Dylan's arrival, allowing them to have some date nights.

"We'll babysit anytime, you just need to ask." Kara said, who was playing on the floor with Riley, but at the moment, Riley looked too interested in Lola, reaching out and pulling her over to her by the tail.

"Oh Riley, be careful with the kitten." Alex told her, as Kara was already taking Riley's hand, pulling it from the kitten's tail.

"I just want to stroke her." Riley stuck her bottom lip out.

"You can," Kara lifted the kitten and put her on Riley's lap, Riley grinning as she started to stroke the kitten. "Just you just have to be gentle," Kara told her. "Just like with Cody."

"Okay." Riley sighed as she kept stroking the kitten. Cody titled his head to the side as he watched Riley with the kitten. He stretched out then got out of his bed and ran over to her, obviously feeling jealous.

"So," Alex rubbed her hands together as she glanced at the time. They'd have to make a start to dinner soon, or at least Maggie would and Kara and Lena still hadn't mentioned the news they wanted to share. "You mentioned maybe having some news for us?" Alex looked between Lena and Kara as she spoke.

"Ah yeah," Kara smiled as she was clapping Cody. "We went to see a house this morning that we were interested in and we put in an offer and they called back soon after and it's been accepted." Kara grinned.

"You are moving out of the apartment?" Alex sounded a little saddened. She loved that place.

"Yeah, I feel the same," Kara exhaled knowing how her sister felt. Alex lived there before Kara, so the place was special to both of them. "But it's not really suitable for us in the long term," Kara said. "You know, we want to have a baby at one point, so…"

"So, where is this house?" Maggie questioned.

"Elm Grove." Lena answered, still pulling funny faces at a still giggling Dylan.

"That's like what?" Maggie glanced around to her wife. "A 10….15 minute walk from here?" Maggie questioned. "Plenty babysitting for you now then," Maggie joked. "The girls could just walk around themselves." Maggie stifled a laugh.

"Don't most of those houses have swimming pools?" Alex questioned. "And like a million bedrooms?"

"Indeed they do," Lena nodded. "But it's hardly a million," Lena laughed. "The house we got has 5 bedrooms so it's only one more than you have in this house." Lena pointed out.

"You have a pool?" Riley glanced up at Lena at hearing about a swimming pool.

"At our new house, we do," Lena answered. Dylan started wriggling in her arms, as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Aww are you getting sleepy?" Lena questioned, running her hands over Dylan's dark hair. Dylan's bottom lip stared to tremble. "Oh Mummies she is going to cry." Lena glanced over to the arm chair where Alex was sitting, Maggie perched on the arm of the chair.

Alex stood up from the arm chair and walked over to the couch, and took Dylan in her arms, the little girl cuddling into her, Alex rubbing her back as she walked back over to the arm chair and took a seat again. "Auntie Kara?" Riley questioned as she looked up to Kara, the pair of them still stroking the animals.

"Yes petal?" Kara glanced down at her niece.

"Can I swim in your pool?" Riley tilted her head to the side, and batted her eyelashes.

"Of course you can," Kara told her. "As soon as we move into the house you can come around and swim. You can come around and swim anytime you want." Kara said, running her hand over Riley's hair.

"Yey," Riley cheered. "I'm going to find my costume." Riley stood up and ran from the room.

"Riley, you can't go yet," Maggie shouted for her daughter but she could be heard thumping up the stairs, clearly not coming back after her Mumma's calls. "Well I should go make a start to this dinner. Looks like Alexandra isn't going to." Maggie teased as she patted Alex's shoulder.

"Well for one I am getting the baby to sleep and more importantly, if I cooked I'd most likely burn the kitchen down and we kinda need a kitchen so it's probably for the best if you cook my love." Alex grinned up at Maggie.

"Well when you put it like that," Maggie mumbled. "I suppose we all know I didn't marry you for your cooking skills." Maggie teased.

"Yeah, yeah, you go make dinner." Alex slapped Maggie's bum as she walked passed her.

"I'll come help." Lena pushed herself up off the couch and picked up her crutch, before she walked out of the living room after Maggie.

* * *

Lena heard the _swoosh_ of Supergirl before she saw her standing in the room, her hands on her hips. "Supergirl," Lena smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop by and see if you were okay." Supergirl said, taking a step closer to her.

"I'm very good," Lena nodded. "It's been a while since you dropped by." Lena smirked, taking a step towards Supergirl, before she stopped.

"Yes, well I have been busy fighting aliens and what not," Supergirl told her. "I hear you got married. Go by the name Lena Danvers now?" Supergirl questioned.

"I did get married yes," Lena nodded. "Got myself a very pretty little wifey," Lena smiled as she locked eyes with Supergirl. "She pretty bad in the kitchen and she's often late for dates but you can't have everything, can you?" Lena spoke with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well I am sure she makes up for it elsewhere." Supergirl said, her eyebrows raising as she took a step closer to Lena.

"Oh she most definitely does," Lena assured her. "She is wonderful at cleaning the bathroom." Lena teased as she once again took a step towards Supergirl.

Supergirl folded her arms across her chest as she pouted sadly. "Hey, you are ruining this, you weren't supposed to say that."

Lena laughed. "This is my fantasy. I can say what I want and you have to play along," Lena informed her. Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows. "Sweetheart, c'mon," Lena stepped forward and put her hand onto Supergirl's arm. "Play along." Lena pouted as she batted her eyelashes.

Supergirl cleared her throat. "Well maybe I can show you what you are missing." Supergirl said, Lena giving a little smirk.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Lena questioned.

"Let's just say I'm about to take you out of this world." Supergirl raised her eyebrows before she placed a kiss on Lena's lips as she lifted her up and made her way over to the bedroom, the kiss only growing in passion.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, Dylan in her arms, wide awake. "You were supposed to be putting her to bed." Alex said, watching as Maggie slipped back under the covers, sitting Dylan down on her knee, facing her.

"She wasn't sleeping." Maggie answered.

"You barely tried," Alex squeaked she ran her hand over Dylan's soft, dark hair. "You being a naughty little monkey?" Alex moved her hand down and tickled Dylan's underarm, Dylan giving a little giggle.

"Aww c'mon she's only been in her own room for a few nights," Maggie pouted sadly. "She just misses being near her Mummies." Maggie said looking around to her wife.

"Well she is never going to get used to her own room if you keep bringing her back in here," Alex answered. "And I'm sure we'd both appreciated not having a baby sleeping right there." Alex gestured to where the moses basket, and then cot used to be.

Maggie gave a cheeky smirk. "Never stopped us." Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"That's not the point," Alex shook her head. "She needs to be in her own room."

"I'm not intending on having her in our bed all night," Maggie said, before pulling a funny face at Dylan, Dylan giggling again. "When she falls asleep I will take her through." Maggie promised her wife.

Alex rolled her eyes as the door opened and Riley came into the room, Tilly T-Rex under her arm, and Cody coming in behind her. "Oh Riley, what is he doing up the stairs?" Cody wasn't allowed in the upstairs of the house, so Alex was surprised and confused as to how he was in her bedroom.

"He wanted to sleep in my room." Riley answered as she ran over to the bed and climbed up onto it, pushing in between her parents and getting herself comfy.

"Oh he did, did he?" Alex questioned and Riley nodded as Cody put his front legs on the edge of the bed, his tail wagging as he tried to jump up.

"Let him up, Al." Maggie nudged her arm. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes again as she leaned forward and helped the dog up onto the bed. He walked around in a circle three or four times before curling into a ball at the end on the bed.

Riley giggled. "He's on the bed."

"Yeah, everyone is on Mummy's tonight huh?" Alex questioned, running her hand through Riley's hair. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Riley shrugged. "Well, I opened my eyes," Riley exhaled, looking down to her dinosaur. "And then they wouldn't shut again." Riley told her mother.

"As simple as that, huh?" Maggie said, Riley looking around to her with a nod. "This is nice though, isn't it?" Maggie questioned. "All of us together. Chilling out."

"Yeah, it is." Alex smiled. She loved moment like this, which usually happened on lazy Sunday mornings, cuddles in bed with all her favourite girls. She reached out and lifted Riley onto her knee, before she shuffled closer to Maggie.

"Mummy." Riley turned herself around on Alex's knee so she was facing her mother. She leaned up and whispered something in her ear.

"You think I should?" Alex questioned and Riley nodded as she giggled.

"What did she say?" Maggie wondered as she looked around to her wife.

Alex turned to face her, raising her eyebrows before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Riley giggled as she put one hand on Alex's cheek and one hand on Maggie's. "Kiss again." Riley spoke through a giggle. Alex and Maggie looked each other in the eyes, clearly both amused at their daughter before they shared another kiss.

"You think it's funny when me and Mumma kiss?" Alex questioned, Riley giving a little nod as she once again giggled.

"But it means yous in love," Riley smiled. "Yous be in love forever and ever?"

"We sure will be sweet pea." Maggie said, smiling at Alex as she spoke. The pair of them looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Good," Riley sounded very pleased with Maggie's response. "And me, and Dylan and Cody too?" Riley questioned, Cody looking up and walking across the bed to them as he heard his name.

"Of course," Alex answered. "Forever and ever," Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and placed a kiss on her temple. "But only if you go to sleep right now." Alex teased as she started tickling her daughter, Riley falling back in the bed as she tried to get away from the tickling, while bursting into hysterics.

"Mummy…stop…." Riley could hardly talk for laughing. "Mumma…..help…"

"Help who?" Maggie teased as she sat Dylan down on the bed in front of her before she started tickling Riley as well. "Help Mummy?" Maggie asked, as they both tickled their daughter.

"No…" Riley was still giggling. Alex and Maggie both laughed, Dylan giving a little giggle as she waved her arms out in excitement as Cody was jumping around on the bed also all excited. "Stop," Riley pleaded with them. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other, both of them with smirks on their faces before they stopped. Riley took a moment to stop her giggling, even after they'd stopped tickling her. She sat back up, her breathing all heavy as she put her hand on her chest. "We should get Mummy now." Riley said, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"No, no," Alex shook her head. She tried to reach out for Dylan, going to use the excuse that she was holding the baby so couldn't be tickled, but she wasn't quick enough, Riley and Maggie both pouncing on her, Alex screeching, before she erupted into a giggle. "No please," Alex pleaded. "Maggie, seriously, I've given birth to two children….you need to stop. I'm going to pee," Alex managed to grab onto Maggie's wrist. Maggie stopped tickling her and lifted Riley off of being on top of her. "You cannot do that to me." Alex shook her head and Maggie chuckled.

"Sorry," Maggie held back more laughter. "How about we sit nice, with the girls," Maggie exhaled as Alex reached across and lifted up Dylan, cuddling her into her so she would hopefully fall asleep.

"But we haven't tickled you, Mumma." Riley pouted.

"Well unfortunately there's no more tickle time left," Maggie said, Riley pouting even more as Cody got himself comfy on the end of the bed again. "It's sleep time." Maggie told her.

Riley sighed but leaned herself back against Maggie, yawing, because she was tired. "Okay. But you tell me a dinosaur story."

"A dinosaur story, huh?" Maggie questioned and Riley nodded against her as Alex shuffled closer to her again and rested her head against Maggie, the family snuggling together in the bed, as Maggie began the story.

* * *

 **A/N – Thanks again for all the support and lovely reviews that were left.** **I may consider a sequel or a new fiction but I am starting back at college on Monday so need to see how the workload goes first.**


End file.
